


Shades of Grey

by Apriley



Series: Shades of Grey [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Survival, Work In Progress, brief!Amell/Cullen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriley/pseuds/Apriley
Summary: Рожденная с магическим даром там, где маги практически приравниваются к преступникам, ты была уверена, что всю жизнь проведешь взаперти за стенами башни.Однако теперь ты Серый Страж - одна из двух выживших, когда страну готов накрыть новый Мор. И для того чтобы выжить, чтобы узнать мир, которого ты никогда не видела, для того чтобы научиться быть лидером, сохранить любовь и друзей, которых не ожидала найти - нужно научиться различать оттенки серого там, где другие видят только черное и белое.





	1. About Chantry, Mages and Grey Wardens...

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа - черновик, и, вероятно, будет исправляться и повторно вычитываться. Планируется серия, включающая не только Origins, но и всю серию Dragon Age, и других персонажей, окружающих наших Серых Стражей.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a chapter, just a some foreword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originaly posted on Ficbook.net  
> This is still WIP, but slowly updated.

**О ЦЕРКВИ, МАГАХ И СЕРЫХ СТРАЖАХ.**

 

_Настоящие испытания не заканчиваются никогда…_

_**(с) Мышь** _

 

        
       ** _«Церковь считает, что именно людская спесь привела в наш мир порождения тьмы. Маги пытались захватить небеса, но вышло так, что сами их и уничтожили. Они были изгнаны, поражены тьмой и прокляты – всему виной их порочность. Они вернулись под личиной чудовищ, первых порождений тьмы. Они вернулись и прокатились Мором по земле, неумолимым и безжалостным…_**

       ** _Первыми пали Королевства гномов. С Глубинных Троп порождения тьмы снова и снова поднимались в наш мир, пока мы не оказались на грани полного вымирания._**

       ** _И тогда пришли Серые Стражи. Мужчины и женщины всех рас, воины и маги, варвары и короли – Серые Стражи пожертвовали всем, чтобы остановить натиск тьмы. И победили…»_**  
        
      Это случилось задолго до становления Андрастианской Церкви. Согласно летописям, самые могущественные маги Империи Тевинтер нашли способ проникнуть в Золотой Град Небесный – бывшую обитель Создателя, отвернувшегося от своих творений за их многочисленные грехи. Присутствие одержимых гордыней и честолюбием магов осквернило Город, и он стал Черным. Сами же тевинтерские лорды-магистры были изгнаны обратно на землю.Скверна изменила их облик и суть, они стали первыми порождениями тьмы. Они разыскали одного из своих покровителей – Бога-дракона Думата и заразили его. Именно так начался Первый Мор. И продолжался он почти двести лет. 

      В самый разгар Мора, когда надежды на победу уже не было, в Андерфелсе, в заброшенной крепости Вейсхаупт состоялась историческая встреча. Там собрались солдаты Империи, ветераны, не видевшие в своей жизни ничего, кроме безнадежной войны. Когда они покинули стены крепости, их присяга Империи была забыта. Они больше не были солдатами, они были Серыми Стражами. Все они – люди, гномы, эльфы – ставили своей единственной целью уничтожение порождений тьмы и прекращение Мора. Любой ценой, любыми средствами. Силы были неравны, на каждого Стража приходилось по десять-двадцать порождений тьмы. Однако Серым Стражам удалось сделать то, что было уже не под силу ни одному военному командиру – они воодушевили людей, объединили их против общей угрозы. Именно они дали народам Тедаса так необходимую в те годы надежду. Говорили, что один вид Серого Стража верхом на грифоне заставлял павшего духом обрести веру, а хромого – пуститься в пляс. Тогда впервые удалось отбросить порождений тьмы назад – те были совершенно дезориентированы, они не могли отличить Стражей от своих же собственных сородичей. Эта битва стала первой крупной победой и переломным моментом Первого Мора. Численность и влияние Ордена постепенно росло, по всему Тедасу Серые Стражи набирали под свое знамя тех, кто мог противостоять порождениям тьмы и их скверне, не делая различий между эльфом-рабом и человеком-дворянином. И, хотя Империя Тевинтер превратилась в руины, люди одержали победу. Воцарился относительный мир. Ненадолго.

      Говорят, именно в это время юная рабыня из народа Аламарри по имени Андрасте услышала голос Создателя. Она сумела вырваться из плена и вернуться домой. Именно она подняла людей против оставшихся лордов-магистров Тевинтера. Она объединила всех единой верой в Создателя и повела за собой. Ее сторонники утверждали, что Андрасте вел сам Создатель, повергая Древних Богов Тевинтера и обрушая всевозможные стихийные бедствия на темных магов, им поклонявшихся. Андрасте нарекли Пророчицей и невестой Создателя, что вызвало жгучую ревность и зависть ее земного мужа и командира ее армии. Предательство стало причиной смерти Пророчицы, но власть Империи Тевинтер окончательно пала, и зародилась новая вера.

       "Магия должна служить человеку, а не править им!" Именно эти слова Андрасте по сей день повторяют служители Церкви.  
      Веками с тех пор магия, за пределами лишившегося почти всех своих земель Тевинтера, была вне закона, а те, кто практиковал ее, подвергались гонениям. Возвышение Андрастианской Церкви почти во всех странах Тедаса только ухудшило положение, поскольку новая религия объявила магию злом и пороком. Гонения на магов, всеобщий страх и недоверие заставили немногочисленных оставшихся носителей дара согласиться на добровольное затворничество, вскоре ставшее обязательным. 

      Так началась и эта история…

  
      ***

      На утесе стоит, возвышаясь над темными водами озера Каленхад, крепость. Это башня Круга Магов. Эта Башня – единственное место в Ферелдене, где маги изучают свои искусства в кругу себе подобных. Под защитой каменных стен маги Круга совершенствуют свои умения и обучают новичков управлять данной им силой. 

      Но Башня Круга – не только убежище, но и тюрьма. Маги живут здесь под надзором Церкви, а уж от ее бдительного ока не укроется ни один недостойный поступок. Эта золоченая клетка заменяет ученикам весь мир. Когда становится ясно, что ребенок способен к магии, его забирают из семьи и запирают в Башне... 

      Какое отношение это имеет ко мне? Да самое прямое – я живу в этой башне с четырех лет, и давно перестала верить, что когда-нибудь увижу внешний мир. Но один случай – или вмешательство судьбы – изменил все...

  
      ***

       **Тень…**

      Царство снов, мир мертвых…

      Это очень противоречивое место. Оно завораживает и пугает, здесь хочется блуждать бесконечно, и отсюда хочется бежать, но нет ни сил, ни возможности. Здесь нет дверей или портала, ничего, что могло бы помочь. И я не могу выйти отсюда привычным мне способом. Я умерла? Может быть. 

      Я много раз бывала здесь, но всегда находила что-то новое. Духи, демоны – они живые, у каждого из них свой характер, хотя и немного чуждый привычному миру. Не все духи стремятся проникнуть из Тени в наш мир, как нас учит Церковь. Часть из них равнодушна и апатична. Им вовсе нет дела до смертных и смешной суеты их мира. Есть еще добрые духи, они стремиться помочь, если чем-то привлечь их внимание. Но их редко можно встретить, даже свободно бродя по просторам Тени. Демоны, конечно – дело другое, но демона сложно не узнать. За редким исключением…

       ** _"В уме тебе не откажешь... Простое уничтожение врага – дело воина. Настоящие опасности Тени – предубеждение, излишняя доверчивость… гордыня._**

**_Всегда думай только собственной головой, маг. Настоящие испытания не заканчиваются НИКОГДА"…_ **


	2. Prologue. First Enchanter's Apprentice.

**ПРОЛОГ. УЧЕНИЦА ПЕРВОГО ЧАРОДЕЯ.**

 

      Ученицу Первого Чародея Ирвинга на первый взгляд сложно было выделить среди других. Она производила впечатление скорее тихой серой мышки, чем одного из самых талантливых и перспективных магов Круга. Храмовники знали лучше... Рыцарь-командор Грегор покачал головой. Несколько лет не угодившим ей магам и храмовникам жизни не было от подросткового недоразумения, именуемого "ученица Амелл". В последний раз, один из его подчиненных рыцарей, который обзавелся неприятной привычкой срываться на своих подопечных по поводу и без, неделю чесался от какой-то дряни, высыпанной ему в одежду. Поймать девчонку с поличным так и не удалось, хотя сомнений в том, чьих это рук дело, у командора не возникало.И это была еще одна из более-менее терпимых ее шалостей. Так что не стоило удивляться тому, что, когда она закончила учебу, многие чародеи вздохнули с облегчением. 

      Однако, командир храмовников заметил, что, несмотря на ее вздорные выходки, многие учителя Амелл любили. Впрочем, это, вероятно, можно было объяснить на удивление серьезным и ответственным отношением упомянутой особы к учебе. А когда, после многих лет углубленного изучения стихийной магии у Ирвинга, девочка вдруг обратилась к целительству, она заработала уважение Винн, что было не так-то просто для всех, кто знал пожилую чародейку. 

      Истязания ученицы Амелл прошли вполне ожидаемо. Грегор и не сомневался, что она пройдет. Она могла быть слишком упрямой, гордой, независимой - опасные характеристики для мага - но она не была глупой или наивной. По крайней мере, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что на поводу у демона она не пойдет. Проблема была в том, что именно таких магов Церковь считает наиболее опасными и предписывает помещать под особый контроль. Потому что именно такие чаще всего поднимают мятежи, именно за такими труднее всего охотиться в случае побега. А еще именно такие маги способны  _на все_ , если чувствуют себя загнанными в угол. Возможно поэтому даже у Ирвинга не нашлось убедительных возражений, когда Церковь настояла на предельно сложном испытании для его ученицы. 

      Демоны гордыни считались самыми опасными и непредсказуемыми из всех разновидностей демонов, и для Истязаний обычно не призывались. Это считалось слишком опасным, потому что мага, одержимого демоном гордыни, мог опознать далеко не каждый храмовник. Для испытания старались выбирать что-то более... усредненное. В зависимости от способностей ученика, конечно. Но, так или иначе, ученица Ирвинга прошла. За удивительно короткое время, надо заметить. Ее пришлось несколько раз проверить, но никаких признаков одержимости или использования магии крови обнаружено не было. 

      На некоторое время все вздохнули с облегчением. Но командор знал, что это просто затишье. Многим служителям Церкви было бы намного спокойнее, если бы девчонку усмирили, но никаких весомых причин для этого пока не было. Она хорошо училась, без труда контролировала свои способности, а ее проделки были скорее издержками возраста, нежели прямым бунтом. И, что самое главное, она находилась под личной опекой Ирвинга. К тому же, если быть честным, Грегору было немного жаль ее – возможно еще с того времени, когда ее, едва живую, привели в Круг. К счастью, она сама об этом мало что помнила. Но все равно, свое "заключение" в башне она переносила не слишком хорошо, мягко говоря.   
      Впрочем, после одной памятной истории... ее трудно было в этом винить. Удивительно, что она не прониклась той же ненавистью к храмовникам, что и многие другие маги. Многие тогда вздохнули с облегчением, ведь ученица Амелл наконец повзрослела и стала серьезной, а вот для Грегора ее внезапная взрослость стала неприятным напоминанием о своих ошибках, пренебрежении собственным долгом, как командира храмовников. По крайней мере сейчас он был уверен, что не допустит, чтобы такое повторилось. 

      Осложняло ситуацию то, что, похоже, Первый Чародей хотел сделать ее своей преемницей. Говоря откровенно, лет через десять-пятнадцать из нее мог выйти толк. Но представить Амелл во главе Круга... Нет, это была плохая идея. К счастью, даже его дру... даже Первый Чародей начал понимать, что она не слишком подходит для такой должности, где важны осторожность и баланс. Но облегчение длилось ровно до тех пор, пока командор не узнал, какое будущее решил обеспечить для своей подопечной Ирвинг взамен. 

      - Ирвинг, ты сошел с ума! Я все понимаю, но... Серый Страж?! Да ее уже сейчас многие воспринимают как бомбу замедленного действия. Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если отпустить ее из-под надзора Церкви?!

      - Именно поэтому я и считаю, что это лучший выход, - категорично заявил Первый Чародей. - Ее место не в Круге, Грегор, ты же сам это видишь! Здесь она растратит попусту весь свой потенциал, или вообще сорвется и сделает какую-нибудь глупость, которая будет стоить ей жизни. Я совсем не хочу, чтобы это случилось. Трисс - способная девочка, талантливый маг, и Серые Стражи найдут куда более подходящее применение ее дару, особенно если Дункан прав насчет Мора.

      - Значит, ты предпочитаешь, чтобы она сорвалась за пределами Круга? - едко спросил храмовник.

      - Я хорошо ее знаю, Грегор, я практически вырастил ее. На нее очень сильно давит эта башня и то, что здесь происходит, поэтому она всегда на грани срыва. А ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что Церковь никогда не допустит хоть сколько-нибудь свободы для нее. Они считают ее слишком нестабильной. 

      - А ты думаешь, что знаешь лучше?

      - Знаю. Я знаю, почему с ней это происходит, и ты, вероятно, тоже. В конце концов, это твои храмовники... доставили ее сюда. А еще я знаю, с какой ответственностью Трисс относится к своей силе, и что она никогда не обратит ее во вред - ни случайно, ни намеренно. Но защищать себя и тех, кто, по ее мнению, нуждается в защите, она будет. Думаю, мне не нужно напоминать тебе о том случае. Дункан считает, что это очень ценное качество для Серого Стража. И если после разговора с ней он сочтет, что она ему подходит, у тебя не будет никаких оснований удерживать ее здесь. Я хочу для нее лучшего будущего, чем смерть от меча храмовника, или, не дай Создатель, от собственных рук. А прецеденты уже были, ты помнишь. В конце концов, до сих пор Стражи делали неплохую работу по контролю за своими магами, и у тебя нет никаких оснований полагать, что она будет представлять какую-то угрозу вне Круга.

      Рыцарь-командор с досадой махнул рукой.

      - Я просто надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь.

      - Понимаю. Просто... поверь в эту девочку. К добру или нет, но она упряма, и всегда будет делать то, что считает правильным.

      - Меня больше заботит то, что понятия о "правильном" для нее и для Церкви могут сильно отличаться. 

      - Тем больше причин для нее покинуть Круг. 

      Грегор только покачал головой, поднявшись с кресла. 

      - Хочется надеяться, что мы все не пожалеем однажды о твоем стремлении помочь своей любимице. 

      ***

      Проходя через библиотеку, Грегор заметил за одним из столов Трисс Амелл, в компании командора Дункана. Девчонка восторженно ловила каждое слово Стража, а тот дружелюбно улыбался бесконечному потоку вопросов. Храмовник вздохнул. Похоже тут уже было все решено. Конечно, он знал, как Амелл мечтала о внешнем мире - вся ее комната была забита книгами о самых разных странах и культурах Тедаса. Так же, благодаря Ирвингу, он был осведомлен о ее прошлом увлечении Серыми Стражами, грифонами, и прочими элементами героических сказок. Он не сомневался, что она без раздумий ухватится за предложение стать частью легендарного ордена, не говоря уж о том, что это позволит ей покинуть Круг. Серый Страж для нее явно воплощал все мечты о свободе и героизме разом. 

      Амелл нервно комкала что-то в руках, и, когда Рыцарь-командор разглядел символ храмовников, вышитый на ткани, это послужило причиной еще одного тяжкого вздоха. Очередная проблема с протеже Ирвинга - она чересчур сблизилась с одним из его младших храмовников. Это нарушало все возможные правила Круга и ордена, но с поличным они пока не попались, поэтому и Старшие чародеи, и храмовники предпочитали закрывать глаза, повторяя "детское увлечение" и "скоро пройдет". Грегор не одобрял этого, но что он мог сделать? Запретить им? Так они его и послушали. А для более серьезных мер и наказания они пока ничего не сделали. По крайней мере, он на это наделся. 

      Он давно понял, что с мальчиком разговаривать бесполезно. Тот вел себя как любой влюбленный подросток. Но Амелл, несмотря на юный возраст, производила впечатление разумной особы, более расчетливой в своих эмоциях. 

      Впрочем, то же самое можно было сказать про большую часть магов Круга. Любые чувства в их положении - роскошь, за которую приходится слишком дорого платить. Слишком замкнутая община, слишком много интриг и политических игр внутри Круга. Церкви это было даже на руку - пока маги заняты внутренними политическими дрязгами, уменьшалась угроза любых недовольств и восстаний, поэтому создание и распределение так называемых "Братств Чародеев" негласно поддерживалось церковниками. 

      - Прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь в вашу беседу, Серый Страж, но я хотел бы поговорить с учени... с этой юной чародейкой. Наедине. 

      - В таком случае, не смею вам мешать, - ответил Страж, коротко поклонившись своей собеседнице. Амелл кивнула ему в ответ и вопросительно подняла глаза на храмовника. Вместо ответа Грегор выдернул из ее пальцев скомканный платок.   
      - Думаю, у меня есть несколько вопросов,  _чародейка Амелл_. И не здесь.

      Она просто кивнула и последовала за ним в менее людный коридор.

      - Я как раз собиралась его вернуть, - без предисловий начала она. - Во время практики с ледяными заклинаниями я намочила мантию, и сэр Каллен проявил вежливость...

      -  _Сэр Каллен_? - перебил он. - Не морочь мне голову, девочка! Не делай вид, что никто ничего не понимает. Не вы первые, не вы последние. 

      - Чего вы от меня хотите, Рыцарь-командор? - тихо спросила Амелл. - Чтобы мы перестали видеться? Вы прекрасно знаете, что это невозможно - эта башня не настолько велика. 

      - Я хочу от тебя прямой ответ на прямой вопрос - как много для тебя значит Каллен? Это просто игра, или тебе действительно небезразлична его судьба? 

      - Каллен хороший человек, - ответила она, не глядя на него. - И хороший храмовник, что бы там не утверждали слухи. И мне действительно небезразлично его будущее; именно поэтому я никогда не встану между ним и орденом. Он мой друг, и я хочу продолжать с ним общаться. Это нарушает так много правил? Чем это отличается от вашей дружбы с Ирвингом?

      Цепкий, даже немного вызывающий взгляд синих глаз, окончательно разрушивший внешний облик серой мышки, заставил командора поморщиться.

      - Ты прекрасно знаешь,  _чем_  это отличается. Слухи не на пустом месте возникают. Не далее, как на прошлой неделе вас видели в кладовой - только усмиренные, на ваше счастье, а они не слишком склонны болтать. 

      - Это был просто поцелуй.  _Один поцелуй!_ – вскинулась девчонка. - Мы ведь не големы каменные! 

      Грегор насмешливо приподнял бровь.

      - Хочешь сказать, это был единственный раз?

      - Да, единственный! Это вышло случайно, - во вздернутом подбородке и прищуренных глазах явно читался намек на вызов. – Больше мы не нарушали никаких правил. 

      - Вы нарушаете главное правило, каждый день! Разум храмовника должен быть чист и не затуманен привязанностями к тем, за кем он должен наблюдать. 

      Амелл отвела взгляд. 

      - Скажите честно, Рыцарь-командор... если я вдруг начну игнорировать Каллена, перестану с ним разговаривать - кому от этого станет легче, и что это изменит в его службе? Вы же не можете просто приказать ему забыть меня.

      Ее голос был слишком тихим, но храмовнику показалось, что он немного дрожал. Вот что они творят? Одно дело - просто связь, интрижка, увлечение - на такое во многих Кругах закрывают глаза. Все-таки люди в первую очередь всегда люди, а уж потом маги или храмовники. Но более глубокие чувства опасны. Они не раз становились причиной побегов, бунтов, даже смертей. 

      - Если он действительно тебе небезразличен, однажды тебе придется так поступить. Ради его блага, и ради своего собственного. Ты уже знаешь, чем это может закончиться для тебя. Просто убедись в том, что ты понимаешь, что делаешь - и чем это все рано или поздно кончится,  _для вас обоих_. Ты ведь не хочешь сломать ему жизнь? Ты лучше многих магов здесь знаешь, что бывает с храмовниками, которые переступают дозволенные границы в отношении своих подопечных. А по обоюдному согласию, или с использованием принуждения - это не так уж важно. В любом случае, храмовники, изгнанные из ордена, заканчивают плохо. 

      Девчонка побелела. И так бледная кожа стала почти прозрачной. Неожиданно, в ее глазах полыхнула злость, которая, впрочем, так же быстро потухла, и Амелл отвернулась. 

      - Я... понимаю. Я просто хочу... сохранить его дружбу, если это возможно. 

      - Вряд ли я смогу вас от чего-то удержать, - пожал плечами Грегор. - Просто будьте осторожны. Это не игрушки. И если мне покажется, что все зашло слишком далеко, у меня не останется другого выбора - я переведу его из этой башни. Во избежание более серьезных последствий. 

      На секунду ее глаза расширились и в них появился странный блеск, напоминающий слезы.  _Прости, девочка, я знаю, что это_ _болезненная_ _тема_ _для тебя_ _, но так надо - ты должна понимать, что творишь._  Когда она кивнула и призраком исчезла в коридоре, Грегор вздохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы. Иногда он это ненавидел. Сколько ей лет? Едва ли больше восемнадцати. Она даже моложе Каллена... Почему нет другого выхода, кроме как заставлять магов так рано взрослеть? Неужели иначе - никак? А может быть, он просто постарел и размяк. Но теперь он даже считал, что появление в башне Серого Стража, возможно... к лучшему. Возможно, так будет лучше для его храмовника. И для любимой ученицы его друга тоже...


	3. Chapter 1. Blood and Magic.

**ГЛАВА 1. КРОВЬ И МАГИЯ.**

 

       ** _*_** ** _Трисс Амелл._**

       _Луч света настойчиво щекотал закрытые веки. Я смутно осознавала, что так быть не должно. Еще не скоро до сонного мозга дошло, почему именно не должно – солнечный свет из высоких окон башни добирается до кроватей не раньше полудня._

_Я застонала. Неужели проспала? Разлепить глаза и повернуть голову все еще казалось непосильной задачей._

_\- Трисс? С тобой все хорошо? Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста…_

_На этот раз глаза открылись сами. Худшие опасения подтвердились сразу же – время, вероятно, уже приближалось к обеденному. Голова раскалывалась, но намного хуже было предчувствие той головомойки, которую мне устроят за прогул._

_А еще я с удивлением поняла, что сплю одетая. Это еще что за новости? Я точно помню, что вечером ложилась спать нормально._

_\- Йован? – голос слушался плохо и мне пришлось прокашляться. – Что случилось? Почему меня никто не разбудил на лекции?_

_\- Лекции?.. Трисс, ты что, ничего не помнишь?_

_\- Что?.. Ох, демоны!.. – я наконец-то окончательно проснулась и вспомнила: вот меня довольно-таки бесцеремонно вытаскивают из постели (я почувствовала себя почти отмщенной, нечаянно заехав локтем в лоб одному из храмовников), и тащат за каким-то лядом под самую крышу башни._

_Истязания. И, судя по тому, что я до сих пор жива, смею надеяться, что прошла их. Память, проснувшаяся позже меня, услужливо вывалила на меня все сразу: Тень, ее духи, демоны, и… воспоминания. Моя собственная скрытая, заблокированная память. Я почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Лучше бы я этого никогда не вспоминала._

_\- Все, проснулась, - проворчала я, потирая глаза и разглядывая против света Йована. Растрепанный, обеспокоенный, и весь какой-то взъерошенный, он выглядел настолько забавно, что я невольно улыбнулась, отгородившись от мрачных мыслей знакомым присутствием друга. – Значит, то, что я проспала – это нормально, да? Меня никто из старших чародеев не искал?_

_\- Так про твои испытания уже вся башня знает! Старшие чародеи говорят, что у тебя рекордное время. Тебя только утром твой храмовник принес. Я даже не знал, что тебя всю ночь не было. И… я так рад, что ты в порядке… Говорят, иногда ученики вообще не возвращаются с Истязаний, - он замялся. – Это и вправду так опасно? На что это похоже? Я понимаю, мне знать пока не положено, но… Ты только намекни, и я перестану спрашивать, обещаю!_

_Я вздохнула. Йован мой лучший друг. Даже не так – он, вполне вероятно, мой единственный друг. Так уж сложилось. Я с радостью рассказала бы ему все, что знаю, но проблема только одна – я понятия не имею, что сказать. Это оказалось совсем не так, как мне представлялось из слухов. После этих испытаний я совершенно запуталась. Все, кто проходил Истязания, сходились в одном – ничего страшнее они в жизни не видели. То, что видела я – это было местами интересно, местами неприятно или даже жутковато. Но вполне ожидаемо. По правде сказать, я ждала куда худшего. Как-то это было… ну, слишком просто, что ли, для главного испытания в жизни мага. В конце концов демон сам себя выдал! И даже не попытался ничего сделать, когда я дала ему это понять. Просто… отпустил меня, как будто и не собирался удерживать. Про стычки со слабыми призраками Тени и поединок с Демоном Гнева я вообще молчу. От первых смог бы отбиться и подросток, а второй… Ну, предположим, не так уж это было сложно, хотя он и имел отвратительную привычку манипулировать моими воспоминаниями – и тем приятнее было с ним разделаться. Но даже это… странно оно как-то, в общем._

_Должна я поверить, что подобная легкость – это следствие хорошей успеваемости и природных магических дарований? Ой, вряд ли... Что-то тут не то. Наоборот – чем сильнее и способнее маг, тем сложнее его испытания. На этом держится сама суть Истязаний. Того же Венделла – отличника учебы и прекрасного мага, после Истязаний еще долго тошнило при одном упоминании о Тени или лириуме._

_\- Йован, я бы сказала, правда, но – что? Я даже не знаю, как это работает. Тебя тащат в комнату для Истязаний посреди ночи, дают лириум, и ты отключаешься. Просыпаешься в Тени. И там должен быть демон, или даже несколько. Есть у меня подозрение, что каждый во время Истязаний видит что-то свое. Только финал один – если ты не справишься, тебя убьет либо демон, либо храмовники._

_\- Понимаю. Ну, вроде как разумно… Надо же проверить, сможешь ли ты сопротивляться демонам и не стать одержимым. Эх… Ладно, надеюсь, сам скоро узнаю. Тебе-то теперь наверх, туда, где маги живут. А я вот торчу здесь, и даже не знаю, когда меня вызовут на мои собственные Истязания._

_\- Да скоро должны вызвать. Ты же через неделю последние экзамены сдаешь? Вот скорее всего после них и вызовут. Я-то свои в прошлом месяце экстерном сдала.  
      - Я тут уже дольше чем ты. Иногда мне вообще кажется, что меня не собираются испытывать._

_\- Глупости! – я легонько дернула его за прядь волос, болтавшуюся на лбу. – Всех же вызывают рано или поздно._

_Йован как-то невесело усмехнулся и отвернулся от меня._

_\- Усмиренные Истязания не проходят. Ты же знаешь. Либо ты проходишь Истязания, либо обряд Усмирения… либо умираешь. Другого не дано. Ты же видела Усмиренных – они такие холодные, безразличные ко всему… как неживые. Как будто человек давно уже умер, а его тело все еще живет и не знает об этом. Брр... Трисс, я не хочу… вот так._

_Его голос прозвучал как-то непривычно, отстраненно-спокойно и… страшно. Никогда не видела своего веселого, немного бесшабашного друга таким. Ведь в детстве истории об усмирении кажутся такой страшной сказкой, которой пугают неусидчивых учеников. Нет, конечно все видели в башне Усмиренных, но каждый ребенок и подросток в глубине души был уверен – уж с ним-то такого никогда не случится. Но когда доходит до дела, становится понятно – случиться это может с каждым._

_\- Эй, да с чего ты вообще взял, что тебя собираются усмирить?_

_Йован пожал плечами._

_\- Если ученика долго не вызывают на Истязания, значит… его решили усмирить._

_\- Насколько я помню, усмиряют в основном тех, кто до смерти боится Истязаний и согласен даже на такое._

_\- Не только. Круг усмиряет тех, кого считает опасными… или слишком слабыми. Ты же меня знаешь, я плетусь в хвосте всей группы! И никакая зубрежка тут не поможет. Это магия – она либо есть, либо нет. А у меня ее слишком мало, чтобы из меня когда-нибудь получился стоящий маг – но слишком много, чтобы меня просто оставили в покое. Они могут решить, что я слишком слаб, чтобы быть магом. Слишком уязвим для демонов._

_\- Йован… - я обняла его. – Прекрати об этом думать, хорошо? Ты только издергаешь себя – зачем тебе это накануне испытаний? Ты же знаешь, я помогу тебе всем, чем смогу._

_\- Знаю. Спасибо тебе, Трисс, - он вздохнул и мягко отстранил меня. – Ладно… меня вообще-то просили передать, чтобы ты зашла к Ирвингу, как только проснешься._

_\- Э… а зачем я ему? – а про себя торопливо вспоминала, что успела натворить в последнее время. Да вроде ничего особенного, а мелкие косяки Первый чародей обычно заминает._

_\- Он не сказал. Вроде бы поговорить об Истязаниях, но Ирвинга не поймешь._

_\- А, ну тогда ладно… Пойду приведу себя в порядок._

      ***

      Трисс Амелл нырнула в свою новую комнату и плюхнулась на кровать. Большую, мягкую, не в пример ее старой койке в ученическом общежитии. Разговор с Рыцарем-командором выбил ее из колеи. Она знала, какие слухи ходят о ней и Каллене. Они на порядок преувеличивали тот немного неловкий флирт, который происходил между ними в последнее время. Хотя, еще месяц назад слухи о том, что между ними что-то есть только рассмешили бы ее, а то и вовсе разозлили. Она не воспринимала храмовника иначе, чем друга. О том, что у Каллена к ней какие-то более глубокие чувства, она начала догадываться совсем недавно, перед собственными Истязаниями. Он вел себя странно – спотыкался на ровном месте и был еще более нервным, чем обычно. Трисс даже начала о нем беспокоиться. Ровно до тех пор, пока Йован не ткнул ее носом в очевидное. Очевидное для него, видимо. В любом случае, она не хотела никаких отношений, ни с кем. 

      Хотя, именно в этой ситуации ей хотелось, чтобы у нее было побольше опыта в таких делах. Но почти всю сознательную жизнь она провела, избегая лишнего внимания, что точно не способствует построению каких бы то ни было отношений. Раньше все было как-то проще в этом плане. Если кто-то проявлял к ней интерес, она просто отказывала. В первый раз – вежливо, а во второй раз – больно, если субъект нормальных слов не понимал и начинал распускать руки. Но с Калленом это почему-то не работало. Стоило заглянуть в его теплые, медово-карие глаза, и отказ просто застревал в горле. В его присутствии она забывала, что место, где она находится, несмотря на все удобства - просто клетка, в которой она останется до конца жизни. В его присутствии казалось, что эти стены давят не так сильно. Она даже забывала, что он вообще-то должен быть ее тюремщиком. С ним было хорошо и спокойно. И она понятия не имела, что со всем этим делать.

      А разговор с Рыцарем-командиром вообще вывернул все наизнанку. Была ли она действительно настолько эгоистичной? Ведь получается, что ради собственного...  _удобства_  она рисковала и его будущим. И что теперь делать? Она все еще не могла просто начать игнорировать его. Каллен хороший человек, и не заслужил такого отношения. Она просто не знала, как поступить. Возможно, рассказать Каллену все как есть? Он должен понять. В конце концов, честность –лучший подход в любых отношениях, верно? Агрр!.. Она схватила подушку и накрыла ею голову.

      Раз ничего вразумительного на ум не приходит, лучше подумать о более приятных вещах. Например, о визите Серого Стража. Она фыркнула себе под нос. Один Создатель, наверное, знает, сколько историй о Серых Стражах она прочитала в детстве, восхищаясь легендарными героями, их готовностью идти на любые жертвы ради исполнения своего долга, и воображая себя верхом на грифоне – гордом, хищном создании, легко возносящем ее в небо. Но детство закончилось, и вместе с ним забылись и мечты. И тут вдруг один из тех легендарных героев во плоти появляется прямо в башне! Будто сошел с иллюстрации в книге. Вероятно, она порядком надоела Дункану со своим любопытством. Хотя он, казалось, вполне охотно и добродушно отвечал на все ее расспросы. Она даже осмелела настолько, что хотела в следующий раз подойти к нему с просьбой повторить свои истории и рассказать еще немного о его ордене - она хотела записать его рассказы и составить на их основе заметки с дополнениями к прочитанным ею книгам, подтверждая или опровергая то, что говорится в легендах. На то, чтобы привести в порядок и синхронизировать все это потребуется немало времени, но оно того стоит. Небольшая дань ее детской мечте - она сможет почувствовать себя немного летописцем легендарного ордена. Даже если в результате получится просто очередная сказка, в которой нельзя будет отличить правду от вымысла, не важно. Тем более теперь, когда она официально переведена из учеников в маги, свободного времени будет предостаточно. 

      Вдруг кто-то осторожно поскребся в дверь. 

      - Ну кто там еще? - ворчливо осведомилась она. 

      Вместо ответа в дверях появилась знакомая физиономия в обрамлении растрепанных темных волос.

      - Привет. Не спишь? Можно к тебе? 

      - Привет, Йован, - она села на кровати, одной рукой обняв подушку, а другой похлопав по освободившемуся месту рядом с собой. - Проходи конечно. Почему с такими предосторожностями? Еще никто не спит. 

      - Я, ээ... не один, - ее лучший друг неловко шагнул в сторону и рядом с ним появилась рыжеволосая девушка в одежде сестры-послушницы. 

      Трисс удивленно моргнула. Йован был не б _о_ льшим любителем компаний, чем она, да и к церковникам относился весьма настороженно. Как и большинство магов, впрочем. 

      - Что-то случилось?

      Осторожно устроившись рядом с ней на постели, он протянул руку свое спутнице.

      - Ты помнишь, я говорил тебе, что встретил девушку? Вот... это Лили.

      Брови молодой чародейки поползли куда-то к волосам. Она нехорошо прищурилась. 

      - Позволь мне уточнить... ты встречаешься с монахиней? 

      - Я еще не монахиня, только послушница, - смущенно ответила Лили.

      - Слушай я знаю, что ты мне сейчас выскажешь, - Йован поднял руки в примиряющем жесте. - Я сожалею обо всех подколках в адрес тебя и Каллена. Можешь меня стукнуть, если тебе от этого станет легче. Я просто беспокоился за тебя. 

      Трисс едва удержалась от того, чтобы действительно не стукнуть этого дурня. А глаза Лили, и без того большие, стали совсем круглыми. Йован смущенно на нее глянул.

      - Оу... да, я тебе говорил, что она поймет, но не объяснил, почему... Трисс встречается с храмовником. 

      - Большое тебе спасибо, Йован, но я  _ни с кем не встречаюсь_ , - едко ответила она, а потом вздохнула.

      - Что-то случилось? - Йован обеспокоенно коснулся руки подруги. 

      - Извини. Просто я сегодня выслушала крайне поучительную лекцию от Грегора на тему "Маги плюс служители церкви, или чем это все может закончиться". 

      - Он знает о вас?! Трисс, мне так жаль... Тебя... тебя не накажут? 

      Она покачала головой. 

      - Он, кажется, знает, что между нами ничего нет. Поэтому это было просто предупреждение. Но я подозреваю, что второго не будет... Что? - она осеклась под странным взглядом друга.

      - Ты хочешь сказать, что вы не... 

      Секунду Трисс непонимающе смотрела на друга, а потом в голове что-то щелкнуло, и она все-таки стукнула его по лбу. 

      - Ты последний, от кого я ожидала, чтобы верить слухам, Йован! Объясняю в первый и в последний раз –мы с Калленом просто друзья. Наш единственный поцелуй был случайностью. Все! К слову, если ты любишь Лили, тебе тоже стоит задуматься, чем все это может закончиться для вас двоих. Извини, Лили, - добавила она поникшей девушке. 

      - Да просто вы двое казались настолько увлеченными друг другом, пропадали где-то часто, вот я и подумал... – Йован вздохнул и взъерошил свою и без того лохматую шевелюру. - Слушай, мне правда жаль, что все так сложилось. Я даже не знаю, что тут можно сказать. Я знаю, как ты к нему относишься...

      - А что тут скажешь? Проехали. Чего хотел-то? Не о любви же поговорить?

      - Мы... мы собственно поэтому к тебе и пришли. У нас тоже все закончилось... плохо. Вряд ли мы можем заработать еще больше неприятностей, чем уже имеем. 

      Трисс напряглась.

      - Что случилось? 

      - Случилось... Помнишь, я делился опасениями, что меня не собираются вызывать на Истязания? Так вот... теперь я знаю, почему, - Йован опустил голову и уставился на свои руки. - Меня решили сделать Усмиренным. Это уже решено.

      Сердце Трисс прыгнуло в горло и там забилось с сумасшедшей скоростью. Не ее друг,не единственный близкий ей человек... Они с Йованом выросли вместе, держась друг за друга, и находя утешение в своей дружбе. Это сделало пребывание в башне почти... нормальным. Совместные детские проказы, учеба, безоговорочная поддержка друг для друга. Йован стал ей братом, даже ближе. Они разделяли многие взгляды на порядок вещей внутри Круга. В том числе, они оба считали, что есть вещи намного хуже смерти. Например, усмирение. Они оба видели достаточно Усмиренных в башне, и оба знали, чему те подвергались как со стороны магов, так и со стороны храмовников. Она сама однажды узнала об этом практически из первых рук. Этого было достаточно, чтобы предпочесть смерть такой участи. 

      - Откуда ты знаешь? - замерзшим голосом спросила она.

      - Лили нашла приказ на столе у Грегора. Уже подписанный Ирвингом. 

      Трисс вскочила с кровати.

      - Я поговорю с ним, я смогу его убедить...

      - Стой! - Йован схватил ее за руку и дернул обратно. - Ты ничего не сможешь сделать. И Ирвинг тоже. Если бы все зависело от него... Но ты же знаешь, он должен поддерживать мир между Кругом и Церковью. Если от него будут неприятности, его сместят. Они могут вообще весь Круг истребить, если захотят! Ты же понимаешь это, Трисс...

      - Да, да, ты прав, - она покачала головой, пытаясь прояснить мысли и прогнать панику. - Но надо же  _что-то_  делать! Мы же не можем просто... позволить им сделать это с тобой? 

      - Мы поэтому к тебе и пришли, - вздохнул он. 

      - У нас есть план, - вмешалась Лили неожиданно серьезным голосом. - Обещай, что никому не расскажешь.

      - Даю слово...

      ***

       ** _*Трисс Амелл._**

      - Йован, не усугубляй, - я тихо дернула мага за рукав, прерывая его панику, но в гробовой тишине мои слова прозвучали неожиданно громко. Йован замолчал на середине предложения, а я чувствовала, как по венам расползается холод. Ну вот и все... Я до последнего надеялась, что этого не случится, что нас не поймают. 

      Когда Йован предложил пробраться в хранилище, чтобы уничтожить его филактерию, я согласилась, что это единственный выход. Только так они с Лили могли бежать и надеяться, что их не поймают. Иначе вся затея с побегом лишь ухудшила бы их положение. 

      Но проблемы начались с самого начала. Дверь в хранилище была запечатана храмовниками, и пробиться сквозь защиту мы так и не смогли. Я скрипнула зубами. Наверняка Рыцарь-командор постарался, и не в одиночку. Пришлось идти через боковую дверь. А там была охрана. К счастью, охрану хранилища настраивал лично Ирвинг, и я не была бы его лучшей ученицей, если бы не изучила все его любимые фокусы. На первый взгляд стражи – подобие манекенов в доспехах, оживленных магией – выглядели сложными, но я знала, где находятся связующие узлы, на которых держалось все заклинание оживления. Первый Чародей частенько использовал эту магию, делая для меня мишени, и, естественно, научил разрушать ее. Эх, знал бы он, для чего я использую его уроки... Ладно, не время сейчас для угрызений совести. 

      Устроив марш-бросок через все хранилище, и добравшись-таки до комнаты с филактериями, мы почти поверили, что все закончилось, что у нас получилось. Наивные. Вот теперь действительно все было кончено. 

      Ирвинг, Грегор и полдюжины храмовников на выходе. Без шансов. Единственное, в чем я была уверена - что скорее позволю убить себя, чем сделать Усмиренной. Насколько я знаю Йована, он тоже. Но я не учла того, что за спиной моего друга сжалась от страха Лили, и что для ее защиты этот дурак пойдет на все.

      - Йован, нет!..

      - Вы не тронете ее...

      Магический удар, в который Йован вложил силу собственной крови был такой силы, что тряхнуло даже меня, хотя я стояла за плечом мага. 

      - Сбереги Создатель! Магия крови, Йован, как ты мог?! - пискнула Лили.

      Так, ну вот и все. Приплыли. Можно официально заявлять, что хуже быть уже не может. Нет, ну на что этот идиот надеялся?! Что девчонка примет его с распростертыми объятиями? Мага крови? Церковная послушница? 

      Я поджала губы. Союз мага и служителя Церкви, вот уж правда... Не ожидала, что Грегор окажется  _настолько_  прав. И что я пойму это таким способом. Йован стоял столбом, щенячьими глазами глядя на Лили, которая, спрятав лицо в ладонях, пятилась куда-то в угол. Храмовники и Ирвинг на полу едва начинали шевелиться.

      Времени на раздумья не оставалось, поэтому я действовала на автомате - схватила Йована за руку, как следует встряхнула его, выводя из прострации, и толкнула к выходу. Он ошеломленно уставился на меня, но через мгновение у него в глазах что-то прояснилось и он, крепко ухватив меня за запястье, попытался потянуть за собой. Я выдернула свою руку и подтолкнула его в спину –  _иди, я прикрою_. Уйдем вместе – и нас поймают раньше, чем мы доберемся до противоположного берега. Моя филактерия в руках храмовников. Да и куда я пойду, зачем? Я ничего не знаю о внешнем мире или о том, как в нем выживать. А даже если и получится сбежать каким-то чудом - что, провести всю оставшуюся жизнь в бегах, поминутно оглядываясь за спину и никому не доверяя? Чем такая жизнь лучше теперешней клетки? 

      Очнувшиеся наконец храмовники даже не сразу сообразили, что на одного мага в зале стало меньше. Естественно, Грегор был в бешенстве и обвинил во всем меня. Ирвинг даже не пытался меня защитить. Впрочем, я этого и не ждала. Да, я была его любимой ученицей, но я знала мир, в котором живу. Если будет стоять выбор между безопасностью всего Круга и одной его ученицей, то Первый Чародей без колебаний мной пожертвует. Я это понимала. По-другому здесь не выжить. Только вот я так не могу.

      - Делайте со мной что хотите, - ответила я, глядя прямо в глаза Грегору. - Он мой друг. 

      - Рыцарь-командор, разрешите вмешаться!

      ... Дункан?

      ***

      Трисс сидела на полу возле своей постели. На коленях у нее лежал почти пустой вещевой мешок. Ей сказали собирать вещи, но только начав это делать, она поняла, что собирать-то ей нечего. Даже одежда, в которую она была одета, фактически ей не принадлежала. А что еще можно взять с собой в дорогу? Книги? Ну да, так ей и разрешили вынести что-то из Круга. В результате она ограничилась несколькими комплектами сменного белья, расческой и еще некоторыми предметами личной гигиены. 

      Она до сих пор не могла поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. В ушах еще немного звенело - последствие воздействия магии крови, а все произошедшее за последний час не укладывалось в голове. Йован сбежал, Лили увели храмовники, а она... она теперь Серый Страж. Ну или скоро им станет. Дункан использовал Право Призыва, когда взбешенный Грегор стал требовать наказания. Или теперь ей нужно называть его "Командор Дункан"? Она же вроде как теперь у него в подчинении. Нужно будет уточнить. 

      Неожиданно металлический лязг вывел ее из задумчивости. Она подняла голову, и на ее лице появилась усталая улыбка. В дверях неловко переминался с ноги на ногу единственный храмовник во всей башне, которого она всегда рада была видеть. Но на следующей мысли ее улыбка погасла. Ему уже должны были сообщить. И о том, что она сделала, и о том, что она... уходит. Опущенная голова и отведенный взгляд явно свидетельствовали об этом. Но зачем тогда он пришел?  
      - Каллен? - неуверенно подала она голос.

      - Значит... ты уходишь, да? - тихо спросил он. Не начал сразу упрекать ее в содействии побегу мага крови, значит, ему либо не сказали, либо он просто не хочет об этом говорить. 

      - Да, - ответила она так же просто. - Дункан использовал Право Призыва. Я теперь вроде как Серый Страж. 

      Каллен вскинул голову.

      - Право Призыва? Ты не хотела?..

      - Да нет, хотела... - она невесело усмехнулась, все еще не глядя на него. - Только вот не отпускали. 

      - А... Ну раз ты этого действительно хочешь... тогда это прощание?

      Она наконец подняла голову, задетая грустью в его голосе. Его тоскливый взгляд смел всю осторожность и здравомыслие, за которые она пыталась держаться. Она вскочила на ноги и, подойдя к храмовнику, крепко его обняла, не обращая внимания на неудобный слой металла между ними. Она до сих пор не могла толком разобраться, что чувствует к нему, но она точно знала, что он стал ей дорог. А еще она знала, что это к лучшему, для них обоих. И ему не придется сталкиваться каждый день с чувствами, которые противоречат его долгу, и ее не будет мучить чувство вины за то, что она не может дать ему желаемого. Как говорят - с глаз долой, из сердца вон. Она надеялась, что это сработает.

      Легкое, нежное прикосновение губами к щеке почему-то неожиданно превратилось в полноценный поцелуй. Но она не пыталась отстраниться. В последний раз. Ее пальцы запутались в коротких вьющихся волосах, а он обнял ее крепче, почти болезненно прижав к твердому нагруднику. Почти. Она не возражала. 

      Деликатное покашливание заставило их отпрыгнуть друг от друга. К счастью, в дверях стоял только Дункан. Не хватало еще осложнять Каллену жизнь после своего ухода.

      - Я хотел бы дать тебе больше времени, но нам пора уходить. Рыцарь-командор ясно дал понять, чтобы мы не задерживались здесь.

      Она кивнула, разделив последний взгляд с Калленом и и снова поцеловав его в щеку. 

      - Не грусти. Так будет лучше, - шепнула она ему. Храмовник опустил глаза. 

      Трисс подхватила свою сумку, и вышла из комнаты, запретив себе оглядываться. Прошлое нужно оставить в прошлом. А ему так будет лучше. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просто на всякий случай: имя героини не имеет никакого отношения к саге Ведьмака, с миром которого я знакома очень поверхностно. Так что все возможные совпадения - чистая случайность.  
> Имя Трисс является сокращением от полного имени героини, а ее полная история и предыстория будет раскрыта на протяжении всего фика.


	4. Chapter 2. This New World.

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small,_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all._  
_It's time to see what I can do,_  
_To test the limits and break through._  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me._  
_I am free!_  
  
_Let it go, let it go,_  
_I am one with the wind and sky!_  
_Let it go, let it go,_  
_You'll never see me cry!_  
_Here I stand and here I'll stay,_  
_Let the storm rage on..._  
  
_My power flurries through the air into the ground,_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast._  
_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_  
  
_**Idina Menzel – Let It Go (OST "Frozen" - Холодное Сердце)**_

  
  
**ГЛАВА 2. НОВЫЙ МИР.**

  
      Трисс в очередной раз выругалась себе под нос, пытаясь отцепить подол своей мантии от колючего кустарника, за который тот намертво зацепился. Это путешествие началось совсем не так радужно, как ей представлялось. Нет, вначале она была очарована новизной внешнего мира, несмотря на сырую и пасмурную погоду, но после того как Дункан во второй раз подхватил ее под локоть, не давая окунуться в дорожную грязь, она решила, что сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы зевать по сторонам. Потом выяснилось, что мягкие тканевые туфли, да и ее собственные ноги были очень плохо приспособлены для разбитой лошадиными копытами и тележными колесами каменистой дороги. Она стиснула зубы и запретила себе жаловаться. Хороша же она, Серый Страж, если после пары часов в дороге начнет ныть из-за сбитых и уставших ног. Она была благодарна Дункану, и не могла допустить, чтобы он пожалел, что взял ее. Несмотря на то, что она до сих пор не вполне понимала его мотивы.

      И вот теперь возникла новая проблема. Как только они вышли на менее используемую дорогу, поросшую колючей сухой травой, ей приходилось поминутно останавливаться и отцеплять от своей мантии все, что так норовило к ней прицепиться.

      Дункан, заметив, что она в очередной раз отстала, остановился и вздохнул.

      - Кажется, об этой детали я не подумал, извини. Нужно раздобыть тебе новую одежду и обувь. Здесь недалеко начинаются фермерские хозяйства, заодно запасемся едой в дорогу. Потерпишь?

      Она благодарно кивнула. Да, нормальная одежда и обувь на настоящей подошве наверняка облегчили бы дорогу. 

      ***

      Фермы появились из-за деревьев уже спустя полчаса. Здесь даже было что-то напоминающее таверну, о которых она читала в путевых заметках и некоторых романах. Правда, комнату здесь снять было нельзя, поэтому им предстояла ночевка в негустой рощице в холмах. Но Трисс была этому даже рада. Ей казалось, что она вообще будет рада всю жизнь спать под открытым небом, если это означало избавление от давящих каменных стен. 

      В таверне им повезло - оказалось, что хозяева очень уважают Серых Стражей, поэтому их расторопно накормили сытным горячим обедом и даже снабдили Трисс кое-какой одеждой, более-менее подходящей по размеру. Сейчас она стояла в комнате хозяйки - добродушной женщины средних лет, принявшей неожиданных гостей как давних друзей - и примеряла обновки. Неновые, но чистые и крепкие шерстяные штаны пришлись как раз по размеру, разве что оказались немного длинноваты, но это не было проблемой. Простая льняная рубашка и шерстяная же туника были немного великоваты, но с этим помог выданный хозяйкой плетеный поясок. Трисс порадовалась, что с одеждой все оказалось так просто. Поначалу она немного опасалась, что ей ничего не подойдет. То, что старшие маги в Круге оптимистично называли "детской пухлостью" в ее случае с возрастом никуда не делось, и, кажется, уже не денется. Ее это, в принципе, не сильно расстраивало, хотя полнеть ей было категорически нельзя – походить на гномку-переростка все же не хотелось. Поэтому ее страсть к сладкому так и осталась неразделенной, и самое большее, что она могла себе позволить – это булочку с сахаром или пирожок с вареньем на завтрак. Потому что с физическими нагрузками в Круге было, можно сказать, совсем никак. Ну, за исключением, может быть, бесконечных лестниц. Но ходить по ним приходится даже не каждый день. 

      А вот ростом она наоборот не вышла. Совсем. Нет, на взгляд эльфа или гнома все было, наверное, не так уж плохо, но она вроде бы чистокровный человек. К тому же, в отличии от нее, те же эльфийки стройные, как тростинки. Не то что бы она как-то комплексовала из-за своей внешности, конечно. В башне от сидячего образа жизни случались и куда более запущенные случаи, а проблем с одеждой не возникало просто потому что ее шили на учеников прямо там, в цехе формари. А вот рост всегда создавал для нее определенные проблемы. В подростковом возрасте сверстники часто над ней смеялись, называя малявкой. Да и позже неприятности не закончились: она сбилась со счету, сколько раз ей - уже вполне взрослой ученице, почти готовой к Истязаниям - приходилось просить помощи в такой простой вещи, как достать книгу с полки. 

      На ее губах появилась немного грустная улыбка. Именно так она познакомилась с Калленом... 

        
      ***

       ** _*Трисс Амелл_** ** _._**

       _Я воровато выглянула в коридор, плотно прикрыла за собой двери и привалилась к ним спиной. Вроде бы никто не видел. Хотя, даже если и видел, кто поверит, что я вдруг прогуляла лекцию? Ага, прогуляла, чтобы закрыться в библиотеке. Как сказал бы Йован – Амелл, ты неисправима._

       _А прогулять лекцию меня побудила, во-первых, абсолютная скучность этого урока, а во-вторых натянутые отношения с чародеем, его ведущим. Чародей Корис ненавидел тех, кого считал любимчиками Ирвинга. Меня он внес в этот список под первым номером. А когда он еще и понял, что оценок мне никто специально не завышает, так вообще с цепи сорвался. Он стал полностью игнорировать мое присутствие на своих лекциях, либо задавал только такие вопросы, на которые невозможно было дать однозначно правильный ответ. Когда я_ _разозлилась_ _и предложила проверить, кто из нас лучше знаком с теорией предмета, он вообще выставил меня за дверь, обвинив в нарушении дисциплины и хамстве старшим. Конечно, я могла пожаловаться Ирвингу, но это дало бы Корису только еще больше поводов для злословия в мою сторону. Так что я решила, что теперь буду просто ответно игнорировать этого типа. Будем считать его отношение официальным освобождением от лекций, тем более, что уроки он дает действительно скучные, монотонным голосом зачитывая записанные на свитках куски_ _лекций. Не уснуть во время такого урока – настоящий подвиг. Так что лучше я потрачу это время действительно с пользой._

       _Проблема возникла уже возле книжного стеллажа – лестницы кто-то добрый отсюда утащил, и до верхних полок было не достать, не доплюнуть. На нижних полках были книги, положенные младшим ученикам и история Церкви,_ _секция_ _повыше – книги, положенные старшим ученикам, вроде меня, и младшим магам. До книг, доступ к которым был только у старших чародеев, без лестницы было никак не добраться. А ведь именно там хранилось все самое интересное. И даже доступ к ним мне был разрешен – одно из преимуществ, которыми может пользоваться ученица Первого Чародея – это возможность в награду за успехи выпросить чуть больше свободы._ _И такой облом!_ _Позорище, могу дотянуться только до детских и церковных книг! Даже до книг, положенных старшим ученикам - уже едва-едва._

       _Я прищурилась. Нет, ну это совсем нечестно! Иметь доступ практически к любым книгам – и читать только то, что есть на общих полках. Нет, я конечно могла пойти к Ирвингу и попросить книги у него – в кабинете Первого Чародея обычно собраны самые редкие и интересные – но что-то мне подсказывало, что за мои прогулы и ссоры со старшими чародеями он меня по головке не погладит. Даже если этот придурок сам меня доводил._

       _После нескольких безуспешных попыток допрыгнуть до знакомой книги, я разочарованно рыкнула. Да что ж за издевательство такое?! Вдруг, на корешке книги, за которой я тянулась, сомкнулась рука в бронированной перчатке, и книга оказалась у меня в руках. Я подпрыгнула и резко обернулась. Храмовник. Как, во имя Создателя и Андрасте, я умудрилась не заметить, что ко мне подошел человек в такой груде железа?!_

       _Мои нервные прыжки оказались не слишком удачной идеей – я опиралась ногой на край стеллажа, и теперь добрая половина книг с нижней полки высыпалась мне на ноги. Агрр! Да что ж за день такой?!_

       _К моему удивлению, храмовник с извинениями бросился помогать мне собирать весь этот бардак._

       _\- Эм… Спасибо, - неуверенно поблагодарила я, впервые взглянув ему_ _в лицо. Светлые вьющиеся волосы, в свете масляных светильников отдающие рыжиной_ _, которые явно безуспешно пытались зачесать назад, дабы создать некое подобие порядка на голове - и теплые, золотисто-карие глаза. Он не носил шлема. Я, кажется, видела его пару раз здесь, в библиотеке, хотя в Башне он появился совсем недавно. Взгляд_ _добрый_ _, без обычно присущего храмовникам раздражения в отношении магов. На самом деле, он выглядел довольно_ _застенчивым_ _, поэтому я расслабилась и даже ободряюще у_ _лыбнулась ему. Я прекрасно помнила_ _, что такое оказаться в новом месте, где куча незнакомых людей, и где тебе в последствии предстоит провести всю жизнь._ _Ответом мне была робкая улыбка._

      ***

      В следующий раз, когда Трисс столкнулась с ним в библиотеке, он все еще выглядел очень робким, так что она заговорила с ним первой. И, в отличии от других храмовников, он не отказался разговаривать с ней. Позже они часто сталкивались в читальном зале, и постепенно это стало своего рода маленькой традицией - когда Каллен дежурил в библиотеке, он всегда помогал ей доставать книги с полок, и иногда, когда в общем зале было не слишком людно, они читали вместе или просто разговаривали. Со временем их беседы становились все больше похожими на дружеские. 

      Трисс долго не воспринимала его иначе, чем друга. Но, к своему собственному удивлению, узнав о его чувствах к ней, она испытала только легкое чувство вины и что-то похожее на смущение - хотя еще год или два назад перспектива вызвать такого рода интерес у любого храмовника не внушала бы ничего кроме страха и настороженности. 

      Но Каллен - он ей нравился, и он был совершенно не похож на... ну, одним словом, он был не такой. Просто не тот тип, чтобы издеваться и пользоваться теми, кто не может ответить. А еще – загадка – но с ним она совершенно не чувствовала себя нескладной серой мышкой, какой обычно была. В его присутствии она чувствовала себя красивой...

      Ей уже несколько раз приходилось одергивать себя в своих фантазиях о Каллене.Возможность каких-либо отношений в Круге Магов вообще была сильно ограничена. Самыми распространенными были мимолетные интрижки и бурные, короткие романы. Или одноразовые связи - чисто физические, безо всяких чувств и обязательств. Влюблялись многие, но позволить себе действительно привязаться к кому-либо – это было непозволительной глупостью. На самом деле, если бы кто-то заметил, что отношения между двумя магами зашли слишком уж далеко, то их чаще всего разделяли, отправляли одного или сразу обоих по разным Кругам, без шансов когда-нибудь встретиться снова. Причина проста – каждая влюбленная пара рано или поздно начинает задумываться о "нормальной" жизни вместе. Без постоянных ограничений и надзора Церкви. И, как следствие – о побеге. Случаи же отношений между магами и храмовниками вообще пресекались в корне. Только вот когда Каллен смотрел на нее так, будто она была красивее Андрасте с фресок в их часовне, мысли о том, каково это было бы – просто быть с ним – не желали уходить, а доводы разума, вроде того, что влюбиться в храмовника было бы несусветной глупостью (ну какое у них могло быть будущее?) уже не казались такими убедительными.

      Она вздохнула, задвинув воспоминания куда подальше. Хозяйка тем временем достала из шкафа и установила на комод перед ней свое сокровище - квадратное зеркало в рамке высотой чуть больше локтя. В башне Круга Трисс привыкла к зеркалам, но, очевидно, для простых фермеров они были роскошью. 

      По началу она даже не признала себя. Она никогда не видела себя ни в чем, кроме того, что выдавалось в Круге - сначала ученической одежды, а потом мантии мага. Теперь в немного мутной поверхности зеркала отражалась, может быть, дочь торговца или помощница травника, но никак не младшая чародейка Амелл. Сейчас в ее внешности ничто не выдавало мага, и это странно будоражило. Свежевымытые и еще не просохшие волосы пока были свободно распущены по плечам, даже в спутанном состоянии доходя до талии. Она еще не решила, что с ними делать. В башне она всегда собирала их в строгий компактный пучок, но новый образ вдохновил ее, и теперь хотелось изменить в себе и это тоже. 

      - Ну вот, смотри, какая ты теперь красавица! И волосы какие густые... - улыбнулась ей хозяйка. - Мой тебе совет, избавься от этих своих прилизанных причесок. Такое богатство не нужно скрывать. Простая коса подойдет тебе намного больше. Эх, какая у меня была в твоем возрасте! Вот возьми, - она протянула девушке непрозрачную бутыль с плотно прилаженной пробкой. - Это отвар ромашки с эльфийским корнем. Творит чудеса со светлыми волосами, золото будет, а не волосы!

      Трисс с сомнением покрутила в пальцах прядь своих волос, даже в свете свечей имеющих тусклый серовато-соломенный цвет. Мышастый, одним словом. По ее мнению, тут уже ничем нельзя было помочь. Заметив ее скептическую мину, хозяйка рассмеялась и тряхнула собственными короткими, но густыми золотистыми волосами. 

      - Зря не веришь, сама им пользуюсь, а ведь в моем возрасте многие уже седыми ходят. Попробуй! 

      Молодая чародейка открутила пробку и понюхала отвар. Действительно - терпкий, сладковатый запах ромашки, немного отдающий чем-то лекарственным из-за эльфийского корня. В целом, очень даже приятный. Пожав плечами, она вернулась к бочке с водой, где недавно мыла голову. Хуже уж точно не будет.

      Последовав совету хозяйки, она высушила голову и заплела свободную косу, оставив несколько более коротких прядей свободно обрамлять лицо. Волосы и правда приобрели приятный золотистый блеск. Меняться, так меняться! Имеет она право в конце концов почувствовать себя хоть немного красивее той серой мыши, с которой ее постоянно сравнивали? Это в башне от ненужного внимания никуда не денешься, а тут вот он - целый мир перед ней. Люди в нем каждый день встречаются чтобы больше никогда не увидеться снова. Даже нынешних гостеприимных хозяев она скорее всего больше никогда не увидит. 

      Когда она вышла в обеденный зал, Дункан приподнял брови, но никак не прокомментировал изменения во внешности своей спутницы. Сам он, похоже, ограничился обедом... э-э... довольно обильным обедом, надо сказать, и чистой водой в умывальнике. Они с благодарностью распрощались с гостеприимными хозяевами, набрав еды в дорогу, и снова отправились в путь. 

      Когда начало темнеть, Дункан, с легкостью человека, привыкшего к ночевкам под открытым небом, развел костер и приготовил спальные мешки. Перспектива спать вот так, в лесу у костра, под пение ночных птиц и треск огня, заставила Трисс чувствовать себя ребенком, которого старшие впервые взяли с собой в поход. Она неоднократно порывалась помочь, но, очевидно, больше мешала. Решив не доводить дело до ситуации, когда Серому Стражу придется отправить ее спать, как маленькую, она тихонько села у костра, и от нечего делать протянула руку к огню. В детстве это была ее любимая игра, но Ирвинг обычно ругал ее за такое и велел никому своих игр не показывать. Она конечно могла понять беспокойство учителя, это не совсем типично, даже для талантливого стихийника, но ей нравилась эта забава. К тому же, это до странности успокаивало. 

      Из задумчивости ее выдернул Дункан, схватив за запястье. Она вздрогнула и едва удержалась, чтобы не вырвать руку. 

      - Ты что творишь? Без руки ведь останешься! - в глазах Стража мелькнул испуг. А Трисс мысленно дала себе подзатыльник. Не в Круге уже, а вокруг не маги, а обычные люди, которые таких, как она по большей части недолюбливают и боятся. Правда, Дункан не производил впечатление предвзятого человека, но все равно стоило быть осторожнее. 

      - Не останусь, - она покачала головой. - У меня с огнем странные отношения. Даже Ирвинг не смог найти толкового объяснения этому... - Чародейка кивнула на собственные пальцы, совершенно спокойно играющие с языками пламени из костра. Видя, что Дункан не собирается отвечать, но готов слушать, она продолжила.

      - Сначала я могла так делать только с тем огнем, который вызвала сама. Хотя, обычно маги избегают зажигать огонь на собственной коже - его довольно сложно контролировать и запросто можно обжечься. Я почему-то не обжигалась никогда. А потом научилась обращаться и с огнем не магическим, из любых источников. 

      - Так это что-то вроде навыка? - Серый Страж, кажется, был искренне заинтересован, и она кивнула.

      - Да, что-то вроде того. По крайней мере, этому нужно учиться и хотя бы иногда практиковаться. Хоть я и не могу напрямую управлять огнем, который создала не я, но я могу его как бы... приручить, чтобы он не обжигал меня. Технически, если сосредоточусь, я может быть даже смогу полностью войти в огонь, но я никогда этого не делала. Да и пробовать не собираюсь без веского повода, честно говоря.

      На удивленно приподнятые брови Дункана она ответила усмешкой.

      - Я-то может и не сгорю заживо, но вот о моей одежде того же не скажешь. 

      Ответом ей был тихий смешок. 

      Несмотря на сырую и холодную погоду, Трисс наслаждалась путешествием, свежим воздухом и беседами со Стражем, который много где был и многое видел. Она уже научилась более-менее сносно чувствовать землю под ногами, и могла свободно смотреть по сторонам, не опасаясь свалиться в грязь. Ну, почти не опасаясь. 

      Дункан ненавязчиво, но внимательно наблюдал за ней в дороге, подмечая ее привычки и навыки. Когда он решил, что чародейка слишком полагается на магию в бытовых мелочах, она безропотно согласилась учиться выживать простыми, не магическими способами. Ей было интересно. Серый Страж учил ее устанавливать лагерь, разводить огонь с помощью подручных средств, а также что и в какой местности можно собирать и есть, когда заканчиваются припасы, и многому другому. Даже научил базовым навыкам, необходимым для охоты. Правда, к приготовлению обедов ее перестал допускать сразу, когда она едва не сожгла половину их продовольственного запаса. Он резонно заметил, что поход – не слишком подходящее время для обучения готовке, особенно когда пополнить припасы не будет возможности до самого Остагара. 

      Позже он начал осторожно показывать ей, как обращаться с оружием. Меч, выкованный по руке рослого, крепкого мужчины был для нее слишком громоздким и тяжелым, поэтому на время пути Дункан доверил ей свой кинжал. Немаленький сам по себе, в ее руке он смотрелся почти полноценным мечом. К тому же, в нем явно ощущалась магия. Это было первое настоящее оружие, которое она держала в своих руках, и она старалась обращаться с ним бережно и аккуратно. Правда, после того, как их тренировки едва не стоили Стражу бороды, обучение фехтованию тоже решили отложить до прибытия в Остагар. 

      - Там много хороших бойцов, найдутся и те, кто не останется лысым после твоих... сюрпризов. Ну или хоть какой-нибудь защитный амулет себе найду, - полушутя заметил он.  
      Чувствуя, как лицо горит от стыда и вины, Трисс уставилась куда-то себе под ноги.

      - Я правда не знаю, как так получилось! У меня ведь никогда раньше не было проблем с контролем...

      Дункан поднял руки, обрывая бессвязные оправдания.

      - Не извиняйся. Никогда не извиняйся за рефлексы, которые в бою могут спасти жизнь тебе и твоим товарищам, и тем более не пытайся их подавить. Ты никогда еще не оказывалась в реальных боевых условиях, и твоя реакция была совершенно естественна. Со временем ты научишься отделять настоящий бой от тренировочного. Хотя, тут порой даже опытные воины могут увлечься и покалечить друг друга, что уж говорить о новичках. Именно поэтому обучение обычно начинают с деревянным или затупленным оружием. А я поплатился за собственную самонадеянность - счел себя достаточно опытным, чтобы контролировать поединок за нас обоих. Упустил из виду, что ты еще и маг, а уж это я контролировать никак не могу. 

      Трисс хихикнула, чувствуя себя немного лучше.

      - Получается, чтобы обучить мага бою с оружием, нужен храмовник? И почему никому не приходило это в голову? Половину церковников удар бы хватил от такой перспективы. 

      Серый Страж задумчиво глянул на нее и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. 

      ***

      К тому времени, когда они наконец добрались до Остагара, Трисс была настолько переполнена впечатлениями, что уже не могла чувствовать ничего, кроме усталости. Ну и еще голода. Последний привал был ночью, и они только позавтракали, решив больше не делать остановок, чтобы добраться до места засветло. А сейчас день уже клонился к вечеру. Поэтому, когда их вышел встречать сам король, у нее уже не осталось сил чему-то удивляться. 

      Даже когда король заговорил с ней. 

      Даже когда король поцеловал ей руку в знак приветствия. 

      Она настолько устала, что почти не слушала, о чем они говорили с Дунканом, и когда обратились к ней, с трудом сформулировала что-то напоминающее вежливое приветствие, стараясь не зевать в лицо королю. Не заметив при этом ни слегка озадаченный вид самого короля, ни тщательно спрятанную усмешку Дункана. 

      В конце концов король отбыл обратно в лагерь, а Дункан отравил ее на поиски еще одного Серого Стража, который пока не был с остальными в долине под Остагаром. 

      - Он поможет тебе освоиться в лагере, покажет, где тут можно поесть и отдохнуть. 

      - А других новобранцев у вас нет? 

      - Почему же, в лагере за мостом есть еще двое. Они ждали нас. Я хотел провести Посвящение для всех сразу, поэтому дольше тянуть не стоит. Завтра утром я буду ждать вас всех. Алистер объяснит, что к чему. 

      - Посвящение? А что за Посвящение? – удивленно моргнула она. Дункан до сих пор не упоминал ни о чем таком. 

      - Это тайный ритуал, необходимый для того, чтобы стать полноценным Серым Стражем. Узнаешь, когда начнем, но не раньше. 

      Трисс хмыкнула. Эту песню она уже слышала.

      - Так это что-то вроде Истязаний?

      - Я смутно представляю себе суть ваших ритуалов, поэтому не могу точно сказать. Ты уже пережила тяжкое испытание, и мне жаль, что тебе так скоро предстоит пройти еще и через это, но ты должна понять, что без Посвящения не обойтись. 

      - Ладно, надо так надо, - она пожала плечами. 

      - Вот и хорошо. А теперь ступай. Разыщи Алистера, а если я тебе еще понадоблюсь, то я буду в шатре Серых Стражей. На нем наша символика, не пропустишь.


	5. Chapter 3. Ostagar.

**ГЛА­ВА** **3** **.** **ОС­ТА­ГАР** **.**  
      Толь­ко ког­да Дун­кан ушел, она со­об­ра­зила, что да­же не удо­сужи­лась спро­сить, как этот са­мый Алис­тер выг­ля­дит. Хо­тя бы при­мер­но. Ну что же, ос­та­ет­ся на­де­ять­ся, что в ла­гере Стра­жи но­сят па­рад­ную фор­му. Ина­че по­ис­ки мо­гут за­тянуть­ся до ут­ра. Сам Дун­кан в Баш­ню Кру­га при­шел в обыч­ной одеж­де, раз­ве что ук­реплен­ной в нуж­ных мес­тах ко­жаны­ми и ме­тал­ли­чес­ки­ми встав­ка­ми. А вот ког­да он приз­вал ее, то был уже в тра­дици­он­ной фор­ме ко­ман­ди­ра Се­рых Стра­жей.   
      Пе­рей­дя мост, Трисс пой­ма­ла се­бя на том, что опять на­чина­ет тор­мо­зить и зе­вать по сто­ронам. Ког­да в нее на­чали то и де­ло вре­зать­ся бе­га­ющие ту­да-сю­да слу­ги, а иног­да и пат­руль­ные, она ре­шила прос­то най­ти са­мый даль­ний угол, где не бу­дет ни­кому ме­шать со сво­им от­сутс­тви­ем со­ци­аль­ных на­выков. Но ла­герь был дей­стви­тель­но впе­чат­ля­ющим – ог­ромным, ожив­ленным, на каж­дом ша­гу она на­ходи­ла что-то но­вое, а каж­дый встре­чен­ный че­ловек, ка­залось, был чем-то за­нят. Мно­гие здесь, ка­жет­ся, уз­на­вали ее как рек­ру­та Дун­ка­на, хо­тя она по­нятия не име­ла, как имен­но. По­том она вспом­ни­ла, что, ког­да они ос­та­нав­ли­вались в трак­ти­ре, Страж от­прав­лял ку­да-то во­рона. Оче­вид­но, он пре­дуп­ре­дил о сво­ем при­бытии и о ней. Она про­дол­жи­ла бо­лее ак­ку­рат­но ос­матри­вать­ся по сто­ронам.  
      В баш­не ни­ког­да не бы­ло та­кой су­еты, а шум­но мог­ло быть раз­ве что на эта­же у де­тей, да и там все бы­ло очень уме­рен­но – все-та­ки де­ти то­же бо­ялись мрач­ных, за­кован­ных с ног до го­ловы в бро­ню хра­мов­ни­ков.   
      За­метив за уг­лом яр­кий, фи­оле­тово-си­ний штан­дарт со зна­ком Кру­га Ма­гов, она не­воль­но вспом­ни­ла слу­чай­но под­слу­шан­ный спор Ир­винга и Гре­гора о том, сколь­ких ма­гов мож­но от­пра­вить к Ос­та­гару. Вы­яс­нив по­том у Дун­ка­на, что Круг пре­дос­та­вил ко­ролев­ской ар­мии все­го  _се­мерых_  ма­гов, да­же она бы­ла по­раже­на. Нет, Цер­ковь, ко­неч­но, всег­да впа­дала в па­ранойю, ког­да де­ло ка­салось ос­во­бож­де­ния хо­тя бы час­ти ма­гов из-под над­зо­ра, но это... это уже бы­ло как-то слиш­ком. Дун­ка­ну уда­лось уго­ворить хра­мов­ни­ков от­пра­вить к Ос­та­гару еще два де­сят­ка бо­ес­по­соб­ных ма­гов, но это все рав­но бы­ло кап­лей в мо­ре. Ли­бо цер­ковни­ки не по­нима­ют, что пе­ред Мо­ром не ус­то­ит ни Баш­ня Кру­га, ни сам Ве­ликий Со­бор, ли­бо им прос­то пле­вать.   
      Трисс зна­ла, что во вре­мя пос­ледне­го, Чет­верто­го Мо­ра бы­ло пе­реби­то столь­ко по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, что лю­дям по­каза­лось, буд­то они сги­нули окон­ча­тель­но. Ма­ло кто знал, что ре­аль­ной опас­ностью бы­ли не по­рож­де­ния ть­мы. Она в свое вре­мя изу­чила все ма­тери­алы, ка­са­ющи­еся всех че­тырех Мо­ров, ка­кие наш­ла в Кру­ге, и по­няла глав­ное в этом де­ле: са­ми по се­бе, по­рож­де­ния ть­мы – прос­то ку­ча без­моз­глых тва­рей, жи­вущих по прин­ци­пу му­равей­ни­ка и ред­ко вы­ходя­щих на по­вер­хность. Толь­ко за­ражен­ный их сквер­ной Древ­ний Бог-Дра­кон – ар­хи­демон – спо­собен прев­ра­тить их в ор­га­низо­ван­ную, нап­равля­емую ор­ду. Так что, по­мимо то­го, что кровь по­рож­де­ний ть­мы ядо­вита, и за­ражен­ный ею че­ловек сгни­ва­ет за­живо за нес­коль­ко дней, имен­но Ар­хи­демон был глав­ной опас­ностью Мо­ра.   
      И, ко­неч­но, каж­дый ша­тер в ла­гере ма­гов ох­ра­няли хра­мов­ни­ки, кто бы сом­не­вал­ся. Ка­кое счастье, что это боль­ше не ее жизнь.   
      - Пос­мотри­те-ка, кто тут у нас, - раз­дался нас­мешли­вый го­лос у нее за спи­ной. – Ма­га, впер­вые по­кинув­ше­го Круг, за вер­сту вид­но.  
      Трисс рез­ко обер­ну­лась, а в сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду с пис­ком по­вис­ла на шее у сво­ей нас­тавни­цы.   
      - Винн, я и не зна­ла, что ты тут, я ду­мала те­бя от­пра­вили в Ор­лей!  
      - Я бы­ла в Ор­лее, и как раз воз­вра­щалась в баш­ню, но ме­ня пе­ренап­ра­вили сю­да. Я слы­шала, что один из но­воб­ранцев Се­рых Стра­жей из Кру­га, но те­бя уж точ­но не ожи­дала уви­деть. Я ду­мала, Гре­гор те­бя в жиз­ни не от­пустит.  
      - Пфф, а кто его спра­шивал? – фыр­кну­ла она, свер­кнув гла­зами.   
      Ра­дость на ли­це стар­шей ча­родей­ки сме­нилась оза­бочен­ностью.  
      - Я уже нас­лы­шана о том, ка­кой шум ты там под­ня­ла со сво­им друж­ком на па­ру. Ты во­об­ще со­об­ра­жа­ешь, что де­ла­ешь?   
      Улыб­ка быс­тро спол­зла с ли­ца Трисс.  
      - Он мой друг, Винн. Ес­ли вы­бирать меж­ду дру­гом и пра­вила­ми... а са­ма бы ты как пос­ту­пила на мо­ем мес­те?   
      Винн вздох­ну­ла и по­вела свою уче­ницу вглубь ла­геря.  
      - По­нятия не имею. Это од­на из при­чин, по ко­торой ма­ги пред­по­чита­ют не за­водить слиш­ком близ­ких дру­зей, и во­об­ще... не при­вязы­вать­ся ни к ко­му. Ко­неч­но, на прак­ти­ке это прак­ти­чес­ки не­выпол­ни­мо. Что­бы учить и вос­пи­тывать де­тей с ран­не­го воз­раста до са­мой зре­лос­ти, и не при­вязать­ся к ним – нуж­но сов­сем очерс­тветь ду­шой и сер­дцем.   
      Трисс през­ри­тель­но фыр­кну­ла, от­вернув­шись от стар­шей ча­родей­ки.   
      - О, не вол­нуй­ся, я прек­расно пом­ню пра­вила иг­ры: за каж­дым сво­им жес­том сле­ди, каж­дое сло­во до пос­ледне­го зву­ка про­думы­вай, пос­то­ян­но кем-то прит­во­ряй­ся, и поль­зо­вать­ся то­бой мо­жет каж­дый, а вот друзья и лю­бимые – это неп­рости­тель­ная и не­нуж­ная сла­бость. Ть­фу! Зна­ешь, это та са­мая при­чина, по ко­торой я не­нави­жу Круг. Ка­кое счастье, что Дун­кан вы­тащил ме­ня от­ту­да!   
      Стар­шая ча­родей­ка вздох­ну­ла и по­кача­ла го­ловой. По­дой­дя к сво­ей, те­перь уже, ве­ро­ят­но, быв­шей уче­нице, она ос­то­рож­но при­об­ня­ла ее за пле­чи.   
      - Ты, моя де­воч­ка, слиш­ком ра­но влез­ла в по­лити­ку, вот и вся бе­да. Дру­гие уче­ники в тво­ем воз­расте ни о чем та­ком и не слы­шали. В та­кие иг­ры мож­но иг­рать толь­ко лю­дям опыт­ным и неп­ро­шиба­емым, но ни­как не де­тям с не­ок­репшей пси­хикой. Не­кото­рые лю­ди в Кру­ге во­об­ще всю жизнь прек­расно об­хо­дят­ся без вме­шатель­ства в по­лити­чес­кие ин­три­ги, и спо­кой­но до­жива­ют до ста­рос­ти.   
      - И ста­новят­ся очень прив­ле­катель­ной ми­шенью для тех, кто в этих ин­три­гах по са­мые глан­ды. Я уже не ма­лень­кая, Винн. Во-пер­вых, это не я "влез­ла", а ме­ня "влез­ли", и ты это прек­расно пом­нишь, а во-вто­рых... луч­ше уж так, чем жить с за­вязан­ны­ми гла­зами, не зная, от­ку­да боль­нее все­го при­летит.  
      - Ре­бен­ку, из ко­торо­го со­бира­ют­ся вы­рас­тить во­ина, не по­казы­ва­ют кровь и изу­родо­ван­ные тру­пы рань­ше, чем он на­учить­ся дер­жать меч, прос­то для то­го что­бы "от­крыть гла­за на прав­ду жиз­ни"... – Винн рез­ко за­мол­ча­ла, за­метив пе­реме­ны в де­вуш­ке. Ее ко­жа по­сере­ла, гла­за бы­ли ши­роко рас­кры­ты, она нег­лу­боко и час­то ды­шала.  
      - Трисс? Ми­лосер­дный Соз­да­тель, что с то­бой?..  
      ***  
       _Кровь мед­ленно рас­те­калась по мок­рым по­тер­тым дос­кам мер­но рас­ка­чива­ющей­ся па­лубы, сме­шива­ясь с ле­дяной и очень со­леной во­дой... вкус во рту – смесь кро­ви и со­ли..._ _то­нень­кие паль­цы с об­ло­ман­ны­ми ног­тя­ми не­понят­но за­чем пы­та­ют­ся уце­пить­ся за дос­ки, воз­можно цеп­ля­ясь за собс­твен­ную жизнь... и так хо­лод­но. Уже не боль­но, прос­то очень-очень хо­лод­но... По­жалуй­ста, за­бери ме­ня_ _от­сю­да_ _, ня­ня..._  
      ***  
      - Трисс! – взвол­но­ван­ный го­лос Винн вы­вел ее из сту­пора, и она пот­рясла го­ловой, от­го­няя на­важ­де­ние.   
      - Все нор­маль­но.  
      - Нор­маль­но? Ты на приз­ра­ка по­хожа бы­ла! Что слу­чилось?   
      - Ни­чего. Ерун­да. Прос­то... зна­ешь, Винн, не всем де­тям да­ют вы­бор, ког­да они хо­тят уви­деть свою пер­вую кровь и смерть. Уви­дим­ся поз­же, мне нуж­но сде­лать то, о чем ме­ня про­сил Дун­кан.   
      По-преж­не­му гля­дя толь­ко се­бе под но­ги, млад­шая ча­родей­ка раз­верну­лась и быс­трым ша­гом нап­ра­вилась в сто­рону от ла­геря ма­гов, ос­та­вив оза­дачен­ную и обес­по­ко­ен­ную Винн смот­реть ей вслед.  
      ***  
      Трисс боль­ше ча­са бес­цель­но бро­дила по ла­герю, на­мерен­но из­бе­гая фи­оле­товых шат­ров Кру­га и си­них с се­реб­ром – Се­рых Стра­жей. Ей сей­час не хо­телось ви­деть ни­кого из ма­гов, и уж тем бо­лее, не хо­телось объ­яс­нять Дун­ка­ну свое сос­то­яние.   
      Она ду­мала, что во вре­мя Ис­тя­заний вспом­ни­ла все, но вос­по­мина­ния про­дол­жа­ли всплы­вать, как бо­лот­ные коч­ки, ос­тавляя мер­зкий оса­док внут­ри. Она не хо­тела, что­бы это так вли­яло на нее. В кон­це кон­цов, все это бы­ло и дав­но прош­ло, что тол­ку му­солить то, что сто­ило бы дав­но за­быть? Прос­то не ду­мать об этом, и ра­но или поз­дно все сно­ва уля­жет­ся и за­будет­ся. Ес­ли та­кое во­об­ще са­мо за­быва­ет­ся.  
      Твер­до ре­шив от­влечь­ся, она ста­ла ог­ля­дывать­ся вок­руг бо­лее ос­мыслен­но, по­ка не за­мети­ла не­пода­леку псар­ню. Рань­ше она ви­дела со­бак толь­ко на кар­тинках, и ей за­хоте­лось пос­мотреть поб­ли­же. А вот и от­вле­чение!   
      Она за­мети­ла че­лове­ка, ко­торый, пе­реме­шивая ру­гань с уго­вора­ми, пы­тал­ся на­деть на од­ну из со­бак на­мор­дник. За­метив по­дошед­шую де­вуш­ку, он не­ожи­дан­но об­ра­довал­ся.  
      - Эй, ты ведь из Се­рых Стра­жей, да? Мо­жешь мне по­мочь?  
      - Ну во­об­ще-то я еще не сов­сем... А с чем по­мочь-то?  
      - Прос­то на­деть на не­го на­мор­дник. Я бы и сам спра­вил­ся – по­дума­ешь, цап­нет – но во вре­мя пос­ледне­го боя этот бе­дола­га наг­ло­тал­ся кро­ви по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. Са­ма зна­ешь, что это зна­чит. Пса еще мож­но спас­ти. Вот толь­ко мне не слиш­ком хо­чет­ся под­це­пить сквер­ну. Это для со­баки из­ле­чимо, а вот для че­лове­ка – не очень. А на вас, Стра­жей, эта за­раза не дей­ству­ет, вер­но?  
      Трисс не­уве­рен­но по­жала пле­чами.  
      - Ну я поп­ро­бую, прав­да не обе­щаю, что по­лучит­ся.   
      - Ни­чего, ма­бари очень ум­ные жи­вот­ные. Прос­то по­дой­ди к не­му и дай се­бя об­ню­хать, пос­та­рай­ся сде­лать так, что­бы он те­бе до­верил­ся.  
      Она вош­ла в клет­ку и ос­та­нови­лась пе­ред со­бакой. Ма­бари, под­нявший­ся на но­ги при ее под­хо­де, ока­зал­ся ог­ромным, его ма­куш­ка прак­ти­чес­ки до­ходи­ла до уров­ня ее гру­ди. Ко­неч­но, тут мо­жет быть ви­новат ее рост, но раз­ме­ры со­баки все рав­но впе­чат­ля­ли. Он смот­рел ей пря­мо в гла­за, и она сно­ва бы­ла по­раже­на ра­зум­ностью в его взгля­де. В его гла­зах бы­ла поч­ти че­лове­чес­кая грусть и боль.  
      - Бед­ный... я мо­гу сде­лать луч­ше, на­вер­ное, но вот вы­лечить не смо­гу. Это уже к то­му, кто за ва­ми здесь уха­жива­ет. Мож­но? – она ос­то­рож­но про­тяну­ла ру­ку к со­баке, поз­во­ляя се­бя об­ню­хать.  
      Пес скло­нил го­лову на бок, как буд­то раз­ду­мывая, а по­том сде­лал один не­боль­шой, нас­то­рожен­ный шаг к ней. Трисс на­чала кон­цен­три­ровать в ла­донях ле­чеб­ную ма­гию, ко­торая мог­ла на вре­мя об­легчить боль. Це­литель­ство не бы­ло ее силь­ной сто­роной, но она чес­тно ста­ралась учить­ся, а Винн на­учи­ла ее все­му, че­му смог­ла. Она да­ла со­баке об­ню­хать свои ру­ки, а по­том ле­гонь­ко, ед­ва ка­са­ясь, по­ложи­ла од­ну ла­донь ему на лоб, а дру­гую на заг­ри­вок. Ма­бари сна­чала зас­ку­лил и дер­нулся, но как толь­ко ма­гия на­чала дей­ство­вать, за­мет­но рас­сла­бил­ся и да­же по­пытал­ся лиз­нуть ее ру­ку. Она пог­ро­зила ему паль­цем и слег­ка щел­кну­ла по лбу.   
      - Ти­хо ты, не ше­велись, а то при­дет­ся все за­ново на­чинать!   
      Ког­да го­лубо­ватое све­чение вок­руг ее ла­доней рас­та­яло, пес выг­ля­дел уже зна­читель­но бод­рее, и ра­дос­тно гав­кнул ей что-то. И да­же без воз­ра­жений поз­во­лил на­деть на се­бя на­мор­дник.   
      - А что ты там та­кое сде­лала? Пес, ка­жет­ся, выг­ля­дит здо­ровее.  
      - Не сов­сем, - она по­кача­ла го­ловой, вы­бира­ясь из клет­ки и встря­хивая нем­но­го за­тек­шие ру­ки. – Ма­гия прос­то уб­ра­ла боль, при­чем не­надол­го. Уни­вер­саль­ное зак­ли­нание, ра­бота­ющее прак­ти­чес­ки при лю­бой бо­лез­ни и трав­ме. Ле­чение ему все рав­но нуж­но, и быс­тро.  
      - Хо­рошо, у ме­ня есть ле­карс­тво, мне прос­то нуж­но бы­ло, что­бы он ме­ня не уку­сил. А ты ему, ка­жет­ся, пон­ра­вилась. Он по­терял хо­зя­ина во вре­мя пос­ледне­го боя, и к лю­дям с тех пор про­яв­лял ма­ло дру­желю­бия, а тут смот­ри ж ты...  
      Трисс толь­ко хмык­ну­ла, ни­чего не от­ве­тив. Жи­вот­ные, в от­ли­чии от лю­дей, бес­хитрос­тные соз­да­ния, и на доб­рое от­но­шение от­ве­ча­ют со­от­ветс­тву­юще. В Кру­ге не раз­ре­шали за­водить ни­каких жи­вот­ных – слиш­ком вы­сокий риск одер­жи­мос­ти. Она до сих пор пом­ни­ла, как хра­мов­ни­ки по всей баш­не го­нялись за одер­жи­мым ко­том. Не­кото­рые уче­ники уже да­же на­чали де­лать став­ки, что слу­чит­ся быс­трее – хра­мов­ни­ки в сво­ей тя­желой бро­не вы­дох­нутся, или де­мону на­до­ест эта бе­гот­ня и он на­падет. В ре­зуль­та­те слу­чилось вто­рое, и трое хра­мов­ни­ков (и один ре­бенок, по­пытав­ший­ся пой­мать "ки­су") ока­зались в гос­пи­тале с серь­ез­ны­ми ра­нами.   
      Ре­шив, что по­ра прек­ра­щать от­лы­нивать, она от­пра­вилась на по­ис­ки ко­го-то, хоть от­да­лен­но на­поми­на­юще­го Се­рого Стра­жа. В ла­гере, пол­ном бой­цов и во­инов всех мас­тей. Н-да, скуч­но не бу­дет.   
      Под­нявшись по оче­ред­но­му пан­ду­су (те, кто стро­ил Ос­та­гар, лес­тни­цы, по­хоже, не приз­на­вали во­об­ще), она ус­лы­шала го­лоса. Зас­тыв на мес­те, прис­лу­шалась – вдруг по­каза­лось? В сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду ча­родей­ка мыс­ленно зас­то­нала. Не по­каза­лось. Вот уж ко­го она ожи­дала тут най­ти в пос­леднюю оче­редь! Кто его во­об­ще сю­да от­пустил? Он же не спо­собен ни на что, кро­ме как пре­воз­но­сить се­бя лю­бимо­го и пле­вать на ок­ру­жа­ющих!  
      Заг­ля­нув за угол, Трисс за­цепи­ла уже са­мый ко­нец раз­го­вора са­мого "лю­бимо­го" пре­пода­вате­ля во всей Баш­не Кру­га с мо­лодым свет­ло­воло­сым пар­нем. До­веден­ный до бе­лого ка­ления Ко­рис (по­рази­тель­но, рань­ше толь­ко ей уда­валось при­вес­ти его в та­кое бе­шенс­тво!) на­летел на нее пле­чом и сме­рил злоб­ным взгля­дом. Трисс пох­ло­пала рес­ни­цами ему вслед. Ча­родей спот­кнул­ся на ров­ном мес­те, за­путал­ся в по­лах собс­твен­ной ман­тии и ед­ва не на­вер­нулся с пан­ду­са. Взгляд, бро­шен­ный на нее че­рез пле­чо, был еще бо­лее злоб­ным. Она хи­хик­ну­ла и по­жала пле­чами. Ес­ли бы дос­той­ный ча­родей пос­вя­щал чуть боль­ше вре­мени не­пос­редс­твен­но ма­гии, не­жели по­лити­ке и са­молю­бова­нию, он бы не по­пал­ся на прос­тей­шей дет­ской ша­лос­ти, ко­торой друг в дру­га швы­ря­ет­ся ед­ва при­быв­шая в Круг ма­лыш­ня.   
      За спи­ной Трисс раз­дался смех, ис­крен­ний и за­рази­тель­ный. Она обер­ну­лась к со­бесед­ни­ку Ко­риса. И ед­ва по­дави­ла же­лание сно­ва зах­ло­пать гла­зами – на этот раз с со­вер­шенно глу­пым ви­дом. На пар­не, ко­торый вы­вел Ко­риса из се­бя, кра­совал­ся пол­ный па­рад­ный дос­пех Се­рых Стра­жей, в не­кото­рых мес­тах по­цара­пан­ный, но в ос­новном но­вый и блес­тя­щий. Удо­воль­ствие слег­ка по­из­де­вать­ся над по­пор­тившим ей не­мало кро­ви ча­роде­ем поч­ти зас­та­вило ее за­быть о сво­ем по­ис­ке.  
      - Зна­ешь, да­же у Мо­ра есть од­на по­ложи­тель­ная чер­та – он так сбли­жа­ет лю­дей! – пос­ме­ива­ясь, за­метил Страж.   
      Трисс ог­ля­нулась вслед ушед­ше­му ча­родею и фыр­кну­ла.  
      - Да уж...  
      - Это ты его... так? – ос­то­рож­но по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся па­рень, кив­нув в сто­рону ушед­ше­го Ко­риса.  
      - Вро­де то­го. Но под но­ги же то­же иног­да нуж­но смот­реть! - Трисс не смог­ла удер­жать сме­шок, вспо­миная пе­реко­шен­ное ли­цо ча­родея. – Из­ви­ни. Он ме­ня силь­но дос­тал в свое вре­мя.   
      - Прос­то ты... ну, не очень по­хожа на ма­га.  
      Он, по­хоже, со­об­ра­зил, что ляп­нул что-то не то и слег­ка пок­раснел. Трисс не смог­ла удер­жать­ся и не под­драз­нить его.   
      - Да? Вот это но­вость! И как же, по-тво­ему, дол­жен выг­ля­деть маг?   
      Ру­мянец на ще­ках по­тем­нел, а по­том он вдруг из­ме­нил­ся в ли­це.  
      - По­дож­ди, я знаю, кто ты. Ты но­вый рек­рут Дун­ка­на, из Кру­га Ма­гов, вер­но?  
      - А ты, дол­жно быть, Алис­тер? – при­пом­ни­ла она имя, наз­ванное Дун­ка­ном. По прав­де ска­зать, она не ожи­дала, что Се­рый Страж, ко­торый дол­жен ку­риро­вать но­вич­ков, ока­жет­ся ее ро­вес­ни­ком.   
      - На­де­юсь, Дун­кан не го­ворил обо мне ни­чего пло­хого? – на нее гля­нули гла­за щен­ка ма­бари с озор­ны­ми ис­корка­ми. – Но да, это я, Алис­тер - млад­ший Се­рый Страж. Дун­кан по­ручил мне по­мочь вам ос­во­ить­ся в ла­гере и под­го­товить­ся к Пос­вя­щению.  
      - Я Трисс, хо­тя ты это на­вер­ное уже зна­ешь.. А кто ос­таль­ные?  
      - Ты поз­на­комишь­ся с ни­ми зав­тра. А се­год­ня я луч­ше по­кажу те­бе мес­то для ноч­ле­га и где мож­но най­ти че­го-ни­будь на ужин.   
      Же­лудок Трисс пре­датель­ски за­ур­чал при упо­мина­нии ужи­на.   
      ***  
      Алис­тер ук­радкой рас­смат­ри­вал но­вого рек­ру­та. Дун­кан в сво­ем пись­ме со­об­щил, что на­шел та­лан­тли­вого ма­га в Кру­ге - уче­ницу, толь­ко что про­шед­шую Ис­тя­зания и по­да­ющую боль­шие на­деж­ды. По прав­де ска­зать, Дун­кан в сво­ем пись­ме опи­сывал ее так ту­ман­но и рас­плыв­ча­то, что он уже бо­ял­ся встре­тить ка­кую-ни­будь за­нос­чи­вую де­вицу, ки­чащу­юся сво­ими та­лан­та­ми – или на­читан­ную за­нуду, изъ­яс­ня­ющу­юся ис­клю­читель­но не­понят­ны­ми сло­вами. Но она ока­залась сов­сем не та­кой, как он мог се­бе пред­ста­вить. По на­чалу он уви­дел прос­то не­высо­кую свет­ло­воло­сую де­вуш­ку с блед­ной ко­жей. Обыч­ная по­ход­ная одеж­да, ни­како­го ору­жия – ее мож­но бы­ло при­нять за по­мощ­ни­цу квар­тирмей­сте­ра или чью-ни­будь родс­твен­ни­цу. В це­лом, прос­то сим­па­тич­ная дев­чонка. То есть, он так ду­мал, по­ка не уви­дел ее гла­за – боль­шие, сме­ющи­еся си­ние гла­за. Ес­ли ее ли­цо мож­но бы­ло наз­вать прос­то ми­лым, но в об­щем-то до­воль­но обыч­ным, то эти гла­за, цве­том и не­ожи­дан­ны­ми ис­корка­ми на­пом­нившие ему чис­тый, об­ра­ботан­ный ли­ри­ум, бы­ли бес­спор­но кра­сивы. А по­том об­ла­датель­ни­ца кол­дов­ских глаз при по­мощи од­но­го толь­ко хит­ро­го взгля­да из-под рес­ниц зап­ле­ла но­ги за­нос­чи­вого ма­га ко­сич­кой, и при­тяже­ние Те­ни, а­урой ви­тав­шее вок­руг нее, ста­ло оче­вид­ным. Он пы­тал­ся шу­тить и быть оба­ятель­ным... ну или хо­тя бы не так оче­вид­но спо­тыкать­ся в сло­вах и нес­ти чушь. По­луча­лось не очень.  
      По прав­де ска­зать, он не знал, как се­бя с ней вес­ти. По­нача­лу она улы­балась, сме­ялась, шу­тила. Но по­том, ког­да они прош­ли ми­мо шат­ров Кру­га, и она пой­ма­ла взгляд од­но­го из хра­мов­ни­ков, ко­торый про­водил ее не­ожи­дан­но през­ри­тель­ным и злым взгля­дом, все рез­ко из­ме­нилось – са­ма она боль­ше с ним не за­гова­рива­ла и на лю­бые расс­про­сы от­ве­чала од­нослож­но и не­охот­но. Алис­тер внут­ренне съ­ежил­ся. Ему еще пред­сто­яло рас­ска­зать ей о сво­ем собс­твен­ном "об­ра­зова­нии". И те­перь ему хо­телось это­го еще мень­ше, чем ког­да он по­нял, что она маг.   
      Он про­вел ее по ла­герю, по­казал ша­тер, от­ве­ден­ный рек­ру­там. Ес­ли ее и бес­по­ко­ило, что она бу­дет но­чевать в ком­па­нии тро­их нез­на­комых муж­чин, она это­го ни­как не по­каза­ла. По­том они от­пра­вились в сто­рону кух­ни, где кор­ми­ли Се­рых Стра­жей. Ес­ли все дру­гие от­ря­ды, соз­ванные ко­ролем, кор­ми­ли с об­щей кух­ни – осо­бен­но это раз­дра­жало ма­гов и цер­ковни­ков – то для Стра­жей го­тови­ли от­дель­но. "У мо­его Ор­де­на свои пот­ребнос­ти", не­воз­му­тимо от­ве­чал на все расс­про­сы Дун­кан, ос­та­вив оза­дачен­ных лю­дей до­думы­вать са­мим, что же это за пот­ребнос­ти та­кие. Не то что бы это бы­ла та­кая уж тай­на, прос­то, ког­да кто-то ви­дел тра­пезы Стра­жей, не­из­бежно воз­ни­кало мно­го лиш­них воп­ро­сов, на ко­торые бы­ло не­удоб­но, а то и вов­се зап­ре­щено от­ве­чать.  
      Пос­ле двой­ной пор­ции го­ряче­го мяс­но­го ра­гу жизнь сра­зу ста­ла ка­зать­ся ве­селее и ин­те­рес­нее. Да­же Трисс ожи­вилась. Она об­ло­коти­лась на од­ну из опор боль­шо­го шат­ра, в ко­тором они ужи­нали, и по­тер­ла жи­вот. Хо­тя она ед­ва оси­лила по­лови­ну сво­ей та­рел­ки.   
      - Тут точ­но Се­рых Стра­жей кор­мят? Пор­ции боль­ше на­поми­на­ют дра­коньи.  
      Алис­тер рас­сме­ял­ся.  
      - Э, нет, вот тут как раз пра­виль­ное пи­тание для Стра­жей. Пой­мешь, ког­да... – он осек­ся и от­вел взгляд, улыб­ка ис­чезла с его ли­ца. – В об­щем пой­мешь.  
      Ча­родей­ка за­кати­ла гла­за.   
      - Ох уж мне эти тай­ны. На что хоть оно по­хоже, это ва­ше Пос­вя­щение?  
      - Ни на что не по­хоже... – он вздох­нул. – Слу­шай, я прав­да не мо­гу те­бе ска­зать, по­тер­пи до зав­тра.  
      - Что, сов­сем ни­чего?   
      - Ну... в лю­бом слу­чае это так прос­то на сло­вах не опи­шешь. Че­рез это нуж­но прой­ти. Мо­гу ска­зать толь­ко, что это очень неп­ри­ят­ный ри­ту­ал. Хо­телось бы мне его за­быть, да толь­ко вряд ли по­лучит­ся. Не за­видую я то­му, что те­бе при­дет­ся прой­ти.  
      - Тог­да хо­рошо, что Дун­кан ре­шил с этим не тя­нуть, - в от­вет на его удив­ленный взгляд она по­жала пле­чами. – Ожи­дание неп­ри­ят­ных ве­щей час­то ока­зыва­ет­ся ху­же этих са­мых ве­щей. Ис­тя­зания – са­мый под­хо­дящий при­мер. Уче­ников с ран­не­го воз­раста нак­ру­чива­ют так, что мно­гие не вы­дер­жи­ва­ют. Кто с баш­ни си­га­ет, кто на ус­ми­рение сог­ла­ша­ет­ся. Брр... жуть ка­кая! – она пе­редер­ну­ла пле­чами.   
      Он знал, что из се­бя пред­став­ля­ют ис­пы­тания для ма­гов, но ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что си­ту­ация там так... наг­не­та­ет­ся.   
      - А как на са­мом де­ле? – спро­сил он, что­бы под­держать бе­седу.  
      - А на са­мом де­ле, ес­ли по­нять нес­коль­ко прос­тых пра­вил по­веде­ния в Те­ни, то все от­но­ситель­но прос­то. Бе­да в том, что уче­ников к это­му во­об­ще не го­товят и от­прав­ля­ют в Тень в пол­ной уве­рен­ности, что они бе­зоруж­ны и бес­по­мощ­ны. А ма­гам, про­шед­шим Ис­тя­зания, ка­тего­ричес­ки зап­ре­ща­ют об этом рас­простра­нять­ся. В ре­зуль­та­те и по­луча­ет­ся, что пе­режи­ва­ют ис­пы­тание не са­мые стой­кие, а са­мые из­во­рот­ли­вые. Эх...  
      Она по­рылась в кар­ма­не, дос­та­ла бу­маж­ный ку­лек и, раз­вернув его, с ап­пе­титом зах­русте­ла со­дер­жи­мым. Алис­тер из лю­бопытс­тва заг­ля­нул ей че­рез ру­ку, но уви­дел толь­ко горсть тон­ких раз­ноцвет­ных па­лочек.   
      - А что это?   
      - О, это? – де­вуш­ка, ка­жет­ся, сму­тилась и про­тяну­ла ему ку­лек. – Они из са­хара. Хо­чешь поп­ро­бовать?  
      Он про­тянул ру­ку и с сом­не­ни­ем взял од­ну из па­лочек. От­ку­сил – и прав­да са­хар! По­хоже на зас­тывший си­роп или на ле­ден­цы, ко­торые про­дава­ли на рын­ке в Де­нери­ме, толь­ко бо­лее рас­сыпча­тые и хрус­тя­щие. Трисс по­ложи­ла ку­лек на зем­лю меж­ду ни­ми, и Алис­тер тут же взял вто­рую па­лоч­ку. Он уже и не пом­нил, ког­да в пос­ледний раз про­бовал слад­кое.   
      - А от­ку­да они у те­бя? – по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он, пох­русты­вая са­харом. В во­ен­ном ла­гере точ­но сла­дос­тей не во­дилось. К его удив­ле­нию ще­ки ча­родей­ки слег­ка по­розо­вели.  
      - Дун­кан ку­пил, по до­роге сю­да. Ска­зал, что, ког­да я уви­дела слад­кое в та­вер­не, у ме­ня бы­ли гла­за го­лода­юще­го щен­ка.   
      У Алис­те­ра выр­вался сме­шок, ког­да он пред­ста­вил се­бе кар­ти­ну, и она сме­рила его воз­му­щен­ным взгля­дом.   
      - И вов­се я не выг­ля­дела го­лод­ной! Прос­то дав­но слад­ко­го не ела, - те­перь он с уве­рен­ностью мог ска­зать, что она пок­расне­ла.   
      Воз­вра­щать­ся к неп­ри­ят­ной те­ме не хо­телось, но он все же ска­зал:  
      - Ес­ли бы к Пос­вя­щению мож­но бы­ло под­го­товить­ся... к со­жале­нию, это то, что нуж­но прос­то пе­режить, и от те­бя там ни­чего не за­висит.   
      Ча­родей­ка нах­му­рилась, но про­мол­ча­ла. Она не выг­ля­дела на­пуган­ной, ско­рее сос­ре­дото­чен­ной. Алис­тер хо­тел на­де­ять­ся, что она вы­живет. Что они все вы­живут.


	6. Chapter 4. Grey Warden.

**Гла­ва 4. Се­рый Страж.**  
  
      Ког­да Трисс вер­ну­лась к мес­ту их ма­лень­ко­го им­про­визи­рован­но­го ла­геря пос­ре­ди ди­ких зе­мель Кор­ка­ри с охап­кой хво­рос­та, воз­ле уже сло­жен­но­го кос­тра ки­пел го­рячий спор по по­воду то­го, кто пос­ледним брал трут, и кто его в кон­це кон­цов по­се­ял. Алис­тер ко­пал­ся в сво­ем меш­ке, а Да­вет и Джор­ри гро­мог­ласно вы­яс­ня­ли, кто ви­новат.   
      - Вы ре­шили соб­рать к мес­ту на­шего ноч­ле­га всех не­доби­тых по­рож­де­ний ть­мы на этих бо­лотах? – по­ин­те­ресо­валась ча­родей­ка, сло­жив часть хво­рос­та в кос­тер. Она щел­кну­ла паль­ца­ми - са­мые тон­кие ве­точ­ки пос­лушно вспых­ну­ли. Вок­руг кос­тра во­цари­лась ти­шина. Трисс удив­ленно мор­гну­ла.   
      - Что? В пер­вый раз ви­дите, что ли? А вче­ра кто, по-ва­шему, кос­тер раз­во­дил?   
      Алис­тер фыр­кнул от сме­ха, а двое рек­ру­тов пе­рег­ля­нулись.  
      За ужи­ном она под­се­ла поб­ли­же к Се­рому Стра­жу.   
      - Ду­ма­ешь мы зав­тра до тем­но­ты смо­жем най­ти эти ру­ины?  
      - На­де­юсь, - он вздох­нул. – Этот по­ход и так слиш­ком за­тянул­ся.   
      Трисс хмык­ну­ла и пох­ло­пала его по ру­ке.  
      - Не твоя ви­на, что нам дос­та­лась кар­та вре­мен за­рож­де­ния Те­вин­тер­ской Им­пе­рии. Не уди­витель­но, что мы заб­лу­дились. Где они толь­ко от­ко­пали та­кой ан­тиква­ри­ат, мне ин­те­рес­но?   
      - Я дол­жен был все пе­реп­ро­верить пе­ред вы­ходом, - уп­ря­мо бур­кнул он се­бе под нос.  
      - Я мо­гу взять се­год­ня ноч­ное де­журс­тво. Ты и так вче­ра всю ночь не спал, - она вздох­ну­ла. – А я все рав­но се­год­ня не ус­ну, пос­ле... все­го это­го.  
      Алис­тер по­качал го­ловой.  
      - Нет. Я здесь по­ка единс­твен­ный, кто из­да­лека мо­жет по­чувс­тво­вать по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. Не хо­чу прос­нуть­ся ночью от то­го, что нас пы­та­ют­ся сож­рать, уж из­ви­ни.   
      Трисс фыр­кну­ла в от­вет на его не­весе­лую ус­мешку и сде­лала ви­ти­ева­тое дви­жение ру­кой. Воз­дух вок­руг ла­геря за­мер­цал и по­гас.   
      - Зуб­ки об­ло­ма­ют, - от­ве­тила она слег­ка са­модо­воль­но.   
      Алис­тер удив­ленно и нес­коль­ко за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но при­под­нял бро­ви.  
      - И что, по­рож­де­ния ть­мы сю­да уже не про­берут­ся? И как дол­го эта за­щита про­дер­жится?  
      - Про­дер­жится, по­ка я ее дер­жу. А про­берут­ся или нет, я не знаю, но не­заме­чен­ны­ми точ­но не ос­та­нут­ся. Во­об­ще-то лю­бого, кто не был внут­ри кру­га во вре­мя его ус­та­нов­ки дол­жно силь­но при­ложить мол­ни­ей и не­надол­го па­рали­зовать. Та­кое мы в лю­бом слу­чае ус­лы­шим. Так что иди, от­сы­пай­ся. Ес­ли за­мечу что-то, сра­зу раз­бу­жу, обе­щаю.  
      Страж бла­годар­но ей кив­нул и нап­ра­вил­ся к сво­ему ле­жаку. Сняв толь­ко ме­тал­ли­чес­кие час­ти сво­его дос­пе­ха, он за­вер­нулся в шер­стя­ной плед и поч­ти мгно­вен­но ус­нул. Да­вет и Джор­ри то­же вско­ре за­тих­ли.   
      Трисс ос­та­лась си­деть у кос­тра, гля­дя в огонь. Ей нуж­но бы­ло при­вес­ти в по­рядок мыс­ли пос­ле дня, пол­но­го по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, кро­ви и ожес­то­чен­ной борь­бы. Дун­кан был прав – она по­нятия не име­ла, что та­кое ре­аль­ный бой. И схват­ка с де­моном в Те­ни ее ни­как к это­му не под­го­тови­ла. Там все бы­ло... не­ре­аль­ным, и она осоз­на­вала это. Она осоз­на­вала, что да­же ес­ли вдруг де­мон ока­жет­ся силь­нее, или их бу­дет слиш­ком мно­го – у нее есть свои пу­ти, она смо­жет уй­ти из Те­ни. Здесь от­сту­пать бы­ло не­куда, бой был ре­аль­ным. Ра­ны и боль – то­же бы­ли ре­аль­ны­ми. Ее за­цепи­ли все­го од­нажды, по­тому что она, единс­твен­ная в ко­ман­де не име­ющая опы­та ближ­не­го боя, в ос­новном за­пус­ка­ла зак­ли­нания из-за спин сво­их спут­ни­ков. Но имен­но пос­ле этой ра­ны у нее на­чал­ся ман­драж. Алис­тер за­метил, как она дро­жит, по­мог ей пе­ревя­зать ра­неную ру­ку и ус­по­ко­ил, за­верив, что пос­ле пер­во­го боя все се­бя так чувс­тву­ют, и что она ско­ро при­вык­нет. Трисс ре­шила по­верить ему на сло­во. В кон­це кон­цов, те­перь это бы­ло ее жизнью. И здесь ей, по край­ней ме­ре, ник­то не зап­ре­тит за­щищать се­бя и тех, кто ей бли­зок. Боль­ше­го она и про­сить не мог­ла.   
      Мо­жет быть у нее по­ка и не бы­ло спо­соб­ности чувс­тво­вать по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, но вот ма­гию она чувс­тво­вала за ми­лю, по­это­му и за­мети­ла вы­шед­шую к ла­герю груп­пу ку­да рань­ше, чем они по­каза­лись в ос­ве­щен­ном прос­транс­тве.   
      Вско­чив и быс­трым жес­том ук­ре­пив за­щиту над ла­герем, она ки­нулась к спя­щим. Бу­дить Алис­те­ра не бы­ло нуж­ды, он уже вско­чил на но­ги, вых­ва­тив меч буд­то из воз­ду­ха – под по­душ­кой он его что ли дер­жал? А вот ос­таль­ные еще не­до­умен­но мор­га­ли и тер­ли гла­за.   
      Трисс обер­ну­лась в ту сто­рону, где за­мети­ла по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. Впе­реди боль­шой груп­пы шло су­щес­тво, по­хожее на обыч­но­го ген­ло­ка, но об­мо­тан­ное раз­ноцвет­ны­ми тряп­ка­ми и дер­жа­щее вмес­то ору­жия в ру­ках ис­крив­ленную гни­лую пал­ку. Имен­но от не­го и ра­зило ма­ги­ей. Но эта ма­гия бы­ла нез­на­кома ча­родей­ке. Энер­гия Те­ни бы­ла ис­ка­жена, из­вра­щена не­пос­ти­жимым об­ра­зом, нас­толь­ко, что Трисс по­чувс­тво­вала вол­ну тош­но­ты.  
      Но в сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду она за­была о по­рож­де­ни­ях ть­мы и об их неп­ра­виль­ной ма­гии. Ее нак­ры­ла вол­на си­лы, вы­жига­ющей ма­гию из ее кро­ви, сти­ра­ющей са­му ее суть. Она зак­ри­чала от бо­ли и не­ожи­дан­ности, и рух­ну­ла на ко­лени. В вис­ках сту­чала толь­ко од­на па­ничес­кая мысль. Хра­мов­ни­ки? Здесь? От­ку­да?.. Не мо­жет быть...   
      А по­том ее взгляд не­веря­ще ос­та­новил­ся на Алис­те­ре.   
      Се­рый Страж обер­нулся на крик и оше­лом­ленно пос­мотрел на нее. Он бро­сил­ся к ней, но бес­по­мощ­но ос­та­новил­ся в од­ном ша­ге, ког­да она от­шатну­лась от не­го.   
  
      ***  
      Алис­тер ис­поль­зо­вал Раз­ве­янье на ав­то­мате, как толь­ко по­чувс­тво­вал, что в не­го ле­тит ка­кая-то дрянь яв­но ма­гичес­ко­го про­ис­хожде­ния. Вре­мени, что­бы по­думать о том, что эта шту­ка бь­ет всех без раз­бо­ра, а за его спи­ной сто­ит маг, у не­го не бы­ло. По­это­му, ког­да он ус­лы­шал по­зади жен­ский крик, пол­ный ужа­са и бо­ли, его буд­то ле­дяной во­дой ока­тили. Од­ним уда­ром сне­ся го­лову пос­ледне­му бро­сив­ше­муся на не­го ген­ло­ку, он ки­нул­ся к упав­шей Трисс. Ког­да она в ужа­се от­шатну­лась от не­го и зас­ло­нилась ру­ками, как буд­то... как буд­то ду­мала, что он со­бира­ет­ся ее уда­рить, он ос­та­новил­ся в шо­ке.   
      - Трисс!.. Ды­хание Соз­да­теля, прос­ти ме­ня! Я не по­думал... Те­бе боль­но?  
      Он ни­ког­да еще не чувс­тво­вал се­бя та­ким бес­по­мощ­ным. Это не мог­ло быть нор­маль­ной ре­ак­ци­ей, он ви­дел ма­гов под воз­дей­стви­ем спо­соб­ностей хра­мов­ни­ков, и это не выг­ля­дело и в по­лови­ну так жут­ко. Раз­ве что… Да нет, это­го не мог­ло быть на са­мом де­ле, вер­но?   
      Ко­неч­но, он слы­шал ис­то­рии о том, как в не­кото­рых Кру­гах хра­мов­ни­ки зло­упот­ребля­ют сво­им по­ложе­ни­ем и из­де­ва­ют­ся над ма­гами, ко­торые ни­чем не мо­гут им от­ве­тить, но... Но это бы­ло слиш­ком, прос­то слиш­ком, он не хо­тел ду­мать об этом. Не сей­час. Он не знал, что де­лать. Да­вет и Джор­ри сто­яли в нес­коль­ких ша­гах от них, не смея приб­ли­зить­ся.   
      - Трисс... по­жалуй­ста, пос­мотри на ме­ня, - он сам был удив­лен сво­им бес­по­мощ­ным, умо­ля­ющим то­ном.   
      Ча­родей­ка мед­ленно под­ня­ла го­лову. Ее гла­за боль­ше не бы­ли ис­пу­ган­ны­ми, они бы­ли... пус­ты­ми.  
      - Прос­ти­те, - прох­ри­пела она. – Да­вай­те при­ведем ла­герь в по­рядок и бу­дем спать.  
      Она под­ня­лась на но­ги и, ни на ко­го не гля­дя, при­нялась от­таски­вать бли­жай­шее по­рож­де­ние ть­мы от кос­тра. Трое пар­ней с не­до­уме­ни­ем смот­ре­ли ей вслед.   
      Алис­тер весь ос­та­ток но­чи не мог ус­нуть. Трисс до са­мого рас­све­та мол­ча си­дела у кос­тра. В кон­це кон­цов, он не вы­дер­жал, вы­путал­ся из пле­да и сел ря­дом с ней.  
      По­ка он на­бирал­ся сме­лос­ти, что­бы на­конец нор­маль­но из­ви­нить­ся и спро­сить, что все-та­ки слу­чилось, она за­гово­рила са­ма.  
      - Прос­ти за се­год­няшнее, - она вздох­ну­ла и спря­тала ли­цо в ла­донях. – Я не зна­ла, что ты хра­мов­ник, и...  
      - Трисс... – пе­ребил он. Сна­чала он хо­тел кос­нуть­ся ее пле­ча, как-то ус­по­ко­ить, но, вгля­дев­шись в нап­ря­жен­ную по­зу ча­родей­ки, уб­рал ру­ку. – Не на­до. Это я дол­жен из­ви­нять­ся. Мне уже при­ходи­лось стал­ки­вать­ся с по­рож­де­ни­ями ть­мы, вла­де­ющи­ми ма­ги­ей, но вот с ма­гом в ко­ман­де я ра­ботаю впер­вые. В об­щем... ты по­нима­ешь. Мне да­же в го­лову не приш­ло, что те­бя то­же мо­жет за­цепить.   
      Она по­кача­ла го­ловой и впер­вые с то­го жут­ко­го мо­мен­та пос­мотре­ла ему в гла­за.  
      - Нет, Алис­тер, ты не по­нял. Моя ре­ак­ция... не­нор­маль­на, за не­име­ни­ем луч­ше­го сло­ва. Вы­жига­ние ма­гии – это, ко­неч­но, неп­ри­ят­но, но это не дол­жно быть... так. Прос­то...  
      Она глу­боко вздох­ну­ла, буд­то со­бира­ясь с ду­хом, что­бы про­дол­жить го­ворить, но Алис­тер сно­ва ее прер­вал.  
      - Не на­до. Ес­ли ты не хо­чешь об этом го­ворить, ты не дол­жна оп­равды­вать­ся. Тем бо­лее, что есть у ме­ня по­доз­ре­ния от­но­ситель­но все­го это­го. Зна­ешь, я ведь фак­ти­чес­ки ни­ког­да не был хра­мов­ни­ком. Я про­шел обу­чение, да, но сра­зу пос­ле это­го Дун­кан заб­рал ме­ня в Се­рые Стра­жи. Я так и не при­нял окон­ча­тель­ные обе­ты, но нас­лу­шать­ся ус­пел вся­кого. И о том, что тво­рят хра­мов­ни­ки в не­кото­рых Кру­гах, и о без­на­казан­ности... и мно­го еще о чем.   
      Трисс хмык­ну­ла.  
      - Ну, это по край­ней ме­ре объ­яс­ня­ет, по­чему я не по­чувс­тво­вала в те­бе хра­мов­ни­ка. Ты не при­нима­ешь ли­ри­ум, вер­но?  
      - Э... нет. И ни­ког­да не при­нимал. А от­ку­да ты?..  
      - От­ку­да я знаю? – она опус­ти­ла го­лову, сно­ва пе­реве­дя взгляд на огонь. – Стран­ные вы, хра­мов­ни­ки. Мы го­дами жи­вем с ва­ми в баш­не, и вы ду­ма­ете, что мы ни­чего не ви­дим? Что мы не чувс­тву­ем ли­ри­ум в ва­шей кро­ви?  
      Она вздох­ну­ла и ус­та­ло улыб­ну­лась ему.  
      - Я знаю, ка­кое у те­бя мог­ло сло­жить­ся впе­чат­ле­ние, но я не не­нави­жу хра­мов­ни­ков. И ни­ког­да не не­нави­дела. Я зна­ла мно­гих из них – хо­роших, пло­хих. Од­но­го я ког­да-то счи­тала сво­им от­цом, еще од­но­го впол­не мог­ла наз­вать дру­гом. Но я ви­дела и та­ких, ко­му нра­вилось из­де­вать­ся над без­за­щит­ны­ми, кто упи­вал­ся сво­ей без­на­казан­ностью. Ви­дела и сов­сем без­различ­ных, в ком не ос­та­лось ни­чего, кро­ме их "свя­той обя­зан­ности". Прос­то я не мо­гу су­дить всех по од­но­му че­лове­ку. Ина­че чем я луч­ше всей этой су­евер­ной тол­пы, счи­та­ющей, что всех ма­гов нуж­но дер­жать на це­пи?   
      - Зна­ешь, - Алис­тер сла­бо улыб­нулся, сде­лав по­пыт­ку сме­нить те­му. – А я все не мо­гу по­нять, с ка­кой ста­ти Дун­кан по­ручил мне за­нимать­ся с то­бой фех­то­вани­ем. Я прек­расно осоз­наю, что не яв­ля­юсь луч­шей или да­же под­хо­дящей кан­ди­дату­рой в нас­тавни­ки. Я сам еще тол­ком не за­кон­чил учить­ся.  
      - Оу… - Трисс сму­щен­но хмык­ну­ла. – Ну тут, бо­юсь, я ви­нова­та. Дун­кан по пу­ти к Ос­та­гару пы­тал­ся на­учить ме­ня об­ра­щать­ся с ору­жи­ем, а я ему не­ча­ян­но бо­роду под­па­лила.   
      В от­вет на оше­лом­ленный взгляд Алис­те­ра она по­жала пле­чами.  
      - Ну, я тог­да в шут­ку за­мети­ла, что для бе­зопас­но­го обу­чения ма­га вла­дению ору­жи­ем ну­жен хра­мов­ник. Ду­маю, он вос­при­нял эту идею всерь­ез.  
      - Мо­жет быть по­ка не сто­ит? – не­уве­рен­но по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Алис­тер. – Я ведь мо­гу слу­чай­но за­цепить те­бя чем-ни­будь вро­де се­год­няшне­го, и бу­дет толь­ко ху­же…  
      Трисс твер­до по­кача­ла го­ловой.   
      - То, что слу­чилось се­год­ня боль­ше не пов­то­рит­ся. И в этом я хо­чу поп­ро­сить тво­ей по­мощи. Не воз­ра­жа­ешь?  
      - Нет, ко­неч­но! А что ты за­дума­ла?..  
  
      ***  
      Ве­чером то­го же дня они си­дели в глу­бине ру­ин ста­рого Ос­та­гара нап­ро­тив друг дру­га. Алис­тер не­лов­ко по­ер­зал. За­тея ему ре­шитель­но не нра­вилась.  
      - Трисс, ты уве­рена? Мо­жет все-та­ки обой­тись без та­ких ра­дикаль­ных ме­тодов?  
      - Прос­то сде­лай это, Алис­тер. Я дол­жна, - ча­родей­ка уп­ря­мо под­жа­ла гу­бы.   
      Он вздох­нул и, слег­ка отод­ви­нув ру­кав, об­хва­тил паль­ца­ми ее за­пястье. Она чуть вздрог­ну­ла и нап­ряглась, но ру­ку не уб­ра­ла.   
      - При кон­такте дол­жно быть не так… неп­ри­ят­но, - ска­зал он в от­вет на ее воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд.  
      - Взап­равду ник­то ме­ня жа­леть не бу­дет, так что да­вай!   
      Алис­тер прик­рыл гла­за и Трисс по­чувс­тво­вала, как из ее те­ла вмес­те с ма­ги­ей вы­тека­ет что-то род­ное, зна­комое, ка­кая-то часть ее ду­ши, ко­торую она при­вык­ла счи­тать толь­ко сво­ей.   
      Ее ды­хание ста­ло пре­рывис­тым, на ли­це и на ла­донях выс­ту­пила ис­па­рина. Она стис­ну­ла зу­бы, уси­ли­ем во­ли по­давив за­рож­да­ющу­юся вол­ну па­ники. Ее ма­на тут же вер­ну­лась на мес­то, и, от­крыв гла­за, она пой­ма­ла обес­по­ко­ен­ный взгляд Алис­те­ра.  
      - Все нор­маль­но, про­дол­жай.  
      - Нор­маль­но?! Ты бы се­бя ви­дела – бе­лой ста­ла, как по­лот­но!   
      Трисс улыб­ну­лась, на­де­ясь, что по­лучи­лась все же улыб­ка, а не вы­мучен­ная гри­маса.   
      - Это выг­ля­дит ху­же, чем есть на са­мом де­ле, прав­да. И во­об­ще, во вто­рой раз дол­жно быть лег­че.  
      Алис­тер со вздо­хом во­зоб­но­вил про­цесс. По­чувс­тво­вав, что тон­кая струй­ка ма­гии, ко­торую он вы­тяги­вал из ча­родей­ки на­конец ис­сякла, он с об­легче­ни­ем прек­ра­тил свое за­нятие.  
      Трисс все так же си­дела нап­ро­тив не­го с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами. Ко­жа на ее ли­це те­перь ка­залась поч­ти проз­рачной, и она час­то ды­шала.  
      - Трисс?  
      - Нор­маль­но. Прос­то го­лова нем­но­го кру­жит­ся.  
      - Что ты де­ла­ешь? – уди­вил­ся он, за­метив сос­ре­дото­чен­ное вы­раже­ние на блед­ном ли­це и ви­ти­ева­тые дви­жения паль­цев.  
      - Пы­та­юсь за­жечь огонь.  
      - За­чем? – оша­рашен­но спро­сил Страж. – У те­бя же сей­час не кап­ли ма­гии!  
      Трисс от­кры­ла гла­за и сла­бо улыб­ну­лась.  
      - Ду­рац­кий реф­лекс. Как щу­пать боль­ной зуб – зна­ешь, что бу­дет толь­ко ху­же, а удер­жать­ся все рав­но не мо­жешь.   
      Алис­тер хмык­нул и по­пытал­ся в шут­ку пов­то­рить жест, ко­торым ча­родей­ка пы­талась за­жечь огонь.   
      И зас­тыл с круг­лы­ми гла­зами, уви­дев на сво­их паль­цах си­нева­тые языч­ки пла­мени. Ото­ропев­шая Трисс зах­ло­пала гла­зами, а по­том схва­тила его за ру­ку.  
      - Не дер­гай­ся и не па­никуй, ина­че обож­жешь­ся! Я по­пыта­юсь его по­гасить... – че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд она трях­ну­ла го­ловой, гля­дя на пла­мя. – Не вы­ходит. По­дож­ди. Пос­лу­шай ме­ня… Зак­рой гла­за. Те­перь рас­крой ла­донь и пред­ставь, что на ней си­дит пти­ца. А сей­час от­пусти ее! Не ски­дывай, а имен­но от­пусти...   
      Алис­тер от­крыл гла­за. Язы­чок пла­мени по­лых­нул на про­щание и ис­чез. Страж зах­ло­пал гла­зами.  
      - Э... а что это толь­ко что бы­ло? Как ты это сде­лала?  
      - Я? – Трисс фыр­кну­ла. – Ес­ли бы это мое зак­ли­нание сре­зони­рова­ло, я бы его и по­гасить смог­ла...   
      - Слу­шай, не смот­ри на ме­ня так! Я не маг, – по­ежил­ся он.  
      - Я ви­жу, что ты не маг. Я бы это по­чувс­тво­вала. Но как ты пе­рех­ва­тил мое зак­ли­нание?  
      - Пе­рех­ва­тил?  
      - Ну ты же смог его по­гасить, при­чем как маг, не как хра­мов­ник. Как?  
      - Я прос­то сде­лал то, что ты мне ска­зала, - оби­дел­ся он.  
      Ча­родей­ка вздох­ну­ла.   
      - В том-то и де­ло – это бы­ло ба­зовое уп­ражне­ние, ко­торое по­казы­ва­ют де­тям в Кру­ге, что­бы они на­учи­лись са­ми кон­тро­лиро­вать свою ма­гию.  
      Алис­тер пот­ряс го­ловой.  
      - Ни­чего не по­нимаю...  
      - Я то­же. Лад­но. Сей­час есть бо­лее ак­ту­аль­ные за­дачи. Мор­ри­ган и ее мать от­да­ли нам до­гово­ры, и мы соб­ра­ли кровь по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. Что там с Пос­вя­щени­ем?  
      - Дун­кан пос­лал за ма­гами, что­бы под­го­товить ри­ту­ал. Зав­тра с ут­ра нач­нем. И – прос­то со­вет – пос­та­рай­ся се­год­ня выс­пать­ся, лад­но?   
  
      ***  
       ** _*Трисс Амелл._**  
      Выс­пать­ся по­луча­лось не очень. Я прос­ну­лась еще до рас­све­та и ле­жала, гля­дя на сво­ды шат­ра, в ко­тором раз­ме­щались мы вчет­ве­ром – трое рек­ру­тов и Алис­тер. Нап­ро­тив бес­по­кой­но во­рочал­ся с бо­ку на бок сер Джор­ри, так что не ме­ня од­ну до­нима­ли нер­вы. Ко­му я за­видо­вала, так это Алис­те­ру. Он всег­да за­сыпал и про­сыпал­ся мгно­вен­но, как по ко­ман­де. Ве­ро­ят­но, рань­ше я силь­но не­до­оце­нива­ла дис­ципли­ну хра­мов­ни­ков.  
      Нер­вни­чала ли я пе­ред Пос­вя­щени­ем? Да нет, я бы­ла прос­то в ужа­се. Сло­ва Алис­те­ра о том, что от ме­ня там ни­чего за­висеть не бу­дет сов­сем не ус­по­ка­ива­ли.   
      Я пе­реве­ла взгляд на двух спя­щих но­воб­ранцев. На пер­вый взгляд, мы все бы­ли раз­ны­ми. Ры­царь эр­ла Ред­кли­фа, сер Джор­ри – прос­той и пря­модуш­ный, чья ос­то­рож­ность по­рой гра­ничит с тру­сова­тостью, но свя­то ве­рящий в ры­цар­скую честь. Юр­кий кар­манник Да­вет – на пер­вый взгляд прос­то плы­вущий по те­чению и стре­мящий­ся вы­жить, но, ес­ли заг­ля­нуть глуб­же, мож­но об­на­ружить по­нима­ние не­об­хо­димос­ти и глу­бокую ве­ру в де­ло Се­рых Стра­жей. Ну и я – маг Кру­га и во­об­ще ни ра­зу не бо­ец, но все же я на­де­ялась, что Дун­кан дей­стви­тель­но раз­гля­дел во мне что-то нуж­ное Ор­де­ну. И еще я на­де­ялась, что смо­гу оп­равдать его до­верие.   
      И вот на­конец мы трое и неп­ри­выч­но ти­хий и мрач­ный Алис­тер сто­яли у ру­ин ста­рого Ос­та­гар­ско­го хра­ма и жда­ли Дун­ка­на, ко­торый дол­жен был на­чать на­ше Пос­вя­щение.  
      Да­вет и Джор­ри при­выч­но ца­пались, но я не прис­лу­шива­лась к их спо­ру, пог­ру­зив­шись в собс­твен­ные мыс­ли. Мыс­ли бы­ли не ра­дуж­ные, ме­ня му­чило дур­ное пред­чувс­твие. Го­лос Дун­ка­на, не­обы­чай­но серь­ез­ный и ка­кой-то тор­жес­твен­ный, за спи­ной поч­ти зас­та­вил ме­ня вздрог­нуть.  
      - Ор­ден Се­рых Стра­жей был ос­но­ван во вре­мя Пер­во­го Мо­ра, ког­да че­лове­чес­тво сто­яло на гра­ни вы­мира­ния. Имен­но тог­да Пер­вый Страж ис­пил кровь по­рож­де­ний ть­мы и смог под­чи­нить сквер­ну.   
      У ме­ня по спи­не про­шел­ся неп­ри­ят­ный хо­лодок. Я дол­жна бы­ла еще рань­ше по­нять, что это за "Пос­вя­щение". Те­перь все ка­залось оче­вид­ным. Спо­соб­ность чувс­тво­вать по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, им­мунность к сквер­не – это все ни что иное, как при­уче­ние к яду. Я где-то чи­тала, что к та­ким ме­тодам при­бега­ют не­кото­рые гиль­дии убийц – зас­тавля­ют сво­их но­воб­ранцев в ма­лых ко­личес­твах при­нимать яд, пос­те­пен­но уве­личи­вая до­зу и вы­раба­тывая им­му­нитет. Но мне ни­ког­да не при­ходи­ло в го­лову, что Стра­жи дей­ству­ют по то­му же прин­ци­пу. По­нят­но те­перь, по­чему Пос­вя­щение дер­жат в тай­не. Сквер­на, да­же об­ра­ботан­ная ма­ги­ей и под­го­тов­ленная – не за­уряд­ный яд, и ве­ро­ят­ность вы­жить да­же пос­ле не­боль­шой до­зы край­не ма­ла.   
      Джор­ри, ус­лы­шав, что нам пред­сто­ит, за­пани­ковал. Он что, до сих пор ни­чего не по­нима­ет? Ес­ли нам от­кры­ли тай­ну Пос­вя­щения, то вый­дем мы от­сю­да не ина­че, чем пол­но­цен­ны­ми Се­рыми Стра­жами. Ну, или не вый­дем во­об­ще. Как ни стран­но, страх ис­чез. Бо­ять­ся мож­но бы­ло не­из­вес­тнос­ти, а сей­час все бы­ло яс­но. У это­го ри­ту­ала мо­жет быть толь­ко два ис­хо­да – ли­бо я вы­живу и ста­ну Стра­жем, ли­бо ум­ру. По срав­не­нию с Ис­тя­зани­ями – не са­мый пло­хой вы­бор. Там ведь смерть да­леко не са­мая страш­ная участь. Здесь и сей­час лю­бой ис­ход бу­дет луч­ше, чем то, что ме­ня ждет, ес­ли я вер­нусь в Круг.   
      - Да­вет, шаг впе­ред, - ти­хо ска­зал Дун­кан, про­тяги­вая се­реб­ря­ную ча­шу с чем-то тем­ным и вяз­ким.  
      Ну что ж, мо­мент ис­ти­ны...  
  
      ***  
       _Кровь го­рит в гор­ле, ме­шая ды­шать, вы­жигая из­нутри. Из­ме­няя, на­силь­но пе­рес­тра­ивая те­ло под се­бя... Боль ста­новит­ся не­выно­симой, но я не мо­гу кри­чать. Два мер­твых те­ла на зем­ле, цеп­кие взгля­ды Стра­жей – все пе­реме­шива­ет­ся, раз­мы­ва­ет­ся, сти­ра­ет­ся, и я ви­жу со­вер­ше­но дру­гую кар­ти­ну._  
       _Я под зем­лей, так глу­боко, что не мо­гу вспом­нить, как выг­ля­дит сол­нечный свет. Я слы­шу пес­ню – слад­кую, ча­ру­ющую, зо­вущую. Я слы­шу го­лос, об­ра­ща­ющий­ся ко мне, зо­вущий ме­ня пос­ле­довать за ним. По­хоже, я ошиб­лась нас­чет воз­можных ис­хо­дов... Но мо­мент про­шел, и я чувс­твую толь­ко жи­вот­ный ужас, не­нависть, ярость. Пес­ня те­ря­ет свое оча­рова­ние, ста­новит­ся жут­кой, ди­кой. А го­лос прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в злоб­ный рык. Оча­рова­ние прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в не­нависть и уг­ро­зу. До­быча ус­коль­зну­ла._  
       _\- СЛУ­ШАЙ МЕ­НЯ!.._  
  
      ***  
      Алис­тер под­хва­тил па­да­ющую де­вуш­ку и бе­реж­но опус­тил ее на зем­лю. Ми­нуты шли, но она не при­ходи­ла в се­бя, так что он пос­мотрел на Дун­ка­на.  
      - Она...?  
      - Она оч­нется, - кив­нул тот. – На­вер­ня­ка знать не­воз­можно, но я прак­ти­чес­ки не сом­не­вал­ся в ней. Ты ведь это по­чувс­тво­вал, вер­но?  
      - Ой? Так это бы­ло...?   
      - Да, имен­но так про­ходит Пос­вя­щение. Она прос­нется уже пол­но­цен­ным Стра­жем. Ко­неч­но, ей нуж­но бу­дет не­кото­рое вре­мя, что­бы адап­ти­ровать­ся, как и всем но­вич­кам. Ду­маю, это хо­рошо, что ор­да еще до­воль­но да­леко. Это даст ей вре­мя.  
      - Ты мо­жешь чувс­тво­вать, где сей­час ор­да? – гла­за Алис­те­ра рас­ши­рились. Сам он не мог чувс­тво­вать по­рож­де­ний ть­мы за пре­дела­ми ла­геря.  
      Стар­ший Страж кив­нул.  
      - Это при­дет поз­же. Нам­но­го поз­же, на са­мом де­ле.  
      Алис­тер вздрог­нул. Эти сло­ва на­пом­ни­ли ему раз­го­вор, сос­то­яв­ший­ся до то­го, как Дун­кан по­кинул Ос­та­гар в по­ис­ках рек­ру­тов. Раз­го­вор, ко­торый ему сов­сем не хо­телось вспо­минать.   
      Вне­зап­но гла­за не­под­вижно ле­жав­шей до то­го ча­родей­ки рас­пахну­лись, и она рез­ко се­ла, хва­тая ртом воз­дух. Ужас в ее гла­зах выз­вал в Алис­те­ре вол­ну со­чувс­твия. Он пом­нил всю гам­му кош­марных ощу­щений со вре­мени сво­его собс­твен­но­го Пос­вя­щения. И он знал, что ей еще ко мно­гому при­дет­ся при­вык­нуть, преж­де чем ее от­равлен­ная кровь смо­жет при­нес­ти ей ка­кую-то ре­аль­ную поль­зу. Дей­стви­тель­но, хо­рошо, что у них еще есть вре­мя.  
  
      ***  
      Трисс зас­тегну­ла пос­леднюю пряж­ку и про­вела паль­ца­ми по се­реб­ристым ме­тал­ли­чес­ким че­шуй­кам, пок­ры­ва­ющим ее но­вую фор­му. Си­ний с се­реб­ром. Тра­дици­он­ные цве­та Се­рых Стра­жей. Ей до сих пор ка­залось, что она вот-вот прос­нется где-ни­будь в баш­не, и все это ока­жет­ся прос­то при­чуд­ли­вым сном...   
      Ужа­сы Пос­вя­щения на­конец-то нем­но­го от­сту­пили, дав воз­можность вздох­нуть сво­бод­нее и не вздра­гивать от каж­до­го зву­ка. Те­перь уже ка­залось не­веро­ят­ным, что все это слу­чилось толь­ко вче­ра.   
      Ког­да она оч­ну­лась, Дун­кан сра­зу от­пра­вил ее и Алис­те­ра от­ды­хать, пре­дуп­ре­див, что с зав­траш­не­го дня нач­нутся жес­ткие тре­ниров­ки и боль­ше поб­ла­жек не бу­дет.   
      Ей до сих пор бы­ло слож­но по­верить, что она ос­та­лась единс­твен­ной вы­жив­шей из тро­их рек­ру­тов. Да­вет, сер Джор­ри... Она трях­ну­ла го­ловой. Нет, не на­до ду­мать о них сей­час, это ни­чего не даст. Их уже не вер­нешь. Их долг вып­ла­чен спол­на, и они бу­дут по­хоро­нены как Се­рые Стра­жи. А ее долг толь­ко на­чина­ет­ся. Те­перь она по­нима­ла, о чем го­ворил Дун­кан – приб­ли­жа­ет­ся Мор. Она ви­дела это сво­ими гла­зами. Ви­дела ор­ду по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, ко­торой не бы­ло кон­ца. Ви­дела Ар­хи­демо­на. От од­ной мыс­ли, что все это ско­ро вы­лезет на­ружу де­лалось не­хоро­шо. Алис­тер го­ворил, что Стра­жи дол­жны бу­дут убить Ар­хи­демо­на, но те­перь она, чес­тно го­воря, не пред­став­ля­ла, как это во­об­ще мож­но сде­лать. Эта тварь бы­ла не толь­ко ог­ромной, ра­зум­ной и злоб­ной, она дей­стви­тель­но  _уп­равля­ла_  ор­дой. Те­перь она по­няла, как это ра­бота­ет. Без­моз­глые по­рож­де­ния ть­мы не име­ют ни­каких шан­сов соп­ро­тив­лять­ся  _пес­не_ , они пос­лушно идут ту­да, ку­да их ве­дут. Ар­хи­демо­на мож­но наз­вать об­щим, еди­ным ра­зумом ор­ды. И это бы­ло страш­но.   
      За спи­ной не­ожи­дан­но пос­лы­шалось ти­хое по­каш­ли­вание. Обер­нувшись, Трисс уви­дела Алис­те­ра. Вче­ра, пос­ле Пос­вя­щения они поч­ти не го­вори­ли, ча­родей­ка ви­дела, что мо­лодой Страж сам не свой. Его взгляд яс­но го­ворил, что это был пер­вый ри­ту­ал, ко­торый он наб­лю­дал со сто­роны. Име­ет смысл, ес­ли вспом­нить, что он был млад­шим Стра­жем. Она не зна­ла, как от­ре­аги­рова­ла бы са­ма, ес­ли бы ей приш­лось наб­лю­дать за про­цес­сом со сто­роны, не от­вле­ка­ясь на собс­твен­ные "впе­чат­ле­ния". Че­го толь­ко сто­ила пер­вая уви­ден­ная смерть – смерть Да­вета. Она бы­ла уве­рена, что еще дол­го бу­дет ви­деть в кош­ма­рах се­рое ли­цо в чер­ных про­жил­ках вен и по­белев­шие гла­за.   
      Алис­тер от­кашлял­ся.   
      - Ты го­това? Нас ждут в глав­ном ла­гере. Поз­на­комишь­ся с ос­таль­ны­ми Стра­жами, и нач­нем тре­ниров­ки. Я объ­яс­нил Дун­ка­ну наш план от­но­ситель­но то­го, как луч­ше обу­чать те­бя вла­деть ору­жи­ем, не тре­вожа твою ма­гию. Ка­жет­ся, он толь­ко за. О, кста­ти, я хо­тел по­казать те­бе еще кое-что! Как раз на тре­ниров­ке и бу­дет воз­можность.  
      Трисс смот­ре­ла на тре­ниро­воч­ную пло­щад­ку круг­лы­ми гла­зами. Это, ко­неч­но, сов­сем не то, че­го она ожи­дала. Она пред­по­ложи­ла, что это бу­дет что-то вро­де спар­рингов на ме­чах и от­ра­бот­ка уда­ров-ук­ло­нений. Как лю­бая тре­ниров­ка сол­дат, ко­торые она наб­лю­дала в ко­ролев­ском ла­гере. Она не ожи­дала... это­го.   
      Сме­на ору­жия, по­лоса пре­пятс­твий, бой с за­вязан­ны­ми гла­зами, бой "один про­тив мно­гих". И это был еще не пол­ный пе­речень. Алис­тер уви­дел, как она смот­рит на тре­ниру­ющих­ся Стра­жей, и со смеш­ком за­метил, что там ей по­ка де­лать не­чего.   
      - Те­бе по­ка нуж­но на­учить­ся хо­тя бы дер­жать ору­жие в ру­ках.   
      Ча­родей­ка на­дулась. Дун­кан на­учил ее дер­жать ору­жие в ру­ках! И по­казал ос­новные стой­ки и уда­ры. Они прос­то прек­ра­тили за­нимать­ся, по­тому что у нее был ду­рац­кий реф­лекс швы­рять­ся ог­нем, вмес­то то­го, что­бы от­ра­жать уда­ры.   
      Алис­тер по­дошел к стой­кам с ору­жи­ем и, при­мерив­шись, взял лег­кий меч и не­боль­шой де­ревян­ный щит. По­том по­тянул­ся к длин­но­му шес­ту и, взве­сив не­го в ру­ке, бро­сил ей. Она ед­ва ус­пе­ла пой­мать его в воз­ду­хе, преж­де чем ко­нец шес­та ог­рел ее по лбу.   
      - По­дой­дет?   
      Трисс ос­мотре­ла шест. Де­ревян­ный, ук­реплен­ный, не слиш­ком тя­желый, но и не лег­кий. По­хоже на по­сох, к ко­торым она при­вык­ла в Кру­ге. Прав­да, там по­сохи не ис­поль­зо­вали в ка­чес­тве ору­жия ближ­не­го боя, толь­ко для про­веде­ния и уси­ления ма­гии. Здесь же не бы­ло ни фо­куси­ру­юще­го крис­талла, ни да­же сле­да ли­ри­ума. Так что осо­бого вы­бора у нее не бы­ло. При­дет­ся учить­ся при­емам ближ­не­го боя. Она не­уве­рен­но кив­ну­ла.   
      - Ну, тог­да нач­нем...  
  
      ***  
      Язы­чок пла­мени на паль­це пшик­нул и по­гас. Трисс раз­дра­жен­но вздох­ну­ла. Она уш­ла в са­мую заб­ро­шен­ную часть Ос­та­гара, где ее бы вряд ли кто-то стал ис­кать, и те­перь си­дела, све­сив но­ги над об­ры­вом, на са­мом краю ка­мен­ной пли­ты – ве­ро­ят­но, рань­ше это бы­ла од­на из пат­руль­ных вы­шек – от­сю­да от­кры­вал­ся прек­расный вид, с од­ной сто­роны на ко­ролев­ский ла­герь, а с дру­гой на ди­кие зем­ли Кор­ка­ри. Вни­зу мел­ки­ми фи­гур­ка­ми сно­вали лю­ди. Трисс спе­ци­аль­но взоб­ра­лась сю­да, что­бы ее ник­то не ви­дел, и уже по­лови­ну ве­чера она бе­зус­пешно пы­талась вос­про­из­вести то, что по­казал ей Алис­тер.   
      Ока­залось, что пос­ле пос­вя­щения в Стра­жи он про­дол­жал со­вер­шенс­тво­вать свои хра­мов­ничьи спо­соб­ности и, во вре­мя од­ной из тре­ниро­вок он пы­тал­ся со­об­ра­зить, как ему уда­лось за­жечь огонь на собс­твен­ной ла­дони. Нес­коль­ко по­пыток спус­тя по­доз­ре­ния под­твер­ди­лись – спо­соб­ности хра­мов­ни­ков то­же бы­ли раз­но­вид­ностью ма­гии. У обыч­ных хра­мов­ни­ков ис­точни­ком си­лы слу­жил ли­ри­ум, вмес­то свя­зи с Тенью и собс­твен­ной ма­ны, как у ма­гов. Но Алис­тер его не при­нимал. Воп­ре­ки рас­простра­нен­но­му мне­нию, спо­соб­ности хра­мов­ни­ков не бы­ли пря­мо за­виси­мы от ли­ри­ума, зелье толь­ко де­лало их силь­нее и про­ще в при­мене­нии. Алис­тер же го­ворил, что без ли­ри­ума прос­то нуж­но боль­ше сос­ре­дото­чения и дис­ципли­ны. По прось­бе Трисс (и пос­ле не­кото­рых уго­воров) он сог­ла­сил­ся по­казать ба­зовые при­емы. Вот их она сей­час и пы­талась вос­про­из­вести. Для ма­га та­кая «ма­гия без ма­гии» ка­залась при­мер­но та­ким же из­вра­щени­ем, как по­пыт­ка по­чесать ле­вое ухо пра­вой но­гой. Вре­мена­ми ей ка­залось, что гла­за вот-вот съ­едут­ся в ком­пак­тную куч­ку, но она уп­ря­мо про­дол­жа­ла пы­тать­ся. Воз­можность кол­до­вать "на ну­ле", не при­меняя ма­гию кро­ви, сто­ила лю­бых уси­лий. Трисс вздох­ну­ла и смах­ну­ла не­ров­ную чел­ку с ли­ца. В пос­ледний раз она стриг­ла ее за нес­коль­ко дней до Ис­тя­заний, и сей­час очень жа­лела об от­сутс­твии нож­ниц.   
      Ог­ля­дыва­ясь на­зад, ка­жет­ся, что прош­ли го­ды, нес­мотря на то, что она по­кину­ла баш­ню все­го нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад. Дав­но ее жизнь так не пес­тре­ла со­быти­ями. Она при­вык­ла к скуч­ным, мо­нотон­ным и оди­нако­вым дням в Кру­ге, и при­ходи­лось час­тень­ко на­поми­нать се­бе, что о ску­ке и по­кое те­перь при­дет­ся за­быть – не про Се­рых Стра­жей эти по­нятия. Она улыб­ну­лась.   
      Мно­гие бы с ней не сог­ла­сились, но она пред­почтет ос­та­ток сво­ей жиз­ни ис­треб­лять по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, чем си­деть в клет­ке, пус­кай и впол­не ком­фор­тной. Для нее этот ком­форт имел ма­ло смыс­ла на фо­не все­го ос­таль­но­го.   
      Нет, она зна­ла, что бы­ли ма­ги, ко­торые наш­ли в баш­не свой дом, и бы­ли впол­не счас­тли­вы там. Ее это не удив­ля­ло. При­мер­но в де­сяти­лет­нем воз­расте она под­ру­жилась с эль­фий­ской де­воч­кой, ко­торая до баш­ни го­лода­ла и поп­ро­шай­ни­чала на ули­це. Не­рия бы­ла ис­крен­не ра­да и бла­годар­на, что ее взя­ли в Круг, и она вы­рос­ла в спо­соб­ную мо­лодую ча­родей­ку. Их друж­ба за­кон­чи­лась не­кото­рой вза­им­ной не­лов­костью, но Трисс про­дол­жа­ла за ней приг­ля­дывать, как за млад­шей сес­трен­кой. Эль­фий­ка ока­залась та­лан­тли­вым ма­гом и бы­ла пол­ностью пог­ло­щена сво­ими ис­сле­дова­ни­ями, но она бы­ла слиш­ком прос­то­душ­ным и до­вер­чи­вым су­щес­твом, и Трисс не хо­тела, что­бы она пов­то­рила ее ис­то­рию и ока­залась втя­нута в по­лити­чес­кие ин­три­ги Кру­га из-за сво­ей на­ив­ности.   
      Воз­можно, мес­то та­ких как Не­рия в баш­не – Круг мо­жет дать им за­щиту от внеш­не­го ми­ра, кры­шу над го­ловой, про­пита­ние и воз­можность за­нимать­ся лю­бимым де­лом. А боль­ше­го де­вуш­ка и не хо­тела. Для Трисс та же са­мая баш­ня ста­ла мес­том, где за вы­жива­ние нуж­но бо­роть­ся зу­бами и ког­тя­ми, иног­да да­же в пря­мом смыс­ле. Мо­жет быть Винн и бы­ла пра­ва, толь­ко вы­бора у нее все рав­но осо­бого не бы­ло. А жер­твой ста­новить­ся она бы­ла не на­мере­на. Боль­ше ни­ког­да.   
      Встрях­нув рас­тре­пан­ны­ми во­лоса­ми в на­деж­де очис­тить го­лову от мрач­ных мыс­лей, она под­ня­ла ли­цо к не­бу. По стран­ной иро­нии, вче­ра выг­ля­нуло сол­нце, а ту­чи вне­зап­но рас­тво­рились. Впер­вые с тех пор, как она по­кину­ла баш­ню. Весь прош­лый день она про­вела на тре­ниро­воч­ной пло­щад­ке Стра­жей, нес­мотря на то, что Дун­кан раз­ре­шил ей от­дохнуть пос­ле Пос­вя­щения. Она бы­ла там не столь­ко ра­ди обу­чения, сколь­ко прос­то нас­лажда­ясь сол­нечным све­том. Трисс и пред­ста­вить не мог­ла, что это нас­толь­ко при­ят­но. Она не мог­ла вспом­нить, ког­да она в пос­ледний раз мог­ла греть­ся в сол­нечных лу­чах, а не смот­реть на них сквозь тя­желые што­ры или неп­риступ­ные ок­на. Воз­можно, ни­ког­да. У нее сох­ра­нилось ма­ло вос­по­мина­ний о детс­тве до Кру­га, но поч­ти все они вклю­чали в се­бя тол­стые ка­мен­ные сте­ны и неп­риступ­ное для трех­летне­го ре­бен­ка ок­но. Она ус­мехну­лась. Вер­нее, это взрос­лые счи­тали, что неп­риступ­ное. А де­ти быс­тро со­об­ра­жа­ют, как ис­поль­зо­вать стулья, иг­рушки и во­об­ще лю­бые под­ручные пред­ме­ты, что­бы доб­рать­ся ту­да, ку­да им хо­чет­ся. Осо­бен­но, ес­ли на це­лый день за­пирать их в оди­ночес­тве в че­тырех сте­нах.   
      Прав­да, для нее вче­раш­нее удо­воль­ствие не ос­та­лось без­на­казан­ны­ми. В ее те­ле сей­час бо­лели аб­со­лют­но все мыш­цы, в том чис­ле те, о су­щес­тво­вании ко­торых она до­гады­валась толь­ко по ана­томи­чес­ко­му ат­ла­су – Алис­тер по­дошел к ее фи­зичес­кой под­го­тов­ке со всей серь­ез­ностью. К то­му же у теп­лых сол­нечных лу­чиков ока­зал­ся один ма­лоп­ри­ят­ный по­боч­ный эф­фект – неп­ри­выч­ная к сол­нечно­му све­ту ко­жа очень быс­тро об­го­рала и на­чина­ла ше­лушить­ся. Так что сей­час Трисс мог­ла пох­вастать­ся де­ревян­ной по­ход­кой и пок­раснев­шим, об­луплен­ным но­сом. И ее это со­вер­шенно не расс­тра­ива­ло. Она на­конец-то чувс­тво­вала, что на­чина­ет жить.  
      - Вот ты где! – пос­лы­шал­ся за спи­ной зна­комый го­лос. – А я те­бя по все­му ла­герю ищу.   
      - При­вет Алис­тер, - она не обер­ну­лась к не­му, но улыб­ну­лась. Его лег­ко­мыс­ленно-ве­селое нас­тро­ение бы­ло за­рази­тель­ным. Алис­тер ни­ког­да не да­вал ей хан­дрить, да­же ког­да слу­чались сов­сем пло­хие мо­мен­ты, и она бы­ла ему за это бла­годар­на. – Я ре­шила нем­но­го по­рабо­тать над тем, что ты мне по­казал, и уш­ла сю­да, что­бы ни­кому гла­за не мо­золить.   
      Он хмык­нул и сел ря­дом с ней, точ­но так же све­сив но­ги над об­ры­вом.   
      - "Ни­кому" – это хра­мов­ни­кам?   
      - В точ­ку. Вряд ли им бы пон­ра­вилось, что маг ис­поль­зу­ет их при­емы.   
      - Ну, тех­ни­чес­ки, это не их де­ло. Се­рые Стра­жи не под­чи­ня­ют­ся Цер­кви, и мы дол­жны ис­поль­зо­вать лю­бые дос­тупные нам средс­тва. Но, по прав­де ска­зать... ког­да Дун­кан приз­вал ме­ня, Пре­подоб­ная Мать вы­нуди­ла ме­ня дать сло­во, что я ни­кому и ни­ког­да не рас­крою тай­ны обу­чения хра­мов­ни­ков. Од­на­ко, здесь дру­гие пра­вила. Внут­ри Ор­де­на мы дол­жны де­лить­ся друг с дру­гом лю­быми на­выка­ми, ко­торые мо­гут по­мочь в на­шей борь­бе. Так что... да, я ока­зал­ся в ще­кот­ли­вой си­ту­ации.   
      - По­нимаю, - Трисс нак­ры­ла его ру­ку сво­ей и обод­ря­юще улыб­ну­лась. – Имен­но по­это­му и не ле­зу на ро­жон. А то, чем де­лят­ся друг с дру­гом Стра­жи – это дей­стви­тель­но не их де­ло.   
      Алис­тер не­лов­ко по­ер­зал на мес­те и из­влек из кар­ма­на бу­маж­ный ку­лек.  
      - Вот, - он про­тянул ей свер­ток. – Это, ко­неч­но, не ле­ден­цы, но это все, что мне уда­лось вып­ро­сить у по­вара в на­шем ла­гере.   
      Трисс ос­то­рож­но раз­верну­ла бу­магу, и с удив­ле­ни­ем об­на­ружи­ла там ко­лотый мел­ки­ми ку­соч­ка­ми са­хар. Рот тут же на­пол­нился слю­ной. Она сглот­ну­ла и под­ня­ла воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд на Алис­те­ра. Тот сно­ва на­чал ер­зать, а его ще­ки и уши за­мет­но по­розо­вели.   
      - Ну... Дун­кан го­ворил, что ты очень слад­кое лю­бишь. Да ты и са­ма об этом упо­мина­ла... – па­рень окон­ча­тель­но сту­шевал­ся и пок­раснел, а она все еще про­дол­жа­ла оше­лом­ленно хло­пать на не­го гла­зами. На­конец, она сно­ва об­ре­ла го­лос.  
      - Алис­тер, наш по­вар под­счи­тыва­ет каж­дую ще­пот­ку со­ли, ко­торую мы бро­сили в еду, а са­хар на­вер­ня­ка еще боль­шая ред­кость сре­ди его за­пасов! Как...?  
      Как ему уда­лось вып­ро­сить столь­ко са­хара у это­го до­тош­но­го за­нуды?   
      - Эм... Ну, мне не впер­вой вы­пол­нять мел­кие по­руче­ния, зна­ешь ли, а у по­вара их на­копи­лась мас­са, вот и... Да не так уж это бы­ло и слож­но! Прос­ти. Это глу­по, – мо­лодой Страж упор­но не под­ни­мал взгля­да от сво­их рук, а ру­мянец на ли­це, ка­жет­ся, толь­ко уси­лил­ся.   
      Трисс с ми­нуту прос­то смот­ре­ла на не­го. В детс­тве они с Й­ова­ном час­то ус­тра­ива­ли не­уроч­ные вы­лаз­ки на кух­ню и тас­ка­ли от­ту­да сла­дос­ти. И де­лились они по прин­ци­пу "кто ус­пел, тот и съ­ел". Ник­то ни­ког­да не стал бы де­лать ка­кую-то ра­боту, прос­то что­бы сде­лать ей при­ят­но. В за­тянув­шемся мол­ча­нии Алис­тер уже на­чал, за­пина­ясь, пы­тать­ся из­ви­нить­ся не­понят­но за что, ког­да она не­ожи­дан­но про­тяну­ла ру­ку и кос­ну­лась его под­бо­род­ка, мяг­ко по­вер­нув его ли­цо к се­бе.  
      - Алис­тер.  
      По­ток бес­связ­ных оп­равда­ний рез­ко прек­ра­тил­ся, ког­да он заг­ля­нул ей в гла­за.  
      - Спа­сибо, Алис­тер. Прав­да.   
      От­ве­том ей бы­ла улыб­ка – ис­крен­няя, сов­сем маль­чи­шес­кая, и где-то в гру­ди ста­ло чуть-чуть теп­лее. А по­том в его гла­зах вдруг зап­ля­сали сме­шин­ки. Не­ожи­дан­но для са­мой се­бя, Трисс сму­тилась.  
      - Что?  
      - У те­бя вес­нушки на но­су по­яви­лись.  
      Она смор­щи­ла об­луплен­ный нос. От­лично. Бы­ло прос­то об­го­рев­шее ли­цо, а те­перь еще и ко­нопа­тое. Хо­тя, с ее блед­ной ко­жей, на­вер­ное, не сто­ит удив­лять­ся. Там, где не дер­жится за­гар, от­лично се­бя чувс­тву­ют вес­нушки и про­чая пиг­мента­ция. Она при­щури­лась на не­го, с ми­нуту вни­матель­но раз­гля­дывая ли­цо сво­его то­вари­ща. Свет­лые, пе­соч­но­го цве­та во­лосы, теп­лые, свет­ло-ка­рие гла­за, за­горе­лая ко­жа... и рос­сыпь вес­ну­шек на но­су. Она фыр­кну­ла.  
      - На се­бя пос­мотри.  
      Алис­тер по­чесал слег­ка ко­нопа­тый нос.   
      - Это не счи­та­ет­ся, у ме­ня они всег­да бы­ли!   
      Трисс со смеш­ком пих­ну­ла его лок­тем в бок. Он в дол­гу не ос­тался. В кон­це кон­цов, они до­иг­ра­лись до то­го, что ед­ва не ски­нули вниз свой за­пас сла­дос­тей. Ло­вили ку­лек в че­тыре ру­ки. Сле­ду­ющие де­сять ми­нут они си­дели в у­ют­ной ти­шине и грыз­ли са­хар, за­пивая слад­кие ку­соч­ки во­дой из ко­жано­го бур­дю­ка, ко­торый Алис­тер на вся­кий слу­чай прих­ва­тил с со­бой.   
      Воз­можно, кое в чем Трисс ошиб­лась. Да­же в жиз­ни Се­рых Стра­жей есть мес­то для ти­хих и спо­кой­ных мо­мен­тов. Она ни­ког­да не бы­ла до­воль­на сво­ей но­вой жизнью боль­ше, чем те­перь.


	7. Chapter 5. In peace, Vigilance.

**Гла­ва 5. В ми­ре - бди­тель­ность.**  
  
      Трисс по­мор­щи­лась и по­тер­ла спи­ну. Не по­мог­ло, так что она нак­ло­нилась и, стоя на пря­мых но­гах, кос­ну­лась ла­доня­ми зем­ли. В спи­не что-то сла­бо щел­кну­ло и про­тив­ная но­ющая боль, ос­тавша­яся от не­удоб­но­го ле­жака, на­конец прош­ла. Зап­ла­ниро­ван­ный рейд в ди­кие зем­ли Кор­ка­ри не вы­зывал ни­како­го эн­ту­зи­аз­ма. Она до­гады­валась, чем сно­ва все за­кон­чится: они убь­ют пол­сотни по­рож­де­ний ть­мы под­твер­дят то, что и так бы­ло из­вес­тно – ор­да с каж­дым днем все бли­же – и сно­ва вер­нутся в ла­герь.   
      А по­рож­де­ния ть­мы в ди­ких зем­лях бы­ли пов­сю­ду. Са­ма Трисс еще ед­ва мог­ла ощу­тить их приб­ли­жение, а вот ос­таль­ные Стра­жи то и де­ло мор­щи­лись и ер­за­ли, ког­да ук­ла­дыва­лись спать. В ла­гере бы­ло лег­че. Здесь кош­ма­ры, ко­торые му­чили ее в пос­леднее вре­мя, бы­ли не та­кими... ин­тенсив­ны­ми, как на бо­лотах. Стар­шие Стра­жи го­вори­ли, что это из-за бли­зос­ти ор­ды.   
      С мо­мен­та ее Пос­вя­щения прош­ло уже поч­ти три не­дели, и она ед­ва толь­ко на­чина­ла по­нимать то, что дру­гие на­зыва­ли Зо­вом. Хо­тя Алис­тер и ут­вер­ждал, что это слу­чилось на удив­ле­ние быс­тро, так как дру­гие на­чина­ют "слы­шать" по­рож­де­ний ть­мы не рань­ше, чем че­рез ме­сяц-два. Дун­кан пред­по­ложил, что это вли­яние приб­ли­жа­юще­гося Мо­ра.  
      В це­лом, это бы­ло очень стран­ное ощу­щение. По­калы­вание на­чина­лось с ко­жи – у Трисс та­кое бы­вало, ког­да она всю ночь спа­ла, под­ло­жив ру­ку под го­лову, ру­ка оне­мева­ла, а ут­ром кро­воток воз­вра­щал­ся в преж­нее рус­ло. Не слиш­ком при­ят­ное ощу­щение, но ни­чего страш­но­го. Но это толь­ко по­нача­лу. Чем бли­же ока­зыва­лись по­рож­де­ния ть­мы, и чем боль­ше их бы­ло – тем силь­нее и неп­ри­ят­нее ста­нови­лись ощу­щения. В ок­ру­жении боль­шо­го от­ря­да она уже чувс­тво­вала се­бя так, буд­то ее ко­жа вот-вот спол­зет с нее.   
      Один из са­мых мо­лодых Стра­жей (пос­ле нее и Алис­те­ра, ес­тес­твен­но, дру­гих "де­тишек", как вы­ража­лись эти ехид­ны, сре­ди них не бы­ло), вклю­чен­ный вмес­те с ни­ми в рейд по­дошел к ней и под­тол­кнул лок­тем, ука­зывая на бру­сы и рас­тяжки.   
      - Ну что, да­вай на пе­регон­ки? Кто по­бедит, то­му лиш­няя пор­ция за обе­дом.  
      Трисс за­кати­ла гла­за.  
      - Боль­ше я на это не по­ведусь, Риз, и ты это зна­ешь.  
      Пы­тать­ся обог­нать юр­ко­го и гиб­ко­го Ри­за на по­лосе пре­пятс­твий бы­ло дох­лым но­мером, в этом она уже убе­дилась. Рос­том и сло­жени­ем он был не­нам­но­го круп­нее нее, но с лих­вой ком­пенси­ровал этот не­дос­та­ток ско­ростью и под­вижностью. У Трисс то­же неп­ло­хо по­луча­лось, с ее ком­плек­ци­ей в ближ­нем бою си­лой не возь­мешь, так что она учи­лась быс­тро дви­гать­ся и уво­рачи­вать­ся. Но она пол­ностью осоз­на­вала, что бы­ла все­го лишь но­вич­ком. Она уже не па­дала, не зас­тре­вала, вов­ре­мя при­ходи­ла к фи­нишу и уси­лен­но раз­ви­вала при­род­ную гиб­кость и лов­кость. Но на пе­регон­ки? С Ри­зом? Без шан­сов.   
      Стра­жи вок­руг них за­фыр­ка­ли, и она смор­щи­лась. Пой­ма­ла чуть ви­нова­тую улыб­ку Алис­те­ра и по­жала пле­чами. Че­го уж те­перь. Она зна­ла, как Алис­тер ра­довал­ся из­бавле­нию от сво­его ста­туса "млад­ше­го" и свя­зан­ных с этим шу­точек и под­ко­лок, объ­ек­том ко­торых он до не­дав­не­го вре­мени был. Но это так же ав­то­мати­чес­ки оз­на­чало, что те­перь все "вни­мание" бы­ло нап­равле­но на нее. А еще тот факт, что она бы­ла единс­твен­ной жен­щи­ной в Ор­де­не. И то, что она выг­ля­дела да­же млад­ше сво­их во­сем­надца­ти. И то, что боль­шинс­тву Стра­жей она со сво­им рос­том в пу­пок ды­шала... Все это нис­коль­ко не по­мога­ло.   
      Хо­тя от­но­шение к ней Стра­жи и пе­реме­нили пос­ле не­дав­не­го слу­чая, ког­да она бе­зо вся­кой ма­гии раз­би­ла нос од­но­му на­халь­но­му зу­бос­ка­лу из ко­ролев­ской ар­мии, ко­торый сна­чала прос­то де­лал в ее сто­рону гряз­ные на­меки о весь­ма… сво­бод­ных нра­вах в Кру­ге, а по­том и вов­се на­чал рас­пускать ру­ки. Алис­тер по­пытал­ся за нее всту­пить­ся, но она от­ре­аги­рова­ла быс­трее. Так что ха­мова­тый тип всю пос­ле­ду­ющую не­делю све­тил фин­га­лом на весь ла­герь, что и пос­лу­жило по­водом для ве­селья мно­гих дру­гих сол­дат, ко­торые с са­мого на­чала пре­дуп­режда­ли – не свя­зывай­ся со Стра­жами. Ну а она что, ви­нова­та, что ли, ес­ли он сам на­рывал­ся?   
      Но дей­стви­тель­но впе­чат­лить Стра­жей ей уда­лось толь­ко ког­да они уви­дели ее ма­гию не в шу­точ­ной по­тасов­ке, а в ре­аль­ном бою про­тив по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. В кон­це кон­цов она прос­то мах­ну­ла на них ру­кой. Ну их, пусть се­бе ве­селят­ся. Все рав­но под­колки бы­ли дру­жес­ки­ми, а от­но­шение – доб­рым. Да и, по прав­де ска­зать, по­лови­на Стра­жей тут бы­ли вдвое стар­ше нее и ку­да как опыт­нее в сво­ем де­ле. Она сно­ва бы­ла в уче­никах, и оби­жать­ся на со­от­ветс­тву­ющее от­но­шение бы­ло бы глу­по.   
      - Тог­да, как нас­чет не­боль­шой раз­минки? – блес­нул гла­зами Риз. – До вы­хода еще есть вре­мя.   
      Не до­жида­ясь от­ве­та, он вско­чил на брус, а в его ру­ке буд­то сам со­бой ока­зал­ся ко­рот­кий де­ревян­ный кли­нок. Трисс вздох­ну­ла и по­тяну­лась за сво­им шес­том для прак­ти­ки. Из все­го ору­жия, имев­ше­гося в ла­гере, это боль­ше все­го на­поми­нало при­выч­ный ей по­сох. Она уже зна­ла, что в те­чении де­сяти ми­нут к Ри­зу при­со­еди­нят­ся и ос­таль­ные чет­ве­ро Стра­жей, в том чис­ле Алис­тер, и ее бу­дут всей ком­па­ни­ей го­нять по тре­ниро­воч­ной пло­щад­ке, зас­тавляя быс­тро пе­рек­лю­чать­ся меж­ду про­тив­ни­ками и пе­ренас­тра­ивать­ся на раз­ную тех­ни­ку боя.   
      Она не жа­лова­лась, да­же бы­ла бла­годар­на. На фо­не дру­гих Стра­жей она бы­ла слиш­ком сла­бой и у­яз­ви­мой. В рей­дах ко­му-то пос­то­ян­но при­ходи­лось ос­та­вать­ся на мес­те и прик­ры­вать ее, по­ка она кол­ду­ет, вмес­то то­го что­бы сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на за­даче (в ос­новном, ко­неч­но, эта роль дос­та­валась Алис­те­ру). В ре­зуль­та­те, они ре­шили как мож­но быс­трее на­учить ее хо­тя бы за­щищать­ся и уво­рачи­вать­ся.   
      Хо­тя неп­ри­выч­ные к фи­зичес­ким наг­рузкам мыш­цы про­тес­то­вали каж­дый день, она че­рез си­лу зас­тавля­ла се­бя сно­ва и сно­ва от­ра­баты­вать при­емы и тре­ниро­вать ко­ор­ди­нацию. В спар­рингах с ней то­же ча­ще все­го учас­тво­вал Алис­тер. А пос­ле то­го, как ос­таль­ные ус­лы­шали о пе­чаль­ной учас­ти, ед­ва не пос­тигшей бо­роду Дун­ка­на, при­сутс­твие быв­ше­го хра­мов­ни­ка во­об­ще ста­ло обя­затель­ным на каж­дой ее тре­ниров­ке.   
      Пос­ле нес­коль­ких ус­пешно от­ра­жен­ных уда­ров, Трисс ос­ме­лела нас­толь­ко, что вско­чила на брус ря­дом с Ри­зом. Бло­киро­вать уда­ры спе­реди, а не сни­зу ока­залось да­же лег­че. Ба­лан­си­руя на уз­кой опо­ре, и ста­ра­ясь чувс­тво­вать брус под но­гами, что­бы не смот­реть вниз пе­ред каж­дым ша­гом, она вни­матель­но наб­лю­дала за каж­дым дви­жени­ем про­тив­ни­ка. Вне­зап­но, ей по­каза­лось, что Риз от­крыл­ся для уда­ра, и она ре­шила рис­кнуть. Удар шес­та Страж, не ожи­дав­ший та­кого быс­тро­го пе­рехо­да от за­щиты к на­паде­нию, заб­ло­киро­вал уже у са­мого пле­ча, но от не­ожи­дан­ности по­терял рав­но­весие и все-та­ки спрыг­нул на зем­лю. Трисс пос­ле­дова­ла за ним. Ее ох­ва­тил азарт, и она вы­зыва­юще кру­тану­ла шест в ру­ке. Па­рень от­ве­тил ус­мешкой и стал ата­ковать быс­трее. Пос­ле нес­коль­ких мол­ни­енос­ных уда­ров, от ко­торых она ед­ва ус­пе­вала уво­рачи­вать­ся, он не­ожи­дан­но ис­чез. Трисс оза­дачен­но раз­верну­лась на пят­ках, что­бы най­ти в двух ша­гах от се­бя ус­ме­ха­юще­гося Алис­те­ра, в ру­ках ко­торо­го был де­ревян­ный меч и лег­кий щит.   
      Спар­ринг с Алис­те­ром уже стал де­лом при­выч­ным, и она прак­ти­чес­ки не за­думы­валась о дви­жени­ях. Но се­год­ня он, ви­димо, ре­шил отыг­рать­ся на ней за все слу­чай­но за­пущен­ные в не­го ма­гичес­кие га­дос­ти во вре­мя их пер­вых тре­ниро­вок. Уже на вто­рой ми­нуте боя ей весь­ма чувс­тви­тель­но дос­та­лось де­ревян­ным ме­чом по­ниже спи­ны. Трисс стис­ну­ла зу­бы. Этот вы­верт он по­казал ей нес­коль­ко дней на­зад, а она так ни ра­зу и не смог­ла его пов­то­рить. Ес­тес­твен­но, он этим бес­со­вес­тно поль­зо­вал­ся. Еще один удар – сно­ва при­ем, ко­торый у нее не по­лучал­ся. Ед­ва удер­жав в ру­ках шест, Трисс по­чувс­тво­вала, что те­ря­ет рав­но­весие. Слиш­ком поз­дно она вспом­ни­ла, что ров­но у нее за спи­ной кром­ка веч­ной, ни­ког­да не про­сыха­ющей лу­жи, по­жалуй, единс­твен­ной сей­час на весь Ос­та­гар. Со смач­ным плес­ком лу­жа при­няла ее в свои гряз­ные объ­ятия.  
      На ми­нуту во­цари­лась ти­шина. По­том пос­лы­шались сдав­ленные смеш­ки. Ча­родей­ка под­ня­ла на Алис­те­ра мрач­ный взгляд. На его ли­це ви­нова­тое вы­раже­ние бы­ло сме­шано с ед­ва удер­жи­ва­емым сме­хом. Он тут же сде­лал не­вин­ные гла­за щен­ка ма­бари и про­тянул ей ру­ку, пред­ла­гая по­мочь встать. Трисс при­щури­лась. А вот это он зря... Креп­ко ух­ва­тив­шись за про­тяну­тую ру­ку, она сде­лала вид, что хо­чет встать, но в пос­ледний мо­мент выб­ро­сила впе­ред но­гу, под­це­пив его за ло­дыж­ку, и силь­но дер­ну­ла на се­бя. Эле­мент не­ожи­дан­ности сра­ботал – Алис­тер по­терял рав­но­весие и нич­ком плюх­нулся в лу­жу ря­дом с ней, об­дав гряз­ны­ми брыз­га­ми и ее, и всех, кто сто­ял ря­дом. Смеш­ки прев­ра­тились в гро­мог­ласный хо­хот. На этот раз Трисс при­со­еди­нилась ко все­об­ще­му ве­селью. Она про­тяну­ла ру­ку и вы­тер­ла с кон­чи­ка но­са пар­ня на­бух­шую кап­лю гряз­ной во­ды. Нес­коль­ко се­кунд Алис­тер смот­рел на нее с вы­раже­ни­ем все­лен­ской оби­ды. Но в кон­це кон­цов и он не вы­дер­жал, и рас­сме­ял­ся вмес­те со все­ми.   
      Ве­селье прер­ва­ло нег­ромкое по­каш­ли­вание. Смех тут же утих. На бли­жай­шем бру­се си­дел Дун­кан.   
      - Ес­ли я не оши­ба­юсь, пос­ле обе­да вы дол­жны от­пра­вить­ся в ди­кие зем­ли. Вы со­бира­етесь ид­ти ту­да... в та­ком ви­де? – Ко­ман­дор Стра­жей пы­тал­ся выг­ля­деть су­ровым, но угол­ки его губ по­доз­ри­тель­но под­ра­гива­ли.   
      Ос­каль­зы­ва­ясь и ру­га­ясь под нос, Алис­тер и Трисс выб­ра­лись из лу­жи и на­пере­гон­ки рва­нули к шат­ру Стра­жей, пе­ре­оде­вать­ся. Хо­рошо, что они еще не ус­пе­ли на­деть бро­ню се­год­ня, бы­ли в прос­тых шта­нах и ру­баш­ках, ко­торые мож­но зап­росто пос­ти­рать. Прав­да, на обед те­перь при­дет­ся ид­ти в па­рад­ной фор­ме, по­тому как боль­ше – не в чем. Нет, где-то на дне меш­ка, ко­неч­но, у нее еще ос­та­валась ман­тия Кру­га, но на­девать ее сно­ва она сов­сем не го­рела же­лани­ем. На са­мом де­ле, она бы с удо­воль­стви­ем во­об­ще боль­ше ни­ког­да не ви­дела этих ве­щей.   
      Алис­тер веж­ли­во от­вернул­ся, ког­да она стя­нула с се­бя ру­баш­ку и при­гото­вила влаж­ную ткань и не­боль­шой таз с во­дой, но ча­родей­ка толь­ко по­жала пле­чами. Уче­ники в баш­не жи­вут в боль­ших об­щих ком­на­тах и неп­ри­кос­но­вен­ность час­тной жиз­ни там очень эфе­мер­ное по­нятие. Да­леко не всег­да уче­ники при­дер­жи­ва­ют­ся пра­вила "де­воч­ки от­дель­но – маль­чи­ки от­дель­но". Где ко­го ко­мен­дант­ский час зас­тал, тот там и спит. Ху­же толь­ко тем, кто до­поз­дна за­сижи­ва­ет­ся в биб­ли­оте­ке. С ней та­кое слу­чалось нес­коль­ко раз. Крес­ла в биб­ли­оте­ке, в ко­торых бы­ло удоб­но па­ру ча­сов по­сидеть с книж­кой, на про­вер­ку ока­зались сов­сем неп­ри­год­ны­ми для ком­фор­тно­го сна. К то­му же, хра­мов­ни­ки всег­да бу­дили и под кон­во­ем та­щили об­ратно в об­ще­житие, а ут­ром ожи­далась вы­волоч­ка и от­ра­бот­ки за на­руше­ние ко­мен­дант­ско­го ча­са. И, тем бо­лее, о ка­кой час­тной неп­ри­кос­но­вен­ности мо­жет ид­ти речь, ког­да хра­мов­ни­кам поз­во­лено вез­де хо­дить и всю­ду со­вать свой нос? Хоть в спаль­ню сре­ди но­чи, хоть в тум­бочку с ниж­ним бель­ем, хоть в ку­паль­ные ком­на­ты. Ког­да ее раз­бу­дили пос­ре­ди но­чи для Ис­тя­заний, от­вернуть­ся, по­ка она пе­ре­оде­валась, удо­сужил­ся толь­ко Кал­лен.   
      Прав­да, од­нажды по­доб­ные при­выч­ки од­но­му из мо­лодых хра­мов­ни­ков силь­но бо­ком выш­ли. В оп­равда­ние бе­дола­ге на­до ска­зать, что в жен­скую ку­паль­ню он вло­мил­ся без вся­кой зад­ней мыс­ли, прос­то не по­думав, и ре­ак­ция в ви­де ог­лу­шитель­но­го виз­га (ну реф­лекс, реф­лекс та­кой у не­кото­рых де­вушек, ма­ги они или нет) и по­тока во­ды ра­зом из шес­ти ве­дер, бы­ла для не­го пол­ной не­ожи­дан­ностью. А две­над­ца­тилет­няя Трисс в этот мо­мент ти­хо под­вы­вала от сме­ха в про­тиво­полож­ном уг­лу об­щей ком­на­ты, скры­вая свое ве­селье не­дочи­тан­ной кни­гой – при ви­де нас­квозь мок­ро­го, оша­рашен­но­го пар­ня в пол­ной бро­не, ко­торый, ка­жет­ся, уже ус­пел нап­рочь за­быть, за­чем при­шел, прос­то не­воз­можно бы­ло удер­жать­ся. С тех пор от по­доб­ной бес­це­ремон­ности хра­мов­ни­ки ста­рались воз­держи­вать­ся – все же хоть ка­кие-то гра­ницы дол­жны су­щес­тво­вать.   
      Трисс ти­хонь­ко хи­хик­ну­ла се­бе под нос и за­нялась при­веде­ни­ем се­бя в по­рядок. Ей по­вез­ло, что во­лосы она с ут­ра ком­пак­тно уло­жила вок­руг го­ловы, и они в гряз­ном ин­ци­ден­те не пос­тра­дали. Алис­тер с пе­ре­оде­вани­ем и при­веде­ни­ем се­бя в по­рядок спра­вил­ся быс­трее. Ог­ля­нув­шись и уви­дев ее толь­ко в ком­би­нации из ко­рот­ких хлоп­ко­вых шор­тов и тка­невой по­вяз­ки от под­мы­шек до та­лии, за­меня­ющей ей тра­дици­он­ное для ле­ди ниж­нее белье, он пок­расне­ли пос­пе­шил ре­тиро­вать­ся. По­ка она во­зилась с мно­гочис­ленны­ми ре­меш­ка­ми на сво­ей фор­ме, он ждал ее сна­ружи. Впро­чем, Трисс до­гады­валась, что че­лове­ку, вос­пи­тан­но­му Цер­ковью, наб­лю­дение за оде­ва­ющей­ся жен­щи­ной, тем бо­лее ма­лоз­на­комой, мо­жет по­казать­ся не­умес­тным и не­лов­ким. Этим Алис­тер иног­да очень на­поми­нал ей Кал­ле­на. А еще, воз­можно, теп­лы­ми гла­зами и ис­крен­ней улыб­кой. Она по­мота­ла го­ловой, пы­та­ясь из­ба­вить­ся от этих мыс­лей. Хва­тит с нее этих глу­пос­тей – от не­умес­тных ув­ле­чений од­ни неп­ри­ят­ности. Пос­ле ис­то­рии с Й­ова­ном сом­не­вать­ся в этом не при­ходи­лось. Не го­воря уж о том, что срав­ни­вать и ис­кать за­мену – это как-то... не­чес­тно, что ли. Алис­тер хо­роший па­рень, и не зас­лу­жил та­кого от­но­шения.  
      Ког­да они доб­ра­лись до по­левой кух­ни, ос­таль­ные Стра­жи из их груп­пы уже с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом при­кан­чи­вали вто­рую пор­цию. Их "па­рад­ный" вид выз­вал толь­ко смеш­ки и снис­хо­дитель­ное "Но­вич­ки...". Алис­тер и Трисс об­ре­чен­но пе­рег­ля­нулись. Ну не объ­яс­нять же бо­евым то­вари­щам, что их за­пас­ли­вость нын­че та­кова, что на­деть боль­ше поп­росту не­чего? Трисс еще хо­тя бы име­ла по­нят­ное оп­равда­ние – у нее от­ро­дясь не бы­ло нор­маль­ной одеж­ды, и об­за­вес­тись ею по­ка бы­ло нег­де и не­ког­да. У Алис­те­ра проб­ле­ма бы­ла дру­гая: в лу­же он уто­пил свой пос­ледний ком­плект чис­той и, глав­ное, це­лой одеж­ды. Как он сму­щен­но приз­нался пе­ред этим – пы­та­ясь по­чинить одеж­ду и за­латать ды­ры, он по­чему-то толь­ко рвал ее еще боль­ше. Ли­бо ру­баш­ки и нос­ки пе­река­шива­ло так, что их ста­нови­лось не­воз­можно но­сить.   
      Трисс пос­ме­ялась на не­задач­ли­вым то­вари­щем, но, чувс­твуя се­бя нем­но­го ви­нова­той, пред­ло­жила при­вес­ти в по­рядок часть его одеж­ды. Как мир­ную жер­тву. Нет, игол­ка­ми и нит­ка­ми она поль­зо­валась не­нам­но­го луч­ше са­мого Алис­те­ра, но за­то она зна­ла спе­ци­аль­ные зак­ли­нания, поз­во­ля­ющие за­латать, очис­тить и под­но­вить ткань. Прав­да, эту ма­гию нель­зя бы­ло ис­поль­зо­вать час­то – ина­че одеж­да рас­ползет­ся на нит­ки и бу­дет неп­ри­год­на да­же в ка­чес­тве по­ловой тряп­ки, о чем она чес­тно пре­дуп­ре­дила об­ра­довав­ше­гося бы­ло пар­ня.   
      На обе­де Трисс по­каза­лось, что она прос­то вдох­ну­ла по­ложен­ную ей пор­цию, да­же не за­метив. Прос­то в один мо­мент она об­на­ружи­ла, что ее та­рел­ка вдруг опус­те­ла, что выз­ва­ло приг­лу­шен­ные смеш­ки сре­ди дру­гих Стра­жей. Она пок­расне­ла и, схва­тив свою та­рел­ку, раз­дра­жен­но дви­нулась в сто­рону по­вара.   
      Алис­тер уже сто­ял там, ожи­дая до­бав­ки. Он по­нима­юще улыб­нулся ей.   
      - Не об­ра­щай на них вни­мания. У ме­ня еще ху­же бы­ло, - он бе­лозу­бо улыб­нулся. – Пред­ставь се­бе – ме­ня од­нажды в Де­нери­ме зас­ту­кали ночью в кла­довой с про­дук­та­ми. Я ел од­новре­мен­но из двух кас­трюль и от не­ожи­дан­ности пе­ревер­нул на се­бя од­ну из них. Ты не пред­став­ля­ешь, сколь­ко ме­ня по­том драз­ни­ли по это­му по­воду. Или тот слу­чай на об­щем обе­де, ког­да я был нас­толь­ко го­лоден, и ел так быс­тро и жад­но, что до са­мых ушей пе­рема­зал­ся в под­ливке. Поч­ти три де­сят­ка че­ловек за сто­лом, и все по­теша­ют­ся на­до мной од­ним. Не оби­жай­ся на них, это что-то вро­де тра­диции. В кон­це кон­цов, и ап­пе­тит, и про­чие стран­ности – это пос­ледс­твия Пос­вя­щения, все че­рез это прош­ли. Мо­жет и нам че­рез нес­коль­ко лет бу­дет ве­село наб­лю­дать за но­воб­ранца­ми. В кон­це кон­цов, луч­ше уж так, чем с мрач­ны­ми и тра­гич­ны­ми ли­цами до­жидать­ся смер­ти.   
      - И на­дол­го это? – тос­кли­во спро­сила Трисс, кив­нув на та­рел­ку. В пос­ледние две не­дели ей ред­ко уда­валось от­влечь се­бя от мыс­лей о еде, и сколь­ко бы она не съ­ела, она всег­да бы­ла го­лод­на. Это раз­дра­жало, ес­ли не ска­зать боль­ше.   
      - Ап­пе­тит? – Алис­тер по­жал пле­чами, зас­тенчи­во улыб­нувшись. – Ско­рее все­го это с на­ми уже нав­сегда, как и дру­гие "пре­лес­ти" сквер­ны в на­шей кро­ви. Го­ворят, со вре­менем мож­но на­учить­ся иг­но­риро­вать гры­зущее чувс­тво го­лода, и оно от­хо­дит на зад­ний план. Прав­да, есть мень­ше у ме­ня по­ка не по­луча­ет­ся. Но я был Се­рым Стра­жем толь­ко семь ме­сяцев, так что мне слож­но су­дить.   
  
      ***  
      Трисс про­вела жес­ткой ше­рохо­ватой бу­магой по длин­но­му де­ревян­ном древ­ку, счи­щая кровь. По­рож­де­ний ть­мы се­год­ня бы­ло не боль­ше, чем обыч­но. Впро­чем, это был чет­вертый рейд в ди­кие зем­ли за пос­ледние две не­дели (вер­нее, чет­вертый из тех, в ко­торых она учас­тво­вала), и каж­дый вы­ходил доль­ше пре­дыду­щего. Все боль­ше по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, все слож­нее и доль­ше стыч­ки с ни­ми, да и спать при­ходи­лось прак­ти­чес­ки с от­кры­тыми гла­зами. В прош­лый раз они ед­ва не по­теря­ли То­маса – ли­дера их рей­да, здо­рово­го, креп­ко­го Стра­жа, ко­торый от­влек на се­бя ог­ромно­го гар­ло­ка-во­жака, за что и поп­ла­тил­ся. Ес­ли бы Трисс пом­ни­ла хоть од­ну мо­лит­ву, она бы мо­жет да­же поб­ла­года­рила Соз­да­теля, что ос­татков ее ма­ны хва­тило ров­но нас­толь­ко, что­бы про­дер­жать Стра­жа жи­вым до воз­вра­щения в ла­герь, где им за­нялись це­лите­ли из Кру­га.   
      Се­год­ня еще не вос­ста­новив­ше­гося То­маса за­менил дру­гой Страж, по име­ни Норд, стар­ше и опыт­нее, и ку­да ме­нее раз­го­вор­чи­вый, чем дру­гие в их ком­па­нии. Имен­но он се­год­ня бе­зоши­боч­но вел их скры­тыми троп­ка­ми че­рез бо­лота. Они уже ми­нова­ли раз­ва­лины, в ко­торые их с Алис­те­ром от­прав­ля­ли ис­кать древ­ние до­гово­ры Ор­де­на. При этом, чем боль­ше они уг­лубля­лись в деб­ри, тем мрач­нее ста­нови­лось ли­цо их ли­дера, нес­мотря на то, что они по­ка нат­кну­лись все­го на од­ну груп­пу по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, и бы­ло их там не боль­ше де­сят­ка.   
      Ре­шив, что, при­ведя в по­рядок свое сна­ряже­ние, она пос­пра­шива­ет дру­гих Стра­жей по по­воду этой стран­ной ти­шины, она на­дави­ла на скры­тый ры­чажок на краю ши­роко­го древ­ка. Со щел­чком рас­кры­лось длин­ное, поч­ти в ло­коть, лез­вие, за­точен­ное с обе­их сто­рон. С дру­гого кон­ца по­соха по­мещал­ся фо­куси­ру­ющий крис­талл, что поз­во­ляло ис­поль­зо­вать по­сох как в ближ­нем бою, так и в ка­чес­тве про­вод­ни­ка. Его дал ей Дун­кан, ког­да уз­нал, что она хо­дила в рейд с обыч­ным де­ревян­ным по­сохом, одол­женным у ма­гов Кру­га. Он объ­яс­нил, что обыч­но Стра­жи-ма­ги поль­зу­ют­ся осо­бым ору­жи­ем, но, так как до нее ма­гов в Фе­рел­деском Ор­де­не не бы­ло, прак­ти­чес­ки все под­хо­дящее сна­ряже­ние ос­та­вили в Де­нери­ме.   
      И по­мимо то­го, что те­перь она мог­ла ис­поль­зо­вать в ближ­нем бою при­выч­ное ей ору­жие, у по­соха бы­ло еще од­но не­мало­важ­ное дос­то­инс­тво – в сло­жен­ном сос­то­янии он был по­хож на обыч­ный ши­рокий шест для прак­ти­ки. Се­реди­на де­ревян­но­го древ­ка бы­ла об­мо­тана мяг­кой ко­жей для удобс­тва, а спе­ци­аль­ные креп­ле­ния поз­во­ляли но­сить ору­жие на спи­не.   
      Со сво­его мес­та у кос­тра она наб­лю­дала, как Алис­тер по­дошел к Нор­ду и что-то спро­сил. Ухо­дил он от не­го с не ме­нее мрач­ным ли­цом, чем их ли­дер. Ус­тро­ив­шись на по­вален­ном де­реве ря­дом с ней, он сна­чала дол­го мол­чал. В кон­це кон­цов Трисс не вы­дер­жа­ла и ткну­ла его лок­тем в бок.   
      - Ну, что он ска­зал?  
      Вряд ли он по­чувс­тво­вал ты­чок сквозь сталь бро­ни, о ко­торую она пре­боль­но ушиб­ла ло­коть, но это сра­бота­ло.   
      - Не­весе­лые но­вос­ти. Ве­ро­ят­но, это пос­ледний наш рейд.   
      - Э-ээ?.. – ча­родей­ка оза­дачен­но мор­гну­ла.   
      - Ор­да на под­хо­де. Норд... слы­шит их. Нуж­но воз­вра­щать­ся в ко­ролев­ский ла­герь как мож­но быс­трее и со­об­щить об этом.   
      Трисс по­чувс­тво­вала, как сер­дце на­чина­ет бить­ся быс­трее. Она чувс­тво­вала этот стран­ный на­рас­та­ющий дис­комфорт с тех пор, как они выш­ли в ди­кие зем­ли, но она по­нятия не име­ла, что это зна­чит.   
      - И? По­чему тог­да мы тут си­дим?  
      - За­сада. Они ок­ру­жили нас, и че­го-то вы­жида­ют уже нес­коль­ко ча­сов. Не сов­сем ти­пич­ное по­веде­ние для без­моз­глых тва­рей, прав­да?  
      - Во­жак? Или эмис­сар? – со­об­ра­зив, что к че­му, де­лови­то по­ин­те­ресо­валась она.   
      - Бо­юсь, и то, и дру­гое, при­чем не в единс­твен­ном эк­зем­пля­ре. И их мно­го, Трисс. Очень. Ты ведь то­же их чувс­тву­ешь, вер­но?  
      - Час от ча­су ве­селее... И что Норд со­бира­ет­ся де­лать?  
      - Я... не знаю. Он го­ворит, что воз­можно по­лови­не из нас при­дет­ся... ос­тать­ся. И прик­рыть от­ход тех, кто вер­нется с вестью к Ос­та­гару.   
      - Что?! – Трисс вско­чила на но­ги, ед­ва не уро­нив по­сох в кос­тер. – Ос­та­вить на смерть по­лови­ну от­ря­да?!  
      - Ина­че слиш­ком ве­лика ве­ро­ят­ность, что от­сю­да во­об­ще ник­то жи­вым не вый­дет, де­воч­ка, - раз­дался за ее спи­ной ти­хий го­лос стар­ше­го Стра­жа, проз­ву­чав­ший поч­ти ог­лу­шитель­но в ти­шине, вдруг опус­тившей­ся на их не­боль­шой ла­герь.   
      Она бес­по­мощ­но ог­ля­дела сво­их то­вари­щей-Стра­жей. На их неп­ри­выч­но серь­ез­ных ли­цах бы­ла ре­шимость. И спо­кой­ная об­ре­чен­ность.   
      - Нет. Дол­жен быть дру­гой вы­ход!..   
      Норд ус­та­ло по­качал го­ловой.  
      - Я не ви­жу дру­гого вы­хода. Ос­та­нусь я и еще двое доб­ро­воль­цев, ос­таль­ные вер­нуть­ся к Ос­та­гару. Это сей­час при­ори­тет­ная за­дача. Три жиз­ни вмес­то шес­ти – мы смо­жем удер­жать их дос­та­точ­но дол­го, что­бы ос­таль­ные ус­пе­ли уй­ти. Я по­лагаю, ты смо­жешь бе­зопас­но до­вес­ти дво­их сво­их то­вари­щей до ко­ролев­ско­го ла­геря?  
      - О, то есть мне вы­бора не да­ют? – Трисс чувс­тво­вала, что на­чина­ет за­кипать. Она по­нима­ла не­об­хо­димость, по­нима­ла, что для них это, воз­можно, единс­твен­ный шанс вы­пол­нить важ­ную за­дачу. Но это... что-то в ней уп­ря­мо соп­ро­тив­ля­лось та­кому по­воро­ту со­бытий. Вот так хлад­нокров­но ос­та­вить на смерть сво­их то­вари­щей, лю­дей, ко­торые ни раз прик­ры­вали те­бе спи­ну, пусть да­же для то­го, что­бы вы­иг­рать вре­мя ос­таль­ным... Она зна­ла, что иног­да это единс­твен­ный вы­ход, луч­ший ва­ри­ант из воз­можных. Но дей­стви­тель­но сми­рить­ся с этим она не мог­ла.   
      Ко­неч­но, она по­нима­ла Нор­да. Она са­ма без ко­леба­ний ос­та­лась от­вле­кать хра­мов­ни­ков, что­бы дать Й­ова­ну шанс сбе­жать. И это ре­шение да­лось ей не­ожи­дан­но лег­ко, хо­тя она зна­ла, че­го это мо­жет ей сто­ить. В Кру­ге ра­но или поз­дно при­выка­ешь, что твоя жизнь всег­да ви­сит на во­лос­ке – ма­лей­ший прос­ту­пок или шаг в сто­рону мо­жет обер­нуть­ся тем, что хра­мов­ни­ки пос­чи­та­ют те­бя уг­ро­зой, ко­торую бе­зопас­нее ус­тра­нить.   
      Она заж­му­рилась. По­жер­тво­вать со­бой лег­ко, ес­ли ре­шить­ся. Нам­но­го слож­нее уй­ти и жить с осоз­на­ни­ем то­го, что твоя жизнь оп­ла­чена кровью тех, кто еще не­дав­но сра­жал­ся ря­дом с то­бой и не раз спа­сал те­бе жизнь.   
      - Мы не мо­жем се­бе поз­во­лить по­терять единс­твен­но­го ма­га в Ор­де­не, - про­бил­ся в ее за­тума­нен­ный ра­зум го­лос Стра­жа. – Ты до­каза­ла, нас­коль­ко по­лез­ны мо­гут быть твои спо­соб­ности.   
      Трисс с пре­уве­личен­ным спо­кой­стви­ем от­ло­жила по­сох и вып­ря­милась. Вок­руг ее ла­доней те­перь пля­сало ма­рево без­дымно­го пла­мени.   
      - По­ка я до­каза­ла толь­ко од­но, - ти­хо, с рас­ста­нов­кой от­ве­тила она. – Что со мной все дол­жны нян­чить­ся, и что я в бою ша­гу сту­пить не мо­гу без за­щиты. Я да­же по­рож­де­ний ть­мы еще чувс­тво­вать тол­ком не на­учи­лась. Ма­гов в ар­мии и без ме­ня хва­та­ет, и ку­да бо­лее опыт­ных, к то­му же. У ме­ня есть с со­бой при­лич­ный за­пас ли­ри­ума, это­го с лих­вой хва­тит. Я од­на смо­гу удер­жи­вать боль­шое ко­личес­тво по­рож­де­ний ть­мы дос­та­точ­но дол­го. Та­ким об­ра­зом, вы все смо­жете уй­ти и за­кон­чить де­ло. Од­на жизнь вмес­то шес­ти. Ва­ша ариф­ме­тика, Страж Норд.   
      Над ла­герем сно­ва по­вис­ла гне­тущая ти­шина. Тя­желый вздох стар­ше­го Стра­жа ра­зор­вал нап­ря­жение.   
      - Ты по­нятия не име­ешь, что го­воришь, де­воч­ка, и на что ты сей­час под­пи­сыва­ешь­ся. В лю­бом слу­чае, это за стра­шим Стра­жем, ког­да де­ло до­ходит до...  
      - Хва­тит со мной нян­чить­ся, Норд! – она со злостью рва­нула ре­мешок на за­пястье, и дер­ну­ла ру­кав кур­тки и на­кид­ки вверх, к са­мому пле­чу, об­на­жив... нет, не ко­жу – ме­сиво из зас­та­релых, сквер­но за­жив­ших шра­мов. – Я не ре­бенок, и я очень близ­ко зна­кома с болью и смертью.   
      Гла­за Стра­жей, вни­матель­но сле­дящих за спо­ром, ок­ругли­лись, а на ли­це Алис­те­ра от­ра­зил­ся ужас. Вне­зап­но сму­тив­шись сво­его по­рыва, она не­лов­ко при­вела в по­рядок свой дос­пех.   
      - Я не в пер­вый раз иду на та­кое. Да­же стран­но, что до сих пор жи­вая, вер­но? – у нее выр­вался нер­вный сме­шок.   
      - Ты же не ду­ма­ешь всерь­ез, что я бро­шу млад­ше­го чле­на Ор­де­на раз­гре­бать мои ошиб­ки и спа­сать на­ши шку­ры? – буд­то бы да­же удив­ленно ос­ве­домил­ся Норд. – Дун­кан за та­кое ме­ня сра­зу об­ратно в ди­кие зем­ли и выш­вырнет. И пра­виль­но сде­ла­ет.   
      - Трисс? – по­дал го­лос мол­чавший до сих пор Алис­тер. – Пом­нишь наш пер­вый по­ход сю­да? Ну, ког­да ты еще пы­талась уго­ворить ме­ня выс­пать­ся.   
      Ча­родей­ка нах­му­рилась, по­нимая ку­да он кло­нит, и по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
      - Ох­ранный кон­тур тут не по­может, Алис­тер, он их да­же ми­нуту не удер­жит.   
      - А пом­нишь, как мы в ла­гере тре­ниро­вались – ты ста­вила пол­ностью неп­ро­ница­емый щит? Нас­коль­ко боль­шим ты мо­жешь его сде­лать?  
      - Что ты за­думал? – она при­под­ня­ла бровь.  
      - Смот­ри, а ес­ли сде­лать вот так... – он опус­тился на кор­точки и, взяв вет­ку, на­чал что-то схе­матич­но вы­чер­чи­вать на ров­ном учас­тке зем­ли.   
      План Алис­те­ра на пер­вый взгляд был край­не рис­ко­ван­ным, а мо­жет быть и бе­зум­ным. Они про­делы­вали та­кое на тре­ниров­ках, ког­да пы­тались ра­ботать вмес­те как маг и хра­мов­ник, но нор­маль­ной так­ти­ки та­кого боя они ни­ког­да не раз­ра­баты­вали – так, от­дель­ные эле­мен­ты. На­иболь­ший риск был да­же не со сто­роны по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. Ес­ли бы что-то пош­ло не так, ос­новной удар при­шел­ся бы по од­но­му из них.   
      Суть бы­ла в том, что­бы хра­мов­ничьи спо­соб­ности Алис­те­ра нап­ра­вить не на ос­лабле­ние ее ма­гии, а на­обо­рот, на уси­ление, ко­рот­кое, но мощ­ное, ка­кого нель­зя бы­ло до­бить­ся ни­каким ли­ри­умом. Это был бе­зум­ный план, но это мог­ло сра­ботать. Они рис­ко­вали, но, в слу­чае уда­чи, все Стра­жи вер­ну­лись бы к Ос­та­гару в пол­ном сос­та­ве, да еще и унич­то­жили бы ог­ромный от­ряд по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. Проб­ле­ма, по ко­торой Трисс не ре­шалась сра­зу сог­ла­сить­ся, бы­ла в ней са­мой. Она не бы­ла уве­рена, что смо­жет.   
      - Эй... – паль­цы Алис­те­ра ос­то­рож­но кос­ну­лись тыль­ной сто­роны ее ла­дони. – Что с то­бой?   
      Она пе­реве­ла взгляд на их ру­ки. Его теп­лые, мо­золис­тые паль­цы ле­гонь­ко ка­сались ее ко­жи. Ни­каких неп­ри­ят­ных ощу­щений – ни па­ники, ни при­выч­но­го же­лания от­дернуть ру­ку. Толь­ко ус­по­ка­ива­ющее теп­ло его ла­дони. Она без ко­леба­ний до­веря­ла ему свою жизнь в бою. Но бы­ло ли это­го дос­та­точ­но для то­го, что­бы у них все по­лучи­лось?   
      Иног­да она не­нави­дела это – не­нави­дела свой ис­ко­вер­канный ра­зум и пов­режден­ное те­ло, ме­ша­ющие ей жить, а те­перь – ме­ша­ющие по­мочь спас­ти ее же то­вари­щей. Она стис­ну­ла ку­лак, пол­ностью скрыв­ший­ся в ру­ке Алис­те­ра.   
      - Мы дол­жны поп­ро­бовать. Но кто-то обя­затель­но дол­жен быть на­гото­ве, что­бы в слу­чае не­уда­чи со­об­ще­ние все-та­ки бы­ло дос­тавле­но в ла­герь.   
      - Мо­жет, сна­чала объ­яс­ни­те нам суть ва­шего пла­на? – хму­ро спро­сил Норд.   
      - Вам нуж­но удер­жи­вать их по­даль­ше от нас столь­ко, сколь­ко смо­жете. По­том, по сиг­на­лу, все ухо­дят за за­щит­ную сфе­ру, ко­торую я соз­дам за­ранее. Риз, бе­решь ар­ба­лет и сра­зу вста­ешь ря­дом с на­ми, бу­дешь отс­тре­ливать их из-за щи­та. В это вре­мя я го­тов­лю очень мас­штаб­ную га­дость для на­ших "гос­тей", Алис­тер мне в этом по­мога­ет. Нас в это вре­мя ник­то не от­вле­ка­ет. Ни в ко­ем слу­чае. За­щита про­тив та­кого ко­личес­тва тва­рей про­дер­жится не­дол­го, да и не от них она, так что важ­но сде­лать все очень быс­тро. Сей­час со­бира­ем все нуж­ное, быс­тро. Я силь­но сом­не­ва­юсь, что в ра­ди­усе ста мет­ров хоть что-то уце­ле­ет, что бу­дет вне щи­та.   
      - Что мо­жет пой­ти не так?  
      - Что угод­но. В этом слу­чае ос­новной удар при­дет­ся не толь­ко по по­рож­де­ни­ям ть­мы, но и по мне или Алис­те­ру. В этом слу­чае не­добит­ков ос­та­нет­ся мно­го, будь­те нас­то­роже.   
      - Толь­ко не взду­май изоб­ра­жать гро­мо­от­вод, - очень ти­хо ска­зал Алис­тер, приб­ли­зив­шись к ней поч­ти вплот­ную. – В край­нем слу­чае, мо­жем при­нять удар вмес­те. Боль­ше шан­сов уце­леть.   
      Трисс по­ежи­лась. Рань­ше у них та­кое слу­чалось. Ког­да им приш­ло в го­лову про­верить, мож­но ли об­ра­тить спо­соб­ности Алис­те­ра на поль­зу ма­гу, и, пос­ле нес­коль­ких не­удач­ных по­пыток, у них на­конец по­лучи­лось. Толь­ко они слиш­ком ра­но об­ра­дова­лись – вы­пус­ти­ли кон­троль, и их ос­но­ватель­но при­ложи­ло от­да­чей. До кон­ца дня оба хо­дили при­шиб­ленные. И это бы­ла очень сла­бая кон­цен­тра­ция ма­гии. Пос­ле еще нес­коль­ких по­пыток они вро­де бы на­учи­лись до­водить де­ло до кон­ца и рас­се­ивать ос­татки, но как-то... не­уве­рен­но. Они са­ми еще не впол­не по­нима­ли, что во­об­ще де­ла­ют, дей­ствуя ско­рее ин­ту­итив­но.   
      Ча­родей­ка схва­тила его за ру­ку и нер­вно сжа­ла паль­цы.   
      - Дер­жи ме­ня вот так. Так бу­дет лег­че. На­де­юсь...  
      Алис­тер по­жал пле­чами и мяг­ко об­хва­тил ее ла­дони сво­ими. Трисс зас­та­вила се­бя рас­сла­бит­ся. Она не мог­ла поз­во­лить, что­бы кто-то из Стра­жей по­гиб из-за ее стра­хов. Еще раз про­верив проч­ность ус­та­нов­ленно­го барь­ера, она скон­цен­три­рова­лась на Алис­те­ре. Сна­чала ощу­щение бы­ло та­кое, слов­но ее ма­гичес­кую суть зак­лю­чили в плот­ную скор­лу­пу. Она с уси­ли­ем по­дави­ла за­рож­да­ющу­юся па­нику. Но поч­ти сра­зу все из­ме­нилось. Боль­ше не бы­ло по­дав­ле­ния, бы­ла под­дер­жка и нап­равле­ние, слов­но бы мяг­кое сли­яние ее си­лы c его. Она вздрог­ну­ла от не­ожи­дан­ности. Ни­ког­да еще этот про­цесс не ощу­щал­ся так... ин­тимно. Она под­ня­ла гла­за, встре­тилась взгля­дом с Алис­те­ром. На его ще­ках пы­лали крас­ные пят­на. Трисс пос­пешно опус­ти­ла взгляд. Бы­ло в его гла­зах что-то... что она не хо­тела рас­шифро­вывать. Она по­чувс­тво­вала при­лив теп­ла к ее собс­твен­но­му ли­цу и пос­пешно отог­на­ла не­умес­тные мыс­ли, скон­цен­три­ровав­шись на де­ле. Ког­да ощу­щение сли­яния дос­тигло пи­ка – те­перь она уже не мог­ла ска­зать, ка­кая часть этой ма­гии при­над­ле­жит ей, а ка­кая Алис­те­ру – она ре­шитель­но вы­дох­ну­ла. По­ра.  
      Не сво­дя с ча­родей­ки прис­таль­но­го взгля­да, Алис­тер крик­нул:  
      - Норд!   
      Стра­жи по ко­ман­де мет­ну­лись к за­щит­но­му ку­полу. Ма­гичес­кий кон­тур по­лых­нул и стал неп­ро­ница­емым. Трисс с об­легче­ни­ем от­пусти­ла ед­ва удер­жи­ва­емое зак­ли­нание – и про­вали­лась в тем­но­ту.   
  
      ***  
      Вспыш­ка бы­ла та­кой яр­кой, что Алис­тер ед­ва ус­пел под­хва­тить па­да­ющую ча­родей­ку. Стра­жи, про­мор­гавшись, тут же мет­ну­лись к ним, ок­ру­жив со всех сто­рон.  
      - Что с ней? – тре­бова­тель­но спро­сил Норд.  
      - Ма­гичес­кое ис­то­щение, ско­рее все­го. Я мо­гу уси­лить ее ма­гию, но я не мо­гу дать ей до­пол­ни­тель­ной ма­ны. Дай­те мне ли­ри­ум из ее сум­ки. Ей нуж­но бу­дет от­дохнуть, и она при­дет в се­бя.   
      Ак­ку­рат­но на­по­ив де­вуш­ку сла­бым ли­ри­ум­ным зель­ем, он опус­тил ее на уце­лев­ший учас­ток тра­вы внут­ри ку­пола. Толь­ко пос­ле то­го, как ча­ры рас­та­яли, Стра­жи смог­ли уви­деть пос­ледс­твия.   
      Пять изум­ленных вздо­хов сли­лись в один.   
      Вок­руг быв­ше­го ла­геря Стра­жей на мно­го мет­ров бы­ла сож­же­на са­ма зем­ля. Бо­лото в ра­ди­усе дей­ствия вы­сох­ло, тра­ва прев­ра­тилась в пе­пел, а зем­ля пот­реска­лась. И всю­ду ва­лялись обуг­ленные тру­пы по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, ко­торые бро­сились в ата­ку, ед­ва лю­ди за­шеве­лились, со­бирая ве­щи. Их бы­ло боль­ше, чем они мог­ли се­бе пред­ста­вить.   
      Ко­неч­но, Алис­тер дол­жен был до­гадать­ся, что Трисс вы­берет огонь. Она очень час­то поль­зо­валась ог­ненной ма­ги­ей. Нас­толь­ко, что в его мыс­лях са­ма де­вуш­ка ста­ла ас­со­ци­иро­вать­ся с ог­нем. Она мог­ла быть ти­хой, теп­лой и спо­кой­ной, как ве­чер­ний кос­тер, а мог­ла быть опас­ной и нес­держан­ной, как лес­ной по­жар. Пы­та­ясь сог­реть­ся, впол­не мож­но бы­ло об­жечь­ся, но Алис­те­ру это стран­ным об­ра­зом нра­вилось, и... он трях­нул го­ловой из­го­няя не­умес­тные и лиш­ние мыс­ли. Не вре­мя и не мес­то.   
      Кто-то из Стра­жей за­каш­лялся.   
      - Уф, ну и вонь! Что-то я уже не хо­чу обе­дать. И ужи­нать то­же...   
      Алис­тер хрип­ло рас­сме­ял­ся, поз­во­ляя нап­ря­жению от­пустить его. Вско­ре к не­му при­со­еди­нились и ос­таль­ные. Они бы­ли жи­вы.  
  
      ***  
      Раз­ле­пить гла­за по­луча­лось с тру­дом. Шум и лязг на­батом сту­чал в го­лове, и она по­мор­щи­лась.   
      - Эй. Жи­вая? Ну же, да­вай, от­кры­вай гла­за!   
      Трисс жа­лоб­но смор­щи­лась, но все же по­пыта­лась вы­пол­нить при­каз. Яр­кий свет боль­но ре­занул по гла­зам, и она тут же сно­ва заж­му­рилась, для вер­ности еще и прик­рыв ли­цо ру­ками.   
      - Ну хва­ла Соз­да­телю! Мы уж ду­мали, ты не оч­нешь­ся.   
      Ос­то­рож­но выг­ля­нув в щел­ку меж­ду паль­ца­ми, она уви­дела скло­нив­ше­гося над ней веч­но мрач­но­го Нор­да, ко­торый сей­час улы­бал­ся во все трид­цать два. Трисс по­пыта­лась сесть. Ее нем­но­го по­вело, но в це­лом свое сос­то­яние она оце­нила как впол­не при­ем­ле­мое, да­же бод­рое. Ее тут же стис­ну­ли в мед­вежь­их объ­яти­ях, она толь­ко пис­кнуть и су­мела, мыс­ленно про­ща­ясь со все­ми це­лыми кос­тя­ми.   
      - Спа­сибо, де­воч­ка, - ти­хо ска­зал Норд.   
      Она вы­дох­ну­ла и об­мякла. Зна­чит все жи­вы. По­лучи­лось. Нем­но­го не­лов­ко отс­тра­нив­шись от Стра­жа, она ос­мотре­лась. Алис­тер си­дел сов­сем ря­дом, по­хоже, дер­жал ее за ру­ку, по­ка она не прос­ну­лась. Ос­таль­ные сгру­дились за спи­ной Нор­да. Улы­ба­юща­яся фи­зи­оно­мия Ри­за во­об­ще выг­ля­дыва­ла от­ку­да-то из-за шат­ра.   
      - Ты нас здо­рово на­пуга­ла там, ког­да прос­то рух­ну­ла, как под­ко­шен­ная. Да­же Алис­тер не ожи­дал – еле ус­пел те­бя под­хва­тить.   
      - Ка­жет­ся, я нем­но­го пе­рес­та­ралась, - она оза­дачен­но по­тер­ла лоб. – Бух­ну­ла слиш­ком мно­го ма­гии, вот ме­ня и нак­ры­ло. На­до бы­ло еще ли­ри­ума глот­нуть для вер­ности.   
      - Ты бы хоть о пос­ледс­тви­ях пре­дуп­режда­ла, что ли, - хо­хот­нул Риз.   
      - Ой?  
      - Там так по­лых­ну­ло – мы все чуть не ос­лепли. Хо­рошо хоть не­добит­ков не ос­та­лось, а то мно­го на­во­юют чет­ве­ро по­лус­ле­пых и ог­лу­шен­ных Стра­жей.   
      - А мы уже...   
      - В Ос­та­гаре, - хмык­нул Алис­тер. – Уж из­ви­ни, но от­ту­да мы хо­тели уб­рать­ся как мож­но ско­рее. За­пах жа­реных по­рож­де­ний ть­мы спо­собен от­бить ап­пе­тит да­же Се­рому Стра­жу, это я те­бе точ­но го­ворю.   
      Трисс хи­хик­ну­ла, хо­тя ур­ча­ние в же­луд­ке на­пом­ни­ло ей обо всех пре­лес­тях ма­гичес­ко­го ис­то­щения по­полам с бы­ти­ем Се­рым Стра­жем.   
      Ор­да бы­ла сов­сем близ­ко, воз­можно на сле­ду­ющий день им при­дет­ся стол­кнуть­ся ли­цом к ли­цу с ожив­шим кош­ма­ром. Но се­год­ня – се­год­ня они бы­ли жи­вы. Се­год­ня они сме­ялись над собс­твен­ны­ми ошиб­ка­ми, учи­лись на них, и – воз­можно – это да­ло им шанс стать нем­но­го силь­нее. Трисс ог­ля­нулась на Алис­те­ра и теп­ло улыб­ну­лась ему.   
      А еще – шанс пе­рерас­ти собс­твен­ные стра­хи. 


	8. Chapter 6. Battle at Ostagar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: в этой главе может быть много крови и смерти персонажей. Ничего слишком графического, но на всякий случай пусть будет предупреждение.  
> Концовка этой главы отчасти вдохновлена модом The Rescue at Ishal - http://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage/mods/4690

**Гла­ва 6. Бит­ва за Ос­та­гар.**  
  
      Трисс ста­ралась прос­то ды­шать. Глу­боко ды­шать. Мо­жет быть, хоть собс­твен­ное сер­дце пе­рес­та­нет пы­тать­ся вы­ломать ей реб­ра. Но омер­зи­тель­ный смрад не поз­во­лял нор­маль­но про­тол­кнуть воз­дух в лег­кие. Хо­тя, да­же от­вра­титель­ные "де­кора­ции" баш­ни из не опоз­на­ва­емых кус­ков тел, на­низан­ных на пи­ки, изу­родо­ван­ных тру­пов и внут­реннос­тей, раз­ве­шан­ных по сте­нам, не вы­зыва­ли у нее дол­жно­го ужа­са и от­вра­щения сей­час.   
      На са­мом де­ле, это бы­ло прос­то глу­по. Здесь у них весь план ле­тел ку­выр­ком, по­рож­де­ния ть­мы проб­ра­лись с ты­ла, а все, о чем она мог­ла ду­мать... толь­ко это?!  
      Сол­дат, ко­торо­го она ви­дела рань­ше у во­рот баш­ни Иша­ла, и ма­лоз­на­комый маг Кру­га лет на де­сять стар­ше нее бы­ли пос­ледни­ми вы­жив­ши­ми в этом кош­ма­ре. Опоз­нав ее и Алис­те­ра как Се­рых Стра­жей, они не от­хо­дили от них ни на шаг.   
      Как толь­ко они свер­ну­ли в от­но­ситель­но ти­хий ко­ридор баш­ни Иша­ла, Алис­тер не­ожи­дан­но кос­нулся ее лок­тя и ти­хонь­ко от­вел ее по­даль­ше от их спут­ни­ков.  
      - По­чему ты не ска­зала, что у те­бя кла­ус­тро­фобия? – ше­потом спро­сил он.  
      Она фыр­кну­ла, пе­рево­дя ды­хание.  
      - И что бы это из­ме­нило? Вне­зап­но от­ме­нило бы не­об­хо­димость лезть на эту баш­ню и за­жигать ма­як? И во­об­ще, с че­го ты взял..?  
      - Ты са­ма толь­ко что под­твер­ди­ла. А я... я уже ви­дел лю­дей с та­кой проб­ле­мой. Ты мог­ла бы ска­зать Дун­ка­ну, и он на­вер­ня­ка за­менил бы нас на этом за­дании.   
      - Я в по­ряд­ке, Алис­тер. Я не со­бира­юсь па­дать в об­мо­рок пос­ре­ди боя или что-то в этом ро­де. Прос­то... по­хоже я от­выкла от на­виса­ющих над го­ловой ка­мен­ных стен боль­ше, чем ду­мала. И ни­каких за­мен. Со мной и так все нян­чатся. Хо­роший же я Се­рый Страж, ес­ли за­дыха­юсь и от­клю­ча­юсь там, где слиш­ком ма­ло окон и воз­ду­ха, да? А ес­ли бы приш­лось ид­ти в Ор­заммар? Нет, мне прос­то нуж­но... пе­реж­дать это, ра­но или поз­дно дол­жно стать лег­че. В кон­це кон­цов, я при­вык­ла.   
      Алис­тер с не­одоб­ре­ни­ем по­качал го­ловой.  
      - Не все мож­но "пе­реж­дать" и пе­ребо­роть, Трисс. Ты не ду­ма­ешь, что мо­жешь сде­лать еще ху­же? Как ты во­об­ще про­жила столь­ко лет в баш­не, ес­ли пос­ле по­луча­са здесь выг­ля­дишь как све­жий по­кой­ник?  
      Она зас­та­вила се­бя не вздра­гивать. Ли­цо зас­ты­ло в неп­ро­ница­емой мас­ке.  
      - А мо­его сог­ла­сия ник­то не спра­шивал, Алис­тер.   
      - О... Ды­хание Соз­да­теля, прос­ти. Я опять ляп­нул не по­думав.   
      Он выг­ля­дел та­ким ви­нова­тым и по­хожим на наш­ко­див­ше­го щен­ка, что у Трисс да­же по­лучи­лось улыб­нуть­ся. Вне­зап­но за их спи­ной раз­да­лось нег­ромкое по­каш­ли­вание. Они рез­ко обер­ну­лись, Алис­тер по­тянул­ся к ру­ко­яти ме­ча, а у Трисс на­чали све­тить­ся паль­цы. Но в двух ша­гах от них сто­ял толь­ко не­лов­ко пе­реми­на­ющий­ся с но­ги на но­гу маг. Он вски­нул ру­ки в при­миря­ющем жес­те, и Стра­жи нем­но­го рас­сла­бились.   
      - Бо­юсь, я слу­чай­но под­слу­шал ваш раз­го­вор, и... вот, - он по­рыл­ся в сво­ей сум­ке и про­тянул ей не­боль­шой фла­кон с по­луп­розрач­ной жид­костью. – Это дол­жно по­мочь.  
      В от­вет на ее при­под­ня­тые бро­ви он по­жал пле­чами.   
      - Маг с кла­ус­тро­фоби­ей – не та­кое уж ред­кое яв­ле­ние. Осо­бен­но сре­ди тех, кто по­пал в Круг уже бо­лее-ме­нее взрос­лым. Од­нажды к нам до­лий­ца при­вез­ли – во­об­ще ти­хий ужас был. Он на вто­рой день в ок­но си­гануть по­пытал­ся.   
      Ча­родей­ка нас­то­рожен­но глот­ну­ла то, что на вкус ока­залось нем­но­го мят­ным тра­вяным от­ва­ром с до­бав­ле­ни­ем ли­ри­ума. По всем мыш­цам до са­мых кон­чи­ков паль­цев про­бежа­ла прох­ладная рас­слаб­ля­ющая вол­на. Ды­шать ста­ло лег­че. Она бла­годар­но кив­ну­ла и про­тяну­ла ма­гу его фла­кон. Он по­качал го­ловой.   
      - Ос­тавь се­бе, у ме­ня еще есть.   
      Трисс спря­тала фла­кон в по­яс­ной кар­ман, и уже от­кры­ла рот, что­бы поб­ла­года­рить ма­га, име­ни ко­торо­го до сих пор не зна­ла, как Алис­тер вдруг схва­тил­ся за ору­жие. Она не ста­ла прис­лу­шивать­ся к сво­ему собс­твен­но­му, все еще не слиш­ком на­деж­но­му внут­ренне­му де­тек­то­ру по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, а сра­зу за­няла при­выч­ную по­зицию сбо­ку и чуть по­зади Алис­те­ра, го­товясь встре­тить но­вую вол­ну на­пада­ющих.   
      Рей­ды в ди­кие зем­ли и пос­то­ян­ные тре­ниров­ки при­нес­ли свои ре­зуль­та­ты – они уже до­воль­но хо­рошо ра­бота­ли в па­ре. Как толь­ко пос­ледняя тварь за­тих­ла на по­лу с пе­рере­зан­ным гор­лом, их не­боль­шая груп­па ос­то­рож­но дви­нулась даль­ше. Дер­жа меч и щит на­гото­ве, Алис­тер тол­кнул дверь – и зас­тыл в про­ходе. Трисс нес­коль­ко раз по­пыта­лась заг­ля­нуть в сле­ду­ющую ком­на­ту че­рез не­го, с раз­ных сто­рон, но это бы­ло бес­по­лез­но. Ма­куш­кой она ед­ва дос­та­вала ему до под­мышки, и Страж пе­рего­ражи­вал не слиш­ком ши­рокий двер­ной про­ем с эф­фектив­ностью ка­мен­ной стен­ки. По­пыт­ка под­нырнуть под его ру­ку то­же ус­пе­хом не увен­ча­лась. Ра­зоз­лившись, она чувс­тви­тель­но ткну­ла его в бок меж­ду плас­ти­нами дос­пе­ха. По на­чалу она со­бира­лась про­пус­тить че­рез паль­цы сла­бый ста­тичес­кий за­ряд, но в пос­ледний мо­мент спох­ва­тилась, вспом­нив про ме­тал­ли­чес­кие че­шуй­ки коль­чу­ги под наг­рудни­ком. Ус­тра­ивать че­лове­ку шо­ковую те­рапию в ее пла­ны не вхо­дило. Впро­чем, эф­фект от ее тыч­ка был и в са­мом де­ле, как от уда­ра то­ком – Алис­тер под­прыг­нул на мес­те и рез­ко раз­вернул­ся. Трисс воп­ро­ситель­но раз­ве­ла ру­ками – а че­го он тут ста­тую изоб­ра­жал в про­ходе? Но от вы­раже­ния его ли­ца ей ста­ло не по се­бе. Он мол­ча ото­шел от две­ри.   
      Ча­родей­ка, по­пытав­ша­яся бы­ло прой­ти даль­ше, вов­ре­мя пос­мотре­ла се­бе под но­ги – и от­шатну­лась на­зад.   
      - Ка­жет­ся, те­перь мы зна­ем, как они по­пали сю­да... – про­бор­мо­тал Алис­тер за ее спи­ной.  
      Гру­бо про­рытая ды­ра в по­лу за­нима­ла боль­ше по­лови­ны ком­на­ты, ко­торая рань­ше, по­хоже, бы­ла ору­жей­ной. Тол­стые ка­мен­ные пли­ты бы­ли раз­би­ты в ще­бень и... буд­то прог­ры­зены из­нутри. Ши­рокий тон­нель за­кан­чи­вал­ся тем­ным про­валом в не­из­вес­тность.   
      - Ку­да он мо­жет вес­ти? – ти­хо спро­сила Трисс. Алис­тер по­жал пле­чами.  
      - На Глу­бин­ные Тро­пы, ско­рее все­го. От­ку­да еще они мог­ли по­явить­ся не­замет­но, да еще в та­ких ко­личес­твах?  
      - Раз­ве здесь есть поб­ли­зос­ти вы­ходы с Глу­бин­ных Троп?  
      - Глу­бин­ные Тро­пы про­ходят вез­де, прос­то на раз­ном рас­сто­янии от по­вер­хнос­ти. А из то­го, что я знаю, по­рож­де­ни­ям ть­мы не сос­та­вило бы тру­да про­рыть та­кой вот тон­нель на по­вер­хность. Но не за один же день! По­чему лю­ди тей­рна ни о чем не со­об­щи­ли? Се­рые Стра­жи или нет, а ус­лы­шать ко­поша­щих­ся у се­бя под но­гами тва­рей смо­жет и глу­хой – тут, на­вер­ное, все сте­ны хо­дуном хо­дили! Прок­лятье... – Страж схва­тил­ся за ору­жие, от­сту­пая по­даль­ше от ды­ры в по­лу.   
      Ну вот, опять драть­ся... Трисс пок­репче сжа­ла ру­ко­ять сде­лан­но­го Дун­ка­ном по­соха и при­гото­вилась встре­чать но­вую вол­ну тва­рей.  
      ***  
       Тем­но­та в го­лове мед­ленно рас­се­ива­лась, но лег­че от это­го не ста­нови­лось. Трисс все еще ед­ва мог­ла по­шеве­лить­ся. Она смут­но пом­ни­ла, как по­пыта­лась за­моро­зить гро­мад­но­го ог­ра, ед­ва не при­бив­ше­го по­могав­ше­го им сол­да­та. Как вы­яс­ни­лось, она серь­ез­но пе­ре­оце­нила си­лу сво­его зак­ли­нания – или не­до­оце­нила тол­сто­кожесть ог­ра. Это за­кон­чи­лось толь­ко тем, что взбе­шен­ная тварь рва­нулась к ней и, схва­тив ее, со всей си­лы швыр­ну­ла о ка­мен­ный пол.   
      Раз­ле­пив гла­за, ча­родей­ка по­няла, что ле­жит в лу­же кро­ви, и на нес­коль­ко мет­ров от нее тя­нет­ся кро­вавый след – ве­ро­ят­но, она про­еха­лась че­рез пол­за­ла, преж­де чем от­клю­чить­ся. По ощу­щени­ям, в ее те­ле не ос­та­лось ни еди­ной це­лой кос­ти. Ос­тавших­ся в ее ре­зер­ве крох ма­гии ед­ва хва­тило, что­бы приг­лу­шить боль – ина­че бы она сно­ва от­клю­чилась. Она бы­ла бес­по­мощ­на, как сле­пой ко­тенок. Сей­час с ней бы спра­вил­ся и по­лудох­лый ген­лок.   
      Алис­тер из пос­ледних сил сдер­жи­вал ог­ра. В оди­ноч­ку. Ос­таль­ные мер­твы? Хо­тя, ка­кая те­перь раз­ни­ца?.. Ей то­же ос­та­лось не дол­го. А Алис­тер – сколь­ко он про­дер­жится один про­тив этой ма­хины? Силь­нее бо­ли по­чему-то ощу­щалось осоз­на­ние: они не спра­вились.  _Она_  не спра­вилась, под­ве­ла до­верие Дун­ка­на и Стра­жей.   
       _"Ты бы­ла Се­рым Стра­жем за­дол­го до то­го, как я те­бя за­вер­бо­вал..."_  
      Трисс заж­му­рилась, но пе­ред гла­зами все рав­но сто­ял об­раз Алис­те­ра, из пос­ледних сил про­тивос­то­яв­ше­го ог­ру. Он был ра­нен, в пе­реры­вах меж­ду уда­рами хро­мал на обе но­ги, и не поль­зо­вал­ся ру­кой, в ко­торой обыч­но дер­жал щит. Но он не со­бирал­ся сда­вать­ся. Она вздох­ну­ла сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы – вот он, нас­то­ящий Се­рый Страж. Алис­тер, не она. Она ос­та­нет­ся прос­то еще од­ним из мно­жес­тва не­опоз­на­ва­емых тел в этой страш­ной баш­не. Она сно­ва бы­ла сла­бой, бес­по­мощ­ной ма­лень­кой де­воч­кой, ко­торая не в си­лах ни­кому дать от­пор.  
      Внут­ри нее что-то взбун­то­валось.  
       _Ну уж нет... Боль­ше ни­ког­да!.._  
      Ког­да-то дав­но она пок­ля­лась са­мой се­бе, что ни­ког­да боль­ше не сдас­тся без боя. Что боль­ше ни­ког­да не ля­жет и не ста­нет по­кор­но ждать смер­ти.   
      Ес­ли нет воз­можнос­ти сра­жать­ся – зна­чит, нуж­но соз­дать та­кую воз­можность. Ес­ли нет сил бо­роть­ся... зна­чит, нуж­но  _взять их_.  
      Пос­ледним уси­ли­ем во­ли Трисс от­кры­ла гла­за и кое как под­ня­лась на ко­лени, не­щад­но сме­щая сло­ман­ные кос­ти, и ед­ва сно­ва не от­клю­чив­шись от бо­ли. Она уп­ря­мо про­мор­га­лась. Пусть их – ес­ли вы­живет, по­чинит, а ес­ли нет, так и де­моны с ни­ми. Она бы­ла обиль­но пок­ры­та кровью, а в ла­дони да­же соб­ра­лась це­лая лу­жица све­жей кро­ви. Тем про­ще.   
      Она сжа­ла ру­ку в ку­лак. Меж­ду паль­ца­ми по­бежа­ли алые ру­чей­ки.   
       _Это так лег­ко. Так пу­га­юще прос­то... Уже нич­то не име­ет зна­чения._  
       _Рас­пахну­лись пус­тые, не­видя­щие гла­за – уже не си­ние, а кро­ваво-крас­ные. Паль­цы зас­ве­тились бо­лез­ненным, ед­ко-крас­ным цве­том. Ис­су­ша­ющие ни­ти по­тяну­лись к бли­жай­ше­му мер­тво­му те­лу – све­жий гар­лок, мертв не боль­ше ча­са. Хо­рошо. Гни­лая плоть на гла­зах усы­хала, ко­жа, воп­ло­щав­шая са­му сквер­ну, трес­ка­лась и спол­за­ла с кос­тей. При­лив сил – чуж­дых и тем­ных, но так не­об­хо­димых и же­лан­ных. Еще од­но ос­квер­ненное те­ло ря­дом – круп­ная бы­ла тварь, во­жак, на­вер­ное... Хо­рошо. Сло­ман­ные кос­ти с хрус­том и щел­чка­ми срас­та­лись и вста­вали на мес­то. Ма­гия сно­ва пе­репол­ня­ла те­ло. Пов­режде­ния на ко­же не за­тяги­вались, но это­го по­ка и не нуж­но. По­ка дос­та­точ­но... Рез­ко раз­вернув­шись, она наб­лю­дала, как у Алис­те­ра под­ло­милась но­га и он рух­нул на спи­ну. Огр уже го­тов был до­бить упав­ше­го Стра­жа._  
       _Ну уж нет… Его они не по­лучат!_  
      Сле­пящая от из­бытка ма­гии мол­ния уда­рила тварь, про­жигая нас­квозь тол­стую шку­ру и ка­мен­ные мыш­цы. Огр по­шат­нулся и сде­лал нес­коль­ко зап­ле­та­ющих­ся ша­гов на­зад. Но ус­то­ял. Под­нялся на но­ги и Алис­тер. Нес­коль­ко се­кунд он прос­то пе­рево­дил ды­хание, по­том под­нял го­лову и пос­мотрел пря­мо на по­рож­де­ние ть­мы. Нес­коль­ко хрип­лых вдо­хов, паль­цы, стис­нувшие сколь­зкую от кро­ви ру­ко­ять ме­ча – и Страж не­ожи­дан­но рва­нул­ся впе­ред. Нес­коль­ко быс­трых ша­гов, со­вер­шенно не­воз­можный пры­жок – и лез­вие ме­ча рас­по­роло гор­ло тва­ри, с зах­лебнув­шимся ре­вом рух­нувшей на зем­лю. Алис­тер мяг­ко при­зем­лился на но­ги – буд­то не он не­дав­но хро­мал, буд­то не бы­ло на нем нес­коль­ких сло­ев тя­жело­го ме­тал­ла.  
      Трисс не­лов­ко под­ня­лась на но­ги и мед­ленно приб­ли­зилась к уби­тому ог­ру. Сле­ды ма­гии кро­ви уже раз­ве­ялись, и она бы­ла толь­ко ра­да это­му. Это был не тот опыт, ко­торый она хо­тела бы пов­то­рить.   
      Тог­да Алис­тер обер­нулся к ней, и она от­шатну­лась.  
      - Трисс? Ты в по­ряд­ке? – хрип­ло спро­сил он.  
      Она? Она бы­ла в по­ряд­ке! А вот он… вер­нее, его гла­за: аб­со­лют­но проз­рачные, бес­цвет­ные... гла­за не че­лове­ка – по­рож­де­ния ть­мы.   
      Страж трях­нул го­ловой, слов­но вы­ходя из тран­са, и к его гла­зам стал воз­вра­щать­ся при­выч­ный теп­лый, ме­дово-ка­рий цвет.   
       _Ли­цемер­ка_ , от­ру­гала она се­бя.  _Ес­ли бы он знал, что ты толь­ко что сде­лала, то это ему сто­ило бы от те­бя ша­рахать­ся_.  
      - Я... нор­маль­но. Ты как?  
      - Жить бу­ду, - Страж от­вернул­ся от ог­ра, и вне­зап­но его гла­за рас­ши­рились. – Ма­як! Мы про­пус­ти­ли сиг­нал!  
      Он за­метал­ся в по­ис­ках фа­кела, но вся пло­щад­ка пред­став­ля­ла со­бой ха­ос из кро­ви, об­ломков и ка­кой-то не­иден­ти­фици­ру­емой мас­сы. Трисс взмах­ну­ла ру­кой, по­сылая не­боль­шой сгус­ток пла­мени в под­го­тов­ленную для ма­яка рас­топку. Баш­ня дрог­ну­ла и у них над го­ловой раз­дался взрыв. Се­рые Стра­жи пе­рег­ля­нулись и поч­ти син­хрон­но об­легчен­но вздох­ну­ли. Че­рез ми­нуту Алис­тер сно­ва нах­му­рил­ся, ог­ля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам.   
      - По­дож­ди, а где..?  
      Они ог­ля­дели зал в по­ис­ках сво­их спут­ни­ков. Сгор­бивша­яся фи­гура в уг­лу за лес­тни­цей, в па­леных тряп­ках, в ко­торых смут­но уга­дыва­лась ман­тия Кру­га, скло­нилась над из­ло­ман­ным те­лом. Стра­жи бро­сились к ним. Маг пы­тал­ся од­новре­мен­но за­жимать ра­ну у се­бя на пле­че и под­держи­вать го­лову ед­ва ды­шаще­го сол­да­та.   
      - Он жив! – Трисс бро­силась на ко­лени пе­ред ра­неным, кон­цен­три­руя об­щее ис­це­ля­ющее зак­ли­нание, но маг толь­ко по­качал го­ловой и от­вернул­ся. Алис­тер заж­му­рил­ся и по­тер паль­ца­ми пе­рено­сицу.   
      - Трисс... не на­до. Не трать си­лы. Все рав­но бес­по­лез­но.  
      - Что?! – она не­веря­ще ус­та­вилась на сво­его то­вари­ща по ор­де­ну.  
      - Он за­ражен, я чувс­твую это. Уже слиш­ком поз­дно. Мы ни­чем не смо­жем ему по­мочь, от мо­ровой сквер­ны нет ле­карс­тва. Единс­твен­ное, что мы мо­жем для не­го сде­лать, это... прек­ра­тить му­чения, - го­лос Стра­жа сор­вался, и пос­ледние сло­ва он про­из­нес уже ше­потом.   
      Маг не от­ры­ва­ясь смот­рел на нос­ки сво­их за­ляпан­ных кровью бо­тинок, а ча­родей­ка бес­силь­но се­ла на зем­лю – из ее те­ла как буд­то ра­зом вы­нули все кос­ти. Она по­кача­ла го­ловой – так не дол­жно быть. Здесь ник­то не дол­жен был уме­реть, это дол­жно бы­ло быть са­мым бе­зопас­ным мес­том во всем Ос­та­гаре! Те­перь она ис­поль­зо­вала ма­гию кро­ви, вы­ложи­лась пол­ностью – но да­же это­го ока­залось... не­дос­та­точ­но. По­чему? По­чему?!   
      На нес­коль­ко ми­нут их ок­ру­жила тя­желая, вяз­кая ти­шина. Трисс сжа­ла ку­лаки так, что ног­ти впи­лись в ла­дони, сде­лала глу­бокий вдох и от­кры­ла гла­за.  
      Ос­то­рож­но кос­ну­лась хо­лод­но­го лба, из­ма­зан­но­го кровью. Че­ловек ме­тал­ся в ли­хорад­ке, но был хо­лоден, как лед. Под ко­жей уже вид­не­лись чер­ные про­жил­ки за­ражен­ной кро­ви. Сквер­на раз­но­сит­ся очень быс­тро. Толь­ко вот уби­ва­ет... мед­ленно.   
      Она сдви­нула паль­цы на вис­ки сол­да­та и шеп­ну­ла зак­ли­нание креп­ко­го сна. Нож, при­пасен­ный в са­поге "на вся­кий слу­чай", сколь­знул в ла­донь. Ча­родей­ка не смог­ла дер­жать гла­за от­кры­тыми. Впро­чем, она бы­ла дос­та­точ­но опыт­ным це­лите­лем, что­бы знать, ку­да бить, да­же с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами. Сколь­зкая от кро­ви ру­ко­ять вы­пала из ос­ла­бев­ших паль­цев, Трисс вско­чила на но­ги и отош­ла на нес­коль­ко ша­гов, не гля­дя на мер­твое те­ло на по­лу.   
      Бы­ло вре­мя, ког­да она уби­вала толь­ко за­щища­ясь.   
      Что ж... все ког­да-то бы­ва­ет в пер­вый раз.   
      ***  
       _...Пос­ледни­ми чувс­тва­ми уми­ра­юще­го Дун­ка­на бы­ло за­поз­да­лое осоз­на­ние, чувс­тво пре­датель­ства и злость. Да­же уми­рая, он не сво­дит взгля­да с пы­ла­юще­го ма­яка, а нес­молка­ющий Зов поч­ти заг­лу­ша­ет зву­ки боя. Приш­ло вре­мя. Впро­чем, он ни­ког­да не рас­счи­тывал уй­ти от­сю­да жи­вым. Но, по край­ней ме­ре, они спра­вились. Зна­чит все еще есть шанс..._  
       _...За­дыха­ющий­ся Норд из пос­ледних сил за­жимал рва­ную ра­ну в бо­ку. Как он мог быть все еще жив, ког­да те­ла всех его то­вари­щей втоп­та­ны в жид­кую грязь на по­ле боя? Все – ни­кого не ос­та­лось. По­чему они не дож­да­лись Стра­жей из Ор­лея, за­чем про­воци­рова­ли тва­рей быс­трее вы­лез­ти из ле­са? Дун­кан ведь пре­дуп­реждал, что их слиш­ком ма­ло! Ор­да ока­залось вдвое боль­ше, чем мог­ли ожи­дать да­же они. Толь­ко Дун­кан знал. Он чувс­тво­вал, он го­товил­ся к это­му бою, как к пос­ледне­му. Но он, по край­ней ме­ре, отос­лал млад­ших на бо­лее бе­зопас­ную мис­сию. Хо­рошо. Мо­жет быть, хо­тя бы они уце­ле­ют. Нель­зя, что­бы все Се­рые Стра­жи по­гиб­ли здесь. Нель­зя..._  
       _...Риз сно­ва за­каш­лялся, уже не пы­та­ясь сте­реть собс­твен­ную кровь с губ. Он знал, что этот удар был пос­ледним, боль­ше он не под­ни­мет­ся. Прон­зи­тель­ный крик зас­та­вил его под­нять го­лову. "Нет!" – зак­ри­чал он, по­рыва­ясь пол­зти сквозь ме­сиво гря­зи и кро­ви, но без­на­деж­но увя­зая в нем. Он ви­дел гар­ло­ка, бес­це­ремон­но во­локу­щего за но­гу по зем­ле виз­жа­щую и упи­ра­ющу­юся эль­фий­скую дев­чонку. Он знал ее – эта са­мая дев­чонка од­нажды поп­ро­сила обу­чить ее па­ре но­вых при­емов с кин­жа­лом, пос­ле че­го нес­коль­ко раз при­носи­ла ему еду, ког­да он за­дер­жи­вал­ся на тре­ниров­ках.А пе­ред са­мым бо­ем она наз­на­чила ему сви­дание. Сви­дание, на ко­торое ни один из них уже не при­дет. "Нет! Не поз­во­лю..." Это бы­ло пос­ледней связ­ной мыслью, преж­де чем кри­вой меч, вот­кну­тый в спи­ну, обор­вал все по­пыт­ки ра­нено­го Стра­жа до­пол­зти до не­ког­да смеш­ли­вой, хо­рошень­кой эль­фий­ки..._  
       _...Ос­та­гар был мертв..._  
      ***  
       _Алис­тер с тру­дом раз­ле­пил гла­за. Все рав­но он не мог уви­деть ни­чего, кро­ме кро­ваво­го ме­сива вок­руг. Он знал, что это ко­нец. Бо­ли от ран не бы­ло. Он не чувс­тво­вал стрел, про­бив­ших его бро­ню в нес­коль­ких мес­тах, или рва­ной ра­ны в жи­воте. На са­мом де­ле, он уже не чувс­тво­вал ни­чего, кро­ме хо­лода. Хо­тя вок­руг по­лыхал огонь – Трисс ус­пе­ла ус­та­новить ог­ненную прег­ра­ду меж­ду ни­ми и боль­шей частью по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, преж­де чем упа­ла – но у не­го бы­ло та­кое чувс­тво, буд­то он ско­ван ль­дом. Пе­ред гла­зами все кру­жилось и пла­вало. Ка­залось вся баш­ня хо­дит хо­дуном. С тру­дом сфо­куси­ровав взгляд, он за­метил нес­коль­ко не­под­вижно ле­жащих тел не­пода­леку. Маг, пер­вым по­лучив­ший стре­лу в гор­ло. По край­ней ме­ре, он умер быс­тро. Ря­дом, в лу­же кро­ви еще од­но те­ло, по­мень­ше. Сквозь кровь все еще мес­та­ми прог­ля­дыва­ли зна­комые си­ние и се­реб­ря­ные по­лос­ки. Трисс..._  
       _Со­бира­ясь с си­лами пред каж­дым рыв­ком, Алис­тер по­полз к ней. Нес­коль­ко раз он ос­та­нав­ли­вал­ся, поч­ти те­ряя соз­на­ние, но от­сутс­тву­ющие си­лы ус­пешно за­меня­ло уп­рямс­тво. Сде­лав над со­бой пос­леднее уси­лие, он до­тянул­ся до ча­родей­ки и ос­то­рож­но по­вер­нул ее ли­цо к се­бе. Ни ды­хания, ни жиз­ни. Но на ее ли­це прак­ти­чес­ки не бы­ло кро­ви, и оно бы­ло та­ким… мир­ным – ес­ли бы не блед­ная до се­рос­ти ко­жа, он бы ре­шил, что она прос­то спит. Она бы­ла уты­кана стре­лами нам­но­го боль­ше, чем он, и вок­руг нее все бы­ло в кро­ви. Мель­кну­ла и ис­чезла ус­та­лая мысль о том, с ка­ких пор по­рож­де­ния ть­мы на­чали ис­поль­зо­вать стре­лы с бро­небой­ны­ми на­конеч­ни­ками. Он обес­си­лен­но опус­тил го­лову на ее пле­чо._  
       _Дун­кан по­ручил ему это за­дание, по­тому что ве­рил, что он спра­вит­ся. Но он не спра­вил­ся. Он не смог за­щитить ни­кого здесь. Он не смог за­щитить ее. Он под­вел Дун­ка­на. Он под­вел Трисс..._  
       _Это бы­ло пос­ледней мыслью, преж­де чем Страж окон­ча­тель­но про­валил­ся в тем­но­ту._  
       _Он уже не уви­дел, как кры­ша баш­ни брыз­ну­ла ос­колка­ми кам­ня. Не уви­дел, как над дву­мя не­под­вижны­ми те­лами скло­нилась ка­зав­ша­яся хруп­кой фи­гура. Вспыш­ка мол­нии вых­ва­тила блес­нувшие жел­тые гла­за и стран­ную ус­мешку на мор­щи­нис­том ли­це._  
       _Эта ночь бы­ла очень дол­гой..._


	9. Chapter 7. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Начиная с этой главы, теперь все POV Трисс будут от первого лица, а всех остальных - от третьего, чтобы не путаться в режимах повествования.

**Гла­ва 7. Од­ни.**  
        
       _Это бы­ло стран­но. Зву­ки бит­вы дав­но стих­ли, за­менив­шись ти­хим стре­котом куз­не­чиков и го­лоса­ми птиц и ля­гушек. Я ви­дела смут­но зна­комую хи­жину пос­ре­ди бо­лот. Ви­дела Алис­те­ра, все­го в по­вяз­ках, с пус­ты­ми гла­зами си­дяще­го на бе­регу. Вы­раже­ние его ли­ца зас­та­вило ме­ня вздрог­нуть. Это бы­ло как буд­то смот­реть на нез­на­комо­го че­лове­ка. По­пыт­ка до­тянуть­ся до не­го ни к че­му не при­вела. Я по­чувс­тво­вала бес­силь­ную злость. Тень сно­ва дик­ту­ет свои пра­вила, и у ме­ня слиш­ком ма­ло сил, что­бы что-то из­ме­нить. По прав­де ска­зать, я во­об­ще не ощу­щала в се­бе ни­каких сил._  
       _Это и есть смерть? Прос­то бес­по­мощ­ное наб­лю­дение? Не­уже­ли мне уго­това­на участь тех жал­ких блуж­да­ющих ду­хов, ко­торые не мо­гут да­же из­ме­нить те­чение Те­ни вок­руг се­бя? За­чем тог­да я ви­дела все это, ес­ли за­ведо­мо ни­чего не мо­гу сде­лать?! Это ка­кая-то бес­смыс­ленная жес­то­кость! Что-то глу­боко внут­ри ме­ня еще смог­ло смут­но уди­вить­ся спо­соб­ности ощу­щать все эти эмо­ции – боль, злость, до­саду, со­жале­ние, бес­по­кой­ство. Дух не мо­жет иметь та­кого спек­тра чувств..._  
       _Имен­но тог­да я ощу­тила это смут­ное при­тяже­ние. При­чину то­го, что на­конец по­кину­ла кро­вавую бой­ню, в ко­торую прев­ра­тил­ся Ос­та­гар, и ока­залась здесь. Это бы­ло внут­ри хи­жины. Я бро­сила пос­ледний обес­по­ко­ен­ный взгляд на Алис­те­ра. Он да­же не ше­лох­нулся за все это вре­мя._  
       _Сте­ны не по­меха для тех, кто хо­дит до­рога­ми Те­ни. Ме­ня встре­тил нас­мешли­вый взгляд жел­тых глаз на мор­щи­нис­том ли­це._  
       _\- Ах, вот и ты! На­гуля­лась на­конец, хех-хе? На­де­юсь, твоя про­гул­ка бы­ла ре­зуль­та­тив­ной. А те­перь по­дож­ди еще нем­но­го, я тут нем­но­го под­ла­таю то, что мы име­ем... Это же на­до так неб­режно от­но­сить­ся к собс­твен­но­му те­лу... – пос­ледние сло­ва ста­рухи, ко­торые та про­бур­ча­ла се­бе под нос, я поч­ти не слы­шала. Все мое вни­мание сос­ре­дото­чилось на те­ле, ле­жащим в прос­той де­ревян­ной кро­вати. Из­ло­ман­ное, ок­ро­вав­ленное... мер­твое._  
       _Мое те­ло._  
       _Я зак­ри­чала..._

  
      ***  
      - Ни­кого тер­пе­ния!.. – прор­вался сквозь пе­лену бо­ли вор­чли­вый скри­пучий го­лос. – Ко­му я ска­зала по­дож­дать? Еще нем­но­го, и я бы те­бя не вы­тащи­ла.   
      Я рыв­ком се­ла, с уси­ли­ем пы­та­ясь про­тол­кнуть воз­дух в соп­ро­тив­ля­ющи­еся лег­кие. Об­ста­нов­ка вок­руг бы­ла нез­на­комая. Пах­ло тра­вами и ды­мом.   
      - Ти­хо-ти­хо! Не нуж­но сво­дить все мои уси­лия на нет, де­воч­ка.   
      Я пе­реве­ла взгляд на смут­но зна­комую ста­руху, скло­нив­шу­юся на­до мной.   
      - Ты... ты мать Мор­ри­ган, вер­но?   
      - Пра­виль­но. Мо­жешь на­зывать ме­ня Фле­мет.   
      - Фле­мет? Как... Фле­мет из ле­генд о Ведь­мах Ди­ких Зе­мель?  
      - Она са­мая, - ус­мехну­лась ста­руха. – Са­ма зна­ешь, как по­яв­ля­ют­ся эти "ле­ген­ды". Но не это важ­но. Важ­но то, что ты все-та­ки ре­шила вер­нуть­ся. Как ду­ма­ешь, мо­жем ли мы уже со­об­щить тво­ему при­яте­лю, что ты жи­ва? А то он сво­им го­рем и се­бя из­вел, и нас за ком­па­нию.   
      Я дер­ну­лась.  
      - Алис­тер? Что с ним? Он жив?  
      - Ляг! – то­ном, не тер­пя­щим воз­ра­жений, при­каза­ла ведь­ма. Я не­воль­но под­чи­нилась. – Все в по­ряд­ке с тво­им Стра­жем. Че­рез не­делю-дру­гую как но­вень­кий бу­дет, ес­ли не уго­дит на обед по­рож­де­ни­ям ть­мы. Его ра­ны бы­ли нез­на­читель­ны, по срав­не­нию с тво­ими. Он уже и ле­жать не же­ла­ет. Впро­чем, хо­чет вре­дить се­бе – пус­кай. Это уже не моя за­бота, я свою часть сде­лала.   
      - Что про­изош­ло? Как я здесь ока­залась?   
      Фле­мет сна­чала рас­хо­хота­лась, но че­рез мгно­вение смех утих, и она ста­ла вни­матель­но раз­гля­дывать ме­ня, слов­но пы­та­ясь что-то по­нять. Ре­зуль­та­том стал кар­ка­ющий сме­шок.   
      - Прос­то бес­ценно! Че­му вас там учат в ва­ших баш­нях? Ты хоть по­нима­ешь,  _кто ты_  и на что спо­соб­на? Не ты у ме­ня дол­жна спра­шивать, что слу­чилось, а я у те­бя! Это ведь  _ты_  ви­дела все, что там про­изош­ло, не так ли?   
      Я стис­ну­ла ку­лаки так, что ног­ти боль­но впи­лись в ла­дони. Ко­неч­но, ви­дела. Ко­неч­но пом­ни­ла. Эта па­мять все еще от­да­валась внут­ри желчью и бес­силь­ной яростью. Но до сих пор поз­во­ляла се­бе на­де­ять­ся, что это неп­равда, кош­марный сон, спро­воци­рован­ный ли­хорад­кой и близ­кой смертью. Ко­роль, Дун­кан, Стра­жи, ар­мия... все они... И все из-за...   
      Взрыв чис­той си­лы про­изо­шел вне­зап­но и аб­со­лют­но бес­кон­троль­но. Пла­мя в оча­ге взмет­ну­лось, об­жи­гая по­толок, по­суда, до то­го ак­ку­рат­но сто­яв­шая на сто­ле, с гро­хотом раз­ле­телась по кро­шеч­ной хи­жине, как и связ­ки трав, раз­ве­шан­ные по сте­нам. Нес­коль­ко стуль­ев бы­ло оп­ро­кину­то, а стол отъ­ехал к сте­не. Сте­ны дрог­ну­ли, но ус­то­яли, впи­тав по­рыв ма­гии и ос­та­вив ме­ня, обес­си­лив­шую и за­дыха­ющу­юся, цеп­лять­ся за ок­ро­вав­ленные прос­ты­ни.   
      - Ес­ли ты за­кон­чи­ла де­монс­три­ровать ха­рак­тер, мо­жет по­гово­рим спо­кой­но? – не­воз­му­тимо про­дол­жи­ла Фле­мет.   
      Я ог­ля­дела пог­ром, мною же ус­тро­ен­ный, и ис­пе­пеля­ющая злость сме­нилась сты­дом. Я всег­да так гор­ди­лась кон­тро­лем над сво­ей си­лой – и что те­перь?   
      - Я... я не хо­тела, - про­шеп­та­ла я, гля­дя на свои ру­ки. – Прос­ти­те.   
      - Я знаю, что ты не со­бира­лась раз­но­сить мой дом, ес­ли ты об этом. Итак. Ты ви­дела, что про­изош­ло в Ос­та­гаре, так что, ду­маю, объ­яс­нять те­бе что-то нет нуж­ды. Воп­рос в том,  _сколь­ко_  ты ви­дела? Су­дя по все­му, ты не очень... уме­ло уп­равля­ешь­ся со сво­ими спо­соб­ностя­ми. Те­бя что, не обу­чали да­же ос­но­вам?  
      - Ес­ли ты име­ешь в ви­ду... эти спо­соб­ности, то нет. Я скры­вала их всю жизнь. Толь­ко один че­ловек знал, в ко­тором я бы­ла пол­ностью уве­рена, - я вздох­ну­ла. – Еще, ду­маю, Пер­вый ча­родей до­гады­вал­ся, но он ни­ког­да об этом не упо­минал. Ви­димо, по­нимал опас­ность.   
      - Скры­вала? – бро­ви ста­рухи взле­тели на лоб. – И по ка­кой же при­чине?   
      Я скеп­тично пос­мотре­ла на нее.  
      - Ве­ро­ят­но по той, что мне не хо­телось за­кан­чи­вать свою жизнь в ви­де пос­лушной кук­лы с клей­мом на лбу. Лю­бая ма­гия, не приз­нанная Кру­гом и Цер­ковью доз­во­лен­ной и от­но­ситель­но бе­зопас­ной, ав­то­мати­чес­ки вхо­дит в ка­тего­рию зап­ретной.   
      - Пфф... не уди­витель­но, что ма­ги нас­толь­ко вы­роди­лись за пос­ледние ве­ка. Нас­то­ящие та­лан­ты уже и не встре­тишь. По­хоже, их да­вят в за­роды­ше. Ну да лад­но. Зна­чит, сво­им да­ром ты уп­равля­ешь ско­рее ин­ту­итив­но? Лю­бопыт­но.   
      - Да я им во­об­ще не уп­равляю, - я по­жала пле­чами. – Ну, мо­жет быть в Те­ни нем­но­го – су­дя по рас­ска­зам дру­гих ма­гов, у ме­ня там нес­коль­ко боль­ше воз­можнос­тей, чем у них.   
      - "Нес­коль­ко боль­ше"? – Фле­мет рас­хо­хота­лась. – Ты еще не по­няла, что твои воз­можнос­ти в Те­ни прак­ти­чес­ки без­гра­нич­ны?   
      - Зна­чит то, что я ви­дела в Ос­та­гаре..?  
      - Ты по­кину­ла свое те­ло нес­коль­ки­ми се­кун­да­ми рань­ше, чем твое сер­дце ос­та­нови­лось. Ес­ли бы ты смог­ла са­ма кон­тро­лиро­вать свои блуж­да­ния, то и ви­дения бы­ли бы нам­но­го ме­нее ха­отич­ны­ми и об­ры­воч­ны­ми. Жаль. Но это, по край­ней ме­ре, спас­ло те­бе жизнь. Ес­ли бы ты еще не так то­ропи­лась вер­нуть­ся об­ратно в свое мер­твое те­ло, то уже мог­ла бы спо­кой­но встать. А так – те­бе при­дет­ся до­воль­ство­вать­ся тем, что я ус­пе­ла сде­лать.  
      - Я... не спе­ци­аль­но. Ме­ня прос­то втя­нуло об­ратно.   
      - Это го­ворит толь­ко о том, что в ма­гии всег­да нуж­но по­нимать, что тво­ришь. Лад­но. А те­перь сно­ва зай­мем­ся то­бой. Мне нуж­но за­кон­чить ле­чение. Те­бе бы не приш­лось столь­ко му­чить­ся, ес­ли б ты ис­поль­зо­вала ма­гию кро­ви с умом, а не как по­пало. Ты поч­ти ис­су­шила се­бя. С та­кой по­терей кро­ви не жи­вут да­же са­мые силь­ные ма­ги.  
      Я об­ня­ла свои ко­лени, по­мор­щившись от бо­ли в по­луза­жив­ших ра­нах.   
      - У ме­ня не бы­ло дру­гого вы­бора. Я не мог­ла прос­то лечь и уме­реть, ког­да ме­ня вы­вели из строя.  
      - Что же, на­де­юсь, ты про­живешь дос­та­точ­но дол­го, что­бы учить­ся на собс­твен­ных ошиб­ках. Ты го­това к про­дол­же­нию ле­чения? Это бу­дет боль­но. И пос­ле это­го мо­жем поз­вать тво­его при­яте­ля-Стра­жа.  
      - Фле­мет... а за­чем ты ме­ня спас­ла? Ес­ли Стра­жи, ар­мия – все мер­твы, по­чему ты не ос­та­вила ме­ня у Ос­та­гара? Мое мес­то там. Не на­до тра­тить си­лы на мое ле­чение, я хо­чу прос­то вер­нуть­ся ту­да.  
      Цеп­кие су­хие паль­цы ух­ва­тили ме­ня за под­бо­родок и зас­та­вили пос­мотреть в опас­ные жел­тые гла­за.   
      - За­будь об этом, де­воч­ка. Ты еще нуж­на в этом ми­ре. Твой путь еще не за­кон­чен, а судь­ба не ре­шена. Или ты за­была свой долг, Се­рый Страж? А те­перь зак­рой рот и ляг. Не ме­шай мне ра­ботать. Все воп­ро­сы по­том. 

  
      ***  
      - Ах, гла­за твои от­кры­лись на­конец! – вор­вался в мою по­луд­ре­му пе­вучий го­лос. – До­воль­на бу­дет мать.   
      - Мор­ри­ган, - вы­дох­ну­ла я, уз­нав вы­сокую, тем­но­воло­сую мо­лодую жен­щи­ну, ко­торую мы не­дав­но – или це­лую веч­ность на­зад? – встре­тили в ди­ких зем­лях.   
      - Где Фле­мет? И Алис­тер? Она ска­зала, что он здесь. Сколь­ко вре­мени прош­ло?  
      - Ох, и сколь­ко же воп­ро­сов сра­зу! Мать моя пош­ла про­верить ра­ны дру­га тво­его, ко­торые он уп­ря­мо от­ри­ца­ет. Мое же мне­ние – хо­чет се­бе вре­дить, так пусть его. Те­бе же луч­ше то­же по­ка не под­ни­мать­ся. Я по­зову мать, толь­ко вы­пей это для на­чала.   
      Мор­ри­ган про­тяну­ла мне боль­шую де­ревян­ную круж­ку с ды­мящим­ся ва­ревом. Я нас­то­рожен­но по­нюха­ла – креп­кий от­вар эль­фий­ско­го кор­ня с до­бав­ле­ни­ем ли­ри­ума. Лю­бопыт­но. От­ку­да у от­ступ­ниц, жи­вущих в глу­ши, ли­ри­ум? Впро­чем, та­кой от­вар вос­ста­нав­ли­ва­ет си­лы, фи­зичес­кие и ма­гичес­кие, нам­но­го луч­ше обык­но­вен­но­го сла­бого ли­ри­ум­но­го рас­тво­ра, к ко­торо­му при­уча­ют ма­гов в Кру­ге, так что я вы­пила все без воз­ра­жений, нес­мотря на то, что креп­ко за­варен­ный эль­фий­ский ко­рень не­мило­сер­дно гор­чил. Я хо­тела ви­деть Алис­те­ра, убе­дить­ся, что с ним все в по­ряд­ке. По­тому что, ес­ли ве­рить этим... ви­дени­ям, то он оп­ре­делен­но  _не был_  в по­ряд­ке. Мне нуж­но бы­ло как мож­но ско­рее встать на но­ги.   
      Я до сих пор не зна­ла, на что рас­счи­тыва­ла Фле­мет, и за­чем она спас­ла нас, но вре­мя воп­ро­сов при­дет поз­же. Сей­час я прос­то хо­тела убе­дить­ся, что в этом ми­ре, ко­торый ру­шил­ся пря­мо у ме­ня под но­гами, ос­та­валась хо­тя бы од­на ни­точ­ка, свя­зыва­ющая с ре­аль­ностью. И ес­ли Алис­тер дей­стви­тель­но жив... тог­да это уже что-то. Я уже бы­ла не од­на.   
      - Спа­сибо за по­мощь, Мор­ри­ган. Те­перь по­зови, по­жалуй­ста, свою мать, - ти­хо поп­ро­сила я, воз­вра­щая опус­тевшую круж­ку. – И Алис­те­ра, ес­ли это воз­можно.   
      Чер­но­воло­сая жен­щи­на, ка­залось, на мгно­вение рас­те­рялась.   
      - Я... по­жалуй­ста. В лю­бом слу­чае, ско­рее мать мою те­бе бла­года­рить нуж­но. Она вам жизнь спас­ла. Я же не го­жусь в це­лите­ли.   
      Не до­жида­ясь от­ве­та, она пос­пешно выс­коль­зну­ла за дверь. Я по­жала пле­чами. Вро­де бы я не ска­зала ни­чего та­кого. Сла­бость мед­ленно от­сту­пала – но "мед­ленно" бы­ло клю­чевым сло­вом.   
      Я ос­то­рож­но по­пыта­лась встать. На удив­ле­ние, поч­ти ни­чего не бо­лело. Из одеж­ды на мне бы­ло толь­ко мое им­про­визи­рован­ное белье: об­ре­зан­ные до се­реди­ны бед­ра ноч­ные брид­жи и тка­невая по­вяз­ка на гру­ди. Да, ниж­ним бель­ем как та­ковым в Кру­ге ма­ло кто был оза­бочен. Раз­ве что не­кото­рые бла­город­ные, сох­ра­нив­шие ста­рые при­выч­ки и – глав­ное – свя­зи с семь­ей и день­га­ми. Фак­ти­чес­ки, ма­гичес­кие ман­тии для жен­щин ши­лись так, что оно и не тре­бова­лось – они уже вклю­чали все не­об­хо­димое.   
      По­пытав­шись ос­мотреть се­бя на пред­мет пов­режде­ний, я зас­ты­ла, не ве­ря собс­твен­ным гла­зам. Для дос­то­вер­ности я нес­коль­ко раз про­вела паль­ца­ми по сво­ей ко­же, жа­лея об от­сутс­твии хо­тя бы не­боль­шо­го зер­ка­ла. На спи­не, от шеи до та­лии, и на ру­ках, от пле­ча и поч­ти до за­пястья – там, где рань­ше бы­ло бе­зоб­разное ме­сиво сквер­но за­жив­ших руб­цов, ко­торые поч­ти всю жизнь ме­шали пол­но­цен­но дви­гать ру­ками, не го­воря уж о бо­ли, ко­торую они час­то при­чиня­ли – те­перь ос­та­лась толь­ко сет­ка тон­ких свет­лых шра­мов, де­ла­ющих ко­жу нем­но­го не­ров­ной на ощупь. И это оз­на­чало... это оз­на­чало, что мож­но за­быть о ре­гуляр­ной бо­ли и мас­сажных мас­лах, за­быть о не­лов­ких, эко­ном­ных дви­жени­ях, силь­но за­мед­лявших про­цесс обу­чения вла­дению ору­жи­ем, да и мно­гими зак­ли­нани­ями то­же.   
      И вдруг я по­няла, что да­же не поб­ла­года­рила Фле­мет. Как раз на­обо­рот, по­вела се­бя край­не неб­ла­годар­но, прак­ти­чес­ки пот­ре­бовав вер­нуть ме­ня об­ратно к Ос­та­гару. Лад­но, как ми­нимум, в бла­годар­ность за по­мощь, я мо­гу уз­нать, что Фле­мет от нас нуж­но. И ес­ли это вы­пол­ни­мо... ну что ж, долг есть долг. Да­же ес­ли я не про­сила об этом. Пос­мотрим, ку­да это нас при­ведет.   
      Да, сна­чала ка­залось, что вер­нуть­ся к Ос­та­гару и уме­реть вмес­те с ос­таль­ны­ми бы­ло бы единс­твен­но пра­виль­ным ре­шени­ем. Но гру­бова­тое на­поми­нание Фле­мет о дол­ге Се­рого Стра­жа за­дело за жи­вое. Да­же ес­ли вдво­ем мы ни­чего не смо­жем сде­лать про­тив нас­ту­па­ющей ор­ды, по край­ней ме­ре, мы мо­жем най­ти дру­гих Стра­жей, со­об­щить им о слу­чив­шемся и поп­ро­сить по­мощи. Дол­жно же это быть вы­пол­ни­мо?

  
      ***  
      Ос­мотр за­кон­чился с до­воль­но по­зитив­ны­ми ре­зуль­та­тами – хо­тя в па­мять о за­саде на вер­ши­не баш­ни Иша­ла у ме­ня ос­та­лось нес­коль­ко но­вых шра­мов, в том чис­ле не­боль­шой не­ров­ный рос­черк, рас­секший пра­вую бровь (по­хоже, где-то в про­цес­се я ед­ва не ос­та­лась без гла­за) – в ком­плек­те с ис­це­лени­ем ста­рых руб­цов, об­щая кар­ти­на выг­ля­дела нам­но­го луч­ше. Ни один из но­вых шра­мов не су­лил серь­ез­но­го бес­по­кой­ства в бу­дущем, и это все, что име­ло зна­чение. Ус­лы­шав, как за спи­ной от­кры­ва­ет­ся дверь, я пос­пешно обер­ну­лась. В хи­жину вош­ла Фле­мет, а за ее пле­чом по­явил­ся Алис­тер, уп­ря­мо смот­ря­щий в зем­лю. Ког­да он, на­конец, под­нял го­лову, его гла­за рас­ши­рилась и как-то вне­зап­но я об­на­ружи­ла се­бя в сталь­ных тис­ках его объ­ятий – и это при том, что на нем во­об­ще не бы­ло бро­ни, толь­ко брю­ки и тон­кая ру­баш­ка, сквозь ко­торую вид­не­лись про­питан­ные кровью бин­ты.   
      - Ды­хание Соз­да­теля... ты жи­ва! Я... по­верить не мо­гу! Еще не­дав­но ты ле­жала тут, как... как мер­твая. Соз­да­тель, я ду­мал, что по­терял и те­бя то­же.  
      Я вздох­ну­ла и рас­сла­билась в его объ­яти­ях, поз­во­лив се­бе об­нять его в от­вет, ус­по­ка­ива­юще по­тирая его шею и пле­чи.   
      - Тсс... я жи­ва. Ты жив. Мы не мо­жем вер­нуть ос­таль­ных, но мы обя­затель­но что-ни­будь при­дума­ем.   
      - Зна­чит, уми­рать ты все-та­ки раз­ду­мала, как я ви­жу, - вор­вался в на­ше у­еди­нение скри­пучий го­лос. – Мо­жет вы еще в кон­це кон­цов со­бере­тесь и нач­не­те дей­ство­вать, как по­ложе­но Се­рым Стра­жам?   
      Упо­мяну­тые Стра­жи сму­щен­но от­липли друг от дру­га, а Алис­тер, за­метив на­конец мое по­лураз­де­тое сос­то­яние, рез­ко раз­вернул­ся на пят­ках, пол­ностью пе­рек­лю­чив вни­мание на Фле­мет. На его ще­ках вспых­ну­ли крас­ные пят­на.   
      Я по­кача­ла го­ловой.  
      - И все же, я до сих пор не мо­гу по­нять, что те­бе от нас нуж­но? По­чему ты нас спас­ла?   
      - Ну нель­зя же бы­ло до­пус­тить, что­бы всех Се­рых Стра­жей в од­но­часье пе­реби­ли. Не ду­май­те, что я не знаю, ка­кую опас­ность пред­став­ля­ет Мор.   
      - Но чем те­бе мо­гут по­мочь два млад­ших Стра­жа? По­чему мы?  
      - Во-пер­вых по­тому что, ког­да я там ока­залась, бы­ли жи­вы толь­ко вы, да горс­тка де­зер­ти­ров, бе­жав­ших с по­ля боя. Не бы­ло боль­ше Стра­жей.  
      - Это не сни­ма­ет воп­ро­са. Что мы мо­жем сде­лать вдво­ем? У нас нет та­ких сил!  
      - Ни у ко­го нет та­ких сил, что­бы по­бедить Мор в оди­ноч­ку. Ина­че бы­ло бы прос­то не­лепо по­ручать эту мис­сию вам дво­им. Но вы, ка­жет­ся, за­быва­ете, о том,  _кто_  вы есть. Во все вре­мена долг Се­рых Стра­жей сос­то­ял в том, что­бы объ­еди­нить на­роды пе­ред об­щей уг­ро­зой. Или те­перь это из­ме­нилось?  
      - Объ­еди­нить? – воз­му­тил­ся Алис­тер. – Ло­гейн пре­дал ко­роля, бро­сил на смерть по­лови­ну ар­мии и Стра­жей. Это ста­вит крест на лю­бом шан­се объ­еди­нения Фе­рел­де­на! На что он во­об­ще рас­счи­тывал? За­нять трон, прос­то по­тому что он отец ко­роле­вы? Толь­ко вот я не по­нимаю, как ему мо­жет сой­ти с рук мас­со­вое убий­ство?   
      - Ты го­воришь так, буд­то он ста­нет пер­вым ко­ролем, по­лучив­шим трон та­ким спо­собом, - снис­хо­дитель­но фыр­кну­ла Фле­мет. – По­ра бы уже пов­зрос­леть, маль­чик! По­рой сер­дца лю­дей мо­гут быть чер­нее лю­бого по­рож­де­ния ть­мы.   
      - Ес­ли эрл Э­амон уз­на­ет, что он сот­во­рил, то ни за что не под­держит его тре­бова­ний! – вспы­лил он. – И Соб­ра­ние Зе­мель не под­держит! Нач­нется граж­дан­ская вой­на, и все это пря­мо в раз­гар Мо­ра!   
      - За­меча­тель­но... – вздох­ну­ла я. – Толь­ко это­го нам не хва­тало. Прос­то воп­ло­щение еди­ного фрон­та! Единс­твен­ное, что мы по­ка мо­жем сде­лать – это доб­рать­ся до гра­ницы и как-то свя­зать­ся с дру­гими Стра­жами. Ор­лей, Воль­ная Мар­ка – не име­ет зна­чения. Но од­ни мы не спра­вим­ся. У нас за спи­ной дол­жно ос­тать­ся что-то кро­ме ор­ды по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. Ина­че, по­ка мы вер­немся с по­мощью, спа­сать тут уже бу­дет не­чего.   
      - Вот что я ду­маю... – ус­та­ло за­метил Алис­тер. – Эр­ла Э­амо­на не бы­ло при Ос­та­гаре, зна­чит его вой­ска уце­лели. Мы мо­жем об­ра­тить­ся за по­мощью к не­му. Это не так мно­го, но по край­ней ме­ре, у нас бу­дет ка­кая-то под­дер­жка, и, ес­ли у нас... ес­ли мы не до­берем­ся до гра­ницы жи­выми, по край­ней ме­ре, они смо­гут ор­га­низо­вать ка­кой-то от­пор, по­ка не при­будут под­креп­ле­ния.   
      - Ты так уве­рен, что он под­держит нас, а не Ло­гей­на?   
      - Я его знаю, я вы­рос в его до­ме. Он дя­дя Кай­ла­на, и он хо­роший че­ловек, ува­жа­емый при дво­ре. Он дол­жен по­мочь. По край­ней ме­ре, я на это на­де­юсь. По­тому что ина­че... мы сов­сем од­ни.   
      - Я все-та­ки ду­маю, что в ва­шем рас­по­ряже­нии есть боль­ше, чем прос­то под­дер­жка ста­рых дру­зей, - вме­шалась Фле­мет, про­тянув нам пот­ре­пан­ный ко­жаный свер­ток.   
      - До­гово­ры! – вос­клик­нул Алис­тер. – Соз­да­тель, я за­был от­дать их Дун­ка­ну, и... и они все это вре­мя ле­жали у ме­ня в сум­ке! Впер­вые в жиз­ни я рад собс­твен­ной бе­зала­бер­ности... Зна­чит, да­же ес­ли у нас не по­лучит­ся убе­дить лю­дей выс­ту­пить про­тив по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, мы мо­жем прос­то ис­поль­зо­вать ста­рые сог­ла­шения, обя­зыва­ющие их по­могать нам во вре­мя Мо­ра?  
      - Итак, - вздох­ну­ла я, воз­вра­ща­ясь к кро­вати. Но­ги все еще пло­хо дер­жа­ли пос­ле нес­коль­ких дней без дви­жения. – Нам нуж­но, во-пер­вых, доб­рать­ся до гра­ницы и свя­зать­ся с дру­гими Стра­жами, а во-вто­рых, по воз­можнос­ти обес­пе­чить под­дер­жку здесь, в Фе­рел­де­не. Это... аб­со­лют­но бе­зум­ное пред­при­ятие для дво­их, те­бе не ка­жет­ся?  
      Алис­тер по­жал пле­чами.  
      - А ка­кой у нас есть вы­бор? Ес­ли это все, что мы мо­жем сде­лать – мы дол­жны это сде­лать. Дун­кан, Се­рые Стра­жи, они бы­ли мо­ей семь­ей – единс­твен­ной, ка­кую я знал в сво­ей жиз­ни. И те­перь они все мер­твы. Я не мо­гу до­пус­тить, что­бы их смерть ока­залась пол­ностью нап­расной. Но... я и не смо­гу сде­лать это в оди­ноч­ку, Трисс... по­жалуй­ста.   
      - Я... да, это наш долг, - я опус­ти­ла гла­за, об­мо­тав прос­тынь вок­руг се­бя. – Мы дол­жны сде­лать это. Я прос­то не пред­став­ляю – как...   
      - Мы что-ни­будь при­дума­ем? – не­уве­рен­но пред­ло­жил он мне мои же сло­ва, при­сев на край кро­вати ря­дом со мной и сла­бо улыб­нувшись.  
      Я не­уве­рен­но улыб­ну­лась в от­вет. Мо­жет быть. По край­ней ме­ре, у нас есть цель. А ког­да есть цель, ос­таль­ное всег­да как-то про­ще.

  
      ***  
      - Не ше­велись! – воз­му­тилась я, ту­же, чем нуж­но за­тяги­вая бинт. – Фле­мет ска­зала, что из-за тво­ей бес­по­кой­нос­ти ра­ны дваж­ды от­кры­вались за­ново. Это ни­куда не го­дит­ся, так ты ни­ког­да не выз­до­рове­ешь! Это зна­чит, бли­жай­шие два дня ты ле­жишь и не дви­га­ешь­ся! Хоть ка­кая-то ком­па­ния бу­дет...  
      Я тос­кли­во вздох­ну­ла. В от­ли­чие от бес­по­кой­но­го Алис­те­ра, я ре­шила ува­жать уси­лия це­лите­ля и по­кор­но от­ле­жать в пос­те­ли по­ложен­ное вре­мя. Как бы ужас­но скуч­но не бы­ло це­лыми дня­ми ле­жать в оди­ночес­тве и гла­зеть в по­толок. Но, в ре­зуль­та­те, мне Фле­мет уже раз­ре­шила вста­вать, и да­же по­могать ме­нять по­вяз­ки Алис­те­ру. Прав­да, ле­чить ма­ги­ей мне все еще зап­ре­щали. Да и во­об­ще тра­тить на­коп­ленную ма­ну без край­ней не­об­хо­димос­ти.   
      Алис­тер пре­уве­личен­но тяж­ко вздох­нул, выз­вав у ме­ня сме­шок. Он нес­коль­ко ми­нут ер­зал, буд­то со­бира­ясь с мыс­ля­ми, и на­конец обер­нулся ко мне.   
      - Трисс... Мож­но за­дать один воп­рос? – роб­ко спро­сил он и не­надол­го за­мол­чал, под­би­рая сло­ва. – Что с то­бой про­изош­ло? Я имею в ви­ду, я, ко­неч­но, не це­литель, но мер­тво­го че­лове­ка от жи­вого от­ли­чить мо­гу. И ты... ты бы­ла мер­твой, ког­да я оч­нулся и уви­дел... Это Фле­мет сде­лала? Как? Я не по­нимаю. Это ведь не­воз­можно!  
      По­вис­ла нап­ря­жен­ная ти­шина. Я глу­боко вдох­ну­ла и мед­ленно вы­дох­ну­ла. Ну что же, это дол­жно бы­ло ра­но или поз­дно слу­чить­ся.   
      - Я ду­маю, ты име­ешь пра­во знать, - ти­хо от­ве­тила я. – По прав­де го­воря, я не хо­тела, что­бы об этом кто-то знал. Я во­об­ще рас­ска­зыва­ла об этом толь­ко од­но­му че­лове­ку, и это бы­ло... очень дав­но, - я нер­вно сце­пила паль­цы, не гля­дя на не­го. - Что ты зна­ешь о нап­равле­ни­ях ма­гии, су­щес­тво­вав­ших до воз­никно­вения Цер­кви и Кру­гов?   
      - Э-э... да прак­ти­чес­ки ни­чего. Са­ма по­нима­ешь, в цер­ковное об­ра­зова­ние та­кие ве­щи не вхо­дят. Для них впол­не дос­та­точ­но, ес­ли ты ус­во­ишь, что все, что не одоб­ре­но Цер­ковью – пло­хо и зап­ретно. А к че­му ты это?..   
      Я при­села на край кро­вати, ста­ра­ясь, тем не ме­нее, дер­жать дис­танцию.  
      - На са­мом де­ле, рань­ше, до Цер­кви, это бы­ло ес­ли не обыч­ным де­лом, то вещью вов­се не уди­витель­ной. В кон­це кон­цов, ма­гичес­кий дар – шту­ка сво­еволь­ная, и про­яв­лять­ся мо­жет по-раз­но­му. У ко­го-то та­лант к сти­хи­ям, у ко­го-то к це­литель­ству, а кто-то мо­жет во­об­ще ма­ги­ей не вла­деть, но пре­вос­ходно ее чувс­тво­вать и по­нимать. Еще су­щес­тво­вала от­дель­ная груп­па ма­гов, спо­соб­ности ко­торых в Те­ни бы­ли нам­но­го силь­нее, чем в ре­аль­ном ми­ре. Древ­ние эль­фы на­зыва­ли их  _Сом­ни­ари_ , а те­вин­терцы – Сно­вид­ца­ми(1). Они встре­чались очень ред­ко, и имен­но на них Цер­ковь по­том воз­ло­жила ви­ну за "пер­во­род­ный грех" – втор­же­ние в оби­тель Соз­да­теля. В Кру­ге учат, что че­ловек не мо­жет уп­равлять Тенью – да­же маг там не бо­лее чем сто­рон­ний наб­лю­датель. Мы мо­жем пе­ресечь За­весу бодрствуя и осоз­на­вая, что мы де­ла­ем, мо­жем да­же най­ти в Те­ни что-то, что вли­яет от­ту­да на ре­аль­ный мир – как пра­вило это де­моны и их вме­шатель­ство, ис­тонча­ющее и рву­щее За­весу. Ли­бо мы мо­жем най­ти там от­ве­ты на не­кото­рые свои воп­ро­сы. Но фак­ти­чес­ки, маг в Те­ни – гость, а не хо­зя­ин. Этим мес­том всег­да пра­вят толь­ко ду­хи. Это то, че­му учат каж­до­го ма­га в Кру­ге, то, что пов­то­ря­ют каж­до­му уче­нику пе­ред Ис­тя­зани­ями. На са­мом де­ле, это не сов­сем вер­но. Воз­можнос­ти Сно­вид­цев в Те­ни рав­ны, а то и пре­вос­хо­дят воз­можнос­ти оби­та­ющих там ду­хов и де­монов. Они мо­гут из­ме­нять эфе­мер­ное прос­транс­тво Те­ни как мяг­кую гли­ну – вы­лепить все, что за­хочет­ся. Хо­дили слу­хи да­же о воз­можнос­ти воз­дей­ство­вать из Те­ни на ре­аль­ный мир, не­под­твержден­ные, прав­да. В на­ше вре­мя Сно­вид­цы вы­роди­лись. Сна­чала рож­да­лись ма­ги со все бо­лее сла­бым да­ром, ну а за пос­ледние нес­коль­ко сто­летий во­об­ще ник­то не слы­шал ни об од­ном ма­ге с та­кими спо­соб­ностя­ми. Они поч­ти пе­рес­та­ли су­щес­тво­вать...  
      - Поч­ти..? – про­резал по­вис­шую ти­шину хрип­лый го­лос Алис­те­ра. Я глу­боко вздох­ну­ла, со­бира­ясь с ду­хом, что­бы про­дол­жить.  
      - Мне бы­ло го­да че­тыре, ког­да я впер­вые... вы­пала в Тень. Это од­но из са­мых яр­ких мо­их дет­ских вос­по­мина­ний. Я прос­то зак­ры­ла гла­за, да­же не ус­ну­ла, но мир вок­руг... из­ме­нил­ся. И он про­дол­жал ме­нять­ся так, как мне за­хочет­ся. По­нятия не имею, сколь­ко я так иг­ра­лась, и чем бы это за­кон­чи­лось, ес­ли бы я не нат­кну­лась слу­чай­но на аг­рессив­но­го вис­па – тень, от­блеск сущ­ности де­мона, не­ког­да ли­шен­но­го сил. Они прак­ти­чес­ки не­опас­ны, но очень силь­но на­поми­на­ют приз­ра­ков и мо­гут здо­рово на­пугать с неп­ри­выч­ки. Есть, ко­неч­но, и дру­гие вис­пы, ней­траль­ные. Ос­колки ду­ха, как мы их на­зыва­ем. Эти да­же по­лез­ны, их мож­но при­зывать для раз­ных мел­ких по­руче­ний. Но мне по­пал­ся имен­но приз­рак. Я пе­репу­галась и "прос­ну­лась". Ме­ня как буд­то вы­дер­ну­ло из Те­ни об­ратно в ре­аль­ность. По­лагаю, мне по­вез­ло, что это был не нас­то­ящий де­мон. С тех пор я на­чала до­воль­но час­то блуж­дать в Те­ни. Ви­дела ду­хов, де­монов и да­же сны дру­гих лю­дей – но все как-то из­да­лека. А по­том... по­том я по­пала в Круг, уз­на­ла, что та­кие "про­гул­ки" не нор­маль­ны, и всег­да о них мол­ча­ла. Ос­то­рож­ность и не­дове­рие – пер­вый урок, ко­торый не­об­хо­димо ус­во­ить, ког­да по­пада­ешь в баш­ню, ес­ли хо­чешь вы­жить. Сколь­ко бы лет те­бе не бы­ло. Уже по­том, ког­да я ста­ла дос­та­точ­но взрос­лой, что­бы най­ти в кни­гах ка­кие-то упо­мина­ния о та­кого ро­да ма­гии, я об­на­ружи­ла ссыл­ки на тек­сты о Сно­вид­цах. Ес­тес­твен­но, ре­шение мол­чать и скры­вать толь­ко ук­ре­пилось. По­это­му я, мож­но ска­зать, ни­ког­да не учи­лась поль­зо­вать­ся сво­им да­ром, за ис­клю­чени­ем нес­коль­ких слу­чай­но най­ден­ных те­вин­тер­ских тек­стов. Но и там бы­ли в ос­новном пред­по­ложе­ния. Ду­маю, ина­че эти кни­ги во­об­ще не по­пали бы в баш­ню. Так что, по срав­не­нию с ма­гами древ­ности, я блед­ное по­добие нас­то­яще­го Сно­вид­ца. Но боль­ше­го мне ни­ког­да и не тре­бова­лось. Мне нра­вит­ся воз­можность пу­тешес­тво­вать по Те­ни и уз­на­вать ис­то­рии раз­ных мест и ве­щей, ко­торые я мог­ла... ви­деть сквозь За­весу. И иног­да, строя "воз­душные зам­ки" во сне, мож­но от­влечь­ся от на­сущ­ных проб­лем. А боль­ше я тол­ком ни­чего и не умею, - я под­тя­нула ко­лени к гру­ди и об­ня­ла их.   
      - Но ты ведь за­дал мне воп­рос... Как это мо­жет быть свя­зано с мо­им вне­зап­ным вос­кре­шени­ем? Так вот, прав­да в том, что я и не бы­ла мер­тва, прос­то на­ходи­лась в сво­еоб­разной ле­тар­гии, сос­то­янии, очень близ­ком к смер­ти. Я по­теря­ла мно­го кро­ви и, ес­тес­твен­но, от­клю­чилась. Но, преж­де чем мое сер­дце ус­пе­ло ос­та­новить­ся, ме­ня сно­ва "выб­ро­сило" в Тень. Или мне так по­каза­лось. Суть в том, что я наб­лю­дала за про­ис­хо­дящим в Ос­та­гаре  _с той сто­роны_  За­весы. Со мной ни­ког­да та­кого не слу­чалось, и я да­же по­дума­ла сна­чала, что на са­мом де­ле умер­ла. Толь­ко ког­да Фле­мет рас­сме­ялась на­до мной и на­мек­ну­ла, что это толь­ко ма­лая до­ля мо­их спо­соб­ностей, я свя­зала все во­еди­но.   
      Че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут пос­ле то­го, как я за­мол­ча­ла, ти­шина ста­ла ста­новить­ся слиш­ком тя­желой. Алис­тер со вздо­хом под­нялся с пос­те­ли и взъ­еро­шил во­лосы нер­вным дви­жени­ем. Его ли­цо бы­ло не­чита­емым.   
      - Я не знаю, что ска­зать... Ты ведь мог­ла при­думать лю­бую от­го­вор­ку. Мог­ла бы да­же ска­зать, что это обыч­ное яв­ле­ние для ма­гов. Я бы все рав­но ни­чего не по­нял и по­верил бы. По­чему ты рас­ска­зала мне все это?   
      Я лег­ко­мыс­ленно по­жала пле­чами, пы­та­ясь ка­зать­ся уве­рен­нее, чем се­бя чувс­тво­вала.   
      - Я дол­жна бы­ла те­бе рас­ска­зать ра­но или поз­дно. Мы, впол­не ве­ро­ят­но, пос­ледние Се­рые Стра­жи в Фе­рел­де­не, и нам нуж­но до­верять друг дру­гу. К то­му же, есть у ме­ня та­кое чувс­тво, что эта те­ма еще не раз всплы­вет. У ме­ня та­ких ре­циди­вов с детс­тва не бы­ло, кто зна­ет, что это оз­на­ча­ет. Мо­жет быть при дос­ти­жении оп­ре­делен­но­го воз­раста или в кри­тичес­кой си­ту­ации про­ис­хо­дит но­вый ви­ток раз­ви­тия спо­соб­ностей – с дру­гими ви­дами ма­гии та­кое бы­ва­ет. Так что не­из­вес­тно, ка­ких сюр­при­зов мне еще сто­ит ждать. Я хо­тела спро­сить Фле­мет, но бо­юсь, что она мне ни­чего прос­то так не рас­ска­жет, за­то на­мека­ми и по­луто­нами до­кона­ет. Для ко­го-то, кто изоб­ра­жа­ет из се­бя сбрен­дившую бо­лот­ную ста­руху, у нее слиш­ком хо­рошо под­ве­шен язык.  
      Алис­тер фыр­кнул.  
      - А ес­ли по­ис­кать ин­форма­цию в дру­гом мес­те? Я не знаю... есть же ма­гичес­кие биб­ли­оте­ки, ко­торые хра­нят­ся за пре­дела­ми ба­шен Кру­га.  
      - Бо­юсь нуж­ную мне ин­форма­цию я най­ду раз­ве что в Им­пер­ской Биб­ли­оте­ке Мин­ра­тоса(2), - не­весе­ло ус­мехну­лась я в от­вет. – А это нам сов­сем не по пу­ти. Что ж, зна­чит, бу­ду до­воль­ство­вать­ся на­мека­ми Фле­мет и тем, что смо­гу по­нять са­ма. Все рав­но, эти мои спо­соб­ности вряд ли смо­гут по­мочь нам в борь­бе с по­рож­де­ни­ями ть­мы.   
      Я за­мол­ча­ла. Алис­тер не­лов­ко по­ер­зал под мо­им взгля­дом.  
      - Что... что ты на ме­ня так смот­ришь?  
      Я прек­ра­тила за­дум­чи­во со­зер­цать его и улыб­ну­лась.  
      - Ты так спо­кой­но все это вос­при­нял. Единс­твен­ный раз, ког­да я от­кры­лась ко­му-то, это был мой луч­ший друг - так он дня три со мной не раз­го­вари­вал пос­ле это­го. То ли пе­рева­ривал все, что я на не­го вы­вали­ла, то ли оби­жал­ся, что рань­ше не рас­ска­зала. Прав­да, мы оба тог­да еще бы­ли ед­ва под­рос­тка­ми, но я ду­мала, что этот фак­тор на­обо­рот дол­жен об­легчить си­ту­ацию...   
      Алис­тер по­жал пле­чами.  
      - Ты маг – я ведь уже знал это. Я ви­дел пре­дос­та­точ­но впе­чат­ля­ющих ве­щей, ко­торые ты де­лала со сво­ими спо­соб­ностя­ми, да­же ес­ли и не по­нимал по­лови­ну из них. Что с то­го, что к это­му спис­ку до­бави­лась еще од­на?   
      На­тяну­тая, не­уве­рен­ная улыб­ка, ко­торую я пы­талась из се­бя вы­давить, прев­ра­тилась в нас­то­ящую и ис­крен­нюю. Под вли­яни­ем вне­зап­но­го по­рыва, я по­далась впе­ред и об­ня­ла Алис­те­ра, выз­вав у не­го удив­ленный вздох. Он не­лов­ко об­нял ме­ня в от­вет.  
      - Э-э... ну да... всег­да по­жалуй­ста, - нев­по­пад ска­зал он.   
      Я со смеш­ком отс­тра­нилась от не­го и, еще раз убе­див­шись, что все по­вяз­ки тща­тель­но зак­репле­ны, и ниг­де не от­кры­лось кро­воте­чение, бро­сила ему его ру­баш­ку.   
      - А те­перь ты ло­жишь­ся в пос­тель и ста­ра­ешь­ся не дви­гать­ся, по­ка не при­дет вре­мя ме­нять по­вяз­ки и нак­ла­дывать мазь. Не вол­нуй­ся, я сос­тавлю те­бе ком­па­нию вот тут, ря­дом. Бу­дем ле­жать на со­сед­них мат­ра­сах и друж­но смот­реть в по­толок.А там, гля­дишь, вмес­те взво­ем от ску­ки.  
      Его ти­хий, сов­сем не ве­селый смех не­ожи­дан­но за­кон­чился су­дорож­ным вздо­хом, поч­ти всхли­пом. Мас­ка на­пус­кной ве­селос­ти, ко­торая уже на­чала бес­по­ко­ить ме­ня, на­конец спол­зла с его ли­ца.   
      - Я... – он прик­рыл гла­за и по­кача­ла го­ловой. – Соз­да­тель, ну не мо­гу я прос­то ле­жать или си­деть на од­ном мес­те! Ког­да я что-то де­лаю, у ме­ня, по край­ней ме­ре, по­луча­ет­ся... не ду­мать. Не пом­нить.   
      - Алис­тер, – я сно­ва се­ла ря­дом с ним, на этот раз бли­же, и ле­гонь­ко кос­ну­лась его ли­ца. В от­вет он ут­кнул­ся ли­цом мне в пле­чо. Сквозь тон­кий хло­пок я по­чувс­тво­вала вла­гу на сво­ей ко­же. – Ти­ше...  
      - Прос­ти, - сдав­ленно ска­зал он, отс­тра­ня­ясь. – Я не...  
      - Тсс... не из­ви­няй­ся. Скор­беть – это нор­маль­но. Со вре­менем дол­жно от­пустить. Но сей­час не из­ви­няй­ся за то, что те­бе пло­хо. Ес­ли раз­го­воры по­мога­ют те­бе от­влечь­ся, мы бу­дем го­ворить. О чем за­хочешь.   
      - Ты... те­бе то­же при­ходи­лось те­рять ко­го-то близ­ко­го? То есть... ты, ко­неч­но, не обя­зана от­ве­чать, я не хо­тел...   
      - Нет. Хо­ронить мне точ­но ни­кого не при­ходи­лось, но... в Кру­ге осо­бые пра­вила. Там во­об­ще нель­зя при­вязы­вать­ся к ко­му-то. При­вязан­ность – это сла­бость, ко­торой мо­жет вос­поль­зо­вать­ся кто угод­но. Но, сам по­нима­ешь, лю­ди есть лю­ди. Очень слож­но ожес­то­чить се­бя до та­кой сте­пени, что­бы во­об­ще ни­чего не чувс­тво­вать. Вся­кое слу­ча­ет­ся. От­вет на твой воп­рос – да, я знаю, что та­кое те­рять, и ка­ким ос­трым бы­ва­ет чувс­тво оди­ночес­тва пос­ле это­го. Но вот так, ра­зом всех... с та­кими ве­щами мне стал­ки­вать­ся точ­но не при­ходи­лось. Я пред­став­ляю, как ужас­но это дол­жно быть для те­бя. Я ед­ва их зна­ла, но...   
      В от­вет Алис­тер мол­ча об­нял ме­ня и креп­ко при­жал к се­бе, ут­кнув­шись но­сом в мои во­лосы. Нес­коль­ко ми­нут ти­шины и скор­би – то что мы мог­ли се­бе поз­во­лить. 

  
      ***  
      На тре­тий день пу­ти, ког­да хи­жина Фле­мет ос­та­лась да­леко по­зади, Алис­тер все еще ос­та­вал­ся тре­вожа­ще мол­ча­ливым. Он мол­ча шел, мол­ча де­лал свою часть ра­боты, по­рыва­ясь взять на се­бя боль­шую часть хло­пот в ла­гере, ког­да на­ша сво­еоб­разная ком­па­ния ос­та­нав­ли­валась на обед или на ноч­лег. Так же мол­ча си­дел и смот­рел в огонь, ког­да ра­боты боль­ше не ос­та­валось. За всю до­рогу мы ус­лы­шали от не­го в об­щей слож­ности нес­коль­ко фраз, боль­шая часть ко­торых ока­зыва­лась пре­дуп­режде­ни­ем о приб­ли­жении по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. У ме­ня са­мой чутье Се­рого Стра­жа по­ка бы­ло слиш­ком сла­бым и не­оп­ре­делен­ным. За­час­тую, я мог­ла по­чувс­тво­вать тварь, ког­да та уже нес­лась пря­мо на ме­ня. Впро­чем, пос­чи­тав, что с мо­мен­та мо­его Пос­вя­щения прош­ло чуть боль­ше ме­сяца, мне ос­та­валось толь­ко вздох­нуть и за­пас­тись тер­пе­ни­ем. Жаль толь­ко, вре­мени на это у ме­ня не бы­ло сов­сем. Мор вряд ли бу­дет ждать.  
      Ог­ля­дев­шись, я по­няла, что де­лать боль­ше не­чего - Алис­тер опять уп­ра­вил­ся со всей ра­ботой быс­трее, чем я ус­пе­ла схо­дить за во­дой. Ос­новной проб­ле­мой на­шего по­хода, при­чем об­щей, ста­ла го­тов­ка - сжечь еду что я, что Алис­тер мог­ли зап­росто, а вот при­гото­вить что-то съ­едоб­ное - тут на­чина­лись проб­ле­мы. Про­сить Мор­ри­ган, быс­тро и сно­ровис­то го­товив­шую се­бе ужин из са­молич­но пой­ман­ной ди­чи, бы­ло не­лов­ко. Ведь­ма, ко­торую собс­твен­ная мать про­тив во­ли вы­нуди­ла ид­ти с на­ми, все еще сто­рони­лась нас. Да­же ла­герь раз­би­вала буд­то от­дель­но - в сто­роне и со сво­им собс­твен­ным кос­тром. Я толь­ко по­жала пле­чами, ког­да та ска­зала, что ей так ком­фор­тнее. Неп­ри­кос­но­вен­ность час­тной жиз­ни я, так дол­го ли­шен­ная сво­ей собс­твен­ной, по­нима­ла и ува­жала.   
      А вот с Алис­те­ром нуж­но бы­ло что-то де­лать. Сей­час, ког­да в ла­гере де­лать бы­ло уже не­чего, он си­дел у кос­тра, об­няв ко­лени, и с зас­тывшим ли­цом смот­рел в огонь. Скор­беть - нор­маль­но, и на это нуж­но вре­мя, но Алис­тер про­дол­жал дер­жать все в се­бе, и это не мог­ло быть хо­рошо. Я по­доз­ре­вала, что тут ска­зались нес­коль­ко ядо­витых за­меча­ний, бро­шен­ных Мор­ри­ган в на­чале их пу­ти. Быв­ший хра­мов­ник и ди­кая ведь­ма да­же не пы­тались скрыть вза­им­ной неп­ри­яз­ни, и сов­мес­тный путь на­чал­ся с ру­гани и сло­вес­ных пи­киро­вок. Ког­да, раз­дра­жен­ная ее по­веде­ни­ем, я одер­ну­ла Мор­ри­ган, поп­ро­сив про­явить чуть боль­ше так­та в от­но­шении чу­жих чувств, та фыр­кну­ла и то­же пог­ру­зилась в мол­ча­ние, за­гова­ривая лишь при не­об­хо­димос­ти.   
      Ог­ля­дыва­ясь на ведь­му, я мог­ла толь­ко по­качать го­ловой. Я по­нима­ла ожес­то­чен­ность и ци­низм луч­ше мно­гих. Ког­да от жиз­ни не при­выка­ешь ждать ни­чего хо­роше­го, так как-то про­ще. Ни­каких ил­лю­зий, ни­каких глу­пых на­дежд. Прос­то вы­жива­ние. Но, в от­ли­чии от ко­лючей и яз­ви­тель­ной Мор­ри­ган, я не хо­тела ждать то­го же от­но­шения к жиз­ни от всех вок­руг. Боль­ше то­го, пом­ня, как бо­лез­ненно та­кое вос­при­ятие выс­тра­ива­ет­ся, мне бы­ло неп­ри­ят­но ви­деть это в ком-то. И я точ­но не хо­тела та­кого для Алис­те­ра. Мне хо­телось, что­бы в зо­лотис­то-ка­рие гла­за вер­ну­лись теп­ло и смех. Но, ка­жет­ся, здесь я бы­ла бес­силь­на. Я не мог­ла от­ме­нить то­го, что слу­чилось в Ос­та­гаре, не мог­ла вер­нуть мер­твых, не мог­ла из­ме­нить то, что мы - двое млад­ших Стра­жей - ока­зались на ос­трие Мо­ра бе­зо вся­кой по­мощи и под­дер­жки. Я не зна­ла, что де­лать, как по­мочь, и чувс­тво собс­твен­ной бес­по­мощ­ности всег­да бы­ло ху­же все­го.   
      За­думав­шись, я да­же не сра­зу ощу­тила на се­бе вни­матель­ный взгляд. С удив­ле­ни­ем я опоз­на­ла в гла­зах Алис­те­ра пер­вую за нес­коль­ко дней жи­вую эмо­цию - лю­бопытс­тво. Ока­залось, он уже нес­коль­ко ми­нут наб­лю­да­ет за мо­ей ру­кой, по дав­ней бес­созна­тель­ной при­выч­ке, влез­шей в кос­тер и пе­реби­ра­ющей языч­ки пла­мени. Пой­мав мой взгляд, он сму­тил­ся и от­вернул­ся.   
      - Прос­то ста­рая при­выч­ка, - без осо­бой це­ли объ­яс­ни­ла я. - По­мога­ет ус­по­ко­ить­ся и соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми.   
      - Кра­сиво, - от­ве­тил ти­хий, чуть хрип­ло­ватый го­лос. - Огонь как буд­то тан­це­вал вок­руг твой ру­ки, от­де­ля­ясь от кос­тра.   
      Чуть улыб­нувшись не­ожи­дан­но­му ком­пли­мен­ту, я ре­шила про­дол­жить и поп­ро­бовать все-та­ки рас­ше­велить сво­его дру­га. Про­тянув ру­ку, я за­чер­пну­ла горсть ог­ня из кос­тра, как во­ду из ручья. Те­перь крас­но­ватые языч­ки дей­стви­тель­но на­чали тан­це­вать в мо­их паль­цах, из­ги­ба­ясь и при­нимая при­хот­ли­вые фор­мы. Чувс­твуя на се­бе за­воро­жен­ный взгляд Алис­те­ра, я ти­хонь­ко улы­балась. Я не мог­ла вспом­нить, ког­да в пос­ледний раз чувс­тво­вала се­бя так спо­кой­но со сво­ей ма­ги­ей пе­ред кем-то. Ско­рее все­го, ни­ког­да. Ну, раз в ход пош­ли са­мые не­ожи­дан­ные средс­тва...  
      От­пустив огонь, я про­тяну­ла ру­ку и ос­то­рож­но, ед­ва ка­са­ясь, пог­ла­дила паль­ца­ми тыль­ную сто­рону его ла­дони. Встре­тив его взгляд, я обод­ря­юще сжа­ла его ла­донь.   
      - Хо­чешь по­гово­рить? О Дун­ка­не и о дру­гих. О чем угод­но?  
      Он опус­тил го­лову.  
      - Ты не дол­жна уте­шать ме­ня. Не ду­маю, что те­бе во всей этой си­ту­ации нам­но­го лег­че, чем мне.   
      - Ни­кому я ни­чего не "дол­жна", - фыр­кну­ла я, сде­лав по­пыт­ку кри­во улыб­нуть­ся. - Прос­то, ес­ли те­бе нуж­но с кем-то по­гово­рить - я здесь. Я, ко­неч­но, не зна­ла их так хо­рошо, как ты, но они бы­ли и мо­ими друзь­ями то­же. Дун­кан во­об­ще спас ме­ня от учас­ти по­хуже смер­ти. А по­том це­лую не­делю во­зил­ся со мной, рас­ска­зывал, по­казы­вал, учил эле­мен­тарным ве­щам, ко­торые во внеш­нем ми­ре лю­бой под­росток зна­ет, хо­тя вов­се не обя­зан был нян­чить­ся со мной. И я хо­тела бы уз­нать о нем по­боль­ше. И об ос­таль­ных то­же. Рас­ска­жешь мне о них? На что бы­ла по­хожа ва­ша жизнь до Ос­та­гара, чем вы за­нима­лись?   
      Алис­тер, ед­ва ли не впер­вые с са­мой тра­гедии у Ос­та­гара, сла­бо улыб­нулся. И это бы­ла не горь­кая ус­мешка, а нас­то­ящая, теп­лая, жи­вая улыб­ка.   
      - Зна­ешь, у Се­рых Стра­жей ведь до сих пор нет собс­твен­ной ба­зы в Фе­рел­де­не. Ну, кро­ме ма­лень­кой штаб-квар­ти­ры в Де­нери­ме, ко­торая в ос­новном ис­поль­зу­ет­ся как склад и мес­то для сроч­ных встреч. По­это­му поч­ти всег­да мы бы­ли в до­роге. Вот од­нажды...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Сновидцы. Статью о магах-сновидцах можно прочитать по этой ссылке, если вы не знакомы со второй и третьей частью игры, или не обращали внимания на эту направленность: https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Dreamer  
> 2\. Имперская Библиотека - Тевинтерская достопримечательность, самая крупная библиотека в мире, находится в городе Минратос, столице Империи Тевинтер. 
> 
> Долго я не могла определиться, в каком духе должна быть эта глава. Совсем беспросветной драмы, которая сюда напрашивалась, мне не хотелось, поэтому получилась вот такая вот мешанина из утешений, планирования и очередных откровений. Возможно, получилось немного сумбурно.


	10. Chapter 8. Lothering.

**Гла­ва 8. Ло­теринг.**

      Ска­зать, что Ло­теринг не вну­шал оп­ти­миз­ма - это ни­чего не ска­зать. Я зат­равлен­но ог­ля­делась по сто­ронам. Вок­руг ца­рила ат­мосфе­ра без­на­деж­ности и стра­ха. Сти­хий­ные ла­геря бе­жен­цев ни­чего кро­ме чувс­тва жа­лос­ти и бе­зыс­ходнос­ти не вы­зыва­ли. Впро­чем, нет­рудно бы­ло до­гадать­ся, что на­ша ком­па­ния выг­ля­дела ни­чуть не луч­ше этих са­мых бе­жен­цев. Мы с Алис­те­ром бы­ли оде­ты в пот­ре­пан­ные шта­ны и рва­ные ру­баш­ки с въ­ев­ши­мися пят­на­ми кро­ви - это все, что у нас бы­ло под бро­ней. Фор­ма Стра­жей, в ко­торой мы под­ни­мались на баш­ню Иша­ла на удив­ле­ние не так уж силь­но пос­тра­дала, но в ре­мон­те яв­но нуж­да­лась, по­это­му бы­ла упа­кова­на в на­ших меш­ках. И, как вы­яс­ни­лось, это спас­ло нам жиз­ни, ког­да мы выб­ра­лись из ди­ких зе­мель.   
      Ед­ва ока­зав­шись в на­селен­ных мес­тах, мы уз­на­ли, что Ло­гейн, бро­сив­ший боль­шую по­лови­ну ар­мии на по­ле боя, пре­дав­ший ко­роля - те­перь объ­явил се­бя ре­ген­том при сво­ей до­чери Ано­ре, ны­не вдо­ве ко­роля Кай­ла­на, и во всем слу­чив­шимся в Ос­та­гаре об­ви­нил Се­рых Стра­жей. Без ог­лядки на здра­вый смысл, ло­гику и все про­чее. Те­перь гра­ницы бы­ли зак­ры­ты, за го­лову лю­бого Стра­жа бы­ла наз­на­чена бас­нослов­ная наг­ра­да, а весь наш план ле­тел в тар­та­рары. Не толь­ко доб­рать­ся до гра­ницы бу­дет те­перь нам­но­го слож­нее, по­тому что там лю­бого из нас на­вер­ня­ка бу­дут ждать - на что Ло­гей­ну не­нуж­ные сви­дете­ли? - но и обес­пе­чить под­дер­жку в Фе­рел­де­не ста­нови­лось прак­ти­чес­ки не­воз­можно. Алис­тер, прав­да, был уве­рен, что схо­дить в Ред­клиф все же сто­ит. Хо­тя бы прос­то пре­дуп­ре­дить.  
      Я, в прин­ци­пе, бы­ла сог­ласна. Да­же ес­ли нам там и не по­могут, ка­кое-то по­добие со­юз­ни­ков в ны­неш­ней си­ту­ации лиш­ним не бу­дет. Алис­тер был уве­рен, что нас при­мут. Хо­тя я эту уве­рен­ность и не слиш­ком раз­де­ляла, но ка­кая-то на­деж­да на не са­мый худ­ший ис­ход ос­та­валась. Мож­но бы­ло на­де­ять­ся хо­тя бы пе­ревес­ти дух и по­думать, как луч­ше дей­ство­вать даль­ше. По­тому что иг­ры кон­чи­лись, и по­ра бы­ло пос­мотреть прав­де в гла­за - Дун­ка­на боль­ше нет, стар­ших Стра­жей боль­ше нет. Мы ос­та­лись од­ни. И те­перь, ес­ли хо­тим вы­жить, ког­да на нас идет охо­та, рас­счи­тывать мы мо­жем толь­ко на се­бя.   
      Для ме­ня та­кое по­ложе­ние ве­щей бы­ло не но­вым - в Кру­ге каж­дый сам за се­бя, и мно­гие ошиб­ки сто­ят ма­гам слиш­ком до­рого, что­бы мож­но бы­ло се­бе поз­во­лить их со­вер­шать. Каж­дый знал, что с уче­ника­ми, за­мечен­ны­ми в прак­ти­ке зап­ре­щен­ной ма­гии - или не про­шед­ши­ми Ис­тя­зания - у хра­мов­ни­ков раз­го­вор ко­рот­кий, без ог­лядки на воз­раст. Смерть в сте­нах баш­ни всег­да бы­ла где-то ря­дом. И к это­му пос­те­пен­но при­выка­ешь. А вот Алис­те­ру бы­ло слож­нее свык­нуть­ся с этой мыслью. Все ча­ще я ста­ла за­мечать, что при­нятие окон­ча­тель­ных ре­шений и пла­нов даль­ней­ших дей­ствий ос­та­ет­ся на мо­ем сло­ве. Это на­пом­ни­ло мне о Й­ова­не. Но, в от­ли­чии от Й­ова­на, ко­торый по су­ти яв­лялся до­воль­но бе­зобид­ным и ти­хим су­щес­твом, со­вер­шенно неп­риспо­соб­ленным к жиз­ни, по­веде­ние Алис­те­ра ме­ня бес­по­ко­ило. В ди­ких зем­лях и у Ос­та­гара он про­явил се­бя впол­не спо­соб­ным ли­дером - от­ветс­твен­ным и пре­дан­ным де­лу. Нем­но­го не­опыт­ным и не­уве­рен­ным, но эти не­дос­татки бы­ли лег­ко ис­пра­вимы. А сей­час из не­го буд­то вы­нули стер­жень. Внеш­не он поч­ти стал преж­ним Алис­те­ром - ча­ще улы­бал­ся и шу­тил, до­воль­но ехид­но от­ве­чал на ред­кие сло­вес­ные вы­пады Мор­ри­ган. Но че­го-то не хва­тало. Улыб­ка час­то не до­ходи­ла до глаз, и он об­ры­вал се­бя, ког­да хо­тел бы­ло что-то ска­зать или пред­ло­жить, ис­чезла во­об­ще ка­кая-ли­бо уве­рен­ность в собс­твен­ных пос­тупках. Нет, я зна­ла, что ему нуж­но вре­мя, что так прос­то та­кие ве­щи не про­ходят. Но все ча­ще ка­залось, что тут что-то боль­шее, чем прос­то скорбь и го­ре от по­тери близ­ких дру­зей.   
      Так на­зыва­емая ви­на вы­жив­ше­го бы­ла мне зна­кома. Я зна­ла, что это де­ла­ет с людь­ми, как глу­боко мо­жет за­пус­тить кор­ни ир­ра­ци­ональ­ное чувс­тво ви­ны, что со вре­менем мо­жет стать еще ху­же. Вот толь­ко что с этим де­лать, по­нятия не имею. Я не умею ле­чить ду­шев­ные трав­мы, толь­ко фи­зичес­кие. Ина­че... ина­че моя собс­твен­ная жизнь, быть мо­жет, сло­жилась бы сов­сем по-дру­гому. Единс­твен­ное, что я сей­час мо­гу сде­лать, как по­мочь - это прос­то под­держи­вать его, быть ря­дом. Хо­тя и в этом я не очень-то хо­роша…   
      Вздох­нув и от­го­родив­шись от не­весе­лых мыс­лей, я на­чала при­киды­вать, где нам луч­ше ус­тро­ить­ся на ужин и ноч­лег. О та­вер­не мож­но сра­зу за­быть – во-пер­вых, там на­вер­ня­ка нет мест, ес­ли учесть, сколь­ко в кро­шеч­ный по­селок на­билось бе­жен­цев, а во-вто­рых, в кар­ма­нах у нас ни­чего, кро­ме дыр, не во­дилось. Нуж­но бы­ло еще при­думать, где взять столь­ко еды, что­бы хва­тило на трех че­ловек, двое из ко­торых все еще ос­та­вались Се­рыми Стра­жами, и их ус­ко­рен­ный ме­табо­лизм и, как следс­твие, су­мас­шедший ап­пе­тит ник­то не от­ме­нял. По­это­му, пер­вое, что я сде­лала, это пош­ла к ста­рей­ши­не по­сел­ка. Су­хонь­кая ста­руш­ка бы­ла по гор­ло за­нята боль­ны­ми и ра­нены­ми, и от­пра­вила нас пря­мой до­рогой в цер­ковь, по­гово­рить с ко­ман­ди­ром мес­тно­го гар­ни­зона хра­мов­ни­ков, за­явив, что имен­но он сей­час кое-как раз­ре­ша­ет проб­ле­мы с бе­жен­ца­ми.   
      Мор­ри­ган, ус­лы­шав это, толь­ко фыр­кну­ла, за­явив, что хра­мов­ни­ки и цер­ковь - это без нее. Я не­уве­рен­но топ­та­лась на мес­те. Те­перь, ког­да ста­тус Се­рого Стра­жа стал весь­ма сом­ни­тель­ной за­щитой от влас­ти Цер­кви, я не хо­тела рис­ко­вать и по­казы­вать­ся на гла­за хра­мов­ни­кам. Но, пос­мотрев на бе­зучас­тно сто­яще­го ря­дом Алис­те­ра, дер­ну­ла его за ру­кав и по­вела в сто­рону мес­тной цер­кви. Ес­ли этот хра­мов­ник за­нял­ся проб­ле­мами бе­жен­цев, то есть шанс, что с при­ори­тета­ми у не­го все в по­ряд­ке, и он не ста­нет пы­тать­ся арес­то­вать Се­рого Стра­жа в на­чале Мо­ра. 

  
      ***  
      Пы­та­ясь рас­сла­бить­ся и прек­ра­тить ман­дра­жиро­вать, я ма­шиналь­но по­шари­ла ру­кой где-то в рай­оне та­лии. В ла­донь тут же ткну­лась ог­ромная баш­ка, а по паль­цам про­шел­ся мок­рый, шер­ша­вый язык. Я нем­но­го улыб­ну­лась. Бед­но­му псу приш­лось до­воль­но не­удоб­но нак­ло­нить го­лову, что­бы до­тянуть­ся до мо­ей ру­ки - я все вре­мя за­быва­ла, что со­баку мне сто­ит ис­кать бли­же к уров­ню гру­ди, чем к бед­ру. Чис­токров­ный ма­бари, как-ни­как.   
      - Спа­сибо, Приз­рак, - я по­чеса­ла его за ухом. - Что-то я сов­сем рас­кле­илась. Вро­де хра­мов­ни­ки - это еще не по­рож­де­ния ть­мы. Хо­тя, пос­ледних мне по край­ней ме­ре раз­ре­шено уби­вать...   
      Тот ко­рот­ко тяв­кнул и об­лизнул­ся, сно­ва выз­вав улыб­ку.   
      Со­бакой я, кста­ти, об­за­велась сов­сем не­дав­но. Близ Ло­терин­га на нас на­пала боль­шая груп­па по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. Ма­бари выс­ко­чил из ут­ренне­го ту­мана как из ни­от­ку­да (за что, собс­твен­но, и по­лучил свое имя, рав­но как и за дым­ча­то-се­рую, с чер­ны­ми и се­реб­ря­ными под­па­лина­ми шерсть). Без по­мощи бой­цо­вой со­баки это на­паде­ние мог­ло за­кон­чить­ся для на­шей ком­па­нии ку­да ху­же. Уже поз­же я уз­на­ла в на­шем не­ожи­дан­ном со­юз­ни­ке то­го са­мого пса, ко­торо­го по­мога­ла ле­чить при Ос­та­гаре. Как он на­шел нас так да­леко от Ос­та­гара, до сих пор ос­та­валось за­гад­кой, но он стал не­от­вязно сле­довать за на­ми. Ну, в ос­новном за мной. Алис­тер наз­вал это за­печат­ле­ни­ем - ма­бари са­ми вы­бира­ют се­бе хо­зя­ина. Так как име­ни со­баки я не зна­ла, рав­но как и прош­ло­го хо­зя­ина, по­гиб­ше­го в бою, то ма­бари стал Приз­ра­ком. И ка­жет­ся, не осо­бо воз­ра­жал, охот­но от­кли­ка­ясь на но­вое имя.   
      Алис­тер из­ви­нил­ся и от­лу­чил­ся па­ру ми­нут на­зад, ска­зав, что за­метил зна­комое ли­цо, и те­перь мне бы­ло, мяг­ко ска­жем, не­уют­но од­ной сре­ди та­кого ко­личес­тва цер­ковни­ков. Приз­рак не­силь­но бод­нул ме­ня в спи­ну, буд­то на­поми­ная, что я не од­на, зас­та­вив ти­хо рас­сме­ять­ся.   
      Ко­ман­ди­ра хра­мов­ни­ков оп­ре­делить бы­ло нес­ложно, он как раз раз­да­вал ука­зания дру­гим муж­чи­нам в дос­пе­хах. Как толь­ко они за­кон­чи­ли и ра­зош­лись, я глу­боко вдох­ну­ла, на­бира­ясь храб­рости, и шаг­ну­ла к смуг­ло­коже­му че­лове­ку в хра­мов­ничь­их дос­пе­хах.  
      - Сер Брай­ант?   
      Он при­под­нял бро­ви.  
      - Чем мо­гу быть по­лезен, ми­леди? Вы не слиш­ком по­хожи на бе­жен­ку. Не мог­ли бы вы пред­ста­вить­ся?   
      - Мое имя Трисс, - от­ве­тила я, чуть по­мол­чав, и нес­коль­ко раз взве­сив каж­дое сло­во, преж­де чем про­дол­жить. - Я Се­рый Страж.   
      Я толь­ко на­де­ялась, что не ошиб­лась. Все ма­ги нем­но­го эм­па­ты(1), и у ме­ня, вро­де бы, эта чер­та всег­да вы­ража­лась силь­нее чем у дру­гих – и от­но­ситель­но се­ра Брай­ан­та по­ка ни­каких от­ри­цатель­ных чувств не воз­никло. Од­на­ко воз­можнос­ти лю­бого да­ра, да­же ма­гичес­ко­го, ог­ра­ниче­ны, по­это­му луч­ше все-та­ки соб­лю­дать ос­то­рож­ность.   
      Хра­мов­ник, ка­жет­ся, да­же рас­те­рял­ся от та­кой пря­моли­ней­нос­ти.  
      - Вот оно как... Тог­да те­бе дол­жно быть из­вес­тно, что тей­рн Ло­гейн объ­явил всех Стра­жей прес­тупни­ками и пре­дате­лями.   
      - Ты ве­ришь ему? - пря­мо спро­сила я, гля­дя в тем­ные гла­за.  
      - Я не ве­рю, что Стра­жи мог­ли быть так бес­печны или ко­вар­ны, как ут­вер­жда­ет но­вый ре­гент, но, тем не ме­нее, си­ту­ация об­сто­ит имен­но так. По­это­му те­бе здесь луч­ше не за­дер­жи­вать­ся. Прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай. За го­лову каж­до­го Стра­жа наз­на­чена серь­ез­ная наг­ра­да, а мно­гие лю­ди здесь сов­сем от­ча­ялись.  
      Я кив­ну­ла. По край­ней ме­ре, чес­тно.   
      - Я не про­шу по­мощи, но мне нуж­на хо­тя бы воз­можность. Ес­ли Ло­терин­гу нуж­на ка­кая-то по­мощь... я при­му лю­бую воз­можность за­рабо­тать. Нас трое... чет­ве­ро, - поп­ра­вилась я в от­вет на воз­му­щен­ное ры­чание, - и мы мо­жем ра­ботать да­же за еду, ес­ли она бу­дет в дос­та­точ­ных ко­личес­твах.  
      Хра­мов­ник сме­рил ме­ня оце­нива­ющим взгля­дом.   
      - Ду­маю, есть кое-что. Ты обу­чена це­литель­ству?  
      Я пос­пешно по­доб­ра­ла на­чав­шую от­ви­сать че­люсть и зах­ло­пала гла­зами на хра­мов­ни­ка, при­киды­вая, не по­ра ли де­лать но­ги. Хо­тя, арес­то­вать ме­ня он по­ка не пы­тал­ся.  
      - Не смот­ри на ме­ня так, - ус­мехнул­ся сер Брай­ант. - Из ме­ня бы вы­шел жал­кий хра­мов­ник, ес­ли бы я не смог опоз­нать ма­га в том, кто но­сит коль­цо Кру­га.  
      Я ой­кну­ла и сжа­ла в ку­лак ру­ку, на ко­торой поб­лески­вало ли­ри­ум­ны­ми про­жил­ка­ми силь­ве­рито­вое коль­цо. Са­ма не по­нимаю, по­чему до сих пор не сня­ла его. Хо­тя – вы­киды­вать глу­по, мы и так на ме­ли, а про­дать его тут поп­росту не­кому – вок­руг од­ни бе­жен­цы. Да и не ку­пят та­кую вещь тор­говцы, ко­торые не хо­тят неп­ри­ят­ностей, коль­ца ма­гов – это сво­его ро­да клей­мо, мет­ка, по не­му мож­но оп­ре­делить, из ка­кого Кру­га этот оп­ре­делен­ный маг и ка­кое по­ложе­ние он там за­нима­ет.   
      Так что, по­думав, я не­реши­тель­но кив­ну­ла.   
      - Я нес­коль­ко лет изу­чала ма­гию ис­це­ления.  
      - Хо­рошо. По­тому что мес­тные трав­ни­ки прос­то не справ­ля­ют­ся с ко­личес­твом боль­ных и ра­неных.  
      - Что, мне пря­мо на ули­це ле­чить лю­дей ма­ги­ей? При всех? – я удив­ленно воз­зри­лась на хра­мов­ни­ка. Тот от­махнул­ся.  
      - Сей­час это ни­кого не вол­ну­ет. В по­левом гос­пи­тале уже ра­бота­ют двое от­ступ­ни­ков. Цер­ковь им пла­тит и кор­мит их, по­тому что без них по­лови­на бе­жен­цев не до­жили бы до сле­ду­ющей за­ри. От­ча­ян­ные вре­мена тре­бу­ют от­ча­ян­ных дей­ствий. Но и они не ус­пе­ва­ют, не справ­ля­ют­ся с та­ким объ­емом ра­боты. Од­на из них де­воч­ка-под­росток, и ее са­му не­дав­но от­ка­чивать приш­лось - до­помо­галась. Так, ты го­това им по­мочь?   
      Я кив­ну­ла. А что мне еще де­лать? Вряд ли мно­го за­рабо­таю, но, по край­ней ме­ре Цер­кви мож­но бу­дет не­кото­рое вре­мя не опа­сать­ся.   
      - А что с тво­ими спут­ни­ками?  
      - Приз­рак здесь го­тов по­мочь, чем смо­жет, прав­да маль­чик? - я пот­ре­пала пса по ушам, и тот ут­верди­тель­но гав­кнул, выз­вав улыб­ку у хра­мов­ни­ка. - И мой то­варищ - то­же Се­рый Страж - он спо­соб­ный во­ин, ду­маю, смо­жет вам по­мочь прог­нать бан­ди­тов в ок­рес­тнос­тях Ло­терин­га. А Мор­ри­ган... ну, я не мо­гу ни­чего обе­щать за нее. На этом все, я ду­маю.  
      - Хо­рошо. Идем, я все те­бе по­кажу... 

  
      ***  
      Алис­тер, пос­ле раз­ведки бо­ем чувс­тво­вав­ший се­бя слег­ка по­мятым, вер­нулся к по­лево­му гос­пи­талю, близ ко­торо­го рас­по­ложи­лась их не­боль­шая груп­па. Нуж­но бы­ло по­чис­тить меч, да и его единс­твен­ная одеж­да выг­ля­дела еще ме­нее пре­зен­та­бель­но, чем пос­ле марш-брос­ка че­рез бо­лота. Све­чение ма­гии из бли­жай­ше­го шат­ра зас­та­вило его ос­та­новить­ся. Ощу­щения бы­ли зна­комы­ми – с ле­чащей ма­ги­ей Трисс ему уже до­велось поз­на­комить­ся нес­коль­ко раз. Ста­ра­ясь не бря­цать ору­жи­ем, он по­дошел поб­ли­же.  
      Све­чение пос­те­пен­но угас­ло, де­вуш­ка встрях­ну­ла ру­ками, вздох­ну­ла и ус­та­ло об­ло­коти­лась на опо­ру от­кры­того шат­ра. Ее гла­за бы­ли зак­ры­ты, а ли­цо - блед­ным поч­ти до се­рос­ти. Алис­тер знал, что она опять не обе­дала и да­же не де­лала пе­реры­вов – пос­то­ян­но на­ходил­ся кто-ни­будь боль­ной или ра­неный на гра­ни жиз­ни и смер­ти, ко­торый сроч­но нуж­дался в ле­чении. А к ве­черу она еще и хо­дила вмес­те с ним и Мор­ри­ган на охо­ту и за бан­ди­тами. И это был уже тре­тий день в та­ком ре­жиме. Прав­да, на­до приз­нать­ся, кор­ми­ла их мес­тная Цер­ковь дос­та­точ­но снос­но, да­же по мер­кам их ап­пе­тита. Еще и кое-ка­кие день­ги пла­тили. Был шанс к кон­цу не­дели ско­пить на не­об­хо­димое по­ход­ное сна­ряже­ние.   
      Хо­тя кое-что они в Ло­терин­ге уже наш­ли – поп­росту бро­шен­ные ве­щи. Две па­лат­ки, по оде­ялу каж­до­му и да­же впол­не це­лый ко­телок, под­хо­дящий для го­тов­ки на кос­тре, ко­торый он поч­ти час очи­щал от га­ри в мес­тной реч­ке, уго­вари­вая се­бя, что все не так уж пло­хо, и при хра­ме ему при­ходи­лось чис­тить ку­да бо­лее гряз­ную по­суду. Тем не ме­нее, у них по-преж­не­му не бы­ло ни­какой одеж­ды, кро­ме тех гряз­ных лох­моть­ев, что бы­ли на них. Да и на се­бе они все это да­леко не уне­сут. Осо­бен­но, ес­ли слу­чит­ся еще од­на стыч­ка с по­рож­де­ни­ями ть­мы. В лю­бом слу­чае, преж­де чем ид­ти даль­ше, им нуж­но бы­ло как сле­ду­ет под­го­товить­ся. А еще им всем нуж­но нем­но­го от­дохнуть. Осо­бен­но Трисс.  
      Нек­ста­ти мель­кну­ла мысль, что в ус­та­лос­ти и пе­рера­бот­ках Трисс от­части ви­новат он сам. Он был стар­шим в груп­пе. Ну, то есть, не обя­затель­но стар­шим по воз­расту – он бы точ­но не рис­кнул пред­по­лагать воз­раст Мор­ри­ган – но он был стар­шим Стра­жем сей­час, и он, а не Трисс, дол­жен был за­нимать­ся обес­пе­чени­ем их ком­па­нии всем не­об­хо­димым и пла­ниро­вани­ем по­хода. Он прос­то… не смог, не за­хотел – уже не име­ет зна­чения. Он под­вел Трисс, и в ка­ком-то смыс­ле это осоз­на­ние ока­залось ху­же все­го, что сва­лилось на них в пос­леднее вре­мя. Он ни­ког­да не чувс­тво­вал се­бя нас­толь­ко бес­по­лез­ным. Ес­ли бы вы­жил не он, а Дун­кан или Норд… да кто угод­но из Стра­жей! Бы­ло бы нам­но­го луч­ше…  
      Алис­тер по­качал го­ловой. Ка­жет­ся, он прос­то пог­ряз в жа­лос­ти к се­бе, от­го­родив­шись от всех дру­гих проб­лем. А у Трисс нет и не бу­дет дру­гих ва­ри­ан­тов, и, ес­ли он про­дол­жит жа­леть се­бя, она ос­та­нет­ся од­на. У нее пе­ри­од адап­та­ции в са­мом раз­га­ре, ей ну­жен стар­ший то­варищ по ор­де­ну, а не ве­лико­воз­рас­тный ре­бенок, с ко­торым нуж­но нян­чить­ся.   
      Он сжал ку­лаки так, что не­ров­ные ног­ти впи­лись в мо­золис­тые ла­дони. Он дол­жен все ис­пра­вить, и на­чать это нуж­но пря­мо сей­час. Зная, что она не лю­бит не­ожи­дан­ных при­кос­но­вений, он опус­тился на кор­точки в по­луша­ге от нее и ти­хо поз­вал:  
      - Трисс? Ты не спишь?  
      Она по­кача­ла го­ловой.   
      - Все нор­маль­но, мне прос­то нуж­на ми­нут­ка…   
      - Те­бе нуж­но нор­маль­но от­дохнуть.  
      Она от­кры­ла рот, но, опе­режая лю­бое воз­ра­жение, он ос­то­рож­но взял ее за ру­ку. Си­ние гла­за рез­ко рас­пахну­лись. Он ожи­дал, что она не­мед­ленно от­дернет ру­ку, как де­лала поч­ти всег­да, ког­да кто-то ка­сал­ся ее, но, уви­дев его, она рас­сла­билась.   
      - Я в нор­ме, прав­да, Алис­тер. Вот пе­реве­ду нем­но­го дух, и…  
      - И сля­жешь ря­дом со сво­ими па­ци­ен­та­ми, - за­кон­чил он за нее. – Ты се­бя со сто­роны ви­дела, те­бя уже ли­цом от них не от­ли­чить!  
      Алис­тер за­поз­да­ло со­об­ра­зил, что толь­ко что ска­зал, и что не­кото­рые жен­щи­ны за та­кое выс­ка­зыва­ние и стук­нуть мо­гут, он уже от­крыл рот что­бы из­ви­нить­ся, но ча­родей­ка вдруг рас­сме­ялась. Ти­хо, ус­та­ло, но очень ис­крен­не.   
      - Осо­бен­но от тех, кто сквер­ной за­ражен, да? – она улыб­ну­лась и не­ожи­дан­но про­тяну­ла сво­бод­ную ру­ку и кос­ну­лась его ще­ки. – Мне нра­вит­ся твоя ис­крен­ность, Алис­тер. Ни­ког­да не ме­няй­ся.   
      По­ка Алис­тер си­дел там, оше­лом­ленный, пы­та­ясь по­нять, по­чему лег­чай­шее при­кос­но­вение ее паль­цев до сих пор ог­нем го­рело на его ще­ке – поп­равка, по­чему-то на обе­их ще­ках – в ша­тер заг­ля­нула Мор­ри­ган, уви­дела его и раз­дра­жен­но вздох­ну­ла:  
      - Мо­жет все-та­ки раз­бу­дишь ее? Или так и ос­та­вишь спать на зем­ле?   
      Алис­тер оша­лело мор­гнул и приг­ля­дел­ся к Трисс. Де­вуш­ка дей­стви­тель­но креп­ко спа­ла. Нас­толь­ко креп­ко, что ее не пот­ре­вожи­ло да­же до­воль­но гром­кое выс­ка­зыва­ние ведь­мы. С не­воль­ным со­жале­ни­ем он по­думал, что ско­ро она сов­сем за­будет, что та­кое креп­кий сон. Не про Се­рого Стра­жа это по­нятие. По­это­му он не стал ее бу­дить, а очень бе­реж­но под­нял на ру­ки.  
      Он уже дер­жал ее на ру­ках дваж­ды – ког­да пой­мал ее, по­теряв­шую соз­на­ние во вре­мя Пос­вя­щения, и в ди­ких зем­лях, ког­да она пол­ностью вы­ложи­лась, спа­сая от­ряд, он нес ее об­ратно в ла­герь. Сей­час она по­каза­лась ему сов­сем не­весо­мой, нам­но­го лег­че, чем тог­да. Впро­чем, на­вер­ное, не сто­ило удив­лять­ся. Она по­теря­ла столь­ко кро­ви в бит­ве при Ос­та­гаре, что поч­ти умер­ла, а пос­ле это­го нес­коль­ко дней ни­чего не ела. И с тех пор прак­ти­чес­ки не от­ды­хала. Ко­неч­но, она из­рядно по­теря­ла в ве­се.   
      Ста­ра­ясь сту­пать мяг­ко и не раз­бу­дить де­вуш­ку, он от­нес ее к бли­жай­ше­му ле­жаку. Рас­тре­пан­ная свет­лая ко­са упа­ла с ее пле­ча на зем­лю, ког­да он по­ложил ее по­верх тон­ко­го оде­яла. Не за­думы­ва­ясь, он про­тянул ру­ку и поп­ра­вил ее во­лосы. Да­же спу­тан­ные, со сле­дами мел­ко­го му­сора с зем­ли, они ока­зались уди­витель­но мяг­ки­ми и при­ят­ны­ми на ощупь. Пой­мав се­бя на том, что гла­дит ее во­лосы, Алис­тер пок­раснел и от­дернул ру­ку. Нет, с ним оп­ре­делен­но тво­рит­ся что-то не то! Трисс его друг, единс­твен­ный то­варищ во всем этом кош­ма­ре. А ему сроч­но нуж­но бы­ло за­нять­ся де­лом, что­бы вся­кие глу­пос­ти в го­лову пе­рес­та­ли лезть. Да. Вот пря­мо сей­час, он вста­нет и пой­дет. И прек­ра­тит пя­лить­ся на спя­щую ча­родей­ку, и спра­шивать се­бя, как он мог ког­да-то счи­тать ее ли­цо обыч­ным и неп­ри­тяза­тель­ным. По­тому что те­перь он яс­но ви­дел, что да­же сей­час, сов­сем из­можден­ная, блед­ная, с тем­ны­ми кру­гами под гла­зами, она бы­ла кра­сива.  
      Алис­тер трях­нул го­ловой, пы­та­ясь прог­нать на­важ­де­ние. Они бы­ли друзь­ями, и ни еди­ным сло­вом, жес­том или на­меком Трисс ни­ког­да не по­каза­ла, что мо­жет быть за­ин­те­ресо­вана в чем-то боль­шем. Се­год­ня не счи­та­ет­ся – она бы­ла не в се­бе от ус­та­лос­ти, и яв­но на­ходи­лась в по­лус­не. По­это­му по­ра выб­ро­сить этот бред из го­ловы, и не взду­мать пов­то­рить что-то по­доб­ное, ког­да она  _не бу­дет_  спать. Он слиш­ком хо­рошо пом­нил, чем за­кон­чи­лась од­нажды для Да­вета по­пыт­ка прис­та­ваний к ней. Он не счи­тал, что у не­го есть лиш­ние зу­бы. И в плас­ти­ке но­са то­же по­ка не нуж­дался. 

  
      ***  
      Я прос­ну­лась, ког­да уже тем­не­ло, чувс­твуя се­бя так, буд­то по мне огр по­топ­тался. Ка­жет­ся, я все-та­ки пе­рес­та­ралась вче­ра. Пом­ню, как ме­ня на­шел Алис­тер, ка­жет­ся, я пы­талась убе­дить его, что мне прос­то нуж­но на ми­нуту прик­рыть гла­за. Са­ма бы я се­бе точ­но не по­вери­ла. Но я же вро­де как це­литель… Го­лова да­же не бо­лит, а прос­то рас­ка­лыва­ет­ся на час­ти. Хо­роша це­литель­ни­ца… са­ма се­бя чуть не уг­ро­била.   
      Выб­равшись из-под на­веса и при­щурив­шись про­тив за­ходя­щего сол­нца (не знаю, при­вык­ну ли я ког­да-ни­будь к та­кому яр­ко­му све­ту, но я бы­ла ра­да сол­нцу, да­же ес­ли оно не­щад­но вы­жига­ло мне гла­за), я за­мети­ла не­пода­леку ста­рос­ту де­рев­ни, раз­би­ра­ющую и сор­ти­ру­ющую тра­вы.   
      - Прос­ну­лась на­конец, - скри­пучим го­лосом за­мети­ла она. – А твои те­бя не дож­да­лись.  
      - В смыс­ле? – сон как ру­кой сня­ло.   
      - Да по­цапа­лись и раз­бе­жались в раз­ные сто­роны. Де­вица эта ха­синд­ская в сто­рону ле­са пош­ла, ви­дать за тра­вами. А па­рень с от­ря­дом хра­мов­ни­ков бан­ди­тов го­нять ушел. Толь­ко, ска­жу я те­бе, без тол­ку все это. Че­рез день-два опять на том же мес­те со­берут­ся.   
      Я по­жала пле­чами.  
      - Зна­чит, на­до сде­лать так, что­бы не вер­ну­лись. В ка­кую сто­рону они пош­ли?  
      - Так, ту­да… Эй, дев­ка, ты че­го это уду­мала? Сов­сем страх по­теря­ла! Ку­да ты од­на в бан­дит­ское ло­гово соб­ра­лась?   
      - Ну, во-пер­вых, я не од­на, - ко­рот­ко свис­тну­ла, и че­рез нес­коль­ко се­кунд из-под на­веса по­каза­лась ог­ромная се­рая баш­ка. А я за­дум­чи­во ог­ля­делась вок­руг. За пос­ледние дни я ви­дела столь­ко го­лод­ных и ог­раблен­ных, что це­ремо­нить­ся с те­ми, кто от­ни­ма­ет пос­леднее у бе­жен­цев, не име­ла ни­како­го же­лания. За­чер­пну­ла нем­но­го ог­ня из кос­тра и поз­во­лила ему про­бежать сквозь паль­цы. – А во-вто­рых, мы еще пос­мотрим, кто ко­го бу­дет бо­ять­ся… 

  
      ***  
      Алис­тер вер­нулся рань­ше, чем мы с Приз­ра­ком ус­пе­ли соб­рать­ся. И он сов­сем не выг­ля­дел до­воль­ным ре­зуль­та­тами по­хода.  
      - Что слу­чилось?  
      - Они уш­ли. Опять. Ед­ва хра­мов­ни­ки по­яв­ля­ют­ся на го­ризон­те, они ис­па­ря­ют­ся. Мы унич­то­жили уже две бан­ды, но эти ока­залась са­мыми увер­тли­выми.  
      - Мо­жет быть ну­жен… ме­нее за­мет­ный от­ряд, чем бря­ца­ющие на­чищен­ной бро­ней хра­мов­ни­ки?  
      - Ты пред­ла­га­ешь..?  
      - Ду­ма­ешь, мы не спра­вим­ся? - не слиш­ком уве­рен­но по­жала пле­чами я. – Выг­ля­дим мы не осо­бо уг­ро­жа­юще: оде­ты кое-как, а из ору­жия один меч на дво­их. Свой по­сох я по­ка точ­но све­тить ниг­де не бу­ду, на нем си­гила Се­рых Стра­жей, но на лбу же у ме­ня не на­писа­но, что я са­ма се­бе ору­жие, пра­виль­но? Да­же ес­ли и не спра­вим­ся со все­ми, хо­рошень­ко пуг­нуть их мы смо­жем.   
      - Опас­ная аван­тю­ра, - по­качал го­ловой Алис­тер. – Хо­тя мо­жет и сра­бота­ет. Ты… уве­рена?  
      - Да­же ес­ли си­лы бу­дут слиш­ком не­рав­ны­ми, я смо­гу ог­лу­шить их не­надол­го, и мы убе­рем­ся от­ту­да. Поп­ро­бовать сто­ит.  
      Раз­ве это мо­жет быть ху­же ор­ды по­рож­де­ний ть­мы и здо­ровен­но­го ог­ра свер­ху?

  
      ***  
      Спра­вить­ся с раз­бой­ни­ками ока­залось и лег­ко, и слож­но од­новре­мен­но. Лег­ко - по­тому что нас не вос­при­няли всерь­ез. Во­об­ще. Обоз­ва­ли "де­тиш­ка­ми" и по­сове­това­ли бе­жать до­мой к ма­моч­ке. В ме­нее цен­зурной фор­ме, прав­да. А слож­но... ну, прос­то - бы­ло слож­но. Да­вай­те ска­жем, что, ес­ли бы не тре­ниров­ка в Баш­не Иша­ла, я бы поп­росту не смог­ла дер­жать под кон­тро­лем та­кое ко­личес­тво про­тив­ни­ков, од­новре­мен­но ос­лабляя на­пада­ющих, сби­вая с тол­ку ар­ба­лет­чи­ков и сле­дя за тем, что­бы ни ко мне, ни к Алис­те­ру не по­доб­ра­лись сза­ди. Так не­дол­го и рас­хо­дяще­еся ко­сог­ла­зие за­рабо­тать...  
      Не­пос­редс­твен­ный вклад я без ору­жия мог­ла сде­лать не слиш­ком боль­шой - стук­нуть ко­го-ни­будь мол­ни­ей, или одеж­ду под­жечь са­мым нас­той­чи­вым, а в ос­новном все мое вре­мя и си­лы за­нимал кон­троль. В Кру­ге та­кому не учат, по­это­му Стра­жам приш­лось обу­чать ме­ня так­ти­ке ко­ман­дно­го боя с са­мых ос­нов. Хо­рошо, что не­кото­рым из них и рань­ше при­ходи­лось ра­ботать с ма­гом в ко­ман­де. И кое-что им, оче­вид­но, уда­лось вдол­бить в мою бе­довую го­лову. По­это­му сей­час я бы­ла ус­тавшая, злая, нем­ножко коп­че­ная (собс­твен­ным же зак­ли­нани­ем от­ри­коше­тило), но жи­вая и да­же креп­ко сто­ящая на но­гах. Впро­чем, ед­ва ли бо­евые на­выки улич­ных бан­ди­тов мож­но бы­ло наз­вать вы­да­ющи­мися. Про­тив хо­рошо обу­чен­но­го во­ина, ма­га и бой­цо­вой со­баки - не страш­нее по­рож­де­ний ть­мы, уж точ­но.  
      Ког­да все за­кон­чи­лось, мы ос­та­лись од­ни в бан­дит­ском ла­гере, со­вер­шенно из­мо­тан­ные. Трое из бан­ды сбе­жали, ког­да по­няли, что рас­клад "двое бе­жен­цев плюс со­бака" вы­шел не в их поль­зу, но мы не ду­мали, что они ско­ро вер­нутся.  
      Сер Брай­ант, как и обе­щал, неп­ло­хо зап­ла­тил нам за ра­боту. Часть де­нег мы, по­сове­щав­шись, вер­ну­ли хра­мов­ни­ку. По­мочь бе­жен­цам ка­залось пра­виль­ным. А на пер­во­оче­ред­ные нуж­ды нам дол­жно хва­тить то­го, что есть. Еще и за­пас ос­та­нет­ся до сле­ду­ющей воз­можнос­ти за­рабо­тать. Те­перь нам пред­сто­яло от­пра­вить­ся в мес­тную та­вер­ну и за­пас­тись не­об­хо­димой едой. Па­рой нас­ко­ро за­печен­ных кро­ликов или нек­рупных птиц в день сыт не бу­дешь. Осо­бен­но ес­ли ты Се­рый Страж.  
      Су­шеное мя­со, су­хари, на­бор трав и спе­ций в бу­маж­ном па­кете, что­бы мож­но бы­ло сва­рить из су­хого мя­са бо­лее-ме­нее прис­той­ную го­рячую пох­лебку на кос­тре, ну и нем­но­го све­жего хле­ба и сы­ра, что­бы по­бало­вать се­бя в пер­вые па­ру дней. Ког­да Алис­тер пред­ло­жил взять вя­леной ры­бы, я смор­щи­лась и от­ка­залась. С детс­тва тер­петь не мо­гу ры­бу. Не ду­маю, что да­же ап­пе­тит Стра­жа из­ме­нит это. Так что, по­ка есть вы­бор - что угод­но, кро­ме ры­бы.   
      Вне­зап­но бур­ный го­мон пь­яной ком­па­нии в уг­лу дос­тиг точ­ки ки­пения и на пол по­лете­ла по­суда. Вла­делец та­вер­ны толь­ко об­ре­чен­но по­качал го­ловой.   
      - Мес­тные вы­пиво­хи? - ос­ве­доми­лась я.  
      - Ес­ли бы, - вздох­нул тот. - Дав­но бы вза­шей вы­кинул. Эти во­ору­жены, еще и уг­ро­жа­ют пос­то­ян­но. Ут­вер­жда­ют, что их пос­лал ре­гент Ло­гейн с важ­ным за­дани­ем. Хо­тя мне ка­жет­ся, что это обык­но­вен­ные де­зер­ти­ры.   
      При упо­мина­нии име­ни Ло­гей­на ли­цо Алис­те­ра ожес­то­чилось, гла­за опас­но вспых­ну­ли. Я ус­по­ка­ива­ющим жес­том кос­ну­лась его ру­ки. По­мог­ло не силь­но, но он, по край­ней ме­ре, боль­ше не выг­ля­дел так, буд­то вот-вот убь­ет ко­го-то.   
      Вне­зап­но я по­чувс­тво­вала силь­ный тол­чок в спи­ну и ед­ва ус­пе­ла упе­реть­ся ру­ками в бар­ную стой­ку, что­бы с ней же не по­цело­вать­ся. Обер­нувшись, по­няла, что на ме­ня на­лете­ла пь­яная ора­ва, друж­но дер­жа­щая друг дру­га на но­гах, но об­хо­дящая зал та­вер­ны по весь­ма стран­ной тра­ек­то­рии. На­летев на ме­ня, они оза­дачен­но ос­та­нови­лись, мор­гая мут­ны­ми гла­зами. Са­мый трез­вый из них на­конец сфо­куси­ровал­ся и ус­та­вил­ся на ме­ня. Пе­ревел взгляд на Алис­те­ра, по­том сно­ва на ме­ня. И так нес­коль­ко раз. Пос­ле это­го, ка­жет­ся, у не­го в го­лове что-то щел­кну­ло, и он вып­ря­мил­ся, по­ложив ру­ку на ру­ко­ять ме­ча.  
      - Так-так ре­бята... - не очень-то пь­яным го­лосом за­явил он. - Пос­мотри­те, что у нас здесь. По­хоже, нам здо­рово по­вез­ло!   
      Его при­ятель мор­гнул и ус­та­вил­ся на нас.  
      - Мы же ка­жет­ся этих ре­бят ис­ка­ли пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней? - не слиш­ком уве­рен­но спро­сил он.  
      - В точ­ку, - нас­мешли­во ос­ка­лил­ся пер­вый. - И все как один твер­ди­ли, что в гла­за их не ви­дели. По­хоже нам бес­со­вес­тно вра­ли.  
      - Гос­по­да! - раз­дался звон­кий, слиш­ком жиз­не­радос­тный го­лосок. За спи­нами пь­яных во­як нес­лышно по­яви­лась хруп­кая ры­жево­лосая де­вуш­ка в цер­ковных одеж­дах. - Не нуж­но под­ни­мать шум. Это, ве­ро­ят­но, все­го лишь нес­час­тные лю­ди, ищу­щие убе­жища, как и мно­гие дру­гие здесь.   
      - Ни­какие они не бе­жен­цы! - про­рычал по­хоже вко­нец прот­резвев­ший гла­варь (а он, оче­вид­но, был гла­варем). - А те­перь с до­роги, сес­тра. Бу­дешь за­щищать этих из­менни­ков, са­ма ста­нешь од­ной из них. Все, хва­тит бол­тать! Ре­бята, арес­туй­те их. Мо­наш­ку и лю­бого, кто за­хочет по­мешать, убей­те.   
      Я кра­соч­но вы­руга­лась про се­бя. Ору­жия у ме­ня не бы­ло. А бро­сать­ся ата­ку­ющей ма­ги­ей в та­кой тол­пе - тут ме­ня да­же за­щита се­ра Брай­ан­та не спа­сет. Дос­та­точ­но па­ры чрез­мерно пре­дан­ных де­лу хра­мов­ни­ков или горс­тки фа­нати­ков. Лю­ди здесь и так от­ча­ялись до пре­дела. Да и зап­росто мож­но слу­чай­но­го бе­жен­ца за­цепить.   
      Алис­тер уже схва­тил­ся за меч, а Приз­рак ря­дом со мной уг­ро­жа­ющей за­рычал. Я сде­лала шаг на­зад и при­щури­лась. Дос­та­точ­но трез­вым для нас­то­яще­го боя сре­ди пя­терых муж­чин был раз­ве что глав­ный. Ос­таль­ные весь­ма нет­вердо сто­яли на но­гах. Я вздох­ну­ла, ста­ра­ясь ни о чем не ду­мать - са­ми ви­нова­ты, ду­раки - и сде­лала лег­кий сколь­зя­щий шаг навс­тре­чу бли­жай­ше­му ата­ку­юще­му.   
      Под­нырнуть под за­мах­нувшу­юся ру­ку, од­новре­мен­но пе­рех­ва­тив мус­ку­лис­тое за­пястье. Си­лой бы я в жиз­ни с этим бу­га­ем не сов­ла­дала, но в этом при­еме, ко­торо­му ме­ня це­лую не­делю тер­пе­ливо обу­чал Риз, си­ла про­тив­ни­ка дол­жна бы­ла сра­ботать про­тив не­го са­мого. И сра­бота­ла. Пь­яный бу­ян ис­пу­ган­но ой­кнул, по­теряв хват­ку на оп­ле­тен­ной ру­ко­яти, ко­торую уже пе­рех­ва­тила я. Меч ока­зал­ся не слиш­ком тя­желым - вся­ко лег­че мо­его по­соха - и, хо­тя вла­дела я им од­нознач­но ху­же, с под­дер­жкой Алис­те­ра и со­баки, про­тив тол­пы пь­яниц, это­го дол­жно хва­тить.   
      Пь­яные или нет, но ору­жие дер­жать в ру­ках они уме­ли. По край­ней ме­ре, боль­шинс­тво из них. Я ед­ва ус­пе­ла по­нять, что кто-то по­доб­рался ко мне со спи­ны, ког­да вне­зап­но мель­кну­ла крас­ная вспыш­ка - и у на­падав­ше­го ос­текле­нели гла­за. За его спи­ной сто­яла уже зна­комая мо­наш­ка, а меж­ду ре­бер тор­ча­ла ру­ко­ять кин­жа­ла, ко­торую изящ­ная руч­ка от­то­чен­ным жес­том вы­дер­ну­ла и об­терла об одеж­ду еще не ус­певше­го упасть тру­па. Я с уси­ли­ем зак­ры­ла при­от­крыв­ший­ся рот. Ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не ви­дела, что­бы кто-то так дви­гал­ся. Она буд­то... тан­це­вала со сво­им кин­жа­лом, ма­лень­кая, быс­трая, смер­то­нос­ная. У мед­ленных пь­яных на­ем­ни­ков не бы­ло шан­са да­же ус­петь за­метить ее.   
      Пос­ледним пред­ска­зу­емо ос­тался на но­гах гла­варь, ко­торо­го сдер­жи­вал Алис­тер. Впро­чем, это­му ал­ко­голь то­же на поль­зу не по­шел - он сде­лал ошиб­ку и ока­зал­ся на по­лу. Я ос­та­нови­ла ру­ку Алис­те­ра с ме­чом у гор­ла на­ем­ни­ка в пос­леднюю се­кун­ду. Тот удив­ленно пос­мотрел на ме­ня.   
      - По­дож­ди ми­нуту... - аван­тюрная идея сфор­ми­рова­лась преж­де чем я ус­пе­ла ее об­ду­мать. Я при­села на кор­точки пе­ред за­дыха­ющим­ся на­ем­ни­ком. Он опас­ли­во под­нял на ме­ня гла­за.   
      - Зна­чит, Ло­гейн ищет нас? Наз­вал нас пре­дате­лями? - пре­уве­личен­но лас­ко­во ос­ве­доми­лась я. Дож­да­лась не­лов­ко­го кив­ка, и мой го­лос ожес­то­чил­ся. - Тог­да пе­редай ему пос­ла­ние.  
      - К-ка­кое пос­ла­ние? - за­икал­ся он, ши­роко рас­пахнув гла­за.  
      - Се­рые Стра­жи все ви­дели и все пом­нят. И мы по­забо­тим­ся, что­бы он зап­ла­тил за то, что сде­лал.   
      - К-ко­неч­но! Обя­затель­но п-пе­редам. Я мо­гу ид­ти?  
      Я мол­ча вста­ла и отош­ла в сто­рону, ос­во­бож­дая путь к две­ри. Ра­неный на­ем­ник на удив­ле­ние жи­во за­ковы­лял к вы­ходу. Обер­нувшись, нат­кну­лась на две па­ры удив­ленных глаз - свет­ло-ка­рих и се­ро-го­лубых - и слег­ка при­под­ня­тую тон­кую ры­жую бровь. По­жала пле­чами. Знаю, это бы­ло наг­ло и рис­ко­ван­но, но опять же - нас­коль­ко все мо­жет быть ху­же, чем те­перь?  
      Толь­ко злость, по­дав­ленная, но все еще кло­котав­шая глу­боко внут­ри, тре­бова­ла вы­хода. Хо­тя бы так.   
      Нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад у ме­ня бы­ло все, о чем за сте­нами баш­ни я не мог­ла да­же меч­тать - нас­то­ящая жизнь, где во мне ви­дели жи­вого че­лове­ка, от­кры­тое не­бо, воз­можность бо­роть­ся за свою жизнь и за жиз­ни близ­ких, на­деж­ные то­вари­щи ря­дом. Поч­ти... семья. Не та, что при пер­вых приз­на­ках ма­гии про­дала ме­ня пер­во­му встреч­но­му, а нас­то­ящая, на­деж­ная. У ме­ня бы­ла сво­бода. У Алис­те­ра то­же бы­ла его семья, единс­твен­ная, ко­торую он знал - его друзья. Бы­ло нес­коль­ко де­сят­ков сол­дат, ко­торые на­зыва­ли друг дру­га брать­ями, от­рекши­еся от сво­их жиз­ней, что­бы за­щищать лю­дей от по­рож­де­ний ть­мы. Бы­ло прос­то мно­го лю­дей, ко­торые, воп­ре­ки сво­ему стра­ху, выш­ли на бой с ожив­шим ноч­ным кош­ма­ром. И был один ге­нерал, ко­торый рас­четли­во по­вер­нулся к ним спи­ной, ос­та­вив уми­рать лю­дей, ко­торые ему до­веря­ли. И это­го я ему прос­тить не мог­ла.   
      Ког­да-то я вос­хи­щалась тей­рном Ло­гей­ном, он ка­зал­ся мне об­разцом то­го, чем дол­жен быть ли­дер и во­ен­ный ко­ман­дир. Ли­бо кни­ги силь­но пре­уве­личи­вали, на­зывая его го­лосом на­рода, Сы­ном Зем­ли, за­щищав­шим ро­дину и лю­дей, ве­рив­ших в не­го, ли­бо власть дей­стви­тель­но ме­ня­ет лю­дей не в луч­шую сто­рону.  
      По­это­му, пусть нер­вни­ча­ет. Пусть по­сыла­ет сво­их го­лово­резов. Мне не впер­вой вы­живать. Те­перь я сво­бод­на, те­перь мне есть для че­го жить и за что бо­роть­ся, и я боль­ше не сдам­ся. Пусть я сно­ва бу­ду прес­ло­вутой мось­кой, тяв­ка­ющей на сло­на. Но я до­рого про­дам свою жизнь, ге­нерал Ло­гейн. И мы еще пос­мотрим, кто ко­го... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Эмпатия - имеется в виду парапсихологический термин, обозначающий чтение и восприятие человеком (существом) чужих эмоций. Возможны разные уровни и разная степень эмпатического восприятия: от поверхностного "ощущения" настроения собеседника до полного считывания эмоционального состояния.


	11. Chapter 9. Survivors.

**ГЛА­ВА 9. ВЫ­ЖИВ­ШИЕ.**

  
      Она с нас­лажде­ни­ем про­вела паль­ца­ми по тон­ко вы­делан­ной, до­рогой тем­ной ко­же. Од­новре­мен­но и удоб­ная одеж­да, и впол­не снос­ный дос­пех, не ско­выва­ющий дви­жений. Од­на из тех ве­щей из ее прош­лой жиз­ни, по ко­торым она боль­ше все­го ску­чала. Лег­ко ска­зать "ос­тавь все мир­ское по­зади", по­ка на­ходишь­ся в бе­зопас­ности и по­кое стен хра­ма. Ока­зав­шись сна­ружи, она быс­тро прос­коль­зну­ла в при­выч­ные, но, ка­залось бы, дав­но за­бытые на­выки, как в ста­рую, удоб­ную и лю­бимую одеж­ду.   
      Не­боль­шой тон­кий кин­жал и лю­бимый лук - все, что ей бы­ло нуж­но в этой мис­сии. Яв­но ор­ле­зи­ан­ское про­ис­хожде­ние ее сна­ряже­ния уже ни у ко­го не вы­зыва­ло лиш­них воп­ро­сов и ко­сых взгля­дов. Сей­час у лю­дей бы­ла мас­са дру­гих за­бот, кро­ме как вспо­минать о дав­но про­шед­шей вой­не.   
      Ее но­вые спут­ни­ки бы­ли... ко­лорит­ны­ми лич­ностя­ми. Ка­жет­ся, они нес­коль­ко скеп­тично вос­при­няли ее, воз­можно, слиш­ком от­кро­вен­ное приз­на­ние о ви­дении, пос­ланном Соз­да­телем, но это не име­ло су­щес­твен­но­го зна­чения. Глав­ное - они при­няли ее по­мощь. А ве­ры ей бы­ло дос­та­точ­но ее собс­твен­ной.   
      Не­высо­кая блон­динка-маг, по­хоже, бы­ла ли­дером не­боль­шо­го от­ря­да Стра­жей, хо­тя она во мно­гом опи­ралась на мне­ние и со­вет сво­его спут­ни­ка. Иног­да, наб­лю­дать за дву­мя Стра­жами со сто­роны бы­ло за­бав­ной и ин­те­рес­ной за­дач­кой.   
      Трисс... ну, она бы­ла зам­кну­той, по боль­шей час­ти. Что про­ис­хо­дило в ее го­лове не по­нял бы, на­вер­ное, ни один бард, хо­тя зна­читель­ную часть ус­пе­ха в их ра­боте сос­тавля­ла спо­соб­ность уга­дывать нас­тро­ения со­бесед­ни­ка. Спо­кой­ная, отс­тра­нен­но-веж­ли­вая,уве­рен­ная, но, ка­жет­ся, у нее бы­ли не­кото­рые проб­ле­мы с тем, что­бы смот­реть лю­дям в гла­за. Обыч­но она не под­ни­мала взгля­да вы­ше под­бо­род­ка со­бесед­ни­ка, а, на­ходясь в Цер­кви, и вов­се прак­ти­чес­ки не от­ры­вала глаз от по­ла. Стран­ная при­выч­ка, ко­торую она при­вык­ла ви­деть раз­ве что у са­мых шу­ган­ных, за­битых слуг в Ор­лее, со­вер­шенно не под­хо­дящая впол­не уве­рен­ной в се­бе ча­родей­ке.  
      Алис­тер, в про­тиво­полож­ность ей, был от­кры­той кни­гой. Все чувс­тва, все на­мере­ния ле­жали на по­вер­хнос­ти. Ми­лый, чес­тный, оба­ятель­ный, нем­но­го на­ив­ный и не­лов­кий. В це­лом, ил­люс­тра­ция опи­сания "хо­роший па­рень".   
      По­нача­лу ее сму­тила яв­ная юность пос­ледних вы­жив­ших Се­рых Стра­жей. Раз­ве по си­лам двум вче­раш­ним под­рос­ткам за­щитить от Мо­ра це­лую стра­ну? Но по­том она по­дума­ла, что это име­ло смысл - два млад­ших рек­ру­та бы­ли от­прав­ле­ны на са­мое бе­зопас­ное за­дание, имен­но они и вы­жили в ужас­ной рез­не. Тут уже ни­чего не по­дела­ешь, при­дет­ся об­хо­дить­ся те­ми си­лами, ка­кие ос­та­лись. Уди­витель­но, что они во­об­ще су­мели соб­рать­ся с ду­хом и да­же при­думать бо­лее-ме­нее жиз­неспо­соб­ный план в та­кой си­ту­ации. Ви­димо Се­рые Стра­жи, сколь­ко бы им не бы­ло лет, и в ка­ком бы ран­ге они не на­ходи­лись - они все-та­ки Се­рые Стра­жи, а не на­ем­ная гвар­дия ка­кого-ни­будь дво­ряни­на, ко­торая раз­бе­жит­ся без чет­ко­го ру­ководс­тва при ма­лей­шем приз­на­ке ре­аль­ной опас­ности.  
      Но бы­ла в этой ком­па­нии еще и третья, тем­ная фи­гура, вы­воды о ко­торой сде­лать бы­ло нам­но­го слож­нее. Слиш­ком силь­но Мор­ри­ган не впи­сыва­лась в при­выч­ные мир­ские по­нятия ка­кой-ли­бо стра­ны или куль­ту­ры. Прош­лое лес­ной жи­тель­ни­цы ин­три­гова­ло, но оно же ме­шало по­нять ее. Рав­но как и ее при­выч­ки и по­веде­ние.  
      Она на­де­ялась уз­нать всех их луч­ше, ес­ли им при­дет­ся де­лать об­щее де­ло.

  
      ***  
      Я за­шипе­ла се­бе под нос и зат­рясла ру­ками. Со вре­менем и прак­ти­кой ста­нови­лось лег­че, но от­да­ча все еще бы­ла до­воль­но-та­ки бо­лез­ненной. Алис­тер нап­ро­тив ме­ня удив­ленно при­под­нял бро­ви.  
      - Неп­ло­хо. Нет, прав­да, очень хо­рошо! - за­верил он в от­вет на мою скеп­ти­чес­кую ми­ну. - У боль­шинс­тва хра­мов­ни­ков го­ды ухо­дят, что­бы так ов­ла­деть от­ра­жени­ем. А у мно­гих во­об­ще так и не по­луча­лось ни­чего тол­ко­вого. Это до­воль­но слож­ный эле­мент, я сам до сих пор не уве­рен, как у ме­ня это вы­ходит. Хра­мов­ни­ки, ко­торые ме­ня тре­ниро­вали, бы­ли уве­рены, что мо­ей зас­лу­ги тут во­об­ще нет, и что это прос­то при­род­ный та­лант чувс­тво­вать ма­гию. Мо­жет быть, они бы­ли пра­вы.   
      Я за­дума­лась. В сло­вах Алис­те­ра что-то бы­ло - что-то, что за­цепи­ло ка­кие-то смут­ные, не офор­мивши­еся мыс­ли. Ре­шив по­думать об этом поз­же, я сно­ва скон­цен­три­рова­лась на от­ра­жении. Ес­ли по­думать, это бы­ло очень по­хоже на ду­хов­ную ма­гию. Толь­ко... без ма­гии. Чес­тно го­воря, я до сих пор не сов­сем по­нима­ла, как это ра­бота­ет. Оче­вид­но, в хра­мов­ни­ки все-та­ки на­бира­ли рек­ру­тов с оп­ре­делен­ной пред­распо­ложен­ностью к ма­гии, ведь у боль­шинс­тва лю­дей ни при ка­ком обу­чении та­кой фо­кус бы не вы­шел.   
      Алис­тер в от­вет на это толь­ко фыр­кнул и от­ве­тил, что у боль­шинс­тва и не вы­ходит, и что мно­гие хра­мов­ни­ки мо­гут про­тивос­то­ять ма­гии толь­ко пос­ле то­го, как на­чина­ют при­нимать ли­ри­ум. Что сре­ди тех, кто обу­чал­ся с ним, до при­нятия окон­ча­тель­ных обе­тов рас­се­ивать и бло­киро­вать ма­гию на­учи­лись все­го нес­коль­ко че­ловек.   
      По­луча­ет­ся, это дей­стви­тель­но прос­то ви­до­из­ме­нен­ная ма­гия. Но ес­ли уж про­водить па­рал­лель со шко­лой Ду­хов - по­луча­лось, что все уме­ния хра­мов­ни­ков ос­но­выва­лись имен­но на ней. Бло­киро­вание, от­ра­жение, рас­се­ива­ние, вы­тяги­вание ма­ны. Ду­хов­ная ма­гия, она же ма­гия из­на­чаль­ная, при­несен­ная в мир от са­мих тво­рений Те­ни - ду­хов - поз­во­ляла про­делы­вать все эти трю­ки, нап­ря­мую со­еди­няя че­лове­ка с ми­ром ду­хов. Имен­но по этой при­чине этот вид ма­гии был од­ним из са­мых слож­ных в ос­во­ении. У боль­шинс­тва ма­гов связь с Тенью бы­ла прос­то не­дос­та­точ­но силь­ной для та­кого ро­да сли­яния.   
      Ис­клю­чение сос­тавля­ли толь­ко два ти­па ма­гов. Пер­вы­ми бы­ли Ду­хов­ные Це­лите­ли, нап­ря­мую свя­зан­ные с Тенью и спо­соб­ные прив­ле­кать по­мощь дос­та­точ­но сос­тра­датель­ных ду­хов, спо­соб­ных ле­чить. Имен­но эта осо­бен­ность их ред­ко­го да­ра по­мога­ла им со­вер­шать нас­то­ящие чу­деса ле­чения, о ко­торых дру­гие це­лите­ли, да­же са­мые та­лан­тли­вые, мог­ли толь­ко меч­тать. Но имен­но из-за их осо­бой свя­зи с Тенью, Ду­хов­ных Це­лите­лей всег­да по­меща­ют под са­мое стро­гое наб­лю­дение и кон­троль. Они од­новре­мен­но са­мое цен­ное вла­дение Цер­кви, и са­мая боль­шая уг­ро­за. При одер­жи­мос­ти проч­ная связь та­ких ма­гов с Тенью прев­ра­ща­ет их в раз­ру­шитель­ную си­лу. Ес­тес­твен­но, все глад­ко ид­ти не мог­ло. Дос­та­точ­но ска­зать, что не все вос­при­нима­ли по­вышен­ный кон­троль хра­мов­ни­ков над со­бой хо­рошо.   
      Силь­нее, чем у Ду­хов­ных Це­лите­лей связь с Тенью толь­ко у од­но­го ти­па ма­гов - Сно­вид­цев. Сом­ни­ари. Ма­гов, рав­но су­щес­тву­ющих в бодрству­ющем ми­ре и в ми­ре ду­хов и снов, спо­соб­ных сво­бод­но хо­дить в обо­их ми­рах. Ма­гов, ко­торые в сов­ре­мен­ном ми­ре счи­тались вы­мер­ши­ми, ли­бо прос­то вы­родив­ши­мися. Я вряд ли единс­твен­ная из ны­не су­щес­тву­ющих но­сите­лей да­ра, но, ес­ли есть и дру­гие Сно­вид­цы, о них ник­то ни­чего не слы­шал. Ве­ро­ят­но, ли­бо скры­ва­ют­ся, как я, опа­са­ясь влас­ти Цер­кви и хра­мов­ни­ков, ли­бо прос­то не до­жива­ют до осоз­на­ния сво­его да­ра. Ведь Сно­вид­цы - нас­то­ящий маг­нит для де­монов, со сво­ей си­лой. Воз­можно, это объ­яс­ня­ет, по­чему на мо­их Ис­тя­зани­ях был не один де­мон, как по­ложе­но, а три. И это мне, ве­ро­ят­но, еще по­вез­ло, что я не об­ла­даю та­ким силь­ным да­ром. Впро­чем, мои собс­твен­ные Ис­тя­зания бы­ли да­леко не пер­вы­ми, ко­торые я наб­лю­дала, и в ко­торых, мож­но ска­зать, не­пос­редс­твен­но учас­тво­вала. Иног­да в баш­не в та­кие но­чи во­об­ще не­воз­можно бы­ло спать. Ри­ту­ал ис­тончал За­весу до пре­дела, и не­опыт­но­го Сно­вид­ца прос­то за­тяги­вало в чу­жие сны. В ре­зуль­та­те, я зна­ла о мно­гих оби­тате­лях баш­ни, об их стра­хах и же­лани­ях нам­но­го боль­ше, чем мне ког­да-ли­бо хо­телось знать, и во­об­ще, с детс­тва нас­мотре­лась на са­мые раз­ные ви­ды де­монов и по­чита­емых ими по­роков.   
      И тут я по­няла, что ме­ня за­цепи­ло в сло­вах Алис­те­ра. Я мог­ла ис­поль­зо­вать при­емы хра­мов­ни­ков, пре­об­ра­зовы­вая их в из­на­чаль­ный вид - ма­гию Ду­ха, но при этом чер­пая энер­гию из­вне. Но кто зап­ре­ща­ет сде­лать все на­обо­рот? Пре­об­ра­зовать дру­гие ви­ды и фор­мы ма­гии Ду­ха, что­бы ими мог поль­зо­вать­ся че­ловек, у ко­торо­го нет собс­твен­ной ма­гичес­кой энер­гии, но есть дос­та­точ­ная пред­распо­ложен­ность, что­бы ею уп­равлять. Та­кой че­ловек, как Алис­тер, нап­ри­мер. И ес­ли наш опыт в Ос­та­гаре хоть что-ни­будь зна­чит, то... воз­можнос­ти ог­ромны!

  
      ***  
      Ку­нари бы­ли... стран­ны­ми. Не мо­гу ска­зать, что по­нимаю их ми­ровоз­зре­ние луч­ше, чем они - на­ше. Ну, "они" бы­ло ска­зано на ос­но­вании впе­чат­ле­ний от од­но­го кон­крет­но­го пред­ста­вите­ля куль­ту­ры Кун, ко­торо­го я наш­ла в клет­ке за пре­дела­ми Ло­терин­га.   
      Мор­ри­ган обыч­но по­мога­ла мне де­лать ле­карс­тва, по ме­ре сво­их воз­можнос­тей (хо­тя сра­зу пре­дуп­ре­дила, что это не ее силь­ная сто­рона), но она ка­тего­ричес­ки от­ка­зыва­лась за­нимать­ся боль­ны­ми и ра­нены­ми. По­это­му обыч­но она вы­ходи­ла в лес за тра­вами, по­ка я во­зилась с людь­ми. Но в этот день обыч­но быс­тро воз­вра­щав­ша­яся с до­бычей лес­ная жи­тель­ни­ца по­чему-то силь­но за­дер­жа­лась. Я ос­та­вила ста­рос­ту приг­ля­дывать за боль­ны­ми, а са­ма пош­ла на по­ис­ки. Ра­зумом я по­нима­ла, что глу­по пе­режи­вать, что ро­див­ша­яся и вы­рос­шая в ди­ких зем­лях Кор­ка­ри ведь­ма по­теря­ет­ся в ле­су или с ней там что-то слу­чит­ся, но я луч­ше оши­бусь в сто­рону ос­то­рож­ности и пус­то­го бес­по­кой­ства.   
      И там, пря­мо на вы­ходе из де­рев­ни, у до­роги, ве­дущей пря­миком в ди­кие зем­ли сто­яла жут­кая тес­ная клет­ка с за­пер­тым в ней ги­ган­том-ку­нари. Ши­рокие пле­чи кос­си­та ед­ва вме­щались в клет­ку, за­девая прутья, и он не мог да­же сесть в ней, толь­ко сто­ять. Это сра­зу от­влек­ло мое вни­мание, и я за­гово­рила с нез­на­ком­цем, что-то ти­хо бор­мо­тав­шем се­бе под нос на язы­ке, ве­домом здесь ему од­но­му. Без ви­димых эмо­ций, толь­ко с бес­ко­неч­ной ус­та­лостью в го­лосе ку­нари приз­нался, что его зак­лю­чила сю­да мес­тная Цер­ковь за убий­ство не­вин­ных.   
      При упо­мина­нии Цер­кви я стис­ну­ла зу­бы. У ме­ня бы­ло дос­та­точ­но при­чин не лю­бить дан­ное со­об­щес­тво, дер­жа­щее в сво­их ру­ках выс­шую власть на боль­шей час­ти Те­даса, и пер­вей­шая из них - ли­цеме­рие.   
      "Соз­да­тель лю­бит всех сво­их де­тей. По­кай­тесь - и все бу­дет про­щено! Ми­лосер­дие и сос­тра­дание - глав­ная доб­ро­детель." И ко­неч­но Цер­ковь при­мет вас с рас­прос­терты­ми объ­яти­ями... ес­ли толь­ко вы не эльф. И не гном. И уж тем бо­лее не языч­ник-ку­нари. И да, кста­ти, упа­си вас Соз­да­тель ро­дить­ся ма­гом! Вы бу­дете на­веч­но прок­ля­ты в гла­зах Цер­кви и об­щес­тва.   
      Ко­неч­но это был пос­ту­пок впол­не в ду­хе ли­цеме­ров. Рас­по­ложе­ние клет­ки бы­ло оче­вид­ным. Имен­но из это­го ле­са нас­ту­па­ет приб­ли­жа­юща­яся ор­да по­рож­де­ний ть­мы и пер­вое, что по­падет­ся им на пу­ти к де­рев­не - клет­ка с ос­ла­бев­шим зак­лю­чен­ным, ко­торый ста­нет пер­вым кор­мом для тва­рей и приз­рачной воз­можностью для ос­таль­ных сбе­жать. Прор­жа­вев­шие же­лез­ные прутья не ста­нут по­мехой для ког­тей и сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­ной си­лы ор­ды, ве­домой еди­ным ра­зумом. Ник­то, да­же убий­ца не зас­лу­жива­ет та­кого. Я по­чувс­тво­вала, как к гор­лу под­ка­тыва­ет тош­но­та, осо­бен­но, ког­да ус­лы­шала, сколь­ко вре­мени уже ку­нари про­вел здесь, стоя в од­ной по­зе, без еды и питья. Две­над­цать дней. Я хо­тела быть в ужа­се, в шо­ке, но, к со­жале­нию, да­же не уди­вилась. Кос­си­ты - силь­ный и вы­нос­ли­вый на­род, а си­ла во­ли - од­но из глав­ных тре­бова­ний для пос­ле­дова­телей Кун, так что на са­мом де­ле я бо­ялась худ­ше­го от­ве­та. Я ви­дела худ­шее, на са­мом де­ле... а зак­лю­чение и го­лод ра­но или поз­дно ло­ма­ет да­же са­мых силь­ных. Я по­кача­ла го­ловой, не же­лая ду­мать о пус­тых, за­пав­ших гла­зах, ко­торые при­вык­ла ви­деть жи­выми и пол­ны­ми бес­ша­баш­но­го ве­селья. Пот­ре­бова­лось не­мало вре­мени и уси­лий, что­бы вер­нуть ка­кое-то по­добие жиз­ни в гла­за Ан­дерса. В кон­це кон­цов он при­шел в се­бя дос­та­точ­но, что­бы я мог­ла ос­та­вить его в по­кое, и поз­во­лить вос­ста­нав­ли­вать­ся са­мос­то­ятель­но, как он счи­тал нуж­ным. И дос­та­точ­но для оче­ред­но­го по­бега, оче­вид­но. Как там го­ворят - гор­ба­того толь­ко мо­гила ис­пра­вит? Вот как раз тот слу­чай. Хо­тя, ис­крен­не на­де­юсь, что его еще не пой­ма­ли. Бо­юсь пред­ста­вить, что с ним сде­ла­ют на этот раз, учи­тывая пос­леднее на­каза­ние...   
       _Ин­те­рес­но, те, кто вы­думы­ва­ет по­доб­ные на­каза­ния име­ют хо­тя бы ма­лей­шее пред­став­ле­ние о том, как это - си­деть вза­пер­ти, за­вися от лю­бого кап­ри­за сво­их "хо­зя­ев", да­же встре­чать их ша­ги с ра­достью - прос­то по­тому что это мо­жет оз­на­чать, что те­бе бро­сят хо­тя бы ры­бий ске­летик с ос­татка­ми, ко­торые мож­но об­гло­дать, или да­дут гло­ток прес­ной во­ды... Вряд ли..._  
      Я вздрог­ну­ла от вол­ны про­моз­гло­го хо­лода, проб­равше­го до кос­тей. Толь­ко это­го мне не хва­тало!.. Я с си­лой сжа­ла ку­лаки, вот­кнув ног­ти в ла­дони и ды­хатель­ны­ми уп­ражне­ни­ями по­пыта­лась ос­та­новить под­сту­па­ющую па­ничес­кую ата­ку, ко­торую са­ма же се­бе и ус­тро­ила. Го­ловок­ру­жение пос­те­пен­но прош­ло.  
      За­кон­чив раз­го­вор с ку­нари, наз­вавшим­ся Сте­ном, я раз­верну­лась и нап­ра­вилась об­ратно в де­рев­ню, где со всей упер­тостью и изя­щес­твом брон­то вло­милась в Цер­ковь, ми­нуя оза­дачен­ных хра­мов­ни­ков и це­лый хор мес­тных брать­ев и сес­тер, ог­ля­дыва­ющих­ся мне вслед. На­де­юсь, я не ды­милась в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле. Но я ко­неч­но бо­ялась не то что за­дымить­ся - за­гореть­ся, ког­да Пре­подоб­ная мать в от­вет на мои расс­про­сы на­чала рас­суждать о "ми­лосер­дии". В кон­це кон­цов, взбе­шен­ная ее уви­лива­ни­ями, я приг­ро­зила при­менить Пра­во При­зыва, ес­ли она са­ма не вы­пус­тит ку­нари из той клет­ки. Я по­нятия не име­ла, как про­водит­ся ри­ту­ал Пос­вя­щения, так что При­зыв был бы толь­ко на сло­вах, но Пре­подоб­ной ма­тери об этом знать бы­ло ни к че­му. И, хо­тя она нед­вусмыс­ленно на­мек­ну­ла мне на ны­неш­нее шат­кое по­ложе­ние мо­его ор­де­на, но от­сту­пилась и не­хотя от­да­ла мне мас­сивный ключ, с уве­щева­ни­ем "де­лать с этим ку­нари, что взду­ма­ет­ся, толь­ко по­даль­ше от Ло­терин­га".   
      Стен же, уз­нав, что я Се­рый Страж и слы­шав­ший о воз­можном Мо­ре, над­ви­га­ющем­ся с юга, ре­шил, что та­кая мис­сия мо­жет и дол­жна стать ис­купле­ни­ем его прес­тупле­ния. Для нас, ко­неч­но, сей­час ни­какая по­мощь лиш­ней не бу­дет, осо­бен­но опыт­но­го, силь­но­го бой­ца, пусть и ос­лаблен­но­го зак­лю­чени­ем и го­лодом.   
      Раз­го­вари­вать со Сте­ном бы­ло... стран­но. Но ин­те­рес­но. Его вы­раже­ния и пос­тро­ение фраз бы­ли не сов­сем при­выч­ны­ми, и да­леко не сра­зу до ме­ня дош­ло, что ку­нари прос­то был не так хо­рошо зна­ком с об­щим язы­ком, как мож­но бы­ло пред­по­ложить по его про­из­но­шению. Тем не ме­нее, то, как он об­ра­щал­ся со сво­им ог­ра­ничен­ным сло­вар­ным за­пасом, впе­чат­ля­ло и зас­тавля­ло прис­лу­шивать­ся. Бы­ло в нем что-то... пос­то­ян­ный вы­зов, буд­то каж­дым воп­ро­сом, каж­дой фра­зой он про­верял ме­ня. Я ре­аги­рова­ла на про­вока­ции ин­стинктив­но, и иног­да это за­кан­чи­валось дол­ги­ми де­бата­ми на са­мые не­ожи­дан­ные те­мы. Он не по­нимал в на­шей куль­ту­ре так же мно­го, как мы - в его, и на­ши мне­ния и пред­став­ле­ния мог­ли быть по­ляр­но раз­ны­ми, но мы мог­ли ра­ботать вмес­те - и это уже бы­ло что-то. 

  
      ***  
      Ког­да я вспом­ни­ла вер­нуть­ся к по­ис­кам Мор­ри­ган, ме­ня ждал еще один сюр­приз: я уз­на­ла о ее уни­каль­ном та­лан­те. Боль­шая чер­ная во­рона спла­ниро­вала пе­редо мной и, уда­рив­шись о зем­лю в гус­том, зе­лено­ватом ту­мане, из­ме­нила очер­та­ния на зна­комую жен­скую фи­гуру.   
      - Про­шу про­щения за за­дер­жку, - сдер­жанно ска­зала лес­ная ведь­ма, встре­тив мой оша­рашен­ный взгляд. - Я... ув­леклась и, бо­юсь, по­теря­ла счет вре­мени.   
      Я пы­талась про­мол­чать. Нет, чес­тное сло­во, но мое за­меша­тель­ство, по­хоже, от­ра­зилось на мо­ем ли­це, по­тому что Мор­ри­ган вздох­ну­ла и при­под­ня­ла тон­кую чер­ную бровь.   
      - Я по­лагаю, ты хо­чешь знать, что ты сей­час ви­дела?  
      - Я знаю, что я ви­дела. Прос­то я ду­мала, что по­доб­ная ма­гия дав­но за­быта.   
      - За­быта, - кив­ну­ла она. - Но не все­ми и не вез­де. На­де­юсь, ты пом­нишь, где я рос­ла, и кто ме­ня обу­чал.   
      Ну да, име­ет смысл. Хо­тя боль­шинс­тво Кру­гов при­чис­ля­ют ма­гов-пе­ревер­ты­шей к пе­режит­кам прош­ло­го, за­бытой ма­гии, а еще часть во­об­ще счи­та­ет их де­ревен­ски­ми сказ­ка­ми, не уди­витель­но, что эта ма­гия сох­ра­нилась там, от­ку­да она из­на­чаль­но приш­ла - в пле­менах ха­син­дов, ав­ва­ров и про­чих на­родов, ко­торых Цер­ковь ина­че, чем вар­ва­рами не на­зыва­ет.   
      - А ты смо­жешь на­учить ме­ня?.. - воп­рос сор­вался с язы­ка преж­де, чем я смог­ла ос­та­новить се­бя или да­же по­думать, ка­кой от­вет по­лучу. В от­вет ме­ня ода­рили дол­гим, изу­ча­ющим взгля­дом с го­ловы до ног. В кон­це кон­цов Мор­ри­ган ко­рот­ко по­жала пле­чами.   
      - Воз­можно. Ес­ли у те­бя есть к то­му спо­соб­ности. Что­бы прев­ра­тить­ся, нуж­на ма­гия, но не­дос­та­точ­но прос­то быть ма­гом, что­бы на­учить­ся прев­ра­щать­ся. Ты дол­жна на­учить­ся по­нимать жи­вот­ное, на­учить­ся ду­мать, как жи­вот­ное, что­бы об­рести его об­лик. Это неп­ростое ис­кусс­тво. И это пол­ностью от­ли­ча­ет­ся от за­учи­вания зак­ли­наний по кни­гам в биб­ли­оте­ке, к ко­торо­му ты, дол­жно быть, при­вык­ла.   
      - Ты не зна­ешь, к че­му я при­вык­ла! - ма­шиналь­но ог­рызну­лась я. - Я... имею в ви­ду, я го­това поп­ро­бовать. Ес­ли ты мне по­можешь?   
      На ли­це Мор­ри­ган воз­никла за­гадоч­ная улыб­ка.  
      - Я бу­ду ждать те­бя пос­ле за­ката на ок­ра­ине ле­са. Как толь­ко за­кон­чишь со сво­ими бо­лез­ны­ми - при­ходи, ес­ли дей­стви­тель­но хо­чешь на­учить­ся. 

  
      ***  
      Как и сле­дова­ло ожи­дать, схо­ду у ме­ня ни­чего не по­лучи­лось. Я в об­щих чер­тах по­няла прин­цип, но по­ка да­же не мог­ла оп­ре­делить жи­вот­ное, в ко­торое смо­гу прев­ра­тить­ся, и приг­ля­дыва­лась поч­ти к каж­до­му лес­но­му оби­тате­лю. Это не осо­бен­но по­мога­ло. То есть, до то­го мо­мен­та, как я уви­дела ее. Нек­рупная, лов­кая и не­замет­ная, она яв­но бы­ла по­месью лес­ной кош­ки и до­маш­ней, но это нис­коль­ко не ме­шало ей охо­тить­ся и жить в ле­су. Скром­ные раз­ме­ры по­мога­ли ей луч­ше скры­вать­ся в за­рос­лях и быть бо­лее не­замет­ной и ти­хой хищ­ни­цей. Я бы­ла нас­толь­ко оча­рова­на ее по­вад­ка­ми, что наб­лю­дение прод­ли­лось поч­ти всю ночь. Это не слиш­ком приб­ли­зило ме­ня к прев­ра­щению, но я чувс­тво­вала, что луч­ше по­нимаю ма­лень­кую пу­шис­тую хищ­ни­цу, и я уже зна­ла, что обя­затель­но вер­нусь на сле­ду­ющую ночь. 

  
      ***  
      Наб­лю­дение за кош­кой дли­лось уже чет­вертый день. Ма­лень­кая охот­ни­ца уже при­вык­ла ко мне и, по­ка я соб­лю­дала дис­танцию, не об­ра­щала на ме­ня вни­мания. В кон­це кон­цов я пой­ма­ла се­бя на мыс­ли, что на­чинаю пре­дуга­дывать каж­дый ее шаг, как в охо­те, так и в вы­жива­нии. И, ког­да я по­чувс­тво­вала ее бро­сок в сто­рону ни­чего не по­доз­ре­ва­ющей ку­ропат­ки еще до то­го, как он был со­вер­шен, я ощу­тила, как что-то вок­руг смес­ти­лось. Я ни­чего не мог­ла по­нять до тех пор, по­ка на ме­ня не об­ру­шилась ла­вина нез­на­комых зву­ков и за­пахов. Я опус­ти­лась на зем­лю, при­жав уши от не­ожи­дан­ности. Стоп. При­жав уши?  
      Мед­ленно, нас­то­рожен­но под­ня­ла го­лову от лес­но­го ков­ра. Поч­ти все крас­ки ок­ру­жа­юще­го ми­ра выц­ве­ли, но зре­ние те­перь иг­ра­ло вто­рич­ную роль в вос­при­ятии ми­ра. Я ни­ког­да не пред­став­ля­ла, что зву­ки мо­гут быть та­кими чет­ки­ми, что су­щес­тву­ет столь­ко за­пахов! И что они мо­гут нес­ти столь­ко ин­форма­ции. Я чувс­тво­вала за­пах кош­ки не­пода­леку, чувс­тво­вала ее охот­ни­чий азарт. Она не бы­ла осо­бен­но го­лод­на - в это вре­мя го­да в ле­су бы­ло мно­го до­бычи, она охо­тилась ра­ди удо­воль­ствия и, пой­мав до­бычу и уто­лив охот­ни­чий ин­стинкт, обыч­но прос­то от­пуска­ла ее. Кош­ка еще бы­ла очень мо­лода, она ед­ва вош­ла в свой пол­ный раз­мер, и в ней все еще бур­лил дет­ский азарт и иг­ри­вость. Мне очень хо­телось при­со­еди­нить­ся к охо­те, ин­стинкты тол­ка­ли впе­ред.   
      Кош­ка ос­та­вила в по­кое пой­ман­ную ку­ропат­ку и не­тороп­ли­во нап­ра­вилась в мою сто­рону. Она ос­та­нови­лась в нес­коль­ких ша­гах от ме­ня, нер­вно дер­гая хвос­том и по­водя уса­ми. Ни­какой аг­рессии с ее сто­роны я не чувс­тво­вала, толь­ко не­кото­рую нас­то­рожен­ность, лю­бопытс­тво и... удив­ле­ние? Да, кош­ка при­нюхи­валась ко мне и оп­ре­делен­но ка­залась оза­дачен­ной. Воз­можно, я пах­ну не так, как дол­жна пах­нуть нор­маль­ная кош­ка. Я по при­выч­ке по­пыта­лась за­гово­рить, но вы­шел лишь ка­кой-то мур­лы­ка­юще-кур­лы­ка­ющий звук. Дру­гая кош­ка отоз­ва­лась и, вне­зап­но уп­ру­го под­ско­чив на всех че­тырех ла­пах, по­рыси­ла ку­да-то вглубь ле­са. Ве­домая лю­бопытс­твом, я пос­ле­дова­ла за ней. Пос­те­пен­но ско­рость уве­личи­валась все боль­ше - и вот уже ла­пы уп­ру­го и бес­шумно не­сут нас по лес­но­му ков­ру. Лес вок­руг сма­зал­ся, и я пол­ностью от­да­лась за­паха­ми и зву­кам вок­руг ме­ня, су­мас­шедшей лег­кой ско­рос­ти, поч­ти по­лету. Это бы­ло пь­яня­щее ощу­щение лег­кости и сво­боды, в каж­дом прыж­ке, в каж­дом мяг­ком при­зем­ле­нии на по­душеч­ки лап. Это бы­ло... вол­шебно.

  
      ***  
      Пос­ле лес­ной гон­ки и весь­ма ак­тивной охо­ты я без тру­да наш­ла до­рогу об­ратно к Ло­терин­гу - за­пах люд­ско­го по­селе­ния раз­но­сил­ся на ми­ли вок­руг и пе­репу­тать нап­равле­ние бы­ло не­воз­можно. Я да­же до­тащи­ла до ла­геря чес­тно пой­ман­ную ку­ропат­ку. Воз­можно, эта птич­ка бу­дет ма­лова­та на обед для пя­терых че­ловек, двое из ко­торых бы­ли Стра­жами, и еще один - круп­ный кос­сит, стра­да­ющий от ис­то­щения, но из нее мож­но бы­ло сва­рить пол­ный ко­телок на­варис­то­го су­па, осо­бен­но, ес­ли до­бавить ово­щей. К счастью, Ле­ли­ана хо­рошо го­тови­ла, ина­че моя до­быча бы­ла бы бес­по­лез­на.   
      Прев­ра­тить­ся об­ратно я до­гада­лась толь­ко на ок­ра­ине ле­са. Вряд ли мес­тные жи­тели бы­ли бы в вос­торге, ес­ли бы я сде­лала это у них на гла­зах. Но я точ­но не бы­ла го­това к оби­лию за­пахов, об­ру­шив­шихся на ме­ня при приб­ли­жении к ла­заре­ту. На нес­коль­ко се­кунд я бы­ла уве­рена, что ме­ня выр­вет, что са­мо по се­бе бы­ло не­веро­ят­ным - я счи­тала, что Пос­вя­щение уби­ло лю­бой рвот­ный реф­лекс, ка­кой я мог­ла иметь, что по­том под­твержда­ли и дру­гие Стра­жи. В кон­це кон­цов я смог­ла ус­по­ко­ить скуд­ное со­дер­жи­мое сво­его же­луд­ка, но все еще ста­ралась ды­шать че­рез раз.   
      Ме­ня встре­тил ти­хий смех Мор­ри­ган.   
      - Я ви­жу, у те­бя на­конец по­лучи­лось. Не вол­нуй­ся, ты при­вык­нешь. На не­кото­рое вре­мя пос­ле прев­ра­щения ос­та­точ­ные эф­фекты ос­та­ют­ся с то­бой. Бу­дешь луч­ше слы­шать, ви­деть и про­чее - в за­виси­мос­ти от ти­па жи­вот­но­го, в ко­торо­го ты прев­ра­щалась. Это не­надол­го, обыч­но за пол­ча­са или час про­ходит.   
      - А в ко­го ты прев­ра­щалась? - за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но по­дал го­лос Алис­тер, и тут я по­няла, что за мной вни­матель­но наб­лю­да­ют нес­коль­ко пар глаз - Алис­тер и Ле­ли­ана со сдер­жанным лю­бопытс­твом, Стен со сто­ичес­ким без­разли­чи­ем. Все в на­шем ма­лень­ком ла­гере зна­ли, ку­да я ухо­жу по но­чам, я не ви­дела смыс­ла скры­вать это­го.   
      - В кош­ку, - нем­но­го зас­тенчи­во от­ве­тила я. Мор­ри­ган фыр­кну­ла се­бе под нос.  
      - Со­чувс­твую. За­пахи здесь, дол­жно быть, от­вра­титель­ны.   
      - Прос­то кош­марные, - ус­мехну­лась я в от­вет.   
      - А мо­жешь по­казать нам? - взвол­но­ван­но за­ер­за­ла на мес­те Ле­ли­ана.   
      Я за­мор­га­ла.  
      - Что, пря­мо здесь? А ес­ли кто-ни­будь уви­дит?   
      - А ты зай­ди в па­лат­ку, - пред­ло­жил Алис­тер. Ка­жет­ся, его съ­еда­ло лю­бопытс­тво не мень­ше, чем Ле­ли­ану. Я ог­ля­нулась на Мор­ри­ган, та рав­но­душ­но по­жала пле­чами.   
      Я вздох­ну­ла и не­уве­рен­но нап­ра­вилась к сво­ей па­лат­ке. Уве­рен­ности, что у ме­ня по­лучит­ся сно­ва прев­ра­тить­ся не бы­ло. Впро­чем, бес­по­ко­илась я нап­расно - это ощу­щалось поч­ти ес­тес­твен­ным. Се­кун­да, и пер­спек­ти­ва ми­ра сно­ва сме­нилась. За­пахи из ла­заре­та боль­ше не ка­зались та­кими мер­зки­ми и уду­ша­ющи­ми, вмес­то это­го они об­ре­ли объ­ем и на­пол­ни­лись ин­форма­ци­ей. По од­но­му толь­ко за­паху я мог­ла ска­зать, кто из па­ци­ен­тов чем бо­лен, ко­му еще мож­но по­мочь, а кто уже за пре­дела­ми, и прос­то уми­ра­ет. Ос­то­рож­но выг­ля­нув из па­лат­ки, я вни­матель­но изу­чила ус­та­вив­шихся на ме­ня лю­дей. Бли­же все­го си­дела ры­жево­лосая быв­шая сес­тра. Она уви­дела ме­ня, ее гла­за рас­ши­рились в чем-то опас­но по­хожем на вос­торг, и она ки­нулась ко мне.   
      - Ой, ка­кая хо­рошень­кая!  
      За нес­коль­ко мгно­вений до то­го, как паль­цы кос­ну­лись мо­ей шер­сти, я вне­зап­но гром­ко за­шипе­ла. Чес­тное сло­во, я не со­бира­лась это­го де­лать! Оно са­мо по­лучи­лось. Ле­ли­ана ис­пу­ган­но от­пря­нула. Над на­ми раз­дался ти­хий смех ведь­мы.   
      - Ди­кие лес­ные кош­ки тер­петь не мо­гут, ког­да их хва­та­ют ру­ками. Осо­бен­но без раз­ре­шения. Это ин­стинкт. Так что, ес­ли не хо­тите по­лучить ос­но­ватель­но рас­по­лосо­ван­ные ру­ки - луч­ше дер­жи­те их при се­бе.   
      - Она боль­ше по­хожа на до­маш­нюю кош­ку, - за­метил Алис­тер.   
      - Зна­чит, ты ни­ког­да не ви­дел ди­ких ко­шек, - през­ри­тель­но фыр­кну­ла Мор­ри­ган. - Цвет ме­ха не име­ет зна­чения в клас­си­фика­ции пе­ревер­ты­шей, мы час­то от­ли­ча­ем­ся от жи­вот­ных, фор­му ко­торых при­нима­ем. Хо­тя, приз­наю, я ожи­дала, что она бу­дет круп­нее...   
      Ми­молет­но за­думав­шись о том, что сле­ду­ет по­том спро­сить, ка­кого та­кого не­обыч­но­го цве­та мой мех, но сей­час боль­шую часть мо­его соз­на­ния за­нима­ли ин­стинкты, так что я поз­во­лила за­пахам вес­ти ме­ня.   
      Рань­ше я не зна­ла, что ма­гия мо­жет иметь та­кой яр­ко вы­ражен­ный за­пах. Но силь­ный, озо­новый за­пах ма­гии Мор­ри­ган, сме­шан­ный со слад­ко­ватым за­пахом цвет­ков Кор­ня Смер­ти об­ла­ком сле­довал за ней, и про­пус­тить его бы­ло не­воз­можно.   
      Дру­гой за­пах, бли­жай­ший ко мне - Ле­ли­ана - прак­ти­чес­ки виб­ри­ровал от вол­не­ния. Вид­но бы­ло, что у нее ру­ки че­шут­ся за­пус­тить паль­цы в мой мех. В це­лом, она пах­ла чем-то цве­точ­ным, и нем­но­го ла­даном. Обыч­но до­воль­но ус­по­ка­ива­ющий за­пах, но у ме­ня он проч­но ас­со­ци­иро­вал­ся с ча­сов­ней в Кру­ге, ко­торой я все­ми си­лами ста­ралась из­бе­гать с са­мого детс­тва. Си­дев­ший воз­ле нее ку­нари ис­то­чал за­пах го­рячей ста­ли и нас­то­рожен­ности, так что я дви­нулась в дру­гую стро­ну. Алис­тер прос­то вы­тянул в мою стро­ну ру­ку с рас­кры­той ла­донью - жест ус­по­ко­ения и вну­шения до­верия. Он то­же пах сталью и дуб­ле­ной ко­жей, но не так силь­но. И под ним был от­четли­вый за­пах де­рева и прог­ре­того сол­нцем лес­но­го нас­ти­ла, по ко­торо­му я бе­гала прош­лой ночью. Но его ес­тес­твен­ные за­пахи из­рядно по­дав­ля­лись дру­гим, при­тор­но-горь­ким, ко­торый по­чему-то ка­зал­ся очень близ­ким и зна­комым. От не­ожи­дан­ности я ткну­лась но­сом в ла­донь Алис­те­ра и по­тер­лась об нее ще­кой.   
      Сквер­на. Так пах­ла сквер­на в его кро­ви. По­хожий за­пах, ве­ро­ят­но, име­ла и я са­ма, по­это­му он по­казал­ся мне та­ким близ­ким. Но в це­лом, со сквер­ной или без нее, за­пах был при­ят­ным и на­деж­ным, в нем хо­телось свер­нуть­ся пыш­ным клуб­ком и ус­нуть. На­пуган­ная не­ожи­дан­ны­ми по­рыва­ми, я от­пря­нула от про­тяну­той ру­ки и на­хох­лившим­ся ша­ром ме­ха вле­тела об­ратно в свою па­лат­ку.  
      - Трисс? Ты в по­ряд­ке? - раз­дался обес­по­ко­ен­ный го­лос Алис­те­ра за пре­дела­ми па­лат­ки. По­хоже, я на­дол­го уш­ла в прос­тра­цию. Я вер­ну­лась в че­лове­чес­кий об­лик и выг­ля­нула на­ружу, что­бы уви­деть обес­по­ко­ен­ные оре­ховые гла­за.  
      - Что слу­чилось?  
      - О... ни­чего страш­но­го. Прос­то я по­чувс­тво­вала на те­бе за­пах сквер­ны - оче­вид­но, тот же са­мый за­пах, ко­торым об­ла­даю я. По­это­му мое ко­шачье "Я" вос­при­няло те­бя чем-то вро­де кров­ной род­ни.  
      - О... - Алис­тер оза­дачен­но за­мол­чал.  
      Тех­ни­чес­ки, это бы­ла прав­да, хо­тя и не вся. Но я хо­чу сна­чала са­ма в се­бе ра­зоб­рать­ся, преж­де чем де­лать ка­кие-то вы­воды.  
      - Кста­ти, а что у ме­ня с ме­хом-то не так? - пе­реве­ла я те­му. Алис­тер не­пони­ма­юще мор­гнул, а по­том рас­сме­ял­ся.  
      - А, да ни­чего та­кого! Ми­лая та­кая дым­ча­то-се­рая ко­шеч­ка по­вышен­ной пу­шис­тости, с тво­ими го­лубы­ми гла­зами. Круп­нее обыч­ной до­маш­ней, но для лес­ной мел­ко­вата, - Алис­тер ус­мехнул­ся, блес­нув на ме­ня гла­зами. - Я ду­мал, Ле­ли­ана те­бя до смер­ти за­тис­ка­ет.  
      Я фыр­кну­ла. Хо­тя, ког­да я уви­дела про­тяну­тые ко мне ру­ки и си­яющие гла­за, у ме­ня то­же та­кая мысль мель­кну­ла.  
      Вздох­ну­ла - по­ра про­верять при­пар­ки и воз­вра­щать­ся к сво­им па­ци­ен­там, по­ка еще пом­ню по за­паху, в ка­кой пос­ле­дова­тель­нос­ти их луч­ше ле­чить. Ра­боту из-за мо­его но­вого ув­ле­чения ник­то не от­ме­нял, не­об­хо­димость сбо­ров и пла­ниро­вания - то­же. И во­об­ще, по­ра уже ду­мать, как нам быть даль­ше и с че­го на­чинать свой путь...  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>       1. Кошачий облик Трисс я представляю себе примерно в виде норвежской лесной кошки.  
>       2. Если кто-то не знаком с терминами общей психологии, то "паническая атака" - это внезапный приступ паники, иногда ничем не спровоцированный и практически не поддающийся контролю. Сопровождается головокружением, ускоренным сердцебиением и удушьем. Подобными приступами может страдать и здоровый человек, либо это может быть признаком болезни или расстройства, либо регулярными паническими атаками может страдать человек, переживший сильную моральную и/или физическую травму. В этом случае панику может спровоцировать любая незначительная деталь, послужившая напоминанием о пережитом - данные симптомы так же называются ПТС (пост-травматический синдром) или более сложная форма - ПТСР (пост-травматическое стрессовое расстройство). Думаю, из сюжета понятно (ну или будет понятно в ближайшее время), что здесь именно этот случай. Я не собираюсь скатываться в дарк и тяжелый ангст, но неприятные моменты будут. Как и необоснованные приступы паники, чрезмерные реакции и немалые проблемы социализации. Предупреждение на ФикБуке выглядит как "графические описания насилия", но я бы скорее поставила "графические описания жестокости". Но опять же, в рамках рейтинга слишком графическими они не получатся. Надеюсь.  
>       3. Андерс, как и Йован, и прочие не-основные персонажи, здесь и далее будут кратко упоминаться или даже появляться и участвовать в событиях, но дальше я хочу вывести их отдельной линией в рамках общей истории Трисс и рассказать про каждого хотя бы по небольшой собственной истории в этой вселенной. Но это случиться не раньше, чем я разделаюсь с основным сюжетом - то бишь, архидемоном. Поэтому может остаться впечатление недосказанности и оборванности линии вроде бы введенных в игру персонажей с начавшимся закручиваться на них сюжете, но внезапно выбывших из нее. Ничего подобного, правда, этот фик позиционируется именно как ориентированный в первую очередь на персонажей и их характеры, так что для всех будет и ввод и развязка. 


	12. Chapter 10. Calm Before the Storm.

###  **ГЛАВА 10. ЗАТИШЬЕ ПЕРЕД БУРЕЙ.**

      Едва ли не впервые за последнюю неделю нас с Алистером обоих оставили в покое, чем мы немедленно воспользовались, сбежав на окраину поселка, к берегу реки, с запасом свежего хлеба и сыра. 

      Наконец-то не было никаких увечных-калечных на грани жизни и смерти, которых нужно было спасать, никаких разбойников и диких зверей, которых нужно было шугануть подальше от главной дороги, которая проходила через Лотеринг. Тихо, спокойно. Вряд ли это будет долгое затишье, конечно, но будем довольствоваться тем, что дают. Пока дают...

      Морриган как обычно исчезла в лесу, а Лелиана устроилась у костра и рассказывала истории скучковавшейся вокруг нее ребятне. Стен сидел немного поодаль, но тоже слушал. С интересом или просто с раздражением - по нему не поймешь.А мы единогласно решили, что хотим отдохнуть от шума и посидеть в тишине и спокойствии. 

      Шелест листвы близкого леса и перезвон неспешной речки успокаивали, мы сидели на расстеленном на берегу пледе, изредка переговариваясь шепотом, чтобы не нарушать удобную тишину. В основном пересказывали казусы наших будней, делиться которыми обычно не было времени и сил. Еще Алистер рассказывал забавные казусы из жизни Стражей, до того, как вся ситуация пошла демону под хвост. У него было много таких историй в запасе, и я была рада видеть, что он наконец-то чаще говорит о погибших друзьях с улыбкой, чем с горечью и болью. Прошли недели - это слишком мало, чтобы такие раны могли затянуться, но ему уже становилось лучше, и это не могло не радовать. Особенно если учесть, что нас ждет. 

      Мы даже еще толком не обсудили план дальнейших действий. Теперь мы все сомневались, что добраться до границы будет так просто, как мы изначально думали. Решили отложить окончательное планирование до визита в Редклиф. Встретимся с эрлом Эамоном - и там уже в зависимости от ситуации и от того, как нас примут, будем что-то решать. Сейчас мы слишком мало знаем, и представляем собой слишком легкую мишень. 

      И все-таки оказалось, что тихий пикник подальше от людей - это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, даже ненадолго. Удобную тишину прервал нестройный топот и лязг. Мы синхронно вскочили, спиной к спине, в боевую стойку. Оружие с собой взять мы не удосужились - уходили все же недалеко и не на долго. Но это не означало, что мы абсолютно беспомощны. Однако, вместо ожидаемой банды наемников, возжелавших золота Логейна, или просто кучки недобитых местных бандитов или мародеров, мы увидели толпу крестьян, вооруженных кто чем. Кто-то щеголял мясницкими ножами, кто-то топорами для рубки дров, а кто-то вообще вилами и граблями. 

      Сказать, что я озадачилась - это ничего не сказать. Что за цирк? Они что, решили охоту на ведьм устроить? Ну так мне уже не четыре года, больших страшных дяденек с вилами и факелами я уже давно не боюсь. Да и тогда не особенно боялась, если честно, куда больший страх вызывала мысль случайно убить или покалечить кого-нибудь, пока буду защищаться. А как легко я могла это сделать с помощью своей магии, к тому моменту я уже успела узнать. Меня передернуло. Нет, не к добру это все...

      Ближайший к нам крестьянин наконец прекратил мяться и заговорил.

      - Вы - Серые Стражи... - спрашивал он или утверждал, по его тону понять был нельзя, да и голос изрядно дрожал, но он только крепче стиснул рукоятку топора. - Да простит меня Создатель, но мне все равно, имеете вы отношение к смерти нашего короля или нет. Награда за ваши головы может прокормить десятки голодающих ртов, а наши дети умирают с голоду... 

      У меня потемнело в глазах, как от удара. Я знала, что не должна удивляться - это было вполне ожидаемо, даже закономерно. Но за спиной у говорившего переминался с ноги на ногу совсем молодой парень. Он не смотрел на нас, нет, на самом деле, он вообще не поднимал взгляда от земли. Я хорошо его помнила - не далее, как вчера он, насмерть перепуганный, принес ко мне свою сестру, угодившую в ловушку для зверей. Без помощи мага девочка бы на всю жизнь осталась хромой, а теперь могла вполне нормально ходить. Собственно, приглядевшись, я могла узнать больше половины из них. Каждый хоть раз, но обращался в лазарет за помощью себе или кому-то из своих близких. И ни один из них не смотрел на меня сейчас. Я стиснула зубы. Могла ли я винить этих людей за их отчаянный шаг? Наверное, нет. Осталось ли у меня хоть какое-то желание помогать им? Точно нет. 

      Обменявшись кратким взглядом с растерявшимся не меньше меня Алистером, я без слов попросила его не вмешиваться - в таких вещах мы уже научились понимать друг друга без слов. Сделав пару быстрых шагов вперед, я оказалась почти вплотную к людям. Они не успели среагировать, как и ожидалось. Жест активации простой и быстрый - я поднесла сложенные конусом пальцы правой руки ко лбу и закрыла глаза. Те ученики, кто пытался выполнить "Взрыв разума" с открытыми глазами, потом об этом очень жалели. В редких случаях доходило даже до временной потери зрения. В ушах раздался характерный приглушенный хлопок - знак того, что заклинание сработало. 

      - Они живы? - донесся сзади тихий голос Алистера.

      Я передернула плечами и вернулась к нашему пледу, начав собираться. Хватит уже прохлаждаться. Итак мы слишком задержались здесь. 

      - Живы, что им сделается... Головы завтра болеть будут. Может это их хоть чему-нибудь научит. 

      Алистер вздохнул и начал помогать мне упаковывать еду. 

      На прощание я оглянулась на лежащих без сознания мужиков. Небольшое усилие - и у их оружия разом обратились в пепел все части, которые могли гореть. Деревянные ручки, кожаные крепления и прочее. Один урок я усвоила накрепко еще в раннем возрасте - не оставляй за спиной недоброжелателя, имеющего против тебя оружие. Хотя тогда едва ли можно было говорить о буквальном оружии. Но, возможно, если я сейчас напугаю их достаточно, чтобы они зареклись лезть в подобные авантюры, у них самих будет больше шансов выжить, а у нас - меньше вероятности, что придется убивать дураков, поддавшихся отчаянью. 

  
      ***

      Я уже закончила сортировку трав и разобралась, что возьму с собой, а что оставлю в лазарете. Рядом со мной, склонив черноволосую голову, что-то быстро строчила на огрызке бумаги девочка-отступница из Лотеринга. Она уже почти оправилась от прошлого раза, когда надорвалась, пытаясь вылечить как можно больше людей сразу. Но мне казалось, что магию ей все же использовать пока не стоит. 

      - Бет, мне кажется, тебе лучше поберечь себя. Не трогай пока магию, а то еще хуже станет. Ты же не целитель по специализации, я права? 

      - О, не беспокойся, я знаю, что мне пока нельзя колдовать, - ответила она ясным голосом. - Меня папа учил, как правильно использовать магию. Только у него, как и у меня, не было особых способностей к целительству. Поэтому я понятия не имею, как я вообще справлялась здесь до твоего появления. Хотя, у моего брата с этим дела обстоят еще хуже. Спалить что-нибудь - это он запросто, а вот вылечить что-то серьезнее обычной царапины не может. Поэтому мы решили про него вообще ничего никому не говорить. Пусть хотя бы у него храмовники постоянно над душой не висят. 

      Про себя я подумала, что это было очень правильным решением. С магами, над которыми у них нет власти, и соответственно, которые не приносят им пользы, у Церкви разговор короткий. 

      - Вам, наверное, очень одиноко жить здесь, постоянно скрываясь?

      - Ты не представляешь!.. Когда вы появились, я была так рада. Теперь хотя бы есть с кем поговорить, и не нужно лгать буквально всем вокруг.

      - Скрывать часть себя всю жизнь тяжело, - согласилась я.  
      В этом я ее понимала больше, чем мне бы хотелось. С тех пор, как проявилась моя магия, мне постоянно приходилось скрываться. Сначала это была магия в целом, потом, в Круге, мой редкий дар, о котором ни в коем случае не должны были узнать храмовники. Даже тяжелые приступы клаустрофобии мне приходилось скрывать или маскировать, потому что был хороший шанс, что меня признают слишком нестабильной и отправят на Усмирение. Я сама была свидетелем таких случаев. Мальчик, страдавший сильными паническими атаками и ночными кошмарами, был усмирен в возрасте десяти лет. Все считали, что его состояние - работа демонов. А то, что на глазах у ребенка была перерезана вся его семья, никого не волновало. Ведь каждый церковник знает - маги не люди, и все их чувства и эмоции - это происки демонов... Я проглотила горечь и желчь, вызванные мыслью, и покачала головой. 

      - И теперь вы тоже уходите, да? - тихо спросила Бет. 

      Я чуть виновато пожала плечами. 

      - Нет, я имею в виду, все в порядке, это правильно!.. Нам тоже скоро нужно будет уходить. В конце концов, мы не собираемся сидеть здесь и ждать, пока Мор доберется до Лотеринга. 

      - В таком случае, вам лучше поторопиться, - я поежилась от неприятного ощущения, ползающего по коже. - Они уже близко.

      - Кто?

      - Порождения тьмы... - я встряхнулась и подавила желание прикусить язык. О том, что мы с Алистером Серые Стражи, знали только сер Брайант и преподобная мать, которой я угрожала Правом Призыва на Стена. И менять это мы не планировали. Как говорится, меньше люди знают - крепче мы спим. Особенно в свете недавних событий.

      Закончив все дела в лазарете, я передала все старейшине Мириам и отправилась в церковь, предупредить сера Брайанта, что мы уходим. Оказалось, что командир храмовников уже осведомлен о нападении на нас местными, и, как не странно, он принес искренние извинения от лица всего Лотеринга и даже выделил нам немного припасов, в основном бинтов, лечебных припарок и зелий, из личных запасов церковников, когда мы сообщили, что уходим. Когда Алистер ушел, чтобы закончить последние сборы, храмовник окликнул меня.

      - То, что я сказал, правда. Хотя, это может показаться сомнительным, учитывая последние события, но люди в Лотеринге тебе благодарны. Ты сделала намного больше чем от тебя требовалось. И, если тебя это утешит, этих горе-убийц сегодня практически прогнали взашей из поселка их же соседи, когда узнали, что из-за них из деревни уезжает единственный профессиональный целитель. 

      Я пожала плечами.

      - Я не виню этих бедолаг, они просто были в отчаянье. Я знаю, что это такое. И мы уезжаем не из-за них. Мы все-таки Серые Стражи, а на горизонте маячит полномасштабный Мор. Нас слишком мало, но мы должны сделать хоть что-то...

      - Я понимаю. Но я предположил, что вы не хотите, чтобы о вашем статусе узнали другие люди. Поэтому они сделали собственные выводы.

      Я благодарно кивнула.

      - Да, спасибо. Это может немного облегчить нам жизнь в ближайшем будущем. За нами уже охотится предостаточное количество профессиональных убийц, чтобы добавлять к ним еще и голодных крестьян. 

      - И... просто небольшой совет - не показывай лучше никому это кольцо, - сер Брайант кивнул на мою правую руку. - Во-первых, по нему тебя найти только немногим сложнее, чем по филактерии, и, если тейрн Логейн догадается найти какого-нибудь нечистого на руку храмовника... в общем, легко вам не будет. А во-вторых, подобная вещь представляет немалую ценность для тех, кто не гнушается черным рынком. 

      Я хмыкнула и покачала головой.

      - Даже если в моем бывшем Круге и нарушили все правила вербовки Стражей, и сохранили мою филактерию, пользы от нее все равно никакой не будет. 

      - Почему ты так уверена? - приподнял брови храмовник. 

      Вероятно потому, что с недавних пор моя кровь полностью поменяла состав. И по-прежнему продолжает необратимо меняться каждый день. Так что и создание новых филактерий также невозможно. Но я не стала вдаваться в тонкости Посвящения перед малознакомым человеком, поэтому просто пожала плечами.

      - Просто знаю. Тайны Ордена, как вы понимаете, не имею права разглашать. Но вы правы, и совет дельный. Нам не нужно больше внимания, чем мы уже имеем. 

      Я натянула тонкие кожаные перчатки, которые носила с собой на случай холодной и сырой погоды. Сер Брайант кивнул. 

      - Спасибо вам за помощь, сер Брайант, и за дополнительные припасы.

      - Не благодарите меня, - покачал головой храмовник. - Ради блага всех нас, и всего Ферелдена, я надеюсь у вас получиться если не предотвратить катастрофу, то хотя бы смягчить ее последствия. Удачи тебе, Серый Страж, и да хранит нас всех Создатель...

  
      ***

      Сборы были почти окончены. Осталось решить одну насущную проблему - как мы этот воз вещей и провизии на себе потащим? 

      Да, запаслись мы хорошо, до Редклифа нам еды точно хватит, особенно если будем собирать еще и мелкую дичь по дороге. Палатки в конце концов решили взять маленькие, одноместные, в которых сразу был спальный мешок и одеяло. Одеждой, подходящей для случайных боевых ситуаций мы тоже обзавелись. Ну мы с Алистером обзавелись. У Лелианы был собственный набор довольно дорогой и красивой то ли одежды, то ли брони. Снаряжение Стена мы заставили церковников вернуть, хотя ему и требовалось теперь новое оружие, так как свой меч он по-видимому потерял на поле боя. Морриган же в обновках не нуждалась, как она сама заявила, когда мы сообщили, что идем к торговцу за снаряжением. Хотя я увидела у торговца и купила симпатичную вещицу - это был браслет нарочито грубой работы, сплетенный из лоскутков кожи и украшенный разноцветными камнями необычной огранки. Плетение заинтересовало меня - оно напоминало сложную вязь магических рун. А то, что камни явно не дешевка, я поняла сразу, как только взяла вещицу в руки. У многих драгоценных камней был собственный магический фон. Очевидно сам торговец понятия не имел об истинной цене "безделушки", потому как продавал ее по бросовой цене. Я пожала плечами и взяла ее. Хотелось хоть как-то сказать Морриган спасибо, за то, что согласилась учить меня своей магии. К тому же браслет хорошо подойдет к тому массивному ожерелью, которое она всегда носила. По крайней мере, камни были очень похожей обработки. 

      Морриган подарок приняла, но отреагировала как-то странно - надела браслет, некоторое время зачарованно разглядывала его, поглаживая пальцем край кожаной оплетки, а потом, выдав едва слышное "спасибо", куда-то исчезла. Мне показалось, или она правда покраснела? С ней не поймешь... 

      Подумав, оружие мы решили тоже выбрать попроще, и, пока Стен критически осматривал сваленный в кучу арсенал, пытаясь найти среди наемничьего барахла "что-нибудь хотя бы отдаленно достойное называться оружием", мы тоже пытались определиться с выбором. Алистер только вздыхал, пряча в самый дальний мешок нашей поклажи собственные меч и щит, качество (и цена) которых на голову превосходило все, что показывал нам здесь торговец, но мы оба понимали, что продолжать ходить с этим оружием по меньшей мере неразумно. Серые Стражи не делали для себя простого оружия. Начиная с материала - а сильверит в Ферелдене, кроме Стражей, был доступен разве что богатым дворянам и рыцарям высокого ранга - заканчивая стилизованным изображением грифона на весь щит и приметными узорами на мече. Мне свой посох тоже пришлось отложить до лучших времен - слишком приметный. Алистер наконец-то подобрал себе приличный щит - простой и без опознавательных знаков, но все еще способный выполнять свою задачу, и такой же простой меч. А вот мне было сложнее - посохов в Ферелдене в свободной продаже не было, и быть не могло - монополия Церкви. Торговля оружием для магов считалась пособничеством отступникам и жестоко каралась. Придется искать обходной путь...

      Я вертела в руках средней длинны боевой шест, в стратегических местах укрепленный металлом. В моих руках он вполне сошел бы за укороченный посох, оставалось только несколько деталей... Основное, что меня заинтересовало - работа явно была новой, и даже древесина выглядела и пахта почти как свежая. Второе - здесь же в продаже я обнаружила небольшой, с половину моего кулака хрустальный шар. Не идеально, но при должной обработке (лириум у меня был) из него может получиться вполне рабочий фокусирующий кристалл. Потратившись на то и на другое, я вернулась к нашему временному лагерю, превратившийся в хаос сборов, и принялась за работу.

      Кристалл занял немного времени - я точно знала всю последовательность действий после обработки лириумом, и хрусталь, хотя и не был самым подходящим для этого материалом, охотно впитывал мою магию. С основой для посоха было сложнее. Охотничьим ножом отогнув металлические скобы на одном конце, я потянулась к дереву своей магией. Я ни разу не эльф, и не претендую на способности долийских магов в этой области, но у меня всегда была какая-то особая связь со стихиями. Не только с огнем, но и с другими элементами. Но вот к силе природы и растений мне взывать как-то не приходилось ни разу - негде было. В башне, за исключением оранжереи, никакой живой природы не было и быть не могло, а там и без меня всегда народу хватало, поэтому я туда обычно не совалась. Так что теперь я закрыла глаза и доверилась инстинкту. 

      Конец шеста начал дрожать и деформироваться. Жизнь в полированном дереве едва теплилась, но я нежно подпитывала и усиливала эту слабую искорку своей магией, направляя ее в рост. Дальше все пошло легче - в образовавшуюся лунку я положила фокусирующий кристалл, и дерево начало давать тонкие побеги, которые плотно оплетали хрустальный шар, удерживая его на месте.

      Я не поняла, что задерживала дыхание, пока работа не была закончена. Глубоко вздохнув, я открыла глаза, оценивая сотворенное. Теперь это было не просто оружие ближнего боя, это был еще и довольно неплохой магический посох. Он впитал достаточно моей магии, чтобы навсегда изменить свои свойства. На вид он по-прежнему казался обычным боевым шестом, причудливо украшенный резьбой с одной стороны. Хрустальный шар был почти полностью оплетен и скрыт зеленоватыми побегами, выглядящими совсем живыми. Я провела по ним пальцем. Несмотря на кажущуюся хрупкость и нежность, дубовые ростки были такими же крепкими, как и древко шеста. 

      Меня вывел из своеобразного транса тихий гул, напоминающий покашливание. Стен сидел напротив меня с другой стороны костра, и внимательно меня разглядывал, забыв про купленный меч у себя на коленях. Я приподняла брови.   
      - Ты уже его чистишь? Ты же только что его купил, - кунари не проявлял особого восторга по поводу своего нового оружия, и взял его только из-за отсутствия лучшего выбора. 

      - Оружие есть оружие. Оно не виновато, что кузнецу, создавшему его, недоставало мастерства. Создатель этого хотя бы старался. И, как всякое оружие, этот меч нуждается в уважении, а также во внимании и заботе - которой в данном случае долгое время пренебрегали. Я не понимаю, как люди могут с таким небрежением относиться к оружию, которому доверяют свою жизнь. 

      Вопрос бы явно риторическим, поэтому я промолчала. И в принципе, я даже была с ним согласна. Но Стен продолжал внимательно меня разглядывать. В основном мои руки и мой новый посох. 

      - Я видел много магии. Она всегда разрушала, никогда не создавала. То, что сделала ты... это было почти красиво. И удивительно. Я не понимаю. Что это за магия? 

      Я пожала плечами и грустно усмехнулась. 

      - Если ты видел только разрушающую магию - ты не видел и половины того, на что настоящая магия способна. Впрочем, как и большинство людей в этом мире...

      Я решила, что слова тут бесполезны и подобралась поближе к месту, где сидел Стен. Это как раз была окраина поляны, которая еще недавно пестрела полевыми цветами. Теперь же там была только пожухлая трава и умирающие растения. Земля чувствовала приближение скверны даже раньше, чем мы с Алистером. 

      Я обратила внимание на то, что раньше, видимо, было красивым полевым тюльпаном. Бережно пробежавшись пальцами вдоль стебля, я попыталась почувствовать жизнь. Она еще ощущалась, но едва-едва. Цветок был практически мертв. Я сосредоточилась и полностью ушла в свою магию. Магия стихий и жизнь, сотворенная природой, имели общие корни, одно питалось от другого. Одно поддерживало другое. И - я с внезапной ясностью осознала - одно не могло существовать без другого. Открытие сделало задачу, в которой я до этого только на ощупь искала правильные пути, понятной и доступной. Я просто позволила своей магии течь сквозь найденную искру жизни, подпитывать ее, сливаться с ней в единое целое, как было предназначено со дня сотворения мира. Ничего другого от меня не требовалось - я была всего лишь проводником. 

      Удивленный вздох заставил меня прервать поток магии и открыть глаза. И теперь уже у меня перехватило дыхание от удивления. Тюльпан не только расцвел и выглядел теперь сильным и здоровым, он еще и стал вдвое больше размером. Ой... кажется я перестаралась. 

      - Это называется магия жизни, - тихо сказала я Стену, все еще не сводящему с меня непостижимого взгляда. - На свете существует множество магов, одаренных ею, но, на самом деле, людей это мало волнует. Их интересует только наша способность разрушать и убивать. Ну и способность исцелять последствия всевозможных разрушений, увечий и болезней тоже неохотно признана добродетелью. Этим наша польза миру и исчерпывается в глазах людей...

      Я вздохнула и покачала головой.

      - Иногда мне кажется, что люди никогда не поймут, что магия - это не война. Это жизнь. Это мир вокруг нас.

      - Имперские магистры вряд ли согласятся с этим утверждением. Война и власть - единственное применение для их магии. Я бывал во многих стычках с ними, я знаю.

      - Тевинтер? - я фыркнула себе под нос. - Тевинтер просто грезит о былой славе, которая давно обратилась в прах. А вся их слава была построена на крови и магии демонов. Это во многом отрицает саму суть естественной жизни. Так что я не удивлена. Но мир и магия существовали задолго до них. 

      - Если у ваших магов есть такие способности к созиданию, могущие вернуть с Грани то, что уже практически мертво, почему ваши страны находятся в таком упадке? Почему для вас по-прежнему представляют проблему голод, засухи, природные катаклизмы... Моры?

      - В первую очередь этому мешает сама человеческая власть. Маги не могут сделать ничего без команды Церкви, и если они все-таки попытаются, то будут заклеймены как отступники и в лучшем случае заперты и изолированы. А чтобы Церковь дала такую команду, не важно на что - на исцеление больного человека, на нормализацию погоды или устранение последствий природных катаклизмов, нужно чтобы прежде кто-то, кто получит от этого вмешательства пользу, заплатил очень крупную сумму в казну Церкви. Что автоматически исключает сельскую бедноту, фермерские хозяйства и прочие отрасли, где наши услуги больше всего нужны. Большинство людей просто не может себе этого позволить. Итак - наше применение в глазах людей по-прежнему не идет дальше войны. Ну а другая причина... - я смущенно пожала плечами, чувствуя неслабое головокружение от потери сил. - Я могла бы выжечь весь это поле целиком, оставив на земле только обугленную корку - и на это у меня бы ушло втрое меньше сил, чем на оживление одного этого цветка. Но полный Круг магов, достаточно одаренных в этой области мог бы сделать многое. 

      - Разрушение проще, чем созидание. Мне понятна эта концепция. Но мне странно слышать о верховной власти, которая работает против собственного народа. Кому нужна такая власть?

      - Понятия не имею. Но власть имущих всегда больше всего заботило собственное благополучие, сытый живот и набитые золотом карманы. Так было, и так есть в большинстве случаев. Те единицы, кто на самом деле заботятся о людях, в действительности могут сделать очень мало. Это та система, которая работает уже много столетий. И менять ее в ближайшем будущем никто, кажется, не планирует. Так что мы имеем то, что имеем.

      - И тем не менее, ты делаешь то, что делаешь - и не ждешь никакой команды.

      - Как только меня завербовали Серые Стражи, законы Церкви перестали на меня распространяться. Все члены Ордена делают то, что необходимо, чтобы выполнить свой долг - любыми средствами и любой ценой. Потому что, если мы не справимся... ну, Первый Мор длился не одно столетие, прежде чем появились Стражи, так что можно сделать выводы. Поэтому можно считать меня исключением из местной системы. Ну, в смысле, в других странах наверняка есть и другие Стражи-маги, но здесь я сейчас одна... - я вздохнула, чувствуя горечь на языке при воспоминании о погибших при Остагаре. 

      - Я многое слышал о Серых Стражах. О вашем Ордене говорят как о великих стратегах и несравненных бойцах. Я видел твои тренировки, и пока что я не впечатлен. 

      - Вот впечатлять тебя - или кого-либо еще - это последнее, что у меня сейчас на уме, - фыркнула я. Замолчала ненадолго, а потом вздохнула. Чтобы окончательно прояснить ситуацию и к этой теме больше не возвращаться...

      - Знаешь, я слышала о том, во что кунари превращают своих магов. Тебе может показаться, что здесь ситуация разительно отличается, но на самом деле вся разница лишь в декорациях. Из магов здесь точно так же с детства делают оружие. Живое оружие. Слабые уничтожаются, непокорные ломаются, либо тоже уничтожаются, если сломать не вышло. А чтобы сохранить лицо и не обратить против себя людей, Церковь притворяется, что защищает нас от нашего "проклятия", позволяя нам существовать в замкнутой общине себе подобных и тщательно ограничивая наше обучение и общение. Многие в это верят. Но факта эти украшательства и складные слова не меняют. Церкви нужны послушные марионетки, ловящие каждое слово своих хозяев, которые беспрекословно будут выполнять любой приказ, в том числе пойдут на убой. Если кому-то вдруг окажется не по нутру подобная роль, то придется научиться не только выживать, но и очень быстро учиться и приспосабливаться к любым условиям. Я не скрываю, что еще месяц назад понятия не имела, как держать в руках оружие. Не положено марионеткам оружия - дабы не обратились против своих хозяев. Но зато я умею выживать. И если я не смогу научиться необходимым навыкам достаточно быстро, чтобы отбиться от порождений тьмы самой и отбить своих товарищей, значит ничему я не научилась вообще, и не гожусь ни на что, кроме как быть оружием в чьих-то руках. Так что не беспокойся о моем "соответствии" высоким стандартам. Ты лучше меня знаешь, что такое война. Естественный отбор, по крайней мере в передовых отрядах точно, - я невесело усмехнулась. - Хотя, наша разношерстная банда и на передовой отряд не тянет. Но и выбор у нас небольшой - либо мы выживем и справимся с поставленной задачей, либо просто сгинем, со всей клеветой Логейна, висящей над нашими головами. Не знаю, как кто - а я не для того выбралась из башни и пережила Остагар, чтобы теперь сгинуть без боя. 

      Мне показалось, или в холодных лиловых глазах коссита мелькнуло что-то похожее на уважение?

      - У тебя имеются какие-то представления о военной стратегии?

      - Исключительно теоретические, и очень поверхностные. 

      И исключительно потому, что единственное возможное занятие в Круге, пока ты ученик - это учеба. Поэтому подростком я проглатывала все подряд, вне зависимости от практической полезности знания. А "взрослым" магом я побыть как-то не успела. Хотя, вспоминать, как перекосило Грегора, когда он нашел меня в кабинете Ирвинга над своим же собственным старым учебником по фортификации, было даже забавно. А вот нечего свои книги где попало разбрасывать, когда вокруг полно магов, для которых все кроме книг под строгим табу! А теория фортификации во многих местах перекликалась с математикой, физикой и стереометрией - основными базами магии силы, к изучению которой меня тогда припахал Ирвинг, "дабы поменьше времени на неприятности оставалось", поэтому было даже интересно - как новый ракурс уже в основном понятного материала. Рыцарь-Командор моего стремления к знаниям не оценил и потребовал вернуть книгу, которая, по его мнению, четырнадцатилетнему магу, да еще и девчонке, была абсолютно без надобности. 

      - Я слышал об Остагаре. Твои товарищи держались до последнего, когда остальные бежали с поля боя. Едва ли от них можно было требовать большего. 

      - Едва ли... - шепотом повторила я. - Только теперь они мертвы. И мы с Алистером тоже лежали бы там рядом с ними, если бы не случайное стечение обстоятельств и не стороннее вмешательство. Если судьба действительно существует, у нее очень своеобразное чувство юмора. 

      - Значит этот мир решил, что вы еще нужны ему по какой-то причине. У вас есть цель, и это правильно. Меня с моим отрядом направил в ваши земли Аришок, в поисках ответа на его вопрос. 

      - Вопрос?

      - Аришок спросил: "Что такое мор?". Нам надлежало найти ответ.

      - И ты его нашел?

      - Да. 

      - Судя по тому, что, вместо того, чтобы вернуться с ответом к своему Аришоку, ты оказался в клетке около Лотеринга, я предполагаю, что-то пошло не так.

      - Как я уже говорил, я пришел не один, со мной было семеро моих братьев из Бересаада. Поначалу мы не нашли ничего угрожающего, ничего, что ответило бы на интересующий нас вопрос. Мы были неподалеку, когда до нас дошли вести с Остагара. А вместе с ними пришли порождения тьмы. Они были повсюду... Я слишком поздно заметил последнюю тварь - она успела ударить первой. Не знаю, сколько я пролежал там среди трупов. Не знаю, как крестьяне меня нашли. Знаю только, что, когда я очнулся, моих братьев рядом не было, как и моего оружия. Тот меч был сделан специально под мою руку и был со мной с того дня, как меня приняли в Бересаад. Я должен был умереть, не выпуская его из рук. Даже если бы я безоружным прошел через весь Ферелден и Тевинтер и вернулся домой, меня бы казнили на глазах у всего Антаама. Меня бы сочли бездушным. Дезертиром. Солдат не расстается со своим оружием, пока дышит. 

      Я слушала Стена, забывая даже моргать. На самом деле, о культуре и обычаях кунари я знала мало. Церковь считала их варварами, и не думала, что их культуру должны изучать образованные люди. Только старшие маги иногда утешали младших, озлобленных или обиженных пожизненным заключением и постоянными запретами со всех сторон, говоря, что может быть намного хуже. Что кунари, например, держат своих магов в цепях и на коротком поводке в буквальном смысле, используя их только как оружие на войне, и даже не позволяют им разговаривать, зашивая рот, тоже буквально. Что нам еще стоит радоваться, что на нас это все пока используется только метафорически. 

      Что лично мне казалось странным после этих рассказов и после разговоров со Стеном, что даже при таком отношении к своим же магам, кунари не питают к ним никакой ненависти или презрения, к которому привыкли маги здесь. Несмотря на условия жизни, к своим магам кунари относятся со своеобразным уважением. По словам Стена, их магия считается жертвой, которую они принесли во имя служению Кун. Мораль, конечно сомнительна, как и добровольность подобной "жертвы". Но такая же сомнительная мораль прослеживалась во многих обычаях кунари, а для самого народа это было, похоже, нормой. Что же, как говорится - со своим уставом в чужой монастырь не лезут. По крайней мере, рациональный подход в их укладе был, и кому-то такая регламентировано-упорядоченная жизнь, вероятно, подходила. 

      Суть в том, что кунари и не пытались скрыть своего местами просто суеверного страха и непонимания перед самим фактом магии. Возможно, именно это - основная причина, по которой за многие годы вялотекущей войны с Тевинтером, они так и не смогли победить. Очень сложно сражаться с тем, чего боишься и не понимаешь. Косвенно, они сами себе связывают руки, запрещая обучать своих магов чему-то кроме основ вроде "кинуть вон туда чем-нибудь помощнее" или "спалить все вот тут". Иногда подобное можно одолеть только подобным. Даже церковники со временем это поняли, и подсадили своих храмовников на лириум, а магов начали стравливать между собой с помощью внутренних политических интриг. 

      Слушать историю Стена было... жутковато. Порыв ярости, убитые невинные люди, просто не вовремя попавшиеся под руку. Раскаянье и смирение, покорное ожидание смерти. Как все это уживалось в одном челове... извиняюсь, коссите? Интересно, наши народы в принципе способны понять друг друга?

  
      ***

      К вечеру сборы были окончены. Мы покидали Лотеринг, и понимали, что передышка окончена. Нас ждет война, и, вероятно, не на один фронт. Логейн со своими претензиями на трон и острой формой паранойи, вряд ли согласится любезно подождать, пока мы приведем помощь, а заодно оповестим всех о том, что на самом деле произошло у Остагара. Что ж, пора взрослеть и вспоминать, что мы все-таки Серые Стражи, и скидок на возраст и опыт больше не будет. 

      Особенно ясно мы это ощутили почти сразу за ограждениями поселка, когда по коже поползло навязчивое липко-колючее ощущение скверны. Мы с Алистером переглянулись и потянулись за оружием...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стоило бы вообще объединить последние три главы в одну, но тогда размер получился бы совсем уж несуразный. Но зато мы наконец-то разобрались с Лотерингом, поэтому - ура, переходим к сюжету?


	13. Chapter 11. The Path Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внезапно - глава Алистера. Я не знаю, откуда это все берется, чтобы так раздуть то, что должно было стать маленьким эпизодом с первым пробуждением в лагере. В результате получилась целая глава с беседой о прошлом, с признаниями и мрачными воспоминаниями.  
> Ну да ладно, вся информация, которую они друг на друга высыпали, важна для сюжета, это в основном смесь лора и моего личного headcanon, вокруг которого и создавалась эта история.

###  **ГЛАВА 11. НАЧАЛО ПУТИ.**

Это была, наверное, самая большая группа порождений тьмы, какую они видели за пределами Остагара до сих пор. И, как будто этого было недостаточно, возглавлял группу гарлок-маг. Хотя легкого боя и без него ждать не приходилось. А в качестве вишенки на торте под названием "вечер не задался" выступили отчаянные человеческие крики откуда-то из кучи порождений тьмы. Эрр... гномьи, не человеческие, но не суть.

Трисс, услышавшая крики, взмахом руки свернула разбушевавшийся было вокруг тварей ураган и перешла на точечные атаки. Морриган же вообще как будто "выключала" порождений тьмы одного за другим - стоило ей оказаться рядом и дотронуться, как тварь начинала биться в конвульсиях и падала замертво, а то и вовсе взрывалась. Он определенно не хотел знать, как она это делает. Лелиана как будто растворилась на поле боя, только то тут, то там мелькала красная вспышка ее волос. Стен же... ну, кунари являл собой впечатляющее зрелище в бою. Казалось, он может переломить хребет гарлоку голыми руками, но при этом двигался настолько тихо, что это было просто противоестественно для такого великана.

Видя, что остальные справляются, Алистер остался прикрывать отход, чтобы не пропустить порождений тьмы к деревне. И вовремя - от основной группы отделились сразу четверо.

Внезапно ему показалось, что он оглох. Звуки доносились как сквозь вату. И, что хуже всего, он мог слышать голос... нет, не так, ГОЛОС, то ли говорящий, то ли шипящий на неясном языке. Глаза заволокла мутная пелена, рассеявшаяся так быстро, что у него закружилась голова. Твари, до того направлявшиеся в сторону деревни, внезапно сменили курс. Прямо на Алистера. И ему совсем не понравился осознанно-решительный взгляд в их мертвых глазах. Ими явно управляли.

Быстрый взгляд на остальную группу подтвердил подозрения - те, что были ближе, двинулись к нему, остальные сделали свой целью Трисс, более или менее игнорируя остальных. Хуже всего, что сама Трисс выронила посох и теперь с силой зажимала уши. Не раздумывая, Алистер рванулся к ней.

\- Трисс, не слушай его, и не сопротивляйся! Это пройдет! - он подбежал к ней и схватил ее за руки. - Посмотри на меня!

Она не отняла ладони от ушей, но открыла глаза и посмотрела на него.

\- Он даже не с нами разговаривает, мы просто слышим его, потому что... ну, не можем не слышать. Сейчас нам нужно сосредоточиться на том чтобы покончить с этими, - Алистер отмахнулся щитом от проскочившего мимо ведьмы генлока.

Оглядевшись и поняв, что их компаньоны из последних сил отгоняют от них тварей, Трисс подхватила свой самодельный посох и встала с ним спиной к спине. Они так часто тренировались таким образом, что сейчас могли удерживать атаку даже без помощи товарищей.

Бой получился... долгим и выматывающим. Хотя никто из них и не получил серьезных травм, и им даже удалось спасти двух гномов-торговцев и большую часть их товаров, все равно все, кроме, пожалуй, Стена, попадали где стояли, едва разбив лагерь.

Гномы же, узнав, что в группе, спасшей их, есть Серые Стражи, прибились к ним, в обмен позволив пользоваться повозкой и объединив съестные припасы.

Алистер, уже во второй раз едва не клюнувший носом в костер, решил, что в данный момент пункт "поспать" имеет больший приоритет, чем "поесть", и развернул собственную лежанку. Как и у Трисс, распаковывать и устанавливать палатку у него не было ни сил, ни желания.

Но не успел он рухнуть, как был, не раздеваясь, поверх лежанки, как его внимание снова привлекла Трисс. Она по-прежнему спала, но сон явно перестал быть спокойным. Она металась, задыхалась, и, кажется, пыталась от кого-то убежать. Или от чего-то... Алистер вздохнул - началось. Немного рано, но он просто предполагал, что это влияние Мора. Ощущать скверну Трисс тоже начала раньше, чем положено.

С задушенным криком, больше похожим на громкий вздох, чародейка резко села на своей лежанке. В широко раскрытых глазищах плескалась паника. Алистер с сочувствием наблюдал, как она метнулась к кустам, оставив там весь тот скромный ужин, который она успела проглотить перед тем как уснуть. Обмакнув одно из полотенец, в которые были завернуты их сухари, в котелок со все еще теплой водой и отжав мокрую ткань, он осторожно приблизился к Трисс. Та оглянулась на него, удивленно моргнула, но потом с благодарной почти-улыбкой приняла у него влажное полотенце и привела себя в порядок.

\- Кажется, я съела что-то не то... - она даже пыталась улыбнуться и пошутить над собой, но весь эффект был испорчен тревогой, все еще не ушедшей из ее глаз.

\- Скорее уж выпила, - невесело фыркнул он, усаживаясь рядом с ней. - Зараженную скверной кровь, помнишь? Это изменило тебя, и будет менять дальше. Ты будешь... слышать все больше и больше.

\- Слышать? Это то, что сегодня со мной случилось?

\- Не только с тобой, со мной тоже. Только я уже знал, что это. Но да. Архидемон, он... "разговаривает" с тварями, и мы это чувствуем, как и они. Во сне, как ты сейчас, или когда находимся совсем близко, как сегодня днем. Именно так Стражи могут распознать Мор от обычного нашествия порождений тьмы. За Мором всегда стоит Архидемон. Дункан сказал, что к этому постепенно привыкаешь, и это перестает так сводить с ума, как в первое время. Он сам слышал Архидемона с тех пор, как мы оказались в Остагаре. А ты сегодня пыталась сопротивляться, да? Вытолкнуть его из своей головы?

Трисс настороженно кивнула и Алистер покачал головой.

\- Не пытайся больше. Это бесполезно. Только головную боль заработаешь и кошмары ухудшишь. Он все равно даже не почувствует твоих усилий. Ведь фактически это не в твоей голове и даже не нацелено на тебя, ты просто слышишь то, что слышит вся орда. Это что-то вроде массового гипноза и порабощения - только, в отличии от порождений тьмы, мы не восприимчивы к Зову Архидемона и не подчиняемся его приказам. По крайней мере, некоторое время.

\- Некоторое время? - настороженно спросила Трисс.

Алистер вздрогнул от вопроса и тяжко вздохнул, осознав, что у них осталась еще одна крайне неприятная тема для разговора.

\- Это еще одно... последствие Посвящения. Мы все не находили походящей возможности сказать тебе, а потом...

\- Алистер. Говори уже.

В его сторону раздраженно сверкнули синие глаза. Иногда он мог поклясться, что они у нее колдовские. Ну не бывает у обычных людей таких глаз. Вот у Морриган глаза самой настоящей ведьмы - как заглянешь, так жутко становится. А у Трисс... он долго не мог подобрать подходящего сравнения, а потом вспомнил - лириум! Они напоминали ему живой, необработанный лириум, мягко переливающийся в горной породе.

Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от лишних мыслей, потому как прищур упомянутых глаз стал совсем уж нехорошим.

\- Посвящение вырабатывает в нас иммунитет к скверне и Зову, но человеческое тело не может долго справляться с такой нагрузкой.

Он видел точный момент, когда в ее глазах вспыхнуло осознание. Вспыхнуло и сразу погасло - ни злости, ни обиды, никакой ожидаемой при таких новостях реакции вообще, кроме простого и короткого вопроса:

\- Сколько?

\- Заражение в конце концов одолевает каждого из нас. Кого-то позже, кого-то раньше, но в основном у каждого Стража после Посвящения есть около тридцати лет.

Трисс просто кивнула. Она молчала сидела некоторое время, глядя в огонь, а потом покосилась на него и фыркнула.

\- Не надо на меня так смотреть. Никакая сила не дается даром, все имеет свою цену. Любой маг тебе это скажет. А я с самого Посвящения предполагала что-то подобное. Серые Стражи не имунны к скверне, они просто ее носители. Некоторые виды вирусных болезней в малых дозах позволяют приобрести иммунитет к дальнейшему заражению. Но Моровая скверна не обыкновенный вирус, она одинаково смертельна в любых дозах, потому как распространяется нереально быстро в любой среде. Но в обработанном виде все еще может привить временный иммунитет - это свойство большинства вирусов. Рискну предположить, что вероятность успешного либо смертельного исхода Посвящения зависит просто от индивидуальной сопротивляемости. У некоторых людей она может быть выше, чем у других. Ты сам говорил, что некоторые зараженные умирают намного дольше других, а некоторых и вовсе приходится... избавлять от мучений. Но, очевидно, скверна все же слишком разрушительна, даже для людей с высокой сопротивляемостью. Рано или поздно и наш иммунитет перестанет справляться с постоянно растущим количеством заражения в крови. Тридцать лет говоришь?.. Ну, это не так плохо, как могло быть.

\- Неплохо? - он не поверил своим ушам, а Трисс горько рассмеялась.

\- В Круге я не рассчитывала даже до своих восемнадцати дожить. Всегда считала, что умру намного раньше. Кажется, я просто... привыкла к этой мысли. Я давно перестала бояться смерти.

Алистер невольно вздрогнул от спокойного, будничного тона, которым это было сказано. Серые Стражи близко знакомы со смертью - как из-за жестко ограниченной продолжительности жизни, так и просто из-за того, что слишком часто видят ее вокруг себя. Постепенно можно привыкнуть видеть мертвых и умирающих каждый день, можно даже привыкнуть к мысли, что на каждом задании любой день может стать для тебя или твоего товарища последним. Но не... настолько же!

Возможно она ожидала реакции, или его лицо передало всю суматоху, творящуюся внутри, но Трисс продолжила говорить.

\- В Круге с учеником или магом может произойти предостаточно вещей, которые хуже смерти. Это только мое мнение, конечно. Хотя, наверное, не только мое, я знала нескольких магов, которые придерживались тех же принципов. К сожалению, большинство из них уже мертвы. Я знаю, что основная масса магов не разделяет и даже не понимает такую расстановку приоритетов. В Кругах воспитывается более простая схема - не быть убитым, найти местечко потеплее, где кормить будут сытнее, а кровать будет мягче, и не слишком часто пересекаться с храмовниками. Вот и все, что нужно для "счастья" среднестатистическому магу Круга. Есть, конечно, и бунтари, умеренные и не очень, за каждым шагом и вздохом которых пристально смотрят храмовники, наказывая при малейшем признаке нарушения, а есть еще лоялисты, которые считают существующий уклад единственно правильным, и воспринимающие изречение "магия должна служить человеку" как "маг должен служить церковникам во всем". Но на самом деле и тех, и других не так уж много. Основная масса просто живет как может и выживает как умеет, зная, что жаловаться и возражать против существующего столетиями уклада бесполезно.

Трисс грустно вздохнула, продолжая неотрывно смотреть в огонь. Кажется, она вообще сейчас была не здесь.

\- А ты?

\- А что я? Я, наверное, слишком много видела, того, чего мне видеть было не положено, чтобы просто смириться с этой системой. Даже просто притворяясь, что меня все устраивает - как делают многие маги, чтобы не навлекать на себя лишнего внимания со стороны храмовников - я не могла.

\- Что... что такого ты видела?

Наконец оторвав взгляд от костра, она как-то странно на него покосилась.

\- Знаешь, я всю жизнь это скрывала, но теперь просто хочу рассказать. Не могу больше держать все в себе, так и взорваться недолго... - она одарила его провокационной ухмылкой. - Все равно весь мир уже хочет нас убить, так что какая теперь разница. Я тебе говорила об... особенностях моей магии. О том, что я...

\- Сновидец. Я помню...

\- Так вот, мои Истязания были далеко не первыми, в которых я участвовала. Они даже не были в первой десятке. Я точно не помню, сколько их было вообще. Ну, как сказать участвовала - больше наблюдала за их ходом, Просматривая все самые жуткие кошмары и тайные желания учеников, принудительно и без подготовки вытолкнутых в Тень. Во время ритуала Истязаний завеса истончалась настолько, что, если я спала, меня просто втягивало на ту сторону, хотела я того, или нет. Иногда я даже помогала тем, кого пытались "засыпать" храмовники или тем, кто просто не понимал сути того, что с ними происходит. Но это уже позже, когда я начала осознавать, что ткань небытия в Тени везде одинаково податлива, в любой фантазии, нарисованной сознанием спящего, на территории любого духа или демона. Я оставляла подсказки и помощь как можно более незаметно, так что никто ни разу не догадался, что в их видениях присутствовала третья сторона. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Уж очень... неловкими бывали некоторые видения. Как будто регулярных Истязаний было недостаточно, примерно тогда же появилась еще одна схожая проблема - если рядом со спящей мной кому-то снился очень яркий, эмоциональный сон, его мне тоже приходилось просматривать. А в спальнях учеников мы жили человек по двадцать-тридцать в одной комнате - можешь себе представить да? Дошло даже до того, что я стала по ночам вместо сна учиться, а спать урывками, где получится. Потому как самые эмоциональные сны, это можешь себе представить, какие - либо самые жуткие кошмары, либо... то на что постороннему человеку смотреть вовсе неприлично. Особенно, если этому "постороннему" от восьми до пятнадцати лет. Потом я более или менее научилась отсекать от себя чужие сны. Просачивались только самые яркие и навязчивые. Хуже всего то, что многие из худших кошмаров несли в себе отпечаток реальности - отголоски или бесконечные повторения пережитой в бодрствующем мире боли и страха. Так что да, я с детства знала, что предпочту смерть многим из тех вещей, что в Кругах привыкли заметать под ковер, притворяясь, что этого не происходит. Заметь, не только храмовники так делали, маги тоже - в основном старшие чародеи и вся система внутреннего управления. Это еще одна из непреложных истин, навязанных Кругами - безопасность отдельно взятого человека не стоит и гнутой медяшки, если хоть немного пересекается с безопасностью большинства. Другими словами, руководство Круга частенько жертвует тем или другим угодившим в неприятности магом, отдавая его на растерзание, если это обеспечит призрачную безопасность всем остальным. И не важно, кто этот маг - взрослый или ребенок - не важно, виноват ли он в чем-то, или просто попался на пути не тому храмовнику. Результат все равно один. Самого понятия справедливости в этой системе просто не существует. И никто не застрахован от того, чтобы стать откупом.

Пока Алистер сидел и молча переваривал услышанное, чувствуя на душе что-то тяжелое и темное, что мешало сделать полноценный вдох, Трисс вздохнула и отвернулась от огня. Он хотел задать вопросы, вертевшиеся на языке, но боялся получить на них ответы. Его первое впечатление о Круге в бытность послушником ордена, до сих пор отдававшее на языке горьким вкусом отвращения, только укреплялось с каждым рассказом Трисс, с каждым разом, когда она вздрагивала от неожиданного прикосновения, с каждым невидящим, затравленным взглядом, на который он натыкался уже не единожды.

\- Извини, что вывалила на тебя все это. Я бы даже не обиделась, если бы ты пропустил весь мой монолог мимо ушей. Мне просто нужно было выговориться, - она грустно улыбнулась ему, но ее взгляд ясно говорил, что она знает, что он внимательно слушал и думал над ее словами.

\- Разве нельзя ничего изменить? Первый Чародей, Рыцарь-Командор, если на этих местах окажутся достойные люди...

\- Они мало что смогут изменить. Первый чародей Ирвинг очень талантлив в управлении Кругом, при нем башня ни в чем никогда не нуждается, и он знает, когда следует применить хитрость, а когда проявить твердость, чтобы обеспечить магам все необходимое и хотя бы минимальный уровень безопасности. Я была его ученицей, он практически вырастил меня. Но это не помешало ему передать меня храмовникам, когда я попалась на серьезном нарушении. Не смотри на меня так. Это был простой выбор - либо пострадаю я, либо весь Круг. Он Первый Чародей, он не мог сделать другого выбора. Тем более, Дункан все равно вмешался и вытащил меня оттуда.

\- Так вот как ты оказалась в Остагаре?

\- Да, именно так я стала Стражем, - усмехнулась она. - Ну и Рыцаря-Командора Грегора тоже плохим или пренебрегающим своими обязанностями человеком нельзя назвать. Проблема в том, что между магами и храмовниками такая красочная история взаимных обвинений, длинной в несколько веков, что на слово уже никто никому не верит. Эти обвинения слишком часто оказывались беспочвенными. Так что, если нет доказательств, это просто слово мага против слова храмовника. Можешь догадаться, чье обычно имеет больший вес, да? А бывает так, что и доказательства есть, и следы жестокого обращения налицо, а вот обвинить некого, ну не видел маг виновника. Эти шлемы очень удобны иногда, в них все храмовники одинаковые. Не наказывать же всех скопом. Грегор только и мог, что на время усилить надзор за своими вояками, да увеличить им нагрузку так, чтобы времени и сил на дурость не оставалось. А те, кто привык пользоваться своим положением, кому чужая боль доставляет удовольствие, те умеют не оставлять следов и не вызывать подозрений, уж поверь мне. Таких только если с поличным поймают, тогда накажут. Но зато раз и навсегда - изгнанием из ордена или заключением в Эонар. На моей памяти так поймали только двоих, еще в отношении нескольких оставались сомнения, но их в любом случае пожизненно отстранили от работы в Кругах. Но это были не все, только самые худшие, которым совсем от безнаказанности крышу снесло. Насильники, мучители и иже с ними.

Алистера передернуло, и он в очередной раз порадовался, что избежал обетов храмовника и вполне реальной возможности того, что в будущем пришлось бы закрывать глаза на подобные вещи. Худшим в этой ситуации было то, что это был даже не первый раз, когда он слышал подобные истории. Просто он предпочитал считать их... ну, преувеличенными, что ли. А теперь задумался, что ему даже попадались такие храмовники - как там Трисс сказала - крышу снесло от безнаказанности? Просто тогда он еще думал, что фактически в Кругах им не позволяют обращаться с магами так, как они к ним относятся. Как к вещам, имуществу... меньше, чем людям.

А с каким презрением они смотрели на него, когда несколько раз за время обучения его проверяли на предмет пробуждения магии - особенно когда заметили, с какой легкостью ему дается обучение без всякого лириума. Иногда ему даже хотелось, чтобы у него обнаружили магию. И пусть бы его отправили в Круг, зато там всем было бы все равно кто он, откуда и кто его родители.

Алистер едва не застонал вслух, подумав об этом. Еще день или два, и они окажутся в Редклифе, где его, вероятно, до сих пор каждая собака помнит. А его спутники, включая Трисс, до сих не подозревают об обстоятельствах его рождения и почему его всю жизнь прятали, как постыдную тайну. Он должен все рассказать, хотя бы ей. О том, что после такого признания он может потерять ее дружбу - разве не так всегда случалось, что все, кто узнавал, начинали сторониться его, как прокаженного - он старался не думать.


	14. Chapter 12. Redcliffe.

###  **Глава 12. Редклиф.**

Я прикусила губу и попыталась привести мысли в порядок. Теперь... это все осложняет. Я даже не представляю, как не увидела этого раньше. Я никогда не видела вживую короля Мэрика, но теперь я точно помню, что Алистер и король Кайлан - практически одно лицо. Да даже по портретам старого короля, которые я видела, сходство было очевидно.

\- Логейн знает?

\- Я не знаю, почему бы ему не знать. Он был самым близким другом короля Мэрика.

\- Это... осложняет ситуацию, - вслух озвучила я свои опасения.

У Алистера вырвался нервный смешок.

\- Осложняет? Не совсем то слово, которое я выбрал бы...

Я глянула на Алистера и покачала головой. Он стоял, опустив глаза и ссутулившись, как приговоренный к казни. Его растили вдали от политики и даже образования толкового не дали, которое положено отпрыску короля, пусть и внебрачному. Зато, кажется, не постеснялись забить голову всей этой "истинно-благородной" чушью в отношении бастардов, заставив стыдиться своего происхождения.

\- Ты не понимаешь, да? - грустно вздохнула я. - Если Логейн всерьез вознамерился занять трон, то ты - первая преграда на его пути. Если даже он не знает, что именно мы из всех Стражей выжили, в чем я лично сомневаюсь, то скоро узнает, и покушений на нас станет вдвое больше. Мы должны быть очень осторожны, если хотим хоть что-то успеть.

\- Я... никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе.

Я фыркнула.

\- Конечно, не думал. Те, кто тебя воспитывал, сделали все, чтобы ты как можно меньше знал о том, как работает политика.

Я замолчала, прикусив язык. В раздражении на политиканов Ферелдена, я едва не вывалила это все на голову Алистера. Едва ли ему будет приятно слышать, что из него растили политическую игрушку без права голоса.

\- Я вообще-то Серый Страж, мы не можем наследовать никакие титулы.

\- Не думаю, что Логейн посвящен в такие тонкости. А даже если и посвящен, то дела ему до этого нет. Ты все еще последний из родословной линии Тейринов. Мертвый наследник намного меньшая угроза, нежели наследник, ставший Стражем. История тому яркий пример.

\- История?

\- Никогда не слышал о Софии Драйден? Она принадлежала к одной из ветвей королевской семьи и претендовала на корону. Ее соперник, чтобы устранить угрозу в ее лице, вынудил ее стать Серым Стражем. Но она стала не просто Стражем, она возглавила Орден и почти вернула ему прежнюю славу после многих лет, когда Стражей считали просто пережитком прошлого и нахлебниками на землях Ферелдена. Но потом она устроила восстание против короля, который тогда правил, втянув в него многих собратьев по Ордену. Восстание было подавлено, а Стражи были изгнаны из Ферелдена. Только несколько лет назад король Мэрик разрешил им вернуться.

\- Я слышал об этом, - задумчиво кивнул Алистер. - Только имен не знал. Похоже, ты права. Из-за меня мы в еще большей опасности.

Он обхватил голову руками и отвернулся от меня. Я подошла к нему и, положив руки на плечи, заставила повернуться ко мне.

\- Эй. Не говори глупостей. Логейн в любом случае хочет нас убить - не нужны ему такие свидетели. Так что - наследник или нет - а наше положение от этого никак не меняется. Вряд ли можно умереть больше одного раза. У нас по-прежнему только одна попытка сделать хоть что-нибудь в этой ситуации.

Алистер слабо улыбнулся.

\- Повезло нам,  что у нас есть голос разума.

\- Я? Голос разума? - я усмехнулась. - Ну, если уж я стала голосом разума в нашей компании, значит совсем плохи наши дела.

\- Ты... удивительно спокойно на все это отреагировала. Обычно люди, когда узнают, начинают либо шарахаться от меня, как от прокаженного, либо носиться со мной, как с тухлым яйцом.

\- Похоже, в Ферелдене монархов людьми не считают, а? - хмыкнула я. - Алистер, меня ведь тоже не под кустом нашли. Я родилась в одной из самых влиятельных семей Вольной Марки. Несколько моих недавних предков были правителями Киркволла. Например, мой дедушка был предыдущим виконтом. Только я родилась не бастардом, а магом. В Киркволле это клеймо намного хуже. А бастарды там не считаются чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Если их признают, что случается довольно часто, они просто становятся последними в очереди наследования, после всех законных детей. У меня был кузен-бастард, лет на десять старше меня. Так его после совершеннолетия собирались сделать наследником дела его умершего отца, который занимался промышленной торговлей с другими странами. И никого это не смущало и не возмущало. Сделали это или нет, я не знаю, меня... отослали, как только обнаружили мою магию.

\- Н-да, в Ферелдене дела обстоят по-другому. А сколько тебе лет было, когда проснулась твоя магия?

\- Понятия не имею, - пожала я плечами. - Мои самые первые воспоминания в детстве - о том, как я играю с магией. Около трех лет мне тогда было. Где-то через год мой дар обнаружили. Я... не хочу об этом говорить сейчас, если ты не против.

У меня по спине пробежала противная дрожь и я обхватила собственные плечи руками. У нас хватает проблем из без моих истерик, так что надо брать себя в руки.

\- О... конечно. Я не собирался...

\- Все в порядке. Просто это не самые лучшие воспоминания, и я не хочу их сейчас ворошить. Думаю, мы с тобой оба на собственном опыте убедились, что титулы и длинные родословные далеко не всегда делают людей благородными по духу. Скорее все обстоит наоборот. За громкими именами часто прячутся люди корыстные, мелкие и эгоистичные, для которых даже собственные дети - не более чем разменная монета. Наши семьи и наше происхождение не определяют нас, Алистер. Мы можем сами строить свою судьбу, сами выбирать, какими мы станем. Мы оба стали Серыми Стражами, спасаясь от навязанной и ненавистной нам жизни, но только от нас зависит, оправдаем ли мы свое звание. Я - хочу оправдать. Но, по-моему, нам пора идти, да?

Алистер тяжко вздохнул.

\- Кажется, дальше откладывать бессмысленно. Так что да. Нам нужно закончить с этим и думать, что делать дальше.

\- И Алистер... - я дождалась, пока он обернется и изобразила то, что, я надеюсь, было похоже на обнадеживающую улыбку. - Спасибо, что доверился мне.

***

Конечно, все было бы слишком просто, если бы у нас все получилось, как планировалось. Проблемы начались прямо на входе в деревню. Нам навстречу выбежал перепуганный местный житель, что-то тараторя про страшных тварей, нападающих на жителей каждую ночь, про невозможность связаться с замком, про отсутствие помощи и спасения хоть откуда-нибудь. В конце концов отвели к человеку, командующему ополчением, банну Тегану, брату эрла. Судя по тому, как обрадовался Алистер, услышав это имя, он хорошо его знал. Ну что же, оно и к лучшему. Может быть нас хотя бы выслушают.

***

Все оказалось хуже, чем я могла предположить. Нежить. Живые мертвецы каждый вечер после заката солнца выходили из замка, выползали из-под земли, вылезали из воды. Они окружали деревню и просто убивали всех без разбора. В замке явно происходило что-то совсем нехорошее, но пробиться туда и выяснить что-то так и не удалось.

Я с самого начала почувствовала, что здесь что-то не так, еще на подходе. Теперь это стало очевидно. Завеса вокруг деревни была разодрана в клочья, темные лоскуты некогда сдерживающего барьера теперь не могли скрыть возмущений Тени. Это явно было работой очень сильного демона. Только самого демона еще предстояло найти. Рискну предположить, что он в замке, но тогда подтвердятся самые страшные опасения - если в замке есть демон, к тому же балующийся некромантией, то живые там вряд ли остались.

Морриган тоже нервно дергала плечами и ежилась. Она не видела Завесу в буквальном смысле, но она вполне чувствовала ее состояние. Нахождение здесь вызывало у меня приступы тошноты и головокружения, поэтому, как только мы обсудили примерный план действий с банном Теганом и деревенским старостой, я, извинившись, удалилась в дальний угол церкви, которая, как самое крепкое сооружение здесь, превратилась в последний оплот обороны для несчастных людей. Теперь я сидела в углу, на свернутых и убранных подальше толстых коврах и занималась... ну, Стен назвал бы это медитацией. Я частично ушла в Тень, только в полглаза поглядывая в реальный мир, чтобы меня не застали врасплох. Это помогало адаптироваться и не отвлекаться в последующем на возмущения магического плана.

Тихие шаги совсем рядом вывели меня из подобия транса, и я чуть не подпрыгнула. Мягкий незнакомый голос заставил меня обернуться.

\- Я не собиралась тебя пугать. Прости меня.

Ко мне подошла пожилая женщина в одеждах преподобной матери. Аккуратно подобрав вышитую ткань юбки, она села на свернутые ковры рядом со мной.

\- Вы что-то хотели?

\- Да. Ты чужая для нас, и к тому же маг. Но все же ты защищаешь наш дом в самое тяжелое для нас время. Мы глубоко признательны тебе.

Я напряглась.

\- У меня что, на лбу написано, что я маг? - немного ворчливо осведомилась я. Н-да, конспиратор из меня никудышный, конечно. Наверное, хорошо, что я никогда не пыталась сбежать от храмовников. Попалась бы в тот же день, как Андерс в свой первый побег.

Преподобная мать улыбнулась. Без злобы и не вынужденно - скорее по-доброму.

\- Я видела, как ты зажигала свечу.

Блин! Привычка, чтоб ее!..

\- Не бойся меня, я не собираюсь возмущать против тебя народ. Твоя магия может стать большим подспорьем для всех нас сегодня ночью. Но позволь мне представиться, я мать Ханна, глава этой церкви, которая сейчас превратилась в последнее убежище для этих несчастных душ. Они с ужасом ждут предстоящей ночи, и, я боюсь, что даже стены не уберегут их от опасности. Что мы можем сделать, чтобы помочь вашему делу?

Я еще раз окинула преподобную мать оценивающим взглядом. Сухонькая маленькая старушка с мягкими манерами, мягкими глазами и мягкой, размеренной речью. Но ее осанка была идеально прямой и в ней ощущался крепкий стержень. Такие до последнего не падают духом. Возможно, это именно то, что нужно этим отчаявшимся людям. Только не в виде молитв и благословений, в которые я сомневаюсь, что сейчас тут хоть кто-то уже верит, а виде реальной поддержки, утешения, может быть, разговора. В конце концов, нужно занять этих испуганных, жмущихся по углам людей делом, чтобы им некогда было бояться. Я окинула взглядом церковь - стихийные "лагеря", собранные из всего, что под руку попадется, совершенно неорганизованные, а оттого занимающие больше очень ограниченного места, чем строго необходимо. Баррикады тоже возведены явно наспех, и кое как. До заката еще полдня, но и работы предстояло много.

Я коротко, по существу, объяснила свой план матери Ханне. Она одобрительно кивала моим мыслям и пообещала собрать небоеспособных людей, укрывшихся в церкви, и поговорить с ними. Я же нашла глазами в топе Алистера, поймала его взгляд и помахала рукой - иди сюда. Большую часть работы, конечно, можно сделать руками этих людей. Но все же кое с чем старики, женщины и дети просто не справятся. Например, укрепление баррикад. Тут нам нужно хоть парочку бойцов одолжить. В идеале - кузнеца или плотника. Хотя, кузнеца сейчас никто от дела отвлекать не будет - как бы потом боком не вышло, так что сойдут и ополченцы. Большая часть народного ополчения, как мы выяснили, просто деревенские мужики, боевые навыки которых заканчиваются на умении отвадить хищного зверя от своего подворья с помощью топора или вил. Другими словами, они ни разу не бойцы. Оставшиеся от личной гвардии эрла несколько рыцарей просто не могли разорваться и научить всех правильно держать в руках оружие, и одновременно следить за приготовлениями к обороне. Алистер и Лелиана уже обещали помочь. Хотя бы научат бедолаг правильно держать в руках меч и лук, да отражать удары - и то будет улучшение. Стен, поворчав для порядка, предпочел заняться организацией обороны, чем заниматься "бесплодными попытками сделать из пахарей воинов". Насколько я знала, у кунари с этим строго. "Каждому свое" и все такое. А заниматься не своим делом зазорно и бесполезно. Только вот когда всех воинов перебили, и пахарь должен сам защищать свою землю, выбора не останется даже для кунари.

Алистер подошел к нам и его взгляд остановился на преподобной матери.

\- Мать Ханна! Вы живы...

Преподобная мать уже безо всякой степенности вскочила на ноги и обернулась к Алистеру. Осмотрела его пристально с головы до ног, облегченно выдохнула и неожиданно обняла.

\- Живой. Я надеялась, я молилась, что слухи о твоей смерти окажутся неправдой, мой мальчик. Благодарение Создателю, ты вернулся!..

Алистер неловко обнял пожилую женщину в ответ.

\- Пока еще живой, а там - как получится... - неуклюже отшутился он. За что немедленно заработал подзатыльник. Я прикусила губу, пряча улыбку.

***

\- Ты давно знаешь мать Ханну? - с любопытством поинтересовалась я у Алистера, когда мы вышли в деревню, на ходу обсуждая, что лучше сделать в первую очередь. - Она обрадовалась тебе, как родному сыну.

Алистер немного застенчиво пожал плечами.

\- Я вырос здесь. А с тех пор, как эрл Эамон женился на леди Изольде, я старался как можно реже бывать в замке. В основном, она почти сразу выселила меня на конюшни, как только до нее дошли слухи, что я могу быть бастардом ее мужа. Дни я мог проводить где угодно - обычно я гулял по полям или купался в озере, если было достаточно тепло, или пропадал в казармах стражи - они пытались научить меня держать в руках хотя бы деревянный меч - но иногда по ночам, особенно зимой, там было слишком холодно спать, и я бегал сюда, в деревню. Мать Ханна подкармливала меня и позволяла спать на чердаке, где тепло и сухо. Иногда даже рассказывала мне сказки на ночь. Наверное, она самое близкое к матери, что я когда-нибудь знал.

\- И эрл что, просто... позволил своей жене вот так с тобой обращаться? - возмутилась я. Алистер просто снова пожал плечами.

\- Он очень любил леди Изольду и всегда ей все прощал. Ему даже было все равно, что его женитьба на орлезианке так скоро после войны изрядно осложнила его отношения с королем.

И это совершенно не оправдывает подобное отношение к ребенку на его попечении. Я пока оставила эти мысли при себе, потому что Алистер, кажется, воспринимает подобное обращение как должное, и у меня сейчас уйдет слишком много времени, чтобы объяснить, почему это в корне неправильно. Нужно будет просто присмотреться получше к этому эрлу Эамону, если он еще жив, конечно. Как-то эта история не внушает ни доверия, ни уважения. Король доверил ему воспитание своего ребенка, а в результате с указанным ребенком обращались, как с уличным попрошайкой, подобранным из жалости. Что это было - недосмотр и легкомыслие эрла, чрезмерно потакавшего капризам молодой жены, или трезвый расчет с будущими планами на послушного, но невежественного королевского отпрыска. Ведь многие в ситуации Алистера стали бы подлизываться, искать милости своего опекуна, из кожи вон лезть, чтобы улучшить условия жизни и урвать кусок побольше. Небось, вкусно есть и мягко спать каждому хочется. Общая беда всех бастардов, так сказать. Их всегда незаслуженно обделяют, будто они в чем-то виноваты, вот так и получается. Но Алистер просто наслаждался свободой и возможностью делать то, что нравится, и совершенно не горел желанием возвращаться в замок, где его постоянно шпыняли. Пока эрлесса Изольда не вознамерилась решить мозолящую глаза "проблему" радикально, и не сдала мальчика храмовникам. В общем, вся эта история явно дурно пахнет...

Все, ладно, неактуальные мысли - прочь! Пока надо думать о сегодняшнем дне и о предстоящей ночи. Для начала мы, так сказать, мобилизовали небоеспособное население. Цели было две: во-первых, нужно было реально улучшить условия обитания как для тех, кто остается под защитой, так и для тех, кто придет зализывать раны утром, во-вторых, нужно было просто занять руки и мысли людей, отвлечь их от постоянного страха. Это помогало. Паники и отчаянья стало заметно меньше. Дети, которых отвлечь от ужаса происходящего было намного проще, чем взрослых, уже во всю превращали работу в игру. Я вздохнула с облегчением, глядя на них. Ну, хоть что-то.

Морриган, с условием, чтобы ее никто не трогал, снова занялась зельеварением. Зелья нам действительно пригодятся, особенно утром. Алистер скоро присоединится к Лелиане и рыцарям на тренировочной площадке, обучать ополчение. Мне же теперь предстояло провести своеобразную ревизию во всем поселке, проверить осталась ли в брошенных домах какая провизия, которую можно переправить в общую кладовую в церкви, где я уже, не слушая боязливых шепотков за спиной, превратила один из самых больших ящиков в ледник с нетающим льдом. Или еще что полезное. В общем, я сама толком не знала, что ищу.

Поиски по домам дали некоторые результаты. Я собрала брошенную провизию и нашла несколько бочек со смолой и маслом. Пока еще не уверена, как их лучше использовать, но придумать что-нибудь можно, это вещь полезная при осаде. Самой неожиданной находкой был ребенок, которого я обнаружила запершимся в шкафу одного из домов. Выяснила, что мужчина девяти лет от роду решил забрать из дома отцовский меч, чтобы защитить старшую сестру. Но услышав шаги, влез в шкаф. Я отправила парнишку в церковь, к сестре, которая, наверное, уже с ума сходила там, не зная, где искать брата. Узнав, зачем я здесь, мальчик впечатлился и оставил мне фамильный меч, который, естественно, оказался для него слишком тяжелым. Я пообещала взамен дать денег его сестре. Ну а что, меч очень даже неплохой. Старый, явно нуждающийся в чистке и заточке, но довольно хорошо сделанный. И, судя по рунам у эфеса, даже зачарованный. А мне сегодня ночью пригодится оружие ближнего боя, помимо посоха.

Пора было вернуться к банну Тегану и старосте Мердоку, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие планы.

***

На промежуточный "военный совет" нас собиралось уже пятеро: мы с Алистером, банн Теган, староста Мердок, и сер Перт из немногих оставшихся рыцарей Редклифа. Стен помогал остальным рыцарям настраивать укрепления.

На повестке дня образовалось две новые проблемы. Единственный на всю деревню кузнец очень невовремя ушел в запой, и выходить из него не желает. А опытный гномий наемник со своими бойцами и вовсе отказался сражаться, запершись у себя в доме.

Н-да... проблемки так проблемки. И что мне делать с этими непрошибаемыми? Ладно, на месте разберемся. А вот просьба сера Перта, он которой я поначалу чуть не отмахнулась, как от глупости, на которую не стоит тратить время, которого и так мало осталось, превратилась в неплохую и вполне осуществимую идею, которую я решила обсудить с матерью Ханной. По началу та возмутилась, не желая обманывать людей, которые рассчитывают получить от ее амулетов какое-то особое благословение Создателя, но потом я объяснила ей свою мысль. Почему мы должны кого-то обманывать? На полноценные обереги для такой оравы народа меня точно не хватит, но вот зачаровать горсть безделушек, чтобы они приносили удачу своему носителю, я вполне могла. А с теми силами, которые у нас есть, удача точно понадобится. Что может значить в бою вовремя сделанный шаг, помогший избежать внезапной атаки, или своевременный порыв ветра, немного отклонивший полет стрелы, я уже знала. Да и в конце концов, на чем изначально была основана Церковь, как не на вере? Даже само это эфемерное понятие способно сделать очень многое, когда люди испуганны и отчаялись. Преподобная мать некоторое время оценивающе смотрела на меня, но в конце концов согласилась.

\- Ты уверена? - все же спросила она, протягивая мне полный мешочек со всякими амулетиками, брошками и заколками с церковной символикой. - Все-таки эти силы тебе еще ночью понадобятся.

Я покачала головой.

\- На это потребуется не так много сил, как может показаться. До вечера я успею восстановиться. К тому же, у меня еще остался лириум.

***

Проблема с кузнецом оказалась действительно... проблемой. Едва открылась дверь, как из кузницы пахнуло ядреным пивным духом. Как выразился Алистер, кто-то долго и упорно пил... Выяснилась, что дочка кузнеца была служанкой эрлессы, и, соответственно, находилась в замке, когда вся эта жуть оттуда полезла. С тех пор от нее ни слуху, ни духу, как и от остальных обитателей замка. Пришлось пообещать кузнецу поискать его дочь, когда мы попадем в замок. Живую или мертвую. О том, что она может стать одной из... тварей, если она умерла, я упоминать не стала. Человек и так был на грани того, чтобы в петлю лезть.

С гномом дело обстояло сложнее. Ему было просто плевать на деревню, и он решил, что у него и его ребят будет намного больше шансов выжить, если они забаррикадируются в доме. Пришлось хитростью уговаривать его выйти наружу, обещая ответную услугу. Я, конечно, знакома с банном Теганом и эрлом Эамоном совсем не так близко, чтобы как-то на них влиять, но гном-то этого не знал. И виноватой я себя за свое лукавство совсем не чувствовала. Эти идиоты и сами помрут, потому что хлипкий деревянный домик нежить точно не удержит, а живую плоть эти твари издалека чуют, и у деревенских шансов будет меньше, чем если на их стороне будет сражаться опытный вояка.

***

Таверна была не так пуста, как можно было ожидать в подобных обстоятельствах.

За дальним столом сидели несколько мужиков из ополчения, заливали свои страхи. По залу быстро и сноровисто бегала молодая официантка. В углу пристроилась одинокая фигура в капюшоне. Я нахмурилась - это еще что такое? Интуиция громко забила тревогу. Притормозила официантку, забравшую очередную порцию грязных кружек от местных пьянчуг, и спросила насчет странного посетителя - знает ли она, кто это? Девушка сначала нажаловалась на своего хозяина, а потом охотно поведала о посетителе - сказала, что он тут уже давненько ошивается. Странный эльф, молчаливый. И почти ничего не заказывает, только сидит в зале, и якобы ждет брата.

Я подсела к эльфу. Уж очень он напрягся при этом.

\- Не занято?

\- Слушай, милашка, мне не нужна компания. Я просто... жду кое-кого, хорошо? Оставь меня в покое.

\- Ждешь брата? - повторила я версию, рассказанную мне официанткой.

\- Откуда ты... да! Да, я жду брата! Теперь ты отстанешь? Если ты Серый Страж, это еще не значит, что можно вот так приставать к незнакомцам!

Я склонила голову на бок. Это оказалось даже проще, чем я думала.

\- Серый Страж? И откуда такие сведения?

\- Я.. просто слышал разговоры! Если ты не против - мне нужно добраться до церкви, пока солнце не село.

Я развернулась и выставила ногу в проход, мешая ему выйти.

\- Поверь, нам обоим будет проще, если ты просто расскажешь, что на самом деле тут делаешь.

Эльф как-то сдулся и мрачно уставился в свою кружку.

\- Ладно. Все равно, это уже зашло намного дальше, чем должно было. Если бы я знал, во что здесь влипну, я бы просил намного больше с того типа! Меня наняли наблюдать за замком и сообщать, если что-то произойдет. Мне ничего не говорили о тварях! Я даже сообщить ничего не успел, когда все это началось! Вот теперь застрял в этой дыре. Точно так же, как и вы. Честное слово!

\- А вот это уже интересно. И кто же тебя нанял?

\- Не знаю. Высокий такой тип, забыл его имя, он сказал, что работает на Хоу. Эрла Рендона Хоу. Это важный человек, правая рука тейрна Логейна, так что я не сделал ничего противозаконного!

Собственно, именно это я и подозревала.

\- И о чем именно ты должен был докладывать? За чем наблюдать?

\- Просто за всем происходящим. Сообщить я успел только что эрл заболел. А потом из замка повалили твари.

\- Значит, ты видел, как все началось? Рассказывай.

\- Да не знаю я ничего о тварях! Когда эрл заболел, и испугался, что подумают на меня. Я попытался уйти, но мне не позволили. Эти твари нападают даже днем, если кто-то пытается покинуть деревню!

Я кивнула. Это я уже знала от банна Тегана. Он сказал, что пытался увести отсюда людей, но у него ничего не вышло.

\- Клянусь, я ни о чем не знал! Меня послали наблюдать, и я наблюдал. Может быть они уже знали, что эрл болен, я понятия не имею! Вот! - он сунул мне смятую бумажку. - Это письмо, которое мне дали. Там инструкции и все такое. И делайте с ним, что хотите! Я больше не желаю иметь с этим ничего общего!

Он попытался снова выбраться из-за стола, но я снова его остановила.

\- Не так быстро, - я окинула его критическим взглядом. Лук за спиной, недорогой, но видно, что об оружии тщательно заботились. Броня старая и потертая, но вполне крепкая. Парень явно не такой беспомощный, каким хочет казаться. - В церкви отсиживаются дети, женщины и старики. Ты не попадаешь ни в одну категорию, более того - выглядишь вполне боеспособным.

Эльф вздохнул. Да и не выглядел он таким уж испуганным.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Я выйду на улицу и буду драться вместе со всеми. Только не ожидайте от меня слишком много пользы. Я простой охотник.

К моему удивлению, в другом конце таверны, Стен, видимо принявший к сведенью жалобы официантки, провел такую же "профилактическую беседу" с хозяином таверны. Не знаю, какие аргументы он приводил, но трусоватый, обрюзгший и грузный мужик согласился тоже присоединиться к ополчению. Последствия этого мы сейчас все наблюдали. Белый как полотно трактирщик выкатил бочку эля, сел вместе с другими пьющими ополченцами и махнул рукой - наливайте. Мужики явно обалдели от такой щедрости обычно жадненького хозяина, но упрашивать себя не заставили. Попойка стала шумной. Я хмыкнула себе под нос. Н-да, страшный человек наш Стен. Даже знать не хочу, что он сказал бедолаге.

На всякий случай я нашла официантку и попросила ее запереть оставшееся спиртное. Не хватало еще, чтобы они нализались до состояния нестояния перед боем.

***

Ранний ужин проходил тихо и мрачно. Слишком мрачно и как-то совсем обреченно. Люди боялись. Я это буквально кожей чувствовала. Боялись люди, запершиеся в церкви. Боялись мужики из ополчения, которые были ни разу не воинами, но и выбора никакого у них не было. Боялись и рыцари. Все же слишком мало их осталось. Да что там говорить, даже нам было не по себе. Порождения тьмы, наемные убийцы - это все уже как-то привычно и рутинно. Нежить - это что-то новое и потому страшное. Еще более страшное от того, что завтра в ряды противника может перейти любой, кто еще вчера сражался рядом с тобой. И ничего уже с этим не сделаешь, кроме как прекратить страдания бедолаги, чье тело после смерти вернулось убивать своих же родных и друзей. А ведь если подумать, именно это которую ночь подряд и происходит с этими людьми. Сколько знакомых лиц они каждую ночь видят в мертвяках, которые пытаются их убить? Не удивительно, что половина ополченцев белее призраков. Я резко отодвинула от себя миску со скудной едой. Нет, так не пойдет! С таким настроем мы никогда не победим. Надо что-то делать. Встретилась взглядом с Лелианой, сидевшей радом со мной. Похоже, мысли у нас сходились, потому что она неуверенно пожала плечами.

\- Я знаю только один способ воодушевления людей - песни и сказания. Но мне кажется, это будет не слишком уместно здесь и сейчас.

Я задумалась. Песни и сказания? На затяжных войнах люди ими спасались, поднимали боевой дух, сохраняли надежду. Сказания о великих героях, песни о долгожданной победе. На ум пришел Первый Мор. Столетия беспросветного отчаянья и смерти. Даже сама мысль о том, что это все может закончиться, уже не приходит никому в голову. Только Серые Стражи тогда смогли вернуть в людей веру и боевой дух. Получается, и это наша работа - так же воодушевлять людей, давать им веру, что все получится? А ведь и правда, с самого начала, как только мы появились в деревне, на нас с Алистером смотрели как на забрезжившую вдруг надежду. Получается, кто-то в нас все-таки верит? А если кто-то верит, значит то, что мы делаем, не пустое сотрясание воздуха.

Раньше я любила петь, но в Круге кроме Песни Света петь было нечего, поэтому я скоро к этому занятию охладела. Мелодия пришла скорее по наитию, я не выбирала ее специально. Сейчас эту песню приписывают Церкви, но она появилась намного раньше - когда земли черной пеленой накрывало отчаянье, когда в душах людей, изможденных бесконечной войной, не было ничего кроме безнадежности. Когда надежду смогли принести только хлопки грифоньих крыльев...

 

_Опустились тени и надежды больше нет,_

_Но крепись - придет рассвет._

_Пусть ночь длинна и путь наш в тени,_

_В небеса ты взгляни,_

_Все равно придет рассвет._

 

Я пела будто бы сама себе, ни на кого не глядя, не отрывая взгляда от огня. Кажется, мне это тоже нужно было. Отвлечение, заверение - что-то, что могло облегчить груз на душе. Очнулась от своей задумчивости я только когда Лелиана рядом со мной подхватила песню.

 

_Затерялся Пастух и дом далеко, никто не найдёт,_

_Следуй за звездами и рассвет придёт._

_Пусть темный наш путь и ночь так длинна,_

_Взгляни в высь скорее, неба край светлее._

_Рассвет придет._

Поймала на себе вес многих взглядов и осмотрелась вокруг. Казалось, все здесь смотрели только на меня и на Алистера. Он тоже явно это чувствовал. Мы переглянулись, неожиданно понимая - поодиночке мы бы не справились. Не выдержали бы этого груза. А так? Так все может быть... Наши пальцы будто случайно соприкоснулись, и одно это прикосновение уже дарило надежду. Сумасшедшую надежду, что у нас все получится.

_Меч свой обнажи, пусть во он тьме блеснет,_

_Крепче стой - и рассвет придет._

_Пусть ночь длинна и путь наш в тени,_

_В небеса ты вновь взгляни,_ _И увидишь - придет рассвет._ (1)

 

На лице Лелианы по-прежнему играла тонкая улыбка.

\- А ты знаешь, что раньше эта песня была о Серых Стражах?

Я только улыбнулась в ответ, оглядывая лица, в которых - может мне только казалось - стало немного меньше обреченности и немного больше надежды. Это песня не совсем о Стражах. Просто о надежде и о том, что следом за любой, даже самой долгой и непроглядной тьмой всегда приходит рассвет. Просто создали ее во времена, когда Стражи и были этой самой надеждой.

***

Смеркалось. Мы с Алистером в последний раз проверили укрепления и вышли из церкви, чтобы услышать, как за нашими спинами закрываются и баррикадируются двери. Остальные уже ждали нас возле самого узкого перешейка, где хлынет основная масса мертвецов. Там рыцари установили ловушки из найденных мной бочек с маслом и смолой. Один из ополченцев уже стоял наготове с луком и просмоленной стрелой, готовый поджечь ловушки, как только к ним подберется основная масса тварей.

В воздухе витало ощутимое напряжение и какой-то неестественный холод. Могильный. Я поежилась, покосившись на Алистера. Тот остановился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а потом вдруг решительно обернулся ко мне.

\- Знаешь, ведь никто из нас не знает, чем закончится эта ночь. Мы можем выжить и спасти этих людей, а можем и полечь тут вместе с ними.

Я удивленно приподняла брови, не ожидавшая от него таких разговоров накануне боя.

\- Я просто подумал... есть несколько незаконченных дел и несделанных вещей, о которых я буду сожалеть, если умру сегодня ночью, но кое-что я все-таки могу сделать прямо сейчас. И если не сделаю - точно буду жалеть. В общем...

Я не успела ничего понять, или, по правде сказать, просто не ожидала. Просто к моим губам вдруг прижимались другие - мягкие, теплые, немного сухие. Больше Алистер никак меня не касался, просто нежное прикосновение губ и возможность отойти, если захочу. Но я не могла не то что отойти, даже пошевелиться. Меня как парализовало. Хотя это был даже не поцелуй в полном смысле этого слова, просто осторожное прикосновение губ. Не то что бы я очень много знала о поцелуях. Технически, это был мой пятый по счету поцелуй. Если первую попытку, в которой было больше неуемного хихиканья и дурашливости двух детей, можно даже посчитать за поцелуй.

В голове творилась сущая суматоха, и я даже не могла понять, хочу я отойти или нет. Большая часть мыслей голосовала за "нет". Потому что мне наконец-то было тепло. Несмотря на холодный металл между нами, несмотря на промозглый воздух... я не могла точно назвать этого чувства, потому что не знала его.

Алистер медленно отстранился, неуверенно оглядывая мое лицо в поисках... чего-то. Моей реакции? Я уже открыла рот спросить, но меня прервал громкий, трубный звук рога. Солнце село. Начинается...

Я взяла в руки посох, крепко стиснув рукоять. Меня бил легкий мандраж. Алистер тоже обнажил оружие, и мы оба со всех ног побежали к остальным. Последнее предложение осталось висеть между нами невысказанным.

_Потом поговорим. Когда выживем._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Предпоследний эпизод, вероятно, покажется знакомым всем, кто проходил Инквизицию. Да, момент отчасти навеян сценой в горах, как и песня, взятая оттуда (вольный перевод саундтрека The Dawn Will Come https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qq8ZcIfLDUo ), но здесь этот момент казался мне очень уместным. 
> 
> Глава написалась как-то внезапно, за одну ночь, и вычитывала я ее всего один раз, так что возможны ляпы. Можно было, конечно, разделить весь этот сюжет хотя бы на пару глав, и рассказать историю Редклифа более развернуто, но я побоялась растягивать, чтобы не получилось как с Лотерингом. В общем, пока так. Если потом выяснится, что я что-то пропустила, придется переписывать))


	15. Chapter 13. Old friends, dark secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Открыла недописанную главу, решила закончить, поняла, что итак немаленький текст грозит разрастись вдвое - и решила разделить эту часть на две главы. Так будет быстрее и понятнее.
> 
> Кстати, любые истории романтической направленности я писала в последний раз лет эдак десять назад, и мои навыки в этой области малость... ржавые. Так что, наверное, хорошо, что я запланировала для отношений Трисс и Алистера медленное развитие. Быстрого и бурного романа не ждите)) Хочу для этих двоих крепких, здоровых отношений. Может быть, ближе к концу фика я и почувствую себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы поднять рейтинг и написать что-нибудь "этакое" для них, но пока до этого далеко. 
> 
> А еще у меня сейчас завал в реале, магистратура после долгого академа, и я чувствую, что отстаю. Поэтому с продолжениями может быть пока туго((

###  **Глава 13. Старые друзья, темные тайны.**

      Алистер сидел на причале, свесив босые ноги вниз и почти касаясь пальцами воды. Рядом в той же позе сидела Трисс, на которую он украдкой поглядывал. Сразу, как закончился бой и всем раненым была оказана помощь, она сбежала сюда, подальше от благодарностей и радости местных. И Алистер вместе с ней. Потому что, кажется, все искренне верили, что именно Серые Стражи - причина, по которой этой ночью практически не было жертв. Это было... неуютно.

      С тех пор, как оказались здесь, они почти не разговаривали. И они, конечно, еще не разговаривали о... поцелуе. Алистер не чувствовал в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы первым поднять эту тему. Вчера вечером, когда он был наполовину уверен, что они все умрут, это было почти легко. Не было никаких сомнений. Сегодня? Это совсем другая история. Все его сомнения расцвели вместе с новым днем.

      Трисс никогда ни единым словом не намекала, что между ними может быть что-то, кроме дружбы. На самом деле, она всегда слушала его, поддерживала, но при этом всегда оставалась какой-то... отстраненной. Как хороший лидер, пытающийся найти подход к каждому члену их маленькой разношерстной группы, но не желающий ничего слишком личного. Даже ее рассказы о жизни в Круге были какими-то обезличенными, как будто она рассказывала скорее о жизни магов в целом, а не о своей собственной жизни. Возможно, так оно и было.

      Честно говоря, он даже сам не мог сказать себе, когда начал думать о большем, чем дружба с ней. В Остагаре, когда, даже будучи младшим Стражем, она всегда проявляла заботу о своих товарищах и чувствовала за них ответственность? Единственный маг, говорила она. Бинты и зелья не всегда могут спасти, как и броня. Должна успевать приглядывать за всеми, да еще и контролировать поле боя, не упуская из поля зрения ни одного противника. Или это было в Лотеринге, когда она лечила больных и раненых, часто забывая о себе? Или сегодня ночью, когда она начала петь у костра? Как будто он увидел там другого человека. Настоящего Серого Стража, гордую, уверенную, готовую вести за собой людей, вдохновлять их. В отличии от Лелианы, с ее звонким и чистым голосом, голос Трисс был тихим, низким и чуть хрипловатым, но сильным и приятным. Голос не для развлечения праздной публики, а именно для таких моментов, в ночной тишине у костра, когда нарушить эту тишину кажется невозможным и неправильным.

      Алистер даже не был уверен, что знал свои вкусы в женщинах. Церковь точно не одобряла "исследований и экспериментов", которые помогли бы их определить молодым послушникам. Он только знал, что продолжает почти каждую свободную минуту смотреть на Трисс. Ее лицо можно было бы назвать милым, нежным и домашним, если бы не сосредоточенный, порой жесткий взгляд. Как будто она ежесекундно оценивает обстановку вокруг себя. Как будто она не ждет ничего хорошего, ни от ситуации, ни от людей. Эти синие глаза, которыми он был по-настоящему очарован, очень редко улыбались. Даже когда она смеялась - обычно тихо, и не слишком весело - улыбка часто не доходила до ее глаз. Алистер начал ловить себя на том, что гордиться моментами, когда ему удавалось заставить ее по-настоящему улыбнуться или рассмеяться. И он все еще не мог перестать краснеть, когда его взгляд опускался ниже ее лица. У Трисс была очень женственная фигура. Мягкая, с пышными округлостями, когда она только прибыла в Остагар, и за месяцы тренировок она оформилась крепкими, в меру рельефными мышцами, что, на взгляд Алистера, выглядело еще более соблазнительно. Теперь, когда она немного похудела, ее даже можно было назвать миниатюрной, что придавало ее вполне тренированному телу иллюзию хрупкости. Но и это ему тоже нравилось.

      Хотя, физический аспект его влечения был, наверное, самым простым и понятным во всем этом. Он все еще не мог разобраться в собственных чувствах. Что он чувствовал к Трисс? Она определенно была самым близким и дорогим другом, какой у него был. Он знал, что она не станет его осуждать, что бы она о нем не узнала, и всегда поможет в трудный момент. Но разве это не то, что делают все хорошие друзья? Она была дорога ему, и он ею определенно восхищался. Не только в плане внешности. Но что это дает? Как вообще определить, влюбился он или это что-то другое? Трисс продолжала молчать, и Алистер не мог придумать другого способа поднять тему, кроме прямого вопроса.

      - Трисс, я... - он не мог придумать, что сказать. Как сказать это, чтобы все не испортить? Или лучше вообще ничего не говорить, подождать пока она сама сделает шаг навстречу? Если она заинтересована, конечно. Как раз в этом-то он и не был уверен.       - Я знаю, - вздохнула она, болтая ногами и пытаясь зацепить воду. - Нам нужно поговорить. Просто... ты не возражаешь, если я буду говорить прямо?

      - Э-ээ, нет?.. - на самом деле ее прямота была еще одним качеством, которое ему в ней нравилось. Жеманным юным дворянкам, которых он встречал в Денериме никогда и в голову бы не пришло сказать что-то прямо. Море кокетства, ужимок и бессмысленной лести, но ничего... настоящего. В этом плане Трисс была глотком свежего воздуха, когда он с ней познакомился. Но сейчас это только заставило его занервничать еще сильнее.

      - Ты, наверное, знаешь, что в Кругах запрещены отношения. Храмовники могут жениться - с одобрения Церкви и не на других членах Ордена - но могут. У магов нет таких поблажек. Магов, слишком привязавшихся друг к другу и решившихся завязать отношения обычно разделяют. Короткие связи случаются, конечно - в конце концов маги тоже люди. Но с ранних лет ученикам твердят простую истину выживания в Кругу - не привязывайся ни к кому. Риторика разная, суть одна. Храмовники утверждают, что чрезмерное потакание своим эмоциям делает нас слишком уязвимыми для демонов, от старших магов мы узнаем, что в закрытых стенах башни любая наша привязанность может быть использована против нас. Храмовниками, Церковью - кем угодно, кто имеет над нами власть. И это случалось. Достаточно часто, особенно среди молодых учеников, не выучившихся скрывать свои чувства. В этом корень проблемы. Вчера ты... удивил меня. Я никогда не думала о тебе таким образом. Не потому, что я не нахожу тебя привлекательным, - быстро добавила она, наконец посмотрев ему в глаза. - Просто это самое "не привязывайся" и "не делай отношения слишком личными" настолько закрепились где-то на подкорках, что я действительно практически перестала думать об отношениях и оценивать кого-либо в этом плане. И если ты ждешь ответа на вопрос, нравишься ли ты мне в этом плане, то... я не знаю, Алистер. Я не против подумать об этом и даже попробовать и узнать, получится ли из этого что-нибудь, но... ты можешь дать мне немного времени? Чтобы разобраться в себе? Ты дорог мне, и я не хочу испортить наши отношения чем-то поспешным и необдуманным.

      Честно говоря, он почувствовал облегчение. От искренности Трисс, от того, что ее мысли и страхи во многом пересекались с его собственными. Она была права, Алистер тоже не хотел испортить их отношения, сходу бросаясь во что-то незнакомое им обоим. Подумать и разобраться в себе было хорошей идеей. Просто посмотреть, куда это их приведет.

 

      ***

      После обеда банн Теган наконец был готов провести нас в замок через поземный ход. Мы подготовились к очередному затяжному бою, на этот раз без поддержки ополчения, и собрались на холме. И мы уже были бы в пути, если бы не внезапное... явление из замка.

      И не надо на меня так коситься, Алистер, у меня были все основания принять истерично причитающую женщину, внезапно появившуюся из замка, несколько дней считавшегося мертвым,за демона. Это был просто крошечный заряд электричества, не нанесший вреда ничему, кроме ее прически. Так что пусть она не пытается прожечь меня взглядом. Даже у Винн это получалось лучше. А эрлессе Изольде до ее уровня еще расти и расти.

      История звучала не слишком хорошо. Маленький ребенок, необученный маг. Какой-то отступник, которого мать мальчика наняла обучать сына тайком от мужа. Результат - полный замок демонов и разоренная деревня. Это просто... типично. Сколько еще таких случаев должно произойти, чтобы до таких наседок дошло понимание опасности? Если уж не хотела отдавать сына в Круг - решение, которое я вполне могла понять и принять - то, ради всего святого, эта женщина орлезианка, из совсем небедной семьи! В Вал-Руайо Круги для знати - это чистый фарс, салоны для богатых бездельников с легким научным уклоном, где точно никого не запирают, а храмовники, сверкающие начищенными нагрудниками, служат просто еще одной красивой декорацией. Было бы так трудно устроить мальчика туда, где он жил бы в относительной свободе и роскоши? Вряд ли. Из нашего Круга Белый Шпиль Вал-Руайо в свое время очень настойчиво пытался переманить несколько редких талантов. На крайний случай есть Тевинтер, благородные фамилии со всего Тедаса до сих пор отправляют туда на обучение своих "неудобно одаренных" отпрысков. Неужели так сложно понять, что, не обладая магией, невозможно правильно воспитать и защитить одаренного ребенка? Первый же контакт с Тенью может привести юного необученного мага в когти демонов, которые будут слетаться на отсутствие ментальной защиты, как мухи на мед. Но нет, нам попалась махровая эгоистка, не пожелавшая отпускать птенца от своей юбки, наплевав даже на его собственную безопасность. А то, что половина деревни теперь на погребальных кострах - это же такие мелочи, не стоящие ее внимания.

      План, где эта особа забирает банна Тегана с собой в замок, кишащий демонами всех мастей, мне совсем не понравился, но другого, похоже, не было. Теган передал нам фамильное кольцо, служившее ключом к подземному ходу в замок, и мы договорились с рыцарями, что откроем им ворота, как только окажемся на той стороне. Главное, не нахватать по дороге слишком много приключений, а то это мы умеем... как все вместе, так и каждый по отдельности.

      ***       Трисс была слишком отвлечена, и пропустила атаку ревенанта. Снова. Он рванулся вперед, оказавшись прямо между восставшим мертвецом и оглушенной чародейкой, опутанной призрачной цепью. Удар щита отвлек нежить и переключил внимание на воина в прямой видимости. И теперь, пока кто-нибудь не заметит, ему придется сдерживать оказавшегося неожиданно сильным и разумным мертвеца в одиночку. Все из-за этого мага крови, который, оказывается, даже отбиться от демонов самостоятельно не может.

      Алистер стиснул зубы. Едва только Трисс нашла в клетке этого мага - избитого, измучанного и обессилившего - он понял, что они явно знают друг друга, более того, они явно очень близки. В ее глазах был самый настоящий ужас. Даже отчитывала она его скорее как нашкодившего ребенка, чем как мага крови, отравившего человека. Это осознание укололо больнее, чем он ожидал. Он знал, что не имеет никакого права так думать, у него точно не было монополии на дружбу Трисс, но... просто она казалась такой одинокой все то время, что они друг друга знали, так что он предположил, что в ее жизни не было близких людей. Хотя, он должен был знать лучше, чем делать поспешные выводы. В конце концов, то, как она говорила о невозможности привязанностей в Кругу, было слишком личным, чтобы быть просто сторонним наблюдением.

      Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, почувствовав знакомую прохладную волну защитной магии Трисс разлившуюся над ним слегка мерцающей голубоватой волной. Почувствовав себя немного легче и увереннее благодаря защите, он парировал следующие несколько ударов мертвеца и увернулся перекатом от самого сильного. Теперь, когда он получил возможность оглядеться, он понял, что более слабые мертвецы были уничтожены, и на ревенанте теперь были сосредоточены общие усилия всей группы. Не принимал участия в бою только освобожденный маг, который, во-первых, был слишком слаб от голода и пыток, а во-вторых, его магия долгое время была заблокирована неприметными на первый взгляд браслетами. Алистер сначала не поверил своим глазам - как вообще блокираторы магии могли попасть в Редклифский замок? Насколько он знал, они использовались только в Эонаре и в аналогичных местах содержания особо опасных магов, и посторонним передаваться не могли ни под каким предлогом. Металл, из которого они были изготовлены и руны на них сами по себе могли быть опасны в небрежных или злонамеренных руках. Но это был вопрос на другое время.

      На гораздо более позднее время, поправил себя Алистер, наблюдая за дымящейся от ярости Трисс, когда они обнаружили в главном зале замка одержимого сына Изольды и Эамона, подчиненного одержимым банна Тегана, и саму Изольду, беспомощно внимающую этому кошмару...

       ***

      Мне стоило больших усилий сдерживать клокотавшую внутри злость, медленно, но верно накапливавшуюся с тех пор, как эрлесса Изольда впервые попалась мне на глаза. Список причин, по которым была готова прибить эту женщину, рос с каждой минутой. Сначала она выживает десятилетнего сироту, который чем-то ей помешал, из единственного дома, который он знал, а потом, заведя собственного ребенка, она скорее позволит бедному мальчику стать одержимым, чем отпустит его от своей юбки. И при этому будет нагло врать всем в глаза, прикидываясь жертвой, и сваливать ответственность за случившееся на кого угодно, кроме себя. Йован, конечно, не святой, и он явно натворил тут дел. Но пытать его, вынуждая признать вину в том, в чем она сама же и виновата - это уже перебор...

      Сильная хватка на плече заставила меня вздрогнуть. Я обернулась, натолкнувшись на предостерегающий взгляд Алистера.

      - Трисс. Ты дымишься. Успокойся.

      Я немного обалдела. В смысле - дымлюсь?

      Оказалось, в самом прямом. От моих рук, сквозь тонкие кожаные перчатки струился темный дым. Я поспешно затрясла руками, направляя к коже волну прохладного воздуха, чтобы остудить накалившуюся одежду. Едва не потеряла контроль - совсем не хорошо. Надо действительно брать себя в руки, пока не сотворила что-нибудь, о чем потом пожалею.

      Я опустила голову. С тех пор, как мы нашли Йована, Алистер отстранился от меня и до сих пор держал дистанцию. Я знала, что он не одобряет мою помощь магу крови, и от этого в груди образовалось что-то давящее и тяжелое. Мысль о том, чтобы потерять Алистера, которого за последние месяцы привыкла воспринимать как неотъемлемую часть своей новой жизни... это было больно. Он всегда понимал и принимал меня - но где будут пределы у его принятия? Что-то мне подсказывало, что они могут быть именно здесь. Тогда можно будет забыть не только о чем-то "большем", но и о привычной уже дружбе и понимании. Я, возможно, не многое знаю о любого рода отношениях, но то, что ложь и недомолвки ни к чему хорошему привести не могут, понимаю даже я. Поэтому, как только разберемся со всем этим беспорядком, мне придется все ему рассказать. Либо он поймет и примет меня как есть, либо нам придется учиться быть вежливыми партнерами, делающими общее дело.

      Но сейчас вопрос на повестке дня более актуальный - что делать с Коннором? Он еще ребенок, и его магия слаба, но он принял сделку с довольно сильным демоном, который мгновенно подавил волю мальчика и теперь превратил в оживший кошмар жизнь всего Редклифа.

      Обсуждение необходимости убить одержимого только привело Изольду в истерику, а всех остальных - в тупиковый спор. Который неожиданно прекратила молчавшая до сих пор Морриган.

      - Убийство одержимого - самый простой и быстрый пусть разобраться с этим беспорядком. Но не единственный. Возможно уничтожить демона, не причиняя вреда ребенку. Проследи нить, связывающую мальчика с демоном - найдешь и самого демона.

      - Значит... - Изольда подняла заплаканное лицо, - значит вы сможете убить демона, не причиняя вреда моему мальчику?

      - Можем? Я бы так не сказала. Это возможно, но мы такой возможностью не обладаем. Чтобы провести подобный ритуал, и отправить в Тень мага, который сможет одолеть демона, нужно много лириума и толпа магов, которые могут этот ритуал провести. Нас трое... - Морриган покосилась на браслеты на руках Йована, и поправилась, - двое. И лириума у нас слишком мало, чтобы из подобной попытки вышел толк.

      Теган тяжело вздохнул.

      - То есть, убить Коннора по-прежнему наш единственный выход?

      Я стиснула зубы. Просто еще один ребенок, который из-за глупости своей матери и вполне естественного желания спасти отца может умереть. Сколько их еще, таких детей так и не добрались до Круга и были убиты храмовниками или разъяренной толпой? Тела скольких еще храмовники по ночам выносили из башни? _"Слишком нестабилен"_ , _"Еще один сорвался"_ , _"Слабый маг - угроза для всех"_... сколько еще оправданий маленьким телам, остывающим в подвале, можно придумать? Сколько жизней закончилось, не успев начаться, просто потому что вместо помощи, поддержки и правильного обучения - только острие меча и холодное самоуспокоение "маги ведь не люди"?

      - Ребенок не умрет.

      Мой голос во внезапной тишине прозвучал почти неестественно громко. Молчавший до сих пор Йован тоже подал голос.

      - Есть... другой способ. Я могу отправить мага в тень. Магия крови на это тоже способна. Но для этого понадобиться очень много силы. Скорее всего...

      - Никакой больше крови, - перебила я. Я знала, что он собирался предложить, и это не выход. Совсем. - Здесь ее и так пролилось больше, чем достаточно. Я сделаю это сама. Я войду в Тень и уничтожу демона.

      Несколько секунд на меня смотрели с полным непониманием. Потом осознание мелькнуло сначала в глазах у Йована, а потом у Морриган.

      - Ты обезумела? - жестко спросила ведьма. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если ты не справишься? Сейчас у нас есть одержимый ребенок - и мы не знаем, что с этим делать. Ты представляешь, что будет с деревней, которую _ты_ так старалась защитить, если одержимый ребенок сменится одержимым Сновидцем?

      Я посмотрела прямо в глаза Морриган.

      - Я знаю риски. Я уже делала это раньше. Не совсем то же самое, но близко. Конечно, мне понадобится страховка. И очень удачно, что у нас есть для этого храмовник.

      Мы обе обернулись к Алистеру.

      - Что?..

 

      ***

      Алистер едва ли понимал, о чем говорили маги, но даже так план Трисс выглядел рискованным в лучшем случае. Безумным - в наиболее вероятном. Это понимание пришло, когда к ней подошел спасенный маг крови и тихо (но недостаточно тихо, чтобы Алистер не услышал) сказал:

      - Я, конечно, понимаю, что не в том положении, чтобы критиковать твои решения... я сам натворил глупостей на целую жизнь вперед. В том числе и смертельных глупостей. Но то, что ты придумала вполне может конкурировать с некоторыми моими "лучшими" идеями.

      - И что ты предлагаешь? - так же тихо спросила Трисс. - Убить ребенка? Или обменять его жизнь на чью-то другую? Ты ведь это собирался предложить? Нет, Йован, это не вариант. Я знаю, чем рискую, и я доверяю Алистеру. В самом худшем случае это будет стоить жизни только мне, и вы сможете использовать другие варианты. Но я не верю, что до этого дойдет. Я сталкивалась с сильными демонами, и, если не убить, то прогнать то, что завладело мальчиком, я смогу. Верь мне, пожалуйста. И надо будет снять с тебя эти браслеты. Я хочу, чтобы вы с Морриган тоже меня по возможности подстраховали. У меня есть лириум и эльфийский корень, и у тебя будет пара часов, чтобы немного восстановиться. Пока я буду разбираться с этим демоном, канал останется открытым, и я боюсь, что по нему могут попытаться проникнуть другие.

      Маг смахнул с лица грязные волосы и довольно уныло кивнул. А Трисс обернулась к Алистеру.

      - Ты уверена, что это единственный выход? - спросил он, с трудом сглотнув. - Мне не понравилось упоминание моей роли в этом деле - я правильно понял, что ты хочешь, чтобы я стал надзирающим храмовником и..?

       _...убил тебя, если ты станешь одержимой._

      Он не смог закончить предложение.

      - Да. Ты все понял правильно. И альтернативные варианты ты уже слышал - смерть ребенка или ритуал крови, который потребует полноценной человеческой жертвы.       Алистер вздрогнул, а Трисс вздохнула и взяла его за руки.       - Посмотри на меня пожалуйста.

      Он нехотя поднял взгляд от пола.

      - Я более чем уверена в результате. Со мной все будет в порядке. На своих Истязаниях я столкнулась разом с тремя сильными демонами. Один из них был демоном гордыни. Хотя, сражаться мне пришлось только с самым слабым из них, но не в этом суть. Ты видел одного демона какого-то конкретного типа - и считай, что ты видел их всех. Они мыслят и действуют по заданному шаблону воплощаемого порока, и практически не отходят от него. Судя по тому, что мы видели и слышали здесь, Коннор попал под влияние демона желаний. Одно из самых частых явлений в большинстве Кругов. Каждый ученик еще до Истязаний хотя бы раз, но сталкивается с этим видом демонов. Их как магнитом тянет туда, где больше всего запретов, неисполнимых желаний и ограничения свободы. Но без прямого контакта с Тенью их влияние на разум не так уж велико, так что поддаются только самые отчаявшиеся. Ну, или самые глупые, кто действительно верит, что может что-то получить от сделки с демоном. Так что, да, я уверена, что справлюсь. Демонов желания я встречала предостаточно, как в своих снах, так и в чужих. Но есть грань между уверенностью и глупой самонадеянностью. Осечки бывают у всех, и страховка в таком серьезном деле необходима. Морриган права, если что-то пойдет не так, последствия могут стать разрушительными. И еще, Алистер... она полностью права. Если... не обязательно сегодня, просто, если со мной когда-нибудь такое случится - у тебя будет только один шанс, только один удар. И ты должен будешь его использовать. Потому что, если со мной такое произойдет, я могу тебе с уверенностью сказать - меня там уже не будет. Это будет просто демон, носящий мое тело, и, возможно, использующий мою память. Не более. И одержимый Сновидец... это не то, что смогут остановить даже храмовники. Подобные случаи в истории были единичные, но последствия и разрушения всегда были катастрофическими. Ты меня понимаешь?

      - Я понял, - Алистер кивнул. Легче от этого не стало, но он понял. Ему хотелось бы верить, что в таком крайнем случае он сможет переступить через себя и сделать то, что должен, но правда была в том, что он вовсе не был так уверен в собственном хладнокровии и рассудительности.

      - Хорошо, - она кивнула, сжала напоследок его пальцы в своих ладонях и пошла готовиться к противостоянию с демоном.

      Спустя несколько часов они все еще находились в том же зале. Леди Изольда, наплевав на дорогое платье, сидела на ступенях, банн Теган сосредоточенно изучал план замка, а рыцари бесцельно слонялись из угла в угол. Алистер и двое магов обеспокоенно зависли над Трисс, полулежавшей в принесенном из ближайшего кабинета кресле. Алистер не замечал никаких признаков борьбы. Со стороны казалось, что чародейка просто очень крепко спала. Насколько крепко - знали, вероятно, только Морриган и маг крови, которые о чем-то в полголоса спорили рядом с ним. Он не прислушивался. Его внимание было полностью сосредоточено на лице Трисс. Густые светлые ресницы временами подрагивали, но больше ничего заметно не было. Алистер не был уверен, сколько времени прошло в монотонном ожидании, но, когда глаза чародейки внезапно распахнулись, и она резко села в кресле, вся деятельность в зале была приостановлена и все взгляды остановились на ней.

      Проморгавшись, Трисс огляделась по сторонам, выдохнула и потерла глаза. Она выглядела вполне нормально, разве что смертельно уставшей.

      - Все. Демон ушел. Коннор должен быть в порядке. Он, вероятно, не будет помнить время своей одержимости, но это даже к лучшему. Больше ничего сказать не могу. Я не знаю, насколько демон успел повлиять на ситуацию здесь, в замке, и в деревне, и как может сказаться его исчезновение.

      Она встала довольно уверенно, но почти сразу пошатнулась и едва не упала. Алистер едва успел придержать ее за плечи.

      - Кажется, я... - больше ничего она не сказала, просто ее глаза снова закрылись, и Алистеру пришлось подхватить ее на руки, чтобы не дать упасть.

      - Что..?

      Прежде чем он успел закончить вопрос, Морриган подтолкнула его в спину.

      - Отнеси ее куда-нибудь, где она сможет отдохнуть. У нее сильное истощение. Я приготовлю восстанавливающий настой и принесу ей позже.

      - То есть, это нормально?

       - Нет, это не нормально! Она только что вошла в Тень, проследила демона по остаточному каналу и прогнала его. Даже на половину этих действий потребовалась бы уйма лириума и несколько магов в обычной ситуации. Она сделала это все одна. Пусть она и не ограничена Завесой, как большинство магов в этом мире, но ее силы не бесконечны. Особенно не после вчерашней бойни, и не после сегодняшнего прорыва в замок. Ни после первого, ни после второго она практически не отдыхала.

      Алистер стиснул зубы, но кивнул. Он знал, что ведьма права. Трисс всегда слишком сильно испытывала на прочность свои пределы. И он все еще чувствовал в этом и свою вину тоже. Он мог быть внимательнее, он мог быть для нее лучшей помощью и поддержкой. По крайней мере сейчас он мог убедиться, что она получит должный отдых, а не вскочит на ноги сразу же, как выпьет свои настойки. Даже он знал, что зелья не могут поддерживать человека бесконечно, если он совсем не отдыхает.

 

      ***

      Мерное покачивание и чужое дыхание над ухом разбудило меня. Запах был знакомым и никакой опасности я не чувствовала, так что позволила себе редкое удовольствие легкой полудремы перед тем, как полностью проснуться. Куда меня нес Алистер я понятия не имела, да и, честно говоря, чувствовала себя слишком уставшей, чтобы как-то беспокоиться об этом. Кажется, я в очередной раз переоценила свои силы.

      Сказать, что мне не было страшно в одиночку идти в Тень против демона, изрядно насосавшегося силой за последнее время, было бы полной ложью. Во время Истязаний, когда меня впервые насильно вытолкнули в Тень с целью уничтожить демона, мне было в общем-то все равно, чем все закончится. Мне даже не хотелось возвращаться, я думала, что к лучшему будет остаться там навсегда. В Тени я всегда чувствовала себя намного свободнее и легче, чем среди давящих стен башни, когда просыпалась. К действию меня тогда скорее подтолкнули беспокойно вьющиеся вокруг знакомые духи и смутное чувство вины перед Калленом, которому придется убить меня, если я буду отсутствовать слишком долго - пусть даже это будет только тело, пустая оболочка. На этот раз все было куда более... реальным? Я знала, что стоит на кону, и что противостоять демону на его территории не может быть легко.

      Но на самом деле, это было легче, чем я ожидала. Демоны редко отличаются чувством самосохранения, но эта особь испугалась достаточно простой демонстрации силы. Кажется, она рассчитывала, что я, как и мальчик, буду полностью беспомощна в ее Мире Грез. Что ж, остается порадоваться, что моя свобода действий в Тени, даже в местах, подконтрольных демонам, сохранилась. Иначе мне бы пришлось куда хуже. Это заставляло задуматься о вскользь брошенных словах Флемет. О том, что я могу свободно формировать ткань Тени вокруг себя. Пока что у меня только получалось создавать из этой ткани подручные предметы вроде оружия и незначительно влиять на окружающее пространство, как сегодня. Иметь еще больше свободы, когда другие маги не могли даже этого... такая перспектива почти пугала.

      За этими размышлениями, под мерный звук шагов, я не заметила, как снова заснула.

**Author's Note:**

> Между главами возможны изрядные перерывы, так как пишу я медленно, и не так часто, как хотелось бы, но свои фики я ни в коем случае не забрасываю.  
> Подписывайтесь на историю или на серию, если хотите своевременно узнавать об обновлениях.


End file.
